Fighting For the Freedom
by Scarf of Colors
Summary: [AU. ShadAmy. Ooc] Lo ha perdido todo en la guerra, pero ella no es ninguna chica en apuros o la damisela que hay que rescatar. Ahora, ella es la heroína de esta historia, ella tendrá que valerse por si misma para poder sobrevivir.
1. Lo que antes fue

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Como verán** soy total y absolutamente nueva en estas cosas de fanfic**, a si que no se nada de esto. Lleve leyendo fanfics mucho tiempo y me pregunte ¿Por qué no? No me pude aguantar y he aquí. Espero que le guste la historia, comienza principalmente con Amy en medio de una guerra, pero ya irán apareciendo los demás. Y también tendrá ShadAmy, pero todavía falta mucho para eso.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega**, **Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión.

**Advertencias: ** Todavía ninguna.

* * *

** /*/*/Prólogo: Lo que antes fue/*/* **

* * *

**ESPERANZA**. Dicen que es lo último que se pierde ¿no?, que siempre habrá una luz, aunque sea pequeña, en medio de la oscuridad ¿no?. Que algún día se romperán las cadenas de la esclavitud para poder ser libres.

.

**LIBERTAD**. La Libertad y El Respeto es los que todos buscamos. Pero, en un mundo donde se respira hasta la muerte ¿Cómo podemos tener Esperanza? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en otro si tarde o temprano terminara clavándonos un puñal en las espalda?. Nos han enseñado que tenemos que ser fuertes y que llorar era para los débiles. Nos han enseñado que que tenemos que obtener lo que queramos, cueste los que cueste, sea cual sea el precio.

.

Para la desgracia de todos, esos pensamientos e ideales se han salido de control. El planeta que estaba lleno de risas, amor y vida. Ese mundo que estaba lleno de niños y sus miradas de inocencia y alegría… **se esfumo**.

.

En el mundo del año 2090, las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora son totalmente distintas ¿Amor? ¿Alegría? **¿ESPERANZA**? ¿**RESPETO**?. ¿**Qué es eso**?, seguro te dirá cualquier ciudadano al que le preguntes por esas palabras que, cuyo valor, ha sido borrado por el gobierno, que también ha conseguido que la población viva con miedo, sin la Esperanza de un día mejor. Cuando todos creían que no podían tener un gobierno mas corrupto que ese, empezó una nueva guerra. La mayoría la conocen como "la Nueva Guerra", pero, de alguna manera u otra se lo veían venir. Era obvio. El petróleo y los recursos naturales, se estaban agotando rápidamente, solo quedaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fue. También había sobre ellos una gran crisis económica.

.

**Todos querían algo, ese algo, era únicamente Poder.**

.

Los países mas pobres, miren por donde miren se unieron a otros con mas poder y se hicieron 4 mega países. Aunque, parecerán que se se estaban ayudando entre ellos, lo único que trataban era quitarles poder. Por eso se inicio la Nueva Guerra. Pasaron 10 largos y duros años en los solo la gente con dinero se salvaba.** El resto quedaban a su suerte, o morían manos del otro gobierno, o morían a manos del suyo.** Los soldados tomaban a cualquiera que se cruzaba en sus camino, sea hombre, mujer o niño.

.

Cansados y hartos de esto, de tanta corrupción, abuso y muerte. Los que, por milagro, sobrevivieron –aunque fueran pocos- se unieron, formando los luchadores por la Libertad –o como los gobierno los conocen "Los Idiotas que tratan de salvar al mundo"- y organizaron una rebelión. Ahora además de la guerra, a los mega países se le unió un nuevo problema, los luchadores por la Libertad. La noticia llego a oídos de todos, alguno beneficiándolos, a otros perjudicándolos, por que aumentaron los ataque a pequeños pueblos que se trataban de mantener ocultos.

**. **

**/*/*/*/**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado. Se que ni siquiera se nombro algo que parezca que este fic es de Sonic, pero esperen en el otro cap. verán que si. Como dije empieza por el punto de vista de Amy. Como estoy medio loca, me gusta mezclar habilidades, Amy tendrá muchas habilidades, como Shadow, Sonic o Silver.

.

Se que fue algo** -muy-** corto, pero les prometo **-si me mandan reviews-** que el otro capitulo sera largo.

.

Dejen Reviews,** -POR FAVOR-** se aceptan cualquier cosa (Tomatazos, zapatazos, ladrillazos y hasta alguna ¿**sugerencia**?).

.

* * *

***Rarity The Hedgehog.***


	2. Mi pasado, mi vida, mi presente

**Notas de la Autora**: Holaas, aquí les presento el segundo capitulo de "Fighting For The Freedom", si hubo alguna duda con el planeta en el que esta historia transcurre, les digo que no es la Tierra, aunque no lo parezca es Mobius, así que todos los personajes, son mobianos. Ya saben... animales** -no se como llamarlos- **espero que les guste... Bueno, como no se que mas decirles, los dejo leer tranquilos.** Nos leemos abajo! **

******Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje un poco fuerte.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ **Dialogo... "Pensamientos".**

**/*/*/* **

* * *

**/*/*/*Mi Pasado, mi vida, mi presente*/*/*/ **

* * *

El pueblo en el que vivía, –que estaba en el país 3- había sido destruido hace 5 años, cuando tenía 10 años. Era apenas una niña cuando tuvo que aprender a cuidarse sola en este mundo apocalíptico.

Lo había perdido todo en ese maldito ataque, su familia, sus amigos, **su vida **

**…**

**.. **

.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando –en vano- de alejar aquellos pensamientos, tenia que ser fuerte, eso le había dicho su madre antes de morir…

** _ Flash back _**

_-**Amy, mi querida rosa**- dijo su madre, tosiendo un poco de sangre, ya que tenia un gran pedazo de madera que la atravesaba por el estomago. _

_** Se dio cuenta de que ya no podría salvarla… **_

-_**Mami… por favor no cierres los ojos, ya veras que encontrare a papá y te curara. Te pondrás bien…**_-_Lloraba una pequeña eriza, que a pesar, de estar llena de ceniza y raspones, se podía notar que su pelaje era de un color rosado. También tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes –ahora llenos de lágrimas-. _

_En ese momento la madre dejo de sonreír, Amy se dio cuenta de lo que significaba… _

_** No quería dejarla marchar… **_

-_**Amy… tienes… que ser… fuerte. Tienes que irte de aquí… por favor… vete al bosque… allí… nadie te encontrara…**_-_** No… mama no te abandon…**_-_**Shhh… por favor, al… menos sabré que estas… a… salvo. Te quiero mucho mi pequeña… esto te pro… te… jera**_- _Dijo entregándole un collar con un dije de una rosa, a la vez que daba su ultimo suspiro de vida. _

_** Se iba quedar sola… **_

-_**¿Mamá?, mamá, por favor… abre los ojos… ¿Mamá?**_-_ Trataba –inútilmente- de despertarla. _

_En ese instante hubo, cerca de allí, una explosión. Por ello Amy se vio obligada a dejar el cuerpo de su madre y huir al bosque. _

_** Si no pudo salvarla… al menos le haría caso…**_

_Estando en el bosque encontraría el pequeño refugio que su padre, le había construido para ella, en caso de pasar algo así. _

_** Fin del flash Back **_

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus verdes ojos, que, seguían igual de verdes, pero ahora eran fríos e inexpresivos.

Se reprendió mentalmente por eso, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, la hacían sentir débil –aunque estuviera sola- y ella no quería ser débil.

**/*/*/Unas horas después/*/* **

Amy sabia de las consecuencias de la guerra –como cambios muy radicales en los animales por las bombas biológicas-, pero también sabia que la mayoría de aquellos animales le podrían servir como alimento –como pequeñas ardillas y tal vez, si tenía suerte, encontraba un lago llenos de peces-.

Por eso había tenido que aprender a fabricar armas con la que quedaba de la naturaleza y aprender a cazar. En todo ese tiempo había recorrido mucho –del país 3 llego al país 4- había aprendido mucho de las pequeñas aldeas que encontraba en su paso, pero había decidido no quedarse en un lugar mucho tiempo, tal vez se quedaba pero solamente algunos días para reponer energías.

Había conseguido un mapa y una brújula, con ello marcaba los lugares de un ataque concentrado, para evitarlos y así estar a salvo.

Para ganar dinero vendía lo que cazaba, o daba los lugares señalados, que ella marcaba –que casi nunca fallaba-.

Cada vez que podía ayudaba a esas aldeas con los ataques. No quería que pasara lo que le ocurrió a ella. Pero, ella nunca lo diría así.

Las personas a las que ayudaban, la conocían solamente como Amy, ella nunca había dado su apellido, ya que, según ella, le traía malos recuerdos. Tampoco sabían nada de su pasado, era muy reservada con esos temas, pero los demás, notaban la nostalgia en sus palabras.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Como siempre, cuando no se quedaba en alguna aldea, dormía en los árboles que eran más resistentes.

-**¿Qué…?**- Se había despertado sobresaltada, que hasta casi se había caído.

-**Solamente fue una pesadilla**- Miro al cielo debían ser como las 10 de la mañana. Tenía que avanzar, los soldados del país 4 la estaban persiguiendo porque no dejaban que nadie rondara por esos lugares, pero Amy no necesitaba luchar, ella preferiría escapar, era bastante veloz, por suelo y también por los árboles.

Guardo las pocas cosas que traía en su mochila y empezó a saltar de rama en rama, teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal por que estaba a una altura bastante peligrosa.

Había saltado sin interrupciones por un poco más de 10 minutos, hasta que escucho a los soldados del país 4, la habían visto. Decido que lo mejor que seria era bajar un poco hasta las ramas más resistentes y así podía ser más veloz.

En un momento en el que desconcentró, una bala de una de las armas de esos soldados le rozo el hombro causándole, por suerte, una herida no tan importante pero si dolorosa.

Eso causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, que no estaba tan alto, así que no le causo daño la caída.

-**¿Qué demonios…?**- Habían aparecido unos cuchillos que habían acabado con la vida de esos soldados. Unos minutos despues, un equidna de pelaje color rojo aparecía de entre los arboles, con un arma apuntandole.

-**¡****¿Que esos maldito del gobierno no tienen nada mejor que mandar al ataque una eriza?!**- El equidna la observo de arriba a abajo -**¡****¿Encima rosa? Por favor...!- **

** -Detente un poco... Tu... Yo no soy del gobierno ni nada... ¡¿Y que tiene que mi color de pelaje sea rosa?! ¡¿Que mierda tratas de decir con eso, idiota...?¡- **El equidna se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida volvió a estar serio.

-**Espera cállate un minuto, ¿No eres del** **gobierno?**-** Nooooo genio, sino ¿Por que me estarían persiguiendo esos soldados?**- Dijo Amy con sarcasmo.

El equidna lo pareció pensar por un segundo. **"Al parecer no es muy listo"** pensó Amy.

-**Entonces si no eres del gobierno... ¿Que hace una eriza "rosa" en estos lugares, por si no te das cuenta estos lugares son peligrosos siempre**-

-**Bueno entonces...** **pod****riamos hablar mas tranquilamente,** **si ****bajas esa escopeta ¿Te parece?**- El equidna bajo el arma y pregunto: -**¿Como te llamas? **

-**Amy, ¿Y** **tu?**- **Me lla****mo Knuckles the Echidna.-**

**/*/*/*/*/**

* * *

Holaaa de nuevo. Les dije que poco a poco iban a aparecer mas personanajes de Sonic, y aquí tiene al cabezotas de **Knuckles the Echidna**, les aviso que no habrá ningún tipo de romance entre estos dos. Empezaron un poco mal, pero tendrán una gran amistad.

**Knuckles:** ¡HEY... NO SOY IDIO...!-

**Yo:** Ya cállate, nadie te esta hablando.

Perdonen en el capitulo anterior si hubo algunos errores de ortografía, es que se me cambian las palabras, y eso.

**Quiero agradecer los reviews a estas personas tan especiales para mi: **

**-Chibibra-saiyajin-evans. **

** -Ruedi. **

** -katy la eriza.  
**

Les agradezco de enserio los reviews que me dejaron.** POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS****, COMO HABÍA DICHO SE ACEPTAN CUALQUIER COSA.**

Bueno... creo que ya termine todo lo que quería decir ¿O se me olvida algo?.

**!NOS LEEMOS LUEGO¡ **

**Rarity The Hedgehog.**


	3. La Aldea

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaass de nuevo, ya se que subí un capituloayer, pero ya tenia el siguiente y no pude aguantarme a subirlo. En este capitulo aparece nuestro querido Knuckles the Echidna. También aparecen mas personajes, pero no de Sonic, si no inventados por mi, para rellenar y dar algo de drama. Bueno, ya los dejo leer en paz. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO. **

**********Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes**. **

**!DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO! **

**Advertencias:** Ehhhh... No se, las comunes... Creo...

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos". **

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

* * *

**/*/*/*****La Aldea*****/*/*/**

* * *

_-_**_Bueno entonces..._****_podríamos hablar más tranquilamente,_****_si _****_bajas esa escopeta ¿Te parece?_**_- El equidna bajo el arma y pregunto: -_**_¿Como te llamas?_**

_-_**_Amy, ¿Y _****_tu?_**_-_**_Me llamo Knuckles the Echidna.- _**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/ **

-**¿Ahora, explícame que hace alguien como tu en estos lugares?**- Pregunto.

-**¿Qué crees que hago? Trato de sobrevivir**- Respondí, sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo.

-**¿No deberías estar en algunas de las aldeas? Ahí estarías, más o menos, a salvo.**-

-**Como ves, no**- Volví a responder con sarcasmo.

-**Pues estas en peligro, te aconsejo que vayas a la aldea que hay cerca de aquí. Por que soy bueno te acompañare, mi deber es proteger a las personas.**-

Lo mire indignada, quien se cree este sujeto para decirme que debo hacer.

-**Oye espera un minuto. Yo no iré contigo a ninguna aldea. Ni siquiera te conozco y ya vienes con decirme que tengo que hacer… Ni lo pienses, no te acompañare a ningún lado. **

Me miro serio, me sujeto de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme.

-**Oye niña, ¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para estar sola por aquí? Te llevare a la aldea, quieras o no. Estarás más segura allí**-

-**¡¿Pequeña?!, tengo la edad suficiente para elegir que hacer… Además, tu tampoco pareces pasar la mayoría de edad ¿Cuántos tienes? Te ves de 16 o 17.**- Dije enojada por la actitud del equidna.

-**Tengo 16…**- susurro apenas, pero gracias a mi buen oído pude escucharlo.

-**Ves, tienes 16, solamente un año mayor.**-

-**Eso no importa lo que importa es que estés a salvo. Además mírate, tienes una herida en el brazo, allí te la curaran ¿Vale?**-

Aunque no lo admita, Knuckles tiene razón. Esta herida arde mucho. Iré con el y después seguiré con mi marcha.

-**Vale**- Susurre.

**/*/*/*/*/*/ **

Caminamos unos 10 o 20 minutos cuando llegamos a un viejo muro un poco descuidado.

Lo rodeamos unos pocos metros y llegamos a un punto en el que el muro estaba un poco caído y se podía pasar por allí. El primero en pasar fue Knuckles, luego me ayudo a pasar. Pude ver unas cuantas casas de troncos, pequeñas para no ser notadas, y varias personas –murciélagos, conejos, zorros, equidnas, lobos, etc. Me pareció extraño que no haya erizos, hace mucho que no los veo- que andaban, la mayoría, cargando cosas y trabajando.

Mientras Knuckles me guiaba hacían una casa, que supongo era una especie de lugar para la salud, esas personas me miraban muy raro. Lo mas seguro sea por mi apariencia, que no era la mejor que digamos: estaba llena de polvo y tierra, también tenía varios cortes por todos lados. Ni hablar de mi ropa: mi pantalón verde tipo camuflaje estaba algo roto, mi chaqueta marrón tenia partes de las magas rotas, mi remera blanca tenia un gran corte en la parte del ombligo y mis botas –que por suerte eran marrones- estaban llenas de barro.

Llegamos a una pequeña casi, igual que todas las demás, casa, donde estaba sentada, en un sillón un poco viejo, una oveja, estaba dormida y por lo que veía ya era una señora mayor de edad.

-**Señora Beicker, **(N/A: Lo invente) **por favor, despiértese, alguien necesita ayuda…**- Empezó Knuckles, tratándola de despertar. –**Por favor. Despiértese**-

-**Emmm, que ¿Qué paso?** **¿Ha pasado algo malo en la aldea? ¡¿Alguien se murió?¡ ¡NO PUEDE SER¡**- Empezó a gritar esa oveja.

Knuckles la trataba de calmar, mientras yo miraba todo lo que ocurría con los ojos bien abiertos. Hasta que Knuckles la pudo calmar y Knuckles le explica, lentamente, lo que me había pasado. Cuando decía que era una eriza, la señora se sobresalto y mi miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Y se levanto para darme un gran abraso. No pensaba que la ancianitas de ahora tuvieran tanta fuerza.

-**¡Que suerte que tienes. Eres una chica muy afortunada!**- Empezó a gritar, yo no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

"**¿Suerte? Si supongo que tengo algo de suerte de estar viva ¿No?". **

-**Por favor señora, suélteme**- Le pedí, tratando de sonar lo mas amablemente que pude. Ya que no me gustaba que me tocaran.

La señora me soltó, todavía mirándome con una sonrisa tonta. Luego noto mi confusión y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-**Ohhhhh, mi niña, ¿No sabes nada? ¿No?**- Dijo con una voz algo apenada "**Esa señora era muy confianzuda, pero quería saber ese algo que yo no sabia" **

-**No la verdad, señora, no se de que me esta hablando**-

Knuckles que se había quedado al margen de todo buscando en los cajones unas vendas para mi herida, se dio vuelta entre medio confuso y preocupado.

-**Señora Beicker… ¿Qué tal si primero le cura la herida que tiene en el brazo y después nos dice lo que le tiene que decir. Yo también quiero escuchar eso.**-

-**¿Ahh…? Ha si la herida. No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso. Cuando termine te llamo. ¿Si?. Vete ya, seguro necesitan en otro lado.- **

Cuando Knuckles se fue, la señora me hizo sentar en una vieja silla, que por suerte no se rompió cuando yo me senté.

Agarro un par de vendas de una mesa cercana, un poco de una botella, que seguro era algo para la desinfección de la herida.

Me curo la herida con un silencio un poco incomodo. Igual, como si yo tuviera algo de que hablar.

Cuando termino su trabajo, miro las vendas que me había puesto en el brazo. Yo la imite.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo la herida, que no me di cuenta cuando esa señora llamo Knuckles, este apareció enseguida con un par de paquetes, me dio uno y me dijo que lo abriera mientras acercaba una silla, igual de vieja en la que estaba sentada yo, para sentarse al lado mió.

Lleve toda mi atención al paquete que tenia en manos, lo abrí y encontré un par de alitas de pollo con un poco de arroz. Hace mucho no veía comida así, se me hacia agua la boca. Knuckles me paso un tenedor y empecé a comer. El también le dio un paquete a la señora, que también acepto, y el se quedo con un paquete, lo abrió y también empezó a comer.

-**Señora Beicker, ¿Podría contar lo que tiene que contar, por favor?**- Dijo Knuckles un poco impaciente mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de comida.

La señora, después de tragar su comida, empezó:

-**Tu eres una eriza ¿verdad?.**- Me dijo mientras me miraba.

-**Si soy una eriza, usted misma lo dijo…**- Lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-**Si eres una eriza, pero, ¿Tus padres no eran los dos erizos? ¿O si?**-

No me gustaba hablar de mis padres, pero si con eso sabia de que se trataba todo eso, iba decir un poco sobre ellos.

-**Tiene razón… señora… mi padre era un equidna, por eso tengo las púas bajas…**-

La señora abrió mucho los ojos y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-**¿Y…? ¿Cómo te llamas querida?**-

-**Me llamo Amy**-

-**Amy, que hermoso nombre…**-

Knuckles, que al parecer no era muy paciente, ya se estaba empezando a cansar del palabrerio de esa señora. El quería escuchar esa historia.

-**Señora Beicker. Podría, por favor, empezar, de una vez por todas, a contar lo que sea que tenga que contar.**-

-**Ashhh **(Expresión de cansancio, no de pokemon)**, Knuckles, tu siempre tan impaciente. Para que ya dejes de molestar la contare de una vez y listo.**- Se le veía muy indignada.

-**Bueno, los 2 se habrán dado cuenta si viajaron mucho, en especial a ti Amy, que no hay muchos erizos, o tal vez no hayas visto ninguno. ¿Tengo razón?**-

-**Tiene razón, Amy, eres la única eriza que había venido hasta ahora**- Me miro pensativo. La oveja ahora me miro a mí para que dijese algo.

-**La última vez que vi un erizo, fue hace 5 años. Era muy pequeña**- Mentí. Lo recordaba muy bien, cada detalle de los que paso ese día, que arruino toda mi vida.

Esa corta oración la había dicho muy pensativa, yo estaba así desde que había llegado a esa aldea.

En ese mismo instante, decidí que no me iría de esa aldea, hasta saber todo lo que esa oveja sabia sobre los erizos. Me parecía muy extraño. Esa gran duda estaba en mí desde hace mucho, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba mas preocupada por mi seguridad. Pero ahora puedo descansar unos días e investigar mas sobre el tema.

**/*/*/*/*/* **

* * *

Holaaaaa de nuevo -**OTRA VEZ- **espero que les haya gustado.** -Este capitulo esta subido gracias a la impaciencia de la autora-**. Como habrán leído en este capitulo se dice un misterio sobre las desapariciones de los erizos -**En este fic, los erizos, son unas de las especies mas poderosas del mundo, y hay muchos equidnas en el mundo**-. El gran misterio continuara en el otro capitulo.

**Les quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco de corazón. ****  
**

** Y también les agradezco a esas per****sonas, que au****nque no dejaron reviews, lo ley****eron. **

Dejen **REVIEWS**, se los agradecería de enserio. Todavía creo que se me olvida algo -**Como leerán, esta autora es muy olvidadiza**-

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**/*/*/*****Rarity The Hedgehog*****/*/*/*/****  
**


	4. Revelaciones

**Notas de la Autora:** Holaaas, al final, subí el capitulo el mismo día que mi primer One Shot, "Ünica", espero que les haya gustado, tanto este capitulo como el One Shot. Bueno, sigamos con el capitulo, aquí leerán la leyenda sobre los erizos. Ojala ojala les guste. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**.

**********Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes**. **

**!DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO¡**

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en este capitulo...

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo anterior*_.

**/*/*/*/*/*/ **

* * *

**/*/*/*Revelaciones*/*/*/**

* * *

_*En ese mismo instante, decidí que no me iría de esa aldea, hasta saber todo lo que esa oveja sabía sobre los erizos. Me parecía muy extraño. Esa gran duda estaba en mí desde hace mucho, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba mas preocupada por mi seguridad. Pero ahora puedo descansar unos días e investigar mas sobre el tema.*_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ **

-**Hay una leyenda…**- Empezó a contar la oveja-**… Cuenta que existen una Esmeralda Madre y sus 7 servidores. Son llamadas las Esmeraldas del Caos o Chaos Esmeralds. Todas y cada una de ellas tienes un gran poder, se dice que las únicas criaturas de Mobius que pueden encontrarlas y utilizarlas son los erizos, por que tienen la energía caos dentro de su ser…**-

-**Pero… ¿Por qué no hay erizos? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ellos?**- La interrumpí, no sabia que tenia en común todo esto.

-**Déjame terminar… Los distintos gobiernos creen que existe este poder caos. Pensaros que ello podía derrotarlos Como no querían, prefieren seguir en guerra, armaron muchas tropas de soldados, que todavía hay algunos recorriendo el mundo, para secuestrar o asesinar a cada erizo del mundo.**-

La mire muy sorprendida. Era la razón mas lógica de la destrucción de mi pueblo, allí había muchos erizos, incluida mi madre.

Pero no podía creerle

-**¿Qué…?**- Fue lo único que pude articular, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-**Tal vez no todos están perdidos… ¿No…?**- Knuckles trataba de animarme un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa. No funciono.

-**Por eso… Amy… Tú tuviste mucha suerte de estar viva. Tienes un gran poder…**- Me empezó a hablar la anciana.

.

.

No podía creerlo, ¿Esmeraldas del caos? ¿Esmeralda Maestra? Eso solo es una simple leyenda. Seguro todo sigue siendo culpa de los gobiernos, paso esto solamente por que les dio la regalada gana de asustar a la población.

.

.

"**Lo mas seguro sea eso. Si debe ser eso" **Trataba de hacerme creer mentalmente de que eso no era cierto.

.

.

-**¡NO…! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto, es solamente una leyenda. No le creo señora…!**- Grite un poco alterada mirando a la señora.

-**Pero Amy…**- Trato de decir Knuckles. Nadie le presto atención.

-**Amy… Esta en ti creerme. No me crees por que no has descubierto tu poder. Tienes un gran poder, aunque no lo creas.**- Me dijo calmadamente.

-**¿Qué Poder…?**- Dije en voz alta –**Yo no tengo ningún poder…**- Baje la voz hasta que solo era un murmullo. –**Me tengo que ir. Knuckles guíame hasta la salida.**- Dije de repente. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, para procesar toda esa información.

-**No, espera, Amy… No puedes irte ahora**- me detuvo Knuckles. Agarrándome del brazo.

-**¿Ahora que, Knuckles…?**- Dije con voz cansada.

Igualmente lo estaba, emocionalmente claro.

-**Mira el cielo Amy, esta nublado, y se esta haciendo muy tarde**-

Mire el cielo, es cierto, estaba anocheciendo y estaba nublado.

-**No importa, yo puedo sola.**-

-**No… Quédate esta noche. Te conseguiré en lugar para que descanses.**-

Después de pensar un par de minutos con la mirada perdida. Seria lo mejor. Podría descansar cómodamente.

-**Vale…**-

.

.

**Así que acepte.**

.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando salimos de esa pequeña casa, caminamos unos metros hasta una pequeña casa. En el camino, no había muchas personas con antes, debimos haber estado mucho tiempo con esa señora. Mentiría se dijera que me había dado cuenta. Esas personas que aunque eran pocas, todavía me miraban, hacia que me ponga un poco incomoda, mientras seguía a Knuckles.

.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de esa casa.

Knuckles saco una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y con ella abrió la puerta. Me dejo entrar primera.

No veía bien en la oscuridad, hasta que Knuckles saco de no se donde, unos fósforos para prender unas lámparas colgadas en las paredes, eso ilumino lo bastante para poder ver lo que había allí.

Las paredes se veían un poco descuidadas, es normal, vivimos en medio de una guerra mundial. Había una pequeña cama, una mesa con 2 sillas y una puerta, que segura era para el baño.

-**Estarás bien aquí**- Me dijo Knuckles que ya se estaba yendo, luego de colocar esa llave en mi mano.

-**Knuckles…**- Susurre pero el se detuvo, significa que me escucho.

-**Gracias… por todo…**- Volví a susurrar.

El no se dio la vuelta. Solamente se marcho, cerrando la puerta de paso.

.

.

Me quede sola dentro de esa pequeña casa.

No iba salir, me parecía demasiado extraño todo esto.

Agarre una lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa. Usando el fuego de otra lámpara, logre encenderla. Me dirigí a la puerta del, supuesto, baño.

No me equivoque. Use la iluminación de la lámpara para no golpearme ni nada.

.

Ya saliendo del baño envuelta en un par de toallones que encontré por ahí.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta. Me acomode mejor los toallones para que no se viera nada de más y abrí.

Una gata de pelaje blanco, con unos ojos color negros como la noche. Se encontraba frente a mí sosteniendo entre sus manos un paquete. No podía ser de comida, además de haber en los muebles, el paquete era mucho más grande.

-**Disculpa si te molesto. Pero la señora Beicker me dijo que necesitarías un poco de ropa. Creo que te quedara bien**- Me dijo entregándome el paquete con una amable sonrisa.

-**Gracias. Creo que la necesitare**- Dije también con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**De nada. Que tengas buenas noches**- Se despidió.

-**Igualmente…**- Le dije.

Cuando ya se había ido. Cerré la puerta con el pie, ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo el paquete.

Camine hasta la cama, me senté en ella y abrí el paquete.

Acomode la ropa sobre la cama de manera ordenada, consistían en unos pantalones, poco ajustados, de color marrón. Una remera sin mangas de color blanca y una chaqueta, que me quedaba un poco grande de color negro. Al parecer ya la habían usado. Pero no me importaba, esto es lo más nuevo que había visto en años.

Levante la ropa de la cama y la acomode en la mesa, me puse la ropa interior que también estaba en ese paquete, y me acosté en la cama, tapándome hasta las orejas.

No recuerdo bien cuanto pasó hasta que dormí, solamente se que soñé algo muy extraño…

**/*/*/*/*/ **

* * *

Holaaas -**¿De nuevo? Esto ya esta cansando a los lectores. A los que les molesta ¡Dejen Reviews!, y a los que no... bueno... ¡Dejen Reviews!**- ¿Le gusto?. Espero -**pacientemente. ****Notese el sar****casmo**- que les haya gustado.

**Les agradezco a todas esas**** personas**** que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, no saben lo que significan para mi.**

**También les agradezco a esas personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron reviews. Au****nque no dejaron reviews, lo leyeron, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. **

También están esas personas que te ponen en favoritos sin ni siquiera dejar un review. Osea ¿Que pedo? XD. 

Bueno, no importa, les agradezco a todos por igual.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Creo que no se me olvida nada esta vez -**Si les molesta también esto, repetir lo dicho anteriormente.**-

***Rarity Th****e**** Hedgehog***


	5. Solo un sueño

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaa, espero que les guste este capitulo. Este de en verdad me gusto escribirlo porque, fue muy raro, pero lo **soñé**. Pero con otras palabras. Espero que les guste. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**.

.

**********Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes**. **

**¡DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO! **

.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en este capitulo.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo anterior*_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

***Solo un sueño***

.

.

* * *

_*No recuerdo bien cuanto pasó hasta que dormí, solamente se que soñé algo muy extraño…* _

_. _

_. _

_._

Abrí los ojos.

.

_Blanco. Solo blanco._

.

-**¿Qué…?** Dije.

.

_-Esperanza…- _Una voz.

_._

-**¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién esta ahí…?**- Pregunte.

.

_-¿No me recuerdas?- _Dijo esa voz.

.

No sabia donde estaba. Estaba en una sala con las paredes blancas y el piso blanco. Vacía.

Me mire, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que me llegaba a un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. También estaba descalza.

.

"**¿Estaré soñando?" **Pensé.

.

_-Si, si estas soñando-_ Dijo esa voz. Sorprendiéndome, pero a la vez aliviándome. Al menos sabía que era un sueño y no era real, pero eso no sacaba mi confusión.

.

-**Así que estoy soñando. Dime, voz que debería reconocer pero no puedo**- Dije con sarcasmo -**¿Dónde se supone que estoy?**-.

.

**-**_En ningún lado.-_ Me respondió. Haciendo mucho más grande mi confusión.

.

-**¿En ningún… lado?... No se puede estar en ningún lado.**- Dije un poco exasperada.

.

_-¿Todavía no me recuerdas?- _Me volvió a preguntar esa voz.

.

-**Ehhhh… No, en realidad no. ¿Debería?**-

.

_-Si, deberías. No me puedes haber olvidado después de este tiempo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si fue bastante tiempo.-_ Me dijo con, al parecer, un poco de gracia en su tono de voz.

.

-**Dime ya… por favor…**- Dije ya rindiéndome, no podía pensar claramente.

.

_-Bueno…-_ Dijo resignada aquella voz.

.

De un momento al otro hubo una luz que me cegó de repente. Estuve varios segundos hasta que la volví a escuchar. Esa voz sonaba dulce y amble. La reconocía de algún lado pero no podía recordarle.

.

Me di la vuelta. Había una figura, no podía saber quien era estaba cubierta de una luz que me impedía verla.

.

Esa figura se movió hasta quedar, simplemente, a unos pasos de mí.

Si hubiera sido por mi instinto de supervivencia, hubiera retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. Pero no. Me quede allí, sin moverme.

Hasta que esa figura… hablo, al mismo tiempo que la luz empezaba a desaparecer.

.

_-¿Ahora si me reconoces, mi pequeña?_-

.

_**Esa voz... **_

_. _

_._

_. _

_**No podía ser… **_

_. _

_. _

_. _

**-¿Ma…? ¿Mama…?**- Dije entrecortadamente.

.

Era **ella**. Era su **mama**.

Su pelaje rojo resaltaba en todo lo blanco de la habitación, junto a sus hermosos ojos azules, que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Lucia un bello vestido blanco largo, muy largo, sin mangas y con un poco de escote.

Me sonrió. De una manera que solo ella me podía sonreír.

.

No podía decir nada, no podía hablar.

.

Ella abrió sus brazos para que la vaya a abrazar. No perdí un segundo, me lancé a sus brazos, pidiendo, internamente, que este sueño nunca acabara.

.

_Tenía la piel fría, muy fría._

.

-_Shhhh… Ya estoy aquí mi pequeña rosa… No llores mas…-_ Me dijo un vano intento para consolarme. Yo no podía dejar de llorar en su hombro.

Las lágrimas eran de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Hace mucho que no sentía nada así.

.

-**Mama… No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…**- Dije entre lágrimas.

.

_-Yo también te he extrañado, mucho._ Pero…- Empezó a hablar.

.

**No**… Ya sabia donde iba esto, era demasiado bueno, para ser real. Pero igualmente asentí con la cabeza para que sepa que la estoy escuchando y la deje hablar, mientras, yo la apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza en entre mis brazos. No quería dejarla ir, otra vez, pero, ahora era inevitable. Eso, lo sabía muy bien.

.

-_Sabes que no me puedo quedar para siempre… ¿Cierto…?- _Me dijo, leyéndome la mente.

.

Asentí con la cabeza.

.

_-El propósito de que me dejaran venir a verte y dejar el lugar en el que estábamos es…_-

.

Espera, ¿Estábamos…?

.

-**Mama, ¿hay alguien mas además de ti?**- Le pregunte, separándome un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos.

.

_-A tu padre no le dejaron… venir a verte…-_ Me dijo con pena, desviando la mirada.

.

-**¿Papa…? ¿El esta contigo…?**- Pregunte.

.

_-Si esta conmigo. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. El caso es que debes creerle…- _

.

-**¿Creerle…? ¿Creerle… a quien?**- Pregunte confundida.

.

_-Ya no tengo más tiempo… Debes creerle, Amy. Te guiara y ayudara…- _

_. _

-**¿A quien tengo que creer, mama? ¿Por favor, no te vayas aun?...- **Dije elevando un poco la voz.

.

_-Adiós. Mi querida rosa. Aunque no este contigo, yo te protegeré… siempre…- _Al terminar de decir eso, todo se volvió blanco.

.

-**¡No! ¡Mama!, ¡Por favor… No te vayas!...**- Empecé a gritar, desesperada. -**… Por favor… no te vayas… te necesito…**- Fue lo ultimo que susurre, antes, de que todo… **desapareciera**.

.

.

.

-**¡Mama…!**-

Desperté. Entre mis lágrimas y gritos. Estaba en esa casa, mire a mi alrededor, estaba todo como lo había dejado. Menos la cama, al parecer había dado vueltas, dormida, estaba destapada y tenia frió. También mire por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo.

-**Solamente fue un sueño…**- Pensé en un susurro, mientras, juntaba las piernas a mi pecho, ocultaba mi cabeza entres mi piernas y **llore**.

Sentía mis cálidas y saladas lagrimas bajar por mis rodillas.

-**Mama… no sabes cuanto te extraño…**- Repetía eso mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Pero el tiempo pasó tan rápido para mí, que ya las demás personas se estaban levantando y salían de sus casas para trabajar.

Seque mis lágrimas. Aun en la ropa interior que use de piyama, me puse encima la chaqueta negra que me habían dado y me fui al baño. Me mire al espejo, que a pesar de estar algo roto y sucio, me podía ver en el.

.

Mi estado era realmente malo. Tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

Me lave la cara con agua muy fría, eso me despertó un poco y me volví a mirar al espejo.

No era tan malo como antes, pero todavía tenia un poco de ojeras, eso ya no me importaba tanto.

Salí del baño y me cambie, poniéndome la ropa nueva y guardando la ropa vieja en mi bolso.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Le dio asco? -**ya basta de tantas preguntas... los estas asustando...**-. Ok... espero que les hay gustado. De enserio. Me gusta este capitulo, para mi es **especial **-**¿Y los otros capítulos...?**-.

.

**Les agradezco a todas esas**** personas**** que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, no saben lo que significan para mi.**

**También les agradezco a esas personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron reviews. Au****nque no dejaron reviews, lo leyeron, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. **

**.**

También están esas personas que te ponen en favoritos sin ni siquiera dejar un review. Osea ¿Que pedo? XD.

.

Bueno, no importa, les agradezco a todos por igual.

.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**. **

****Rarity T****he**** Hedgehog****


	6. El Ataque

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa ¿Como les va? Espero que bien, a mi me va bien -**a nadie, absolutamente nadie, le interesa tu aburrida y patética vida**- Ok... Leerán en este capitulo, el **POV NORMAL** -**no es la gran cosa**- ¡Para mi si lo es!... **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

.  
**Disclaimer:** Sonic Team no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, y a los demás tipos que trabajan en ella. Solamente me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes. Si fueran míos habría mucho mas **ShadAmy** en el mundo -**pero no lo hay. Jaja!**-

.

**DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

Normal... **Dialogo**... **"Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo Anterior*_  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

****El Ataque****

.

.

* * *

_*Salí del baño y me cambie, poniéndome la ropa nueva y guardando la ropa vieja en mi bolso.* _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Cuando termine de prepararme, busque en los muebles un poco de comida. Encontré una lata de frutas, con eso bastara por hoy, después cazare algo en el bosque.

Deje mi bolso en una silla y la chaqueta encima del bolso. Los vendría a buscar después.

.

Camine hasta la salida y abrí la puerta. El sol me dio en toda la cara, estuve unos segundos con una mano tapándome los ojos hasta que me acostumbre.

La aldea se veía un poco más alegre que en la noche. Había algunas personas llevando cajas y algunos niños jugando formando un círculo sentados en el suelo.

.

.

No sabia donde ir ni que hacer. Pensé que lo mas razonable seria preguntar donde estaba Knuckles y pedirle alguna tarea a el, no me gustaba irme de algún lado sin haber ayudado un poco.

Vi un zorro de pelaje color celeste con ojos del mismo color pero mas oscuros, camine hasta el y le pregunte

-**Disculpa, ¿Me podrías ayudar a buscar a Knuckles The Equidna?**- Le pregunte amablemente.

Estaba dado vuelta cuando le pregunte, cuando se giro a mirarme se sorprendió un poco, sacudió levemente la cabeza y me respondió con una sonrisa

-**Claro. Sígueme.**- Se puso a caminar y lo seguí.

.

Caminamos unos minutos y llegamos a otra casa. El zorro toco la puerta y grito

-**¡Knuckles! ¡Alguien quiere verte!**-

Unos cuantos segundos después, Knuckles, respondió también gritando

-**¡¿Quién!?**-

-**¡Emmmm…! ¡Ehhhh…!**- Se giro a mirarme y me dijo con voz normal

-**Disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**-

-**Amy**- Le respondí.

-**Ok**- Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y volvió a gritar -**¡Se llama Amy!**-

.

Se escucharon unos ruidos de, al parecer, unas herramientas golpeando al suelo y alguien quejándose.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Knuckles con la ropa toda sucia y con la cara llena de polvo, también tenia unos guantes de color marrón, igualmente, sucios.

.

-**Ah… Hola Amy**- Me saludo. Parecía confundido.

-**Bueno chicos… Yo me voy… hasta luego…**- Se despidió ese zorro.

-**Gracias…**- Le dije.

-**De nada**- Se fue.

-**Pensé que todavía estabas dormida. Es muy temprano, ¿No te parece?**- Me pregunto confundido.

-**No me gusta estar en lugares cerrados**- Le dije sin darle importancia al tema.

-**¿Dormiste bien?**-

-**Si, dormí bien**- Respondí rápidamente.

-**¿Segura? Tienes ojeras…**- Me dijo no muy convencido.

-**Si, segura y fin del tema**- Dije. -**A lo que vine. Me preguntaba si había alguna cosa que pudiera hacer por la aldea, o algo así**-.

.

Lo pareció pensar por varios segundos y al final dijo

-**Si… hay algo que puedes hacer.**-

.

.

.

Mientras caminabas, Knuckles me decía las cosas que tenia que hacer. Cosas simples como ayudar a levantar algunas cajas o ayudar en la guardería.

.

Llegamos a una casa, era diferente, no tanto, pero diferente. Era más grande que las demás y no tenía puerta, solo el marco, era como un almacén.

Adentro teníamos que evitar unas cajas que estaban por allí. Todos saludaban a Knuckles. Fuimos directo al fondo del almacén y allí estaba la gata que me había dado la ropa la noche anterior. Estaba acomodando unas cajas. Cuando nos vio llegar sonrió y levanto la mano en modo de saludo.

-**Hola Knuckles y…**- Empezó a hablar.

-**Amy**- Dije.

-**Amy… ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?**- Nos pregunto con una sonrisa.

-**Veras…**- Le dijo Knuckles pasando unos de sus brazos por los hombros de la gata y alejándose unos pasos, como para que yo no escuchara.

Los mire confundida. Knuckles parecía estar explicándole algo, ella mirándole con confusión y luego sonriendo. Cuando se acercaron, Knuckles se despidió y siguió de largo, y la gata se acerco.

-**Así que buscas algo para hacer. Knuckles me explico todo, talvez me puedas ayudar repartiendo la ración diaria de alimentos por el pueblo ¿Te parece?**- Me dijo.

-**Claro.**- Le respondí.

Mientras colocábamos cajas en una pequeña carreta, ella se presento

-**Creo que no tuve oportunidad de presentarme. Mi nombre es Katniss **(N/A: El nombre es del libro "Los Juegos Del Hambre")**.**-

Y nos dimos las manos en señal de saludo.

.

.

.

Tal vez la aldea parezca pequeña, o al menos eso creí yo. Pero me equivoque. Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que empezamos a repartir los alimentos y según mi cuenta, que ya había perdido hace mucho, pasamos por unas 10 casas –que era bastante para las aldeas de hoy en día-. Nos quedaban solamente 3 cajas, significa que solamente faltan 3 casas mas, ya que, según me había contado Katniss, en cada casa se entregaba una caja. Para ahorrar comida y materiales.

.

.

.

_**Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando ya habíamos terminado las entregas, y estábamos volviendo al almacén a dejar la carreta cuando paso… **_

.

.

.

De pronto se escucho una gran explosión, no muy lejos de la aldea. En ese mismo instante todos guardaron silencio y dejaron de hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo, hasta los niños dejaron de jugar.

Todo permaneció en silencio –que daba un poco de miedo- por unos 5 minutos, más o menos. El ambiente estaba raro, muy raro. Se podía sentir una gran tensión en el aire. Yo tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, tenia un mal presentimiento, yo sabia que algo iba a ocurrir.

.

.

.

_**Y al final… ocurrió… **_

.

.

.

Una parte de un muro se derrumbo y empezaron a entrar muchos soldados. Podía ver, por sus trajes, que eran del país 4.

Todos empezaron a correr. Yo, por una extraña razón, me quede quieta con la mirada perdida, no podía moverme. No se cuanto paso hasta que alguien me jalo del brazo, devolviendo a la realidad. Ese alguien era Knuckles.

-**¡Seguro sabes de armas! ¡Ven a ayudarme!**- Me grito por que, entre los gritos y algunos disparos, no se podía escuchar bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, seria, a modo de respuesta. Me jalo otra vez del brazo y empezamos a correr. En el camino, tuvimos que pelear contar varios soldados. Yo deje algunos inconscientes con patadas y puñetazos, al igual que Knuckles.

Llegamos a una casa, que estaba medio destruida y una parte se incendiaba. Knuckles abrió la puerta de una patada y yo me quede afuera, haciendo guardia de que ningún soldado se acercara.

Cuando Knuckles salio, me dio una escopeta, mientras el tenia una, me pregunto

-**¡¿Sabes como utilizarla?!**-

Yo asentí en modo de respuesta.

-**¡Bien… vamos!**- y empezó a correr. Yo le seguí.

.

Mientras corríamos, yo ya había disparado a varios soldados. No los mataba, no quería. Solo mataba cuando no había otra salida, por eso les disparaba en las piernas o brazos, no en zonas vitales, como la cabeza o el pecho.

.

Estábamos pasando por una casa medio incendiada.

Knuckles ya había pasado, pero cuando yo estaba por pasar, una parte se derrumbo y bloqueo mi paso, por poco me hacia daño, pero fui lo bastante rápida para ponerme a salvo de la madera ardiendo y el fuego.

-**¡Knuckles!**- Empecé a gritar, con la esperanza de que me escuchara.

-**¡Amy! ¡¿Estas bien?!**- Por suerte me escucho.

-**¡Estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes!**- Le respondí.

-**¡Vamos a tener que tomar distintos caminos! ¡¿Vale?!**- Me grito.

-**¡Ok!**- Le grite en respuesta.

.

Empecé a correr. No sabia bien donde iba, pero tenia que intentar proteger a las personas.

Me detuve en seco. Un soldado estaba en frente mió, apuntándome con su arma. Su casco le ocultaba sus ojos en un tipo de gafas, unidas al casco. Al minuto, apretó un botón de su casco y sus gafas se elevaron, dejando ver sus ojos, eran verdes, pero eran tan fríos e inexpresivos como los míos, o tal vez, mas.

Su cara de pelaje blanco, mostraba sorpresa. Pero unos segundos después mostró una sonrisa maniática. Para una persona normal, le daría miedo, pero a alguien que ya vio muchas de esas sonrisas en su vida, como yo, no le daría miedo.

-**¿Me pregunto que hace una eriza aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hace una eriza viva?**- Pregunto con voz macabra e ironía.

.

Yo no conteste, me limite a apuntarle con mi arma.

.

Cuando hice eso, su sonrisa desapareció un poco, pero no del todo.

-**Te lo advierto niña, Tu arma no es tan potente y rápida como la mía. Créeme, cualquier movimiento y disparo**- Me dijo con aquella sonrisa y con voz despreocupada.

-**Maldito ****estúpido**- Murmure furiosa.

El muy maldito me escucho y se puso a reír. Yo lo mire levantando una ceja y muy furiosa.

-**¡¿Por qué te ríes, grandísimo imbécil?!**- Le grite enojada.

-**Por tu valentía.**- Me dijo con su sonrisa -**Que lastima que no vayas a durar mucho**- Me dijo con falsa pena.

.

Todo paso muy rápido. Una bala le atravesó la cabeza a ese soldado, a la vez que disparaba y yo, rápidamente, me echaba al piso para que no mataran a mí también.

.

-**¡¿Estas bien, Amy?!**- Me grito una voz muy conocida, era katniss.

-**¡Ahora si estoy bien! ¡Gracias!**- Le grite.

-**¡De nada!**- Me respondió gritando.

.

Mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, Katniss me miro confusa. Yo miraba atrás de ella, un soldado tenia el arma en alto… **apuntándole**.

Levante mi arma, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de aquel soldado. Katniss se dio la vuelta y en ese momento… el soldado **disparo**, justo en su cabeza. Su cuerpo, sin vida, cayo al suelo y un charco de sangre se le formaba alrededor de la cabeza. **N****o fui lo suficiente rápida para dispararle antes, no pude salvarla.**

El soldado sonrió de lado y me apunto a mí. Yo esta en shock, otra muerte en mi vida, yo llegue a querer a katniss. Solté mi arma y esta cayo al suelo. En ese momento todo se volvió borroso y lo único que podía ver era a ese soldado...

***POV Normal* **

El soldado disparo. Justo en ese instante aparecía Knuckles y veía todo.

-**¡Amy**!- Grito Knuckles, pero ella no lo escucho.

La bala salio del arma, pero nunca a Amy. La bala se desintegro en un visible campo de fuerza de todos los colores, alrededor de Amy y luego desapareció. Amy estaba allí parada sin hacer nada, ni siquiera trato de esquivar la bala.

Amy frunció el entrecejo y cerro los ojos. Su piel parecía mas rosa y también parecía como si irradiara calor. De alguna manera, el ambiente estaba más caliente.

Todo paso muy rápido. Amy abrió los ojos, que parecían brillar, eran de un verde más brillante, no el verde de sus ojos, también se podía ver mucha furia.

Con una velocidad, que parecía como si nunca se hubiera movido ni un poco, Amy ya estaba a unos centímetros del soldado, agarrándolo del cuello con una mano y levantándolo un poco del suelo con una fuerza sobrenatural. El soldado ahora se encontraba luchando por su vida, tratando de soltarse de su agarre…

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Esta horrible? **¿Lo borro?**...

Habrán leído que Amy descubrió, de manera inconsciente, su poder. Es como la forma **"Dark"** de Amy. Así como **"Dark Sonic"** -**¿Estas segura que se llamaba así?**- Si estoy segura.

.  
**Les agradezco a las personas que dejan reviews, le agradezco de corazón.**

.  
**También les agradezco a las personas que lo leen, pero no dejan review. Quiero saber su opinión, por favor dejen reviews.**

.

También están esas personas que te ponen en favoritas y ni siquiera dejan un review. Osea, que pedo XD.

.

Da igual, les agradezco a todos por igual.

.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

.

****Rarity The Hedgehog****


	7. Fuera de Control

**Notas de la Autora:** Holaas ¿Como están?. Tenia planeado subir este capitulo ayer, pero por razones de la vida -**o mas bien, tuyas**- no me vino la suficiente inspiración, cosa que se digno a aparecer hace rato. Lo siento si quedo muy corto, si la ven, no la dejen escapar y avísenme ¿Si? -**No**- **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

.

**********Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes**.**

**DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

**Advertencias: **Uso de las palabras obscenas.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo anterior*_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

***Fuera de Control* **

.

.

* * *

_*El soldado ahora se encontraba luchando por su vida, tratando de soltarse de su agarre…*_

.

.

.

.

.

Amy lo estaba matando, lentamente.

.

Nadie sabía de donde había sacado esa velocidad y esa fuerza. Era increíble, pero a la vez daba algo de miedo, nadie sabía lo que Amy era capaz de hacer, se podía ver que no tenía uso de la razón, como si no fuera ella.

Knuckles observaba todo desde lejos, con un poco de temor hacia Amy. Cuando vio que desde su costado, un poco alejado, se acercaba otro soldado con el arma, apuntando hacia Amy. Pensó que lo mejor seria no interrumpir, además para ver de lo que era capaz Amy estando así.

_Tal vez, solo tal vez, la señora Beicker, había tenido la razón sobre el poder de Amy. _

-**¡Suéltalo! ¡Maldita perra desgraciada!**- Grito el soldado con el arma.

Al parecer, Amy lo escucho. Por que lanzo al soldado, ya sin vida, a unos metros de allá. Amy miro al soldado y uso su velocidad para avanzar hasta quedar en frente del soldado y darle una patada en el estomago, para después lanzar al soldado lejos, también.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos de aviones. Knuckles los vio y entro en pánico

-**¡Amy detente! ¡Llegaron los aviones, tenemos que irnos!**- Grito Knuckles, acercándose lentamente a Amy.

Amy lo escucho y miro al cielo, sin inmutarse siquiera. Levanto el brazo, con la palma de la mano en dirección a uno de esos aviones, y unos centímetros de su mano, apareció una esfera de energía color verde. La esfera se hizo un poco mas grande y salio disparada de la mano de Amy hacia unos de esos aviones, le dio en el centro, pero solo le hizo un agujero.

Knuckles mantuvo la vista en el avión, mientras Amy volvía la vista al frente y miraba a su alrededor.

Unos minutos después el avión explotó, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego y restos, dirigiéndose a ellos.

Knuckles entro aun mas en pánico y agarro la mano de Amy, y jalo de ella, haciendo que se pusiera a correr como el.

Amy solamente le seguía, su cara estaba tan indiferente como desde que empezó todo eso, como si no le preocupara en lo más mínimo sus vidas.

En cambio Knuckles estaba que ya no podía más con la presión, sabía que iban a morir allí mismo, o ahogados por el humo, o achicharrados por las llamas.

De pronto todo se oscureció más de lo que estaba, ambos se detuvieron. Knuckles miro a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada. Después una gran bola de fuego apareció encima de ellos, producto de una explosión cercana. Todo paso demasiado rápido, Knuckles no tuvo tiempo para, siquiera, correr…

.

Knuckles ya esperaba que las llamas infernales tocaran ya su cuerpo, pero nunca ocurrió.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observo que estaban dentro de un campo de energía, como el que había echo Amy antes. Al parecer, otra vez había usado su poder, ella los estaba protegiendo, no sabia si era Amy o no, pero los protegía del fuego. Veía las llamas a través del escudo. Se pregunto como iban a salir de allí, si Amy hacia desaparecer el escudo, morirían. También se pregunto si ella podía mover el escudo. Lo averiguaría.

.

Se levanto del suelo, ya que se había acostado, por el pánico y la desesperación por el fuego. Miro a Amy y le dijo

-**Amy… se que tal vez no me estés escuchando… pero se que puedes sacarnos de aquí…**- Murmuro.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Amy al fin dio señales de haberle escuchado. Le tomo la mano, sorprendiéndolo un poco, luego paso algo raro. Sus cuerpos empezaron a levitar. Knuckles se asusto un poco.

Empezaron a avanzar, en el aire, con el campo de energía todavía alrededor de ellos. Vio que las maderas ardiendo y el fuego estaba siendo empujado por el escudo de Amy.

Estuvieron avanzando por varios minutos, Knuckles estaba más calmado y no estaba en pánico, como antes. Se tranquilizo por sabia que podían tener oportunidad de salir de allí. En cambio Amy, todavía parecía no importarle su alrededor, como si ella ya supiera que iban a vivir, y no a morir.

Llegaron hasta un bosque, había un poco de humo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser peligroso. Todavía levitaban y el campo de energía todavía les rodeaba.

Knuckles miro a su alrededor, Amy todavía le agarraba la mano. De un momento a otro, el campo de energía desapareció y ambos cayeron al piso.

-**¿Qué…?**- Knuckles volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio a Amy a unos pasos de el, estaba inconsciente o al menos eso parecía. Ella ya estaba normal, al menor su pelaje era de su rosa normal y no el rosa brillante de antes.

-**¡Amy!**- Se arrastro hasta ella, sin levantarse del suelo. Se arrodillo a lado de ella, paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de ella, la levanto un poco del suelo y acerco su pecho al oído, escucho su corazón latir, y por un momento se puso feliz, significaba que ella estaba viva. Pero después cayó en la cuenta de que su aldea había sido destruida y ya no tenía un hogar, además no sabia si los demás estaban vivos o no.

Cargo a Amy al estilo nupcial (N/A: creo que así se llamaba ¿No?) y se puso a caminar, no sabía donde iba, pero mientras más lejos estuvieran de ese lugar, mejor.

.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, eso lo sabía muy bien. Lo peor de todo, es que también sabia que todo eso era real, no un simple sueño.

Estaba caminado hace 30 minutos, y en ese tiempo Amy no despertó, y para peor, había empezado a llover, por eso no veía muy bien por donde estaba.

Pero no todo era tan malo, al menos la lluvia los limpiaba un poco de toda la mugre -cenizas, tierra y hasta sangre seca- que había juntado en su ropa y cara.

Ya estaba harto de todo. Así que busco un refugio para descansar un rato, ya que no sabía si era de día o de noche, el cielo estaba muy oscuro por las negras nubes que lo tapaban.

Por suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho. Encontró una cueva, al menos, estaba vacía.

Entro en ella y coloco a Amy cuidadosamente en el suelo, se saco la chaqueta y la acomodo debajo se su cabeza.

Knuckles empezó a buscar dentro de la cueva algo para encender una fogata o algo para entrar en calor.

.

Lo único que encontró fue unas rocas y unas hierbas secas, eso le iba a servir para prender fuego. Volvió a donde estaba Amy, que todavía estaba inconsciente Se sentó al lado de Amy y coloco las rocas y las hierbas secas a unos pasos de ellos, como para no quemarse, y empezó a tratar de prender fuego con 2 rocas que había dejado de lado.

.

Después de 4 golpes de rocas y 2 dedos aplastados, logro hacer un chispa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña llama, Knuckles empezó a soplar suavemente para hacerla mas grande.

Se quedo mirando la fogata, que cada vez se hacia un poco mas grande, y de a ratos miraba a Amy, se preguntaba **¿Qué fue lo que le había ocurrido? **Recién ahora estaba lo bastante calmado como para pensar bien.

Después de un rato sumido en sus pensamientos, empezó a notar que estaba muy cansado, así que se acomodo lo más que en el duro suelo, lleno de tierra y al rato se quedo profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

*****_**POV Amy**_*** **

No se que paso cuando vi como asesinaban a Katniss, todo se volvió escuro para mi…

.

No se que habrá pasado con Knuckles y las demás personas de la aldea. Lo único que sabia era que estaba dormida sobre algo duro y creo que lleno de ¿tierra? No lo sabía con exactitud.

.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una cueva. Afuera estaba lloviendo intensamente. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en una chaqueta abultada. El aire era frió, como mi chaqueta y todas mis cosas se habían quedado en la aldea, yo tenia frió, estaba totalmente helada.

No podía recordar nada después de lo de Katniss, sabia muy bien que ella estaba muerta, nadie podía sobrevivir a una bala en la cabeza.

Escuche gemir a alguien al lado mió, era Knuckles. ¿Qué hacia Knuckles conmigo? Seguramente el me habrá traído hasta aquí. Me alegre un momento pero después me di cuenta de que no tenia nada, lo había perdido todo, _otra vez_. También muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza **¿Qué paso luego de lo de Katniss? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasara con Knuckles?**

Escuche otro gemido, me di la vuelta y agarre la chaqueta, la desdoble y con ella tape a Knuckles.

Me volví a mi lugar y abrase mis rodillas, tenia un poco de frió, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. En muchos casos tuve que sobrevivir sin nada, como ahora. La fogata, que seguro la habrá echo Knuckles, estaba ya apagada, no se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, o hace cuanto lo esta Knuckles.

.

Tenia muchas preguntas sin respuestas todavía metidas en mi cabeza, por eso me dolía, mucho. Algunas conseguiría la respuesta cuando Knuckles se despertara. Otras, seguirían sin respuesta.

Mire a Knuckles, se notaba que necesitaba dormir mas, seguro se habrá agotado por traerme hasta aquí.

Se escucho un trueno, todo se ilumino. Volví mi vista a afuera, no llovía tanto como antes, pero seguía lloviendo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no escuche cuando Knuckles se despertó y me hablo, sobresaltándome un poco

-**Al fin despertaste…**- Me dijo con voz un poco ronca. -**¿Hace cuanto?**-

-**Hace rato…**- Dije sin darme vuelta para verlo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, pregunte

-**¿Qué me paso?**- Dije dándome vuelta lentamente.

Cuando lo mire, el parecía estar pensando que debía responderme. Espere unos minutos, todavía sin respuesta, y volví a hablar

-**Knuckles…**-

Me miro a los ojos fijamente

-**¿Qué me ocurrió?**-

-**No… no lo se**- Empezó a hablar –**No parecías tu, habías cambiado, es como si hubieras estado fuera de si…**-

¿Fuera de si? ¿Cómo que fuera de si? Significa que yo estuve despierta sin saberlo, yo hice cosas inconscientemente. La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué tipo de cosas hice?

-**¿Qué cosas hice?**- Le pregunte seriamente.

-**Mataste a…**- Trato de hablar, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-**¿Qué? ¿A quien mate?**- Le pregunte atropelladamente.

-**A un par de soldados…**- Corrió la mirada -**Uno de ellos era el que asesino a Katniss… ¿Recuerdas algo?**-

-**¿El que asesino a Katniss?**- Dije en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Knuckles me escuchara -**Lo único que recuerdo fue ver a Katniss… ver a Katniss morir, después todo se volvió confuso, solamente veía a aquel soldado…**- Le explique entre confundida y seria.

Estuvimos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Knuckles me miro, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

-**Ella tenía razón…**-

Lo mire mas confundida ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-**¿Quién tenia razón?**-

-**La señora Beicker… ella tenia razón**- Volvió a decir, confundiéndome aun mas

-**¿La señora Beicker? ¿En que?**- En ese momento me acorde de la aldea, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

-**¡Knuckles! ¡¿Qué paso con la aldea?!**- Le pregunte apurada, agarrándole por los hombros. El palideció al instante

-**¿La aldea?...**- Asentí -**La aldea… fue destruida**- Susurro bajando la mirada.

La aldea… ¿Destruida? Estaba realmente sorprendida.

-**¿Des… destruida?**- Tartamudee. Al instante algo se me cruzo por la mente, si yo estaba haciendo cosas inconscientemente, tal vez yo pude haber echo algo malo…

-**Yo…**- Trate de hablar pero no podía dejar de tartamudear.

Knuckles me miro, pude ver en su mirada algo de pena. En definitiva yo tengo algo que ver.

-**No fue tu culpa, Amy…**- Cuando dijo eso, entre en pánico.

-**¡¿Dime que mierda hice, Knuckles?!**- Le pregunte en voz alta.

-**Cálmate Amy… No fue tu culpa…**- Me dijo de manera fría.

-**¿Dime que hice?**- Le volví a preguntar, seria.

-**No tengo ni la menor idea. Creaste, o eso pienso, un campo de energía alrededor tuyo, no le traspasaban ni las balas ni el fuego. Tenías una gran fuerza y velocidad. Era sorprendente…**- Me explico con un poco de fascinación en su voz.

-**¿Yo hice eso?**- Le pregunte confusa.

-**No solamente eso, también me salvaste, nos salvaste, a ambos…**-

-**Por eso decías que la señora Beicker tenia razón ¿Cierto?**- Le pregunte sin mirarlo.

-**Si…**- Apoyo su espalda en la pared de la cueva -**Es cierto, tienes un gran poder**-

.

_La señora Beicker, que seguro ya no estaba en este mundo… Tenía razón. _

.

Tal vez, esa leyenda era cierta.

Tal vez, yo tengo esa energía especial.

Tal vez, existen esas Esmeraldas del Caos.

.

Otro trueno, otra vez se volvió a iluminar toda la cueva.

-**Deberíamos descansar, Amy**- Dijo acostándose en el piso, pero antes de acostarse totalmente, agarro su chaqueta y me hablo -**Tenla, hace frió**-

-**No… quédatela tú, es tuya. No te preocupes, igual yo no dormiré. No creo que pueda**- Le dije negando la chaqueta.

No servio de nada negarme. Se acerco a mí y me paso la chaqueta por los hombros. Luego se volvió a acomodar en el suelo y susurro un pequeño -**Descansa**- que apenas pude escuchar.

-**Igual tu**- Le dije de igual manera, mientras me acomodaba mejor la chaqueta y apoyaba mi espalda en la pared. Mire hacia fuera de la cueva todavía lloviendo.

Poco a poco, el sueño me gano y mis parpados empezaron a pesarme, luego me dormí…

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me costo mucho escribirlo -**Ni lo creas, a nadie le gusta este "intento" de fic**- Tus palabras lastiman mis sentimientos. **  
**

.

**Les agradezco a todas esas**** personas**** que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, no saben lo que significan para mi.**

.

**También les agradezco a esas personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron reviews. Au****nque no dejaron reviews, lo leyeron, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. **

.

También están esas personas que te ponen en favoritos sin ni siquiera dejar un review. Osea ¿Que pedo? XD. 

.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

.

_***TheOnlyGirl***_


	8. Confianza

**Notas de la Autora: **Leí que las mayorías -**todas**- de personas que leen este fic, no vieron mi perfil. La pregunta ahora es ¿Por que? Me haría feliz que lo vieran, solo un poquito ¿Que les parece? ... *Grillos*

Bueno, como quieran. Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de "Fighting For The Freedom". Espero que les guste. Al parecer la inspiración se digno a aparecerse por mi casa. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**********Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes**. **

**DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

**Advertencias: **Las comunes...

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo anterior*_.

.

.

* * *

**. **

***Confianza***

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

_*-__**Igual tu**__- Le dije de igual manera, mientras me acomodaba mejor la chaqueta y apoyaba mi espalda en la pared. Mire hacia fuera de la cueva todavía lloviendo._

_Poco a poco, el sueño me gano y mis parpados empezaron a pesarme, luego me dormí…*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dormimos un par de horas, no mucho. Entre el suelo duro y el ruido de los truenos y de la lluvia, aunque yo ya estaba un poco acostumbrada, no pudimos descansar completamente.

El primero en despertar fue Knuckles, que mientras yo dormía, salio de la cueva para buscar un poco de alimentos y luego prendió otra fogata adentro de la cueva.

Yo me desperté luego. De verdad estaba cansada, lo que sea que había echo, me agoto totalmente. Cuando desperté Knuckles no había llegado todavía, eso me preocupo un poco, por que los soldados podían estar pasando por aquí, y con mas razón deberíamos mantenernos ocultos.

Lo espere, ni siquiera me moví, solamente me quede pensando. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Knuckles llego, en las manos traía unos troncos y algunas frutas.

-**Esos troncos no sirven… seguro están mojados**- Le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero sin moverme.

-**Están secos**- Dijo con indiferencia, mientras se sentaba, colocaba un tronco en el fuego y me daba una fruta.

-**Gracias…**- Y empecé a comer, estaba hambrienta, sin razón alguna.

El también empezó a comer una fruta. Luego de unos minutos en silencio y de haber terminado todas las frutas, el dijo

-**¿Ahora que haremos?**-

-**No se…**- Le respondí sin mirarlo, moviendo los hombros con indiferencia.

-**Podríamos volver a la aldea…**- Esa fue su primera idea.

-**¿Podríamos? No se tu, pero allí seguros siguen estando algunos soldados**- Dije seria.

-**Pero ¿Y si ya se fueron? ¿Y si alguien sobrevivió?**- Dijo con un hilo de esperanza en su voz.

-**Si destruí la aldea… seguro no sobrevivió nadie**- Dije y me sentí muy culpable.

-**Ya te explique, Amy, que no fue tu culpa**- Dijo de manera impaciente.

-**¡Claro que si fue! Tú mismo me lo has dicho**- Dije de igual manera.

Sin saberlo, ambos estábamos elevando la voz.

-**¡Yo nunca te he echado la culpa de nada, Amy!**- Dijo en voz alta.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero enseguida la cerré. Los 2 escuchamos pasos y voces, muchas.

Ambos abrimos bien los ojos y Knuckles apago de prisa la fogata. Yo me acomode bien la chaqueta, como para que no se me caiga y la perdamos, ya que, era lo único que teníamos.

Escuchamos a alguien hablar, bueno, más que hablar, gritaba

-**¡La lluvia borro sus huellas, no sabemos para donde se fueron!**-

-**¡Si no volvemos con esa eriza, el jefe nos va asesinar!**-

Si no hubiera sido por la mano de Knuckles que tapo rápidamente mi boca, hubiera dicho algo que haría que hubiera rebelado nuestro escondite.

-**¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí! ¡Andando!**- Luego se escucharon pasos alejándose.

Knuckles saco lentamente su mano de mi cara y susurro

-**Tenemos que irnos**-

-**Ok**- Le conteste.

Knuckles se asomo con cuidado por la salida de la cueva, luego me indico que lo siguiera.

Ambos salimos de la cueva, el cielo estaba nublado, pero se podía ver de a ratos el sol asomarse entre las nubes. Dimos unos cuantos pasos y ambos empezamos a correr. Sabíamos que los soldados estaban cerca y podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento, por eso, el mejor plan era alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Knuckles iba atrás de mí, era rápido, pero no tanto como yo. Yo podría correr mas rápido, pero no iba a dejar atrás a Knuckles, después de todo, el me salvo.

Corrimos durante 20 minutos más o menos, ambos nos estábamos empezando a cansar. Knuckles fue el primero en detenerse y luego le imite.

El se apoyo en un árbol, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Yo hice lo mismo, pero respiraba normal. Tuve mucho tiempo corriendo durante mucho tiempo, y ya no me cansaba tanto.

-**No podemos seguir corriendo**- Dije mirándolo.

-**¿Entonces…? ¿Qué haremos?**- Trato de hablar normal.

-**No lo se**- Dije pensativa -**¿No conoces alguna aldea o algo así cerca de aquí?**- Le pregunte.

-**Ni siquiera se donde demonios estamos**- Dijo enojado, mientras golpeaba con sus puños el tronco del árbol.

-**No hagas eso, te vas a hacer daño**- Le dije un poco enojada.

Le agarre la mano. Al tener el pelaje rojo no se notaba si estaba lastimando, pero yo podía notar como sus nudillos estaban sangrando un poco. Eso me dio una idea.

-**Ya se que tenemos que hacer…**- Dije mientras lo miraba y soltaba su mano. El me miro esperando que continuara.

-**…Tenemos que encontrar agua, un lago**- Dije como si hubiera tenido la idea mas brillante del mundo.

-**¿Un lago? ¿Por qué?**- Me pregunto sin entender.

Golpee mi cara con la palma de mi mano, en señal de exasperación.

-**Si no sabias… necesitamos agua para vivir…**- Le explique como si fuera un niño de 10 años -**Y si no te diste cuenta… no tenemos agua, en verdad, no tenemos nada**-

-**Ahhhh**- Dijo ya entendiéndolo todo -**¿Sabes como encontrar agua?**- Me pregunto. Pero yo no lo escuche, ya que había empezado a caminar. El corrió un poco para alcanzarme.

.

.

.

Hace 3 horas que vamos caminando y no encontramos nada. Estoy segura de que este es el camino correcto. Una de las cosas que aprendí de las aldeas que visite, fue como seguir rastros que llevan a lagos, o cualquier fuente natural de agua.

A cada rato, yo tacaba el suelo, las pequeñas hierbas y demás cosas cada vez estaban más húmedas, significaba que una fuente de agua estaba cerca o al menos, eso creía yo.

Los dos estábamos agotados, sedientos y hambrientos, hace mucho que no descansábamos. Ninguno sabia donde estaba.

Estábamos total y absolutamente perdidos.

En definitiva moriríamos en el bosque. Deshidratados o por hambre.

Lo único bueno de todo era que había anochecido y el sol ya no quemaba como antes. Pero eso también limito nuestra vista. El que mejor veía era Knuckles, ya que los equidnas ven muy bien en la oscuridad.

-**Ya no podemos continuar, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para descansar**- Dijo Knuckles mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda en un árbol.

Yo no dije nada, me limite a hacer lo mismo en otro árbol. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que yo hable

-**Tenemos que encontrar un refugio, no podemos quedarnos aquí**- Dije levantándome y sacudiendo la tierra de mi ropa un poco.

El hizo lo mismo.

-**Entonces empecemos a buscar**- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

.

.

.

Caminamos 1 hora. No nos fue tan mal como antes, por suerte encontramos un gran árbol que tenia un hueco que parecía una cueva, no era muy grande, pero entrábamos los 2 y también era bastante cómodo y calido, por que el interior estaba recubierto con un extraño musgo seco.

.

Creo que ninguno pudo dormir bien, todavía teníamos hambre y sed. Pero al menos, pudimos reponer un poco de energía, como para seguir buscando.

.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba muy soleado. Knuckles estaba dormido al lado mió. Me levante, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y me salí del hueco del árbol. El sol me dio de lleno en toda la cara y entrecerré los ojos hasta acostumbrarme a la luz.

Mire a mi alrededor, todo se veía un completa paz. Por unos instantes, me olvide de mis problemas, de la guerra, **me olvide de todo**.

Pero un gruñido me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, era mi estomago. Y ahí me acorde de todo, mis problemas y la guerra. Eso me hizo acordar que vivimos en un mundo apocalíptico. Que, aunque haya lugares así en este mundo, hay una gran guerra a la cual sobrevivir.

.

Decidí que esta vez yo iría a buscar algo para alimentarnos. Me estire un poco. Y me puse a caminar.

Pase por unos cuantos árboles, hasta que vi uno que tenia unas frutas en lo alto. Empecé a treparlo.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la cima. Cuando llegue, me senté en una gruesa rama, capaz de soportar mi peso. Agarre unos de esos frutos, era de color morado y olía bien. Le di un mordisco, era naranja por dentro y era muy jugosa. Creo que escuche hablar de ella, pero no recuerdo el nombre. Al menos sabía que no era venenosa y podíamos alimentarnos con ella.

Guarde algunas frutas en los bolsillos, que eran los bastantes grandes como para guardas muchas de ellas.

Empecé a bajar de árbol, teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal y caer. Era una gran altura.

Cuando pise el suelo, por alguna razón me sentí aliviada. Knuckles y yo podríamos sobrevivir un poco mas, ya que las frutas tenían jugo, con eso podríamos hidratarnos.

Me puse de camino al árbol en el que estaba Knuckles, por suerte me acordaba el camino. Cuando llegue justo a la mitad del camino, me sentí observada. No podía ser Knuckles, ya que podía verlo desde mi lugar, todavía estaba dormido.

Tampoco podían ser soldados, ellos hacen mucho ruido, por eso podemos saber que se acercan. Esto era otra cosa.

Mire a mí alrededor, nada. Estaba solo yo. Empecé a caminar de nuevo y llegue a donde estaba Knuckles.

Me asome por el hueco y le pique el hombro con una ramita que había encontrado

**-Knuckles…**- Le llame en un susurro. El me escucho

-**Es muy temprano…**- Y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-**Knuckles…**- Le volví a llamar, mientras le picaba la espalda.

-**No quiero…**- Dijo en un berrinche, como un niño pequeño.

Saque una fruta de mi bolsillo, su olor era fuerte y dulce, el podría olerlo.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y abrió un ojo

-**¿Qué es eso?**- Me pregunto con voz un poco ronca.

-**¿Qué crees que es…? Es una fruta**- Dije como si fuera obvio, mientras pasaba la fruta de lado al lado enfrente de su cara. Su ojo abierto seguía la fruta.

-**¿Se puede comer?**- M pregunto mientras abría su otro ojo y se sentaba.

-**Claro… ¿Si no se pudiera comer, por que la traería?**- Le dije sentándome, quedando mi espalda y parte de mi cabeza afuera del hueco, y mis piernas dentro.

No tardo mucho en comerla por completa.

-**¿Te gusto?**- Le pregunte.

-**¿Tienes mas de esas cosas?**- Me pregunto pasando una de sus manos por su boca para limpiarse los restos de la fruta.

-**Claro**- Y le di una. También agarre una para mí. Me arrastre hasta quedar todo mi cuerpo fuera del hueco, y apoye mi espalda en el tronco. Empecé a comer mi fruta.

.

.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer todas las frutas, mis bolsillos estaban vacíos. Los 2 estábamos sentados en una rama gruesa, muy gruesa, que no estaba lejos del suelo.

Yo seguía sintiéndome extraña, sentía que algo me vigilaba, pero no había vista nada fuera de lo normal.

-**Deberíamos irnos…**- Dije pensativa.

-**¿Por qué?**- Dijo Knuckles a mi lado.

-**Por que si**- Seguía pensativa.

-**¿Pero por que?**-

-**Siento que algo nos observa**- Mire a mi alrededor -**Por eso nos vamos**- Le dije levantándome y empezando a bajar de árbol. Cuando llegue al suelo le grite -**¡Vamos Knuckles!**-

El también empezó a bajar.

Cuando el bajo, nos pusimos a caminar. De nuevo.

.

.

.

No llevábamos tanto tiempo caminando, íbamos bien.

De nuevo me sentí observada. Volví a mirar a mí alrededor. Me pareció ver algo azul. Me extrañe.

Me detuve y jale de la manga de Knuckles. El también se detuvo.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- Me pregunto con unas de sus cejas levantadas.

-**Vi algo**- le dije mirando al lugar que había visto la cosa azul -**Me parece que no estamos solos, Knuckles**-

* * *

Chan chan chan!

¿Que sera es "cosa azul"? Ja! no se los diré JA!

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto -**no tienes ni el mínimo sentido de lo que es bueno y lo que esta del asco**-

.

**Les agradezco a todas esas**** personas**** que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, no saben lo que significan para mi.**

.

**También les agradezco a esas personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron reviews. Au****nque no dejaron reviews, lo leyeron, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. **

.

También están esas personas que te ponen en favoritos sin ni siquiera dejar un review. Osea ¿Que pedo? XD. 

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

.

_***TheOnlyGirl***_


	9. Encerrados

**Notas de la Autora: **La inspiración volvió a desaparecer, me costo hacer este capitulo. Yo quería subirlo antes. ¿Se acuerdan de la pregunta de "Ciudad Mágica"? Pues verán, en este capitulo subí una oración que debería aparecer en el medio. Avísenme mediante reviews si aparece en el medio o no. Porfiss. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

.

**Disclaimer: **No, Sonic no es mio. Ojala lo fuera, pero no. Le pertenece a SEGA y a los demás tipos que trabajan en ella o con ella. Lamentablemente, solamente me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes. **DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

Quiero intentar algo nuevo, por eso les agradezco ahora:

Agradezco a esas personas que dejan reviews, los quiero mucho a todos. Sin ustedes ¿Para que escribirá esto?

También agradezco a esas personas que lo leen pero no dejan reviews, ya les dije que gustaría saber su opinión.

Luego están las que te ponen en favoritos sin dejar un review. Osea ¿Que pedo?

Da igual, gracias a todo el mundo -**¿Por que? Todos te odian**-

.

**Advertencias: **Estoy casi segura de que este capitulo esta mas o menos limpio...

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo anterior*_.

.

.

.

* * *

...

..

.

***Encerrados* **

_By _

_*TheOnlyGirl * _

_... _

_.. _

_._

* * *

_*-__**¿Qué ocurre?**__- Me pregunto con unas de sus cejas levantadas._

_-__**Vi algo**__- le dije mirando al lugar que había visto la cosa azul -__**Me parece que no estamos solos, Knuckles**__-* _

.

.

.

.

.

Nos quedamos quietos, sin mover siquiera un músculo. Hasta yo aguante la respiración por una causa de que desconocía.

Pasaron unos minutos y no volvimos a escuchar nada. Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Ambos miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero no vimos nada fuera de lo normal. Y luego nos miramos

-**Sigamos**- Dije en un susurro y me puse a caminar. Knuckles me siguió.

.

.

.

-**Creo que te volviste loca**- Me dijo como si nada.

-**No estoy loca**- Me detuve y me cruce de brazos.

-**Si estas loca, imaginas cosas**- Me volvió a decir de igual manera que antes.

Me puse a caminar y alcance a Knuckles, cuando ya estuve a su lado le dije un poco enojada

-**No imagino cosas, juro que vi algo azul**-

-**Nadie ve cosas azules en medio del bosque**- Me dijo como si fuera obvio.

Lo pensé un momento y luego le dije

-**Bueno… tal vez si estoy algo loca**- Dije rindiéndome.

-**El primer paso es la aceptación… Bien echo**- Me dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

Si hubiera sido por mi instinto me alejaría…

Pero con Knuckles era… No se

Con el tenia confianza… con el era _diferente_.

En este mundo apocalíptico, era muy difícil encontrar a alguien de confianza, mas para personas como yo. Que lo han perdido todo.

Nunca alguien que no haya sido de mi familia me dio confianza, pero por alguna razón, **Knuckles si**.

Podría considerarlo un amigo en el que podría confiar, y estaba segura de que Knuckles pensaba lo mismo.

Ya que el me salvo la vida, si hubiera sido indiferente con migo, no me hubiera cargado hasta aquella cueva.

**Le debía la vida a Knuckles. **

.

.

.

Caminamos durante horas, pero como mantuvimos el paso, no nos cansamos tanto.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, tendríamos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Estos lugares siempre son peligrosos de noche. Aunque todavía no sabíamos donde estábamos ni a donde nos dirigíamos.

Estábamos en completo silencio, solamente se escuchaban las hojas que se rompían bajo nuestras botas.

Otra vez sentía esa sensación, era como si nos estuvieran vigilando. Mire a mi alrededor, no pude ver mucho por que estaba anocheciendo muy rápido y empezaba a hacer frió. Me acomode mejor la chaqueta que Knuckles no había querido que se la devuelva.

Me detuve y jale de la manga de Knuckles para que el se detuviera también.

Cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y me miro extrañado.

Mire a mis lados, creo que hasta parecía un poco paranoica. Knuckles se extraño aun más y también miro a los lados. Cuando dejo de mirar a los lados, me miro a mi, como si me hubiera vuelto mas loca de lo que, según el, estaba.

Yo nunca deje de mirar a los lados, por casualidad mire hacia lo alto de un árbol. Volví a ver esa cosa de color azul. Solo duro un instante, ya que, luego desapareció rápidamente.

Cuando vi eso, abrí bien los ojos, sorprendida. Yo sabía que lo había visto y no estaba loca. Era totalmente real.

Knuckles todavía me miraba, estaba muy confundido.

.

De pronto un objeto puntiagudo paso por el espacio que había entre nosotros, por suerte no nos lastimo. Los dos abrimos bien los ojos y observamos ese objeto.

Era una flecha y había quedado clavada en el árbol que había un poco más atrás de nosotros.

Ambos entramos en pánico, de manera extrañamente silenciosa. Knuckles me miro, y en su mirada pude ver que me trataba de decir algo, era como un –**corre-**.

Unos instantes después, nos pusimos a correr, lo mas rápido que nuestras piernas nos los permitían.

No iba a dejar a Knuckles atrás, a si que corría a la misma velocidad que el. Aunque yo podía correr más rápido.

.

.

Corrimos solamente algunos minutos, en ese tiempo, yo me había distraído mirando hacia mi derecha, me pareció ver una estela de un color que no pude notar bien.

No note cuando Knuckles se había detenido, yo estaba un poco detrás de el, por eso me detuve justo cuando el había estirado su brazo que estaba de mi lado, para detenerme.

Mire hacia al frente, allí estaba un sujeto.

Tenia una capucha que tapaba sus ojos, solo podíamos ver su nariz y boca.

Tenia una remera negra manga larga y unos guantes. Tampoco podíamos ver el color de su pelaje. Tenía un arco y flecha en su espalda.

Ese extraño sujeto hablo

-**Aléjense de este lugar o suelto la flecha**- Dijo preparando la flecha en el arco, luego apuntándonos a ambos.

Teníamos que largarnos de este lugar, no estábamos armados ni tampoco protección alguna. Era eso o morir a manos de un extraño.

Knuckles dio un paso adelante. El sujeto se puso en guardia. Knuckles levanto sus manos, en señal de que no iba a hacer nada y hablo

**-No queremos problemas. Vamos a volver por donde vinimos ¿Ok?- **

Notamos que aquel tipo asintió con la cabeza, poco convencido, pero nos dejaba ir. Aunque todavía no bajaba la flecha.

Knuckles y yo empezamos a caminar hacia atrás, no queríamos que ese sujeto nos atacara por la espalda.

Todo iba bien, hasta que escuchamos a alguien gritar

**-¡No los dejes escapar, idiota!- **

No sabíamos de donde venia aquel grito.

Ya no pensábamos, solo actuábamos.

Ambos nos pusimos a correr en dirección opuesta a aquel extraño. Escuchamos otro grito, creo que era de aquel extraño

**-¡No, detente!- **

Sentí que algo puntiagudo se clavaba en mi pierna izquierda, cerca de mi muslo. Caí al suelo, veía todo borroso, era como un sueño, parecía todo tan irreal.

Lo ultimo que pude ver, aunque borroso, a Knuckles caer al suelo y 2 figuras en frente de nosotros. Luego cerré los ojos, aunque todavía podía escuchar algo de que esos 2 sujetos decían.

Lo último que escuche fue

**-¿Qué haremos con ellos? No podemos dejarlos aquí…- **

**-Hay que llevarlos a la base…-**

Luego me desmaye completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me dolía mucho, mucho la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Con mi mano me toque la cabeza, pensando cualquier cosa que calmara el dolor, pero eso no funciono en nada, me seguía doliendo.

De mi boca salio un gemido de dolor, en verdad era insoportable.

Mis parpados me pesaban, por eso todavía no había abierto mis ojos.

Sentía que estaba en un sitio suave y cómodo, me extrañe.

No podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido, hasta me dolía pensar.

No pude aguantar mucho más tiempo conciente y volví a desmayarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Amy…- **

Escuchaba un susurro, pero era de lejos.

**-Amy…**-

Alguien me llamaba, pero no sabia quien era.

**-Por Favor… Despierta...- **

¿Qué despierte? ¿Acaso yo estaba dormida?

-**Despierta…**-

Sentí que alguien me sacudía levemente.

No volví a escuchar esa voz, pero cada vez me sacudía más fuerte. Hasta que ya me canse de sus sacudidas. Al despertarme le grite

**-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- **Le grite a Knuckles respirando agitadamente.

Knuckles se sobresalto un poco por mi grito.

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en una habitación. Yo estaba en una cama y había otra al otro lado de la habitación.

La habitación estaba un poco desgastada. No era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña. También había una mesa y 2 sillas en medio de la habitación.

Mire a Knuckles, que todavía estaba en shock por mi manera de despertar.

Mientras me pasaba una mano por mi ojo, le pregunte

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** Le dije y después bostece.

**-No tengo ni la menor idead- **Dijo moviendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Abrí los ojos apresuradamente ¿Cómo que no sabia donde estamos?

**-Knuckles, de enserio… ¿Dónde estamos?- **Le dije entre seria y nerviosa.

Knuckles me miro confundido, luego miro a su alrededor y luego me volvió a mirar a mi, asustado

**-¿Don**-**donde estamos?-** Susurro un poco asustado.

Yo golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano, exasperada.

Me levante de la cama y recorrí la habitación. Knuckles miraba a la nada, en el lugar donde estaba hace segundos, como si aun me estuviera viendo a mí.

La habitación no tenia ventanas, solo tenía una puerta.

Trate de abrirla, pero no pude. Creo que se abre desde afuera.

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo. Lo único que pude escuchar fueron voces, pero no las escuchaba bien, a si que parecían que susurraban.

Gire mi cabeza y mire a Knuckles, seguía igual que antes.

Me acerque y me senté en esa cama. Le chasque mis dedos en frente de su cara, para despertarlos. Funciono.

**-¡Eh! ¿Qué?-** Dijo saliendo de esa especie de trance.

**-No encontré la manera de salir…-** Dije pegando mi espalda a la fría pared y abrasando mis rodillas.

El se levanto enseguida e hizo lo mismo que yo, pero tampoco lo logro. Cuando se rindió, se sentó a mi lado y suspiro cansinamente

**-Estamos encerrados…- **Dijo en un susurro.

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?- **Le pregunte en voz baja.

**-No tengo la menor idea- **

Luego se levanto y se fue a la otra cama, se tapo hasta el cuello y me dijo

**-Lo que podemos hacer es dormir… Descanza- **

Yo no tenia ganas de discutir con el. A si que yo le imite y también le dije **–Que descanses- **

No me contesto, ya se había dormido, podía escuchar sus ronquidos bajos.

Yo me reí para mis adentros.

Luego de unos minutos, mis parpados empezaron a pesarme.

Y luego de unos segundos, el sueño me gano y me dormi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Bruto… ¿Por que les dormiste?...- **

Un susurro, no sabía quienes eran.

**-Por que tú los estabas dejando escapar, faker- **

¿Faker?

**-Ellos se iban ir… Recuerda, nuestra misión es mantener oculta la base- **

¿Quiénes eran?

**-Hay que desconfiar de todos, tal vez son espías- **

¿Espías? ¿Qué espías?

**-¿Espías? Ellos no son espías…-**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos.

**-Tú no lo sabes, faker- **

Me senté en cama, silenciosamente. Por suerte esos sujetos estaban de espaldas a mí. Era raro, tenían púas. Uno de ellos las tenía completamente azul y estaban todas para abajo. El otro era de color negro con vetas rojas, se dirigían para todas partes.

.

.

Aclare mi garganta, para que se dieran vuelta. El azul pareció asustado y se dio vuelta enseguida, tenia ojos verdes.

El otro pareció soltar un bufido de molestia y se dio vuelta, tenia ojos extrañamente rojos. No sabía que alguien podía tener los ojos de ese color.

.

El azul me miro un poco nervioso, y el de ojos rojos me miro aburrido. Yo los miraba confundida a los 2, como esperando una respuesta de donde me encontraba.

Por suerte, Knuckles seguía durmiendo profundamente.

**-Hola…- **Dijo en voz baja el azul, levantando la mano lentamente, en señal de saludo.

Yo lo mire confundida y pregunte lentamente

**-¿Dónde estamos?- **

Esos 2 sujetos se miraron entre si, como pensando que responderme.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi como que no me gusto como quedo. Pero bueno... mientras les guste a ustedes, mis queridisimos lectores, me gusta a mi.

...

_¿Reviews? _

_... _

_*TheOnlyGirl*_


	10. Amargos Recuerdos

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Ya leyeron el segundo y ultimo capitulo de "Ciudad Mágica"? ¿No? -**No, nadie lo ****leyó- **Pues entonces léanlo y dejen su opinión. Quiero saber si les gusto o no.

Para mi, este capitulo es un poco triste. Tengo muchos cambios de humor, hoy estoy triste, por eso lo aprovecho para escribir algo triste -**intento de drama**- Bueno... No se que mas decirles... **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer:** No, Sonic no es mio. Ojala lo fuera, pero no. Le pertenece a SEGA y a los demás tipos que trabajan en ella o con ella. Lamentablemente, solamente me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes. **DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

.

Les agradezco a los lectores que dejan reviews. Eso mejora mi humor.

No me sirve de nada que me pongan en favoritos sin dejar review. Necesito saber su opinión.

Y no me olvido de ustedes... Personas que lo leen pero no dejan nada de review. Háganlo ahora que es gratis y no cuesta nada.

.

**Advertencias: **Alguna que otra palabra obscena. Creo que nada mas.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _*Capitulo anterior*_.

* * *

.

.

.

*******Amargos Recuerdos* **

_By _

_*TheOnlyGirl* _

.

.

.

* * *

_*__**-Hola…- **__Dijo en voz baja el azul, levantando la mano rápidamente, en señal de saludo._

_Yo lo mire confundida y pregunte _

_**-¿Dónde estamos?- **_

_Esos 2 sujetos se miraron entre si, como pensando que responderme.*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esos 2 se quedaron en silencio. El azul parecía estar pensando y el de ojos rojos parecía estar aburrido.

Me canse de esperar

**-¿Dónde estamos?- **Dije seria, levantándome de la cama. Quedándome parada.

El azul se acerco un par de pasos. Yo me aleje lo más que pude, tratado de no tropezarme con la cama.

**-Tranquilízate…- **Dijo lentamente.

**-Yo estoy tranquila…- **Dije perdiendo la paciencia **–Otra vez ¿Dónde estamos?- **Volví a preguntar.

El azul parecía no saber que responder.

**-No puedes saber donde estas- **Dijo una grave pero aterciopelada voz, era aquel erizo negro de ojos rojos.

.

Eso me confundió.

.

**-¿Cómo que no puedo saber donde estoy?- **Dije un poco mas enojada.

**-No, no puedes- **Dijo simplemente el de ojos rojos.

**-¿Por qué no?- **Volví a preguntar.

**-Por que no- **Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

.

**-¿Dónde estamos?- **Dijo una voz ronca. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco. Yo sabía que era Knuckles.

Se dieron vuelta, Knuckles estaba parado y cruzado de brazos. Serio muy serio.

Ninguno de esos erizos le contesto.

**-¿Dónde mierda estamos?- **Volvió a decir un poco mas enojado.

Knuckles me miro y luego miro a ambos erizos, en especial al de ojos rojos.

**-¡Tu…! ¡¿Dime por que mierda nos dormiste?!- **Le dijo muy enfado al de ojos rojos. Yo me sorprendí y camine hasta su lado.

El de ojos rojos parecía indignado.

**-Por que… Quien sabe. Ustedes podían ser espías del gobierno- **

.

Ambos empezaron a discutir, y el azul y yo tratamos de pararles, pero no podíamos. Hasta que yo grite

**-¡Cállense!- **Y me interpuse entre los dos. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y enojados.

**-Yo vi algo azul- **Susurre para mi misma, luego mire al erizo azul **–Ustedes estuvieron ahí- **Dije recordando.

.

**-¡Nosotros no somos unos malditos espías!- **Grito knuckles que estaba a un lado mió, yo levante una mano para que se calle, me hizo caso.

.

**-Yo no les dispare- **Dijo el azul levantando las manos **–Fue el- **Dijo señalando al de ojos rojos, quien estaba a su lado.

**-Nosotros nos íbamos a ir y no volver ¿Por qué nos sedaste a ambos?- **Le pregunte a de ojos rojos, mirándole.

**-En este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie- **Dijo serio, luego camino hasta la puerta y la golpeo 3 veces. La puerta se abrió y el salio de la habitación, dejando al erizo azul solo, con nosotros 2.

.

.

**-¿Nos van a dejar ir?- **Pregunto Knuckles, ya se había calmado.

**-Aunque queramos, no podemos dejarles ir- **Dijo un poco apenado.

Knuckles se volvió a enojar, yo trate de frenarle y grito

**-¡¿Por qué demonios no nos pueden dejar libres y ya?!- **

.

.

El tomo aire y empezó a hablar

**-Verán… Shadow, el erizo que estaba aquí conmigo, es un tipo muy terco. La flecha que utilizo para sedarles era muy potente. En si, veneno…- **

Knuckles y yo abrimos muchos los ojos. Knuckles dijo con furia y miedo en su voz

**-¿Veneno? ¿Eso significa que vamos a morir?- **

Yo no podía hablar, estaba muy sorprendida.

**-No exactamente. Nosotros tenemos la cura. Lo malo es que el tratamiento dura varios meses- **Dijo un poco nervioso.

.

Meses…

.

Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza.

**-¿Me-meses?- **Tartamudee en voz baja.

**-El es un cabezota de mierda, le dije que parara- **Dijo el erizo.

**-Lo se, te escuche- **Dije murmurando, no me escucho. Mejor, tampoco quería.

**-¿Eso significa que nos tenemos que quedar en este lugar por varios meses?- **Dijo Knuckles señalando la habitación, con los brazos extendidos.

**-Hasta que confiemos en ustedes, si- **Dijo el.

-**¿Y el baño?- **Pregunto Knuckles.

**-Aquí- **Dijo el erizo.

Camino hasta una pared y rompió el papel que la cubría. Allí había una puerta, el la abrió y vimos el baño.

Ambos nos sorprendimos y lo miramos como buscando una explicación, el solamente movió los hombros.

**-¿Y la comida?- **Volvió a preguntar Knuckles.

**-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, no se preocupen- **Dijo con una sonrisa, guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar.

.

.

.

Tardo como unos 30 minutos más o menos, en explicarnos todo lo que debíamos saber. También nos dijo como era el tratamiento. Era una pequeña inyección, el dijo que no dolería mucho.

.

**-Me llamo Sonic- **Dijo el, antes de irse.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos hace horas en este lugar, al menos, Sonic había traído un par de cosas para que no nos aburramos.

Yo saque de la caja que trajo Sonic una pelota, estaba un poco sucia, pero no me importaba. La estaba rebotando contra la pared.

.

Knuckles al parecer se divertía con cualquier cosa. Encontró un viejo cubo, de esos que se arman… no me acordaba como se llamaba, ¿Cubo Rubik? Si, creo que así se llamaba. Ha estado tratando de armarlo desde que lo encontró.

.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Knuckles y yo nos detuvimos de lo que estábamos haciendo.

De ella entro Sonic, acompañado de un zorro de pelaje amarillo, ojos celestes y también tenia extrañamente 2 colas.

Cuando entraron cerraron la puerta y Sonic presento al zorro

**-Amy, Knuckles. Les presento a Tails, el será el responsable de que sigan el tratamiento- **

**-Hola- **Dijimos Knuckles y yo al mismo tiempo. Tails levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

**-Bueno… Los dejo solos- **Y Sonic se fue.

.

.

.

.

Tails ya le había dado su parte del medicamento a Knuckles, quien ahora estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Últimamente dormía mucho, seguramente descansaba poco o directamente no descansaba cuando vivía en la aldea.

En cambio yo estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco. Siempre tuve horribles pesadillas, todavía las tengo, pero me acostumbre a ellas.

Sentí la aguja pinchar mi piel, solamente sentí un leve pellizco.

**-Y… listo- **Dijo tails guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

Me toque el brazo en el que me inyecto la cura, y le dije en voz baja

**-Dime Tails… ¿Qué tipo de veneno usan en esas flechas?- **

**-Lo sacamos de una planta, pero Shadow no debió haberlo usado- **

.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, y el me pregunto

**-Y… ¿Knuckles es familiar tuyo?- **

Lo mire

**-Si no te molesta contarme- **Dijo rápidamente.

Yo sonreí amargamente y mire a Knuckles, durmiendo. Le conteste a Tails sin mirarle

**-No… Es solamente un amigo- **Me di vuelta a mirarlo nuevamente.

**-Eres joven… ¿Y tu familia?- **Me pregunto un poco precavido.

Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso.

**-Lo… lo siento- **Dijo un poco apenado.

Yo volví a sonreír amargamente

**-No te disculpes…- **Le dije en voz baja.

.

.

Luego de eso, Tails se fue, dejándonos solos a Knuckles y a mí. De nuevo.

.

Después de que se fue Tails, yo me quede pensando.

En algunos momentos odiaba pensar. Me hacia recordar cada detalle de lo que he vivido. Todos los recuerdos volvían.

Estaba en mi cama, abrase mis rodillas y hundí mi cara en ellas.

.

"**Tienes que ser fuerte…"**

**. **

Podía escuchar las últimas palabras de mi madre… antes de morir.

.

"**Te quiero mucho…"**

.

Odiaba escucharla, me hacia sufrir…

.

"…**Mi pequeña rosa"**

.

Me hacia saber que yo estaba sola en este mundo.

Me hacia saber… que nunca mas los vería. Nunca.

.

Toque mi dije, en forma de rosa, que me había regalado mi madre antes de morir. Y me pregunte mentalmente

**-"¿Qué están haciendo allá arriba, mamá y papá?- **

**-"No saben cuanto me hacen falta..."- **

* * *

No se que mas poner... Espero que les haya gustado.

...

_¿Reviews? _

...

_*TheOnlyGirl*_


	11. Ropa Nueva

**Notas de la Autora: **No tenia nada que hacer, así que me puse a escribir. Si ven algunos cambios en el formato de como escribo, es que estoy mejorando mi manera de escribir, solo eso. Creo que ya esta listo para que lo suba. Díganme mediante review que piensan. En este capitulo va a parecer un nuevo personaje, y se que ustedes lo conocen bien. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic nunca me va a pertenecer, ni aunque yo lo deseara, y créanlo, lo deseo. Siempre le va pertenecer a SEGA. No permito que tomen o adapten mis historias sin mi permiso -**eso nunca va a pasar, así que ****olvídalo**- Bueno... por si alguna vez pasa.

.

Les agradezco a los lectores que dejan reviews. Eso mejora mi humor.

No me sirve de nada que me pongan en favoritos sin dejar review. Necesito saber su opinión.

Y no me olvido de ustedes... Personas que lo leen pero no dejan nada de review. Háganlo ahora que es gratis y no cuesta nada.

.

**Advertencias: **Me parece que ninguna... me parece.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

***Ropa Nueva***

_By _

*_TheOnlyGirl* _

.

.

.

* * *

_Toque mi dije, en forma de rosa, que me había regalado mi madre antes de morir. Y me pregunte mentalmente_

_**-"¿Qué están haciendo allá arriba, mama y papa?- **_

_**-"No saben cuanto me hacen falta"- **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después me quede muy pensativa.

Tenía que buscar algo que hacer o si no pensaría, ya estaba cansada de pensar.

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta la caja que había traído Sonic hace varias horas. Estaba en el piso.

Busque algo para hacer. No encontré nada interesante.

.

Suspire cansada. Y me senté en el suelo.

Mire a mi alrededor, y vi a un lado de la cama de Knuckles, su cubo rubik, todavía sin armar.

Me levante del suelo. Y camine hasta allí. Me agache y agarre el cubo.

Cuando ya lo tenia en mis manos, mire a Knuckles, todavía estaba durmiendo.

.

Yo no sabia mucho de el, al igual que el de mi. Yo no estaba preparada para decirle a alguien sobre mi pasado.

Yo no sabia nada del suyo, tal vez fue tan malo como el mió, o tal vez no.

El podía haber tenida una infancia no tan perturbadora como la mía, pero eso era muy difícil de creer.

.

**En este mundo, miles de niños inocentes morían, o se quedaban huérfanos muy jóvenes, como yo.**

.

.

Suspire.

Mire el cubo entre mis manos y camine hasta mi cama, me senté en ella.

Comencé a tratar de armar ese cubo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Amy…-**

Escuche una voz que me llamaba, mientras alguien me sacudía.

**-Despierta…**-

Lo escuche de nuevo.

**-¿Qué…?- **Dije medio dormida.

**-Trajeron algo para comer- **Dijo con entusiasmo.

**-¿Qué?- **Dije abriendo un poco los ojos.

**-Levántate-** Dijo agarrando el brazo.

.

Al parecer me había dormido.

Y mientras yo estaba dormida, Knuckles se había despertado y habían traído algo de comer.

.

En la mesa había muchos platos con distintas frutas, carnes y vegetales. Knuckles ya estaba sentado en una silla y estaba comiendo –devorándose- un pedazo de carne azada.

Yo me senté en una silla y también empecé a comer.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer. También ya habían venido a buscar los platos sucios.

Ambos estábamos aburridos. Ya habíamos probado todos los objetos de la caja.

**-¿Sabes que hora es?- **Me pregunto Knuckles, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, usando de respaldo mi cama.

**-No tengo ni la menor idea- **Dije, yo estaba acostada boca arriba en mi cama.

.

Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Yo me apoye en mis codos para ver quien era.

.

**-¡Te digo que no te necesito, yo puedo hacerlo sola…!-** Era una voz femenina

Los 2 nos miramos confundidos.

**-No te preocupes- **

Y de la puerta entro un murciélago blanco, con ojos color verde agua, nos sonrió a ambos. Traía una caja entre sus manos.

**-Hola- **Dijo ella.

**-hola- **Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miro a ambos y en su cara se mostró una mueca asco.

**-Es cierto lo que dijo Sonic-** Dijo caminando hasta la mesa y dejando la caja en ella.

.

Yo me levante de la cama y le pregunte

**-¿Qué dijo Sonic?- **

Knuckles también se levanto del suelo.

**-Qué ambos tienen la ropa echa un asco- **Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, abriendo la caja sobre la mesa.

Me mire, tenia razón.

No me había aseado, ya que, teniendo la ropa sucia, que sentido tiene.

Knuckles también se miro, estaba igual que yo.

**-Por eso traje ropa limpia para que se cambien-** Dijo ella un poco emocionada.

Yo todavía estaba confundía

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **Le pregunte.

**-Rouge- **Me contesto simplemente.

De la caja saco un pantalón negro y una remera manga corta azul oscuro. Era para hombre.

**-Tu- **Dijo señalando a Knuckles con la cabeza. El se sorprendió un poco **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **

**-Knuckles- **Dijo Knuckles algo confundido.

**-Bueno Knuckles. Ve a ducharte, estas echo un asco- **Dijo Rouge entregándole la ropa. Y empujo a Knuckles al baño. Cuando entro, cerró la puerta.

Me quede sola con Rouge.

**-¿Y tu, como te llamas?-** Me pregunto, sobresaltándome un poco, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

.

Si ya se lo que entran pensando, pienso mucho. Si, ese es mi problema, me desconecto muy fácilmente de la realidad.

.

**-Eh… Me llamo Amy- **

**-Muy bien, Amy, ven para que te mida. Quiero saber si traje la ropa correc…- **No pudo terminar de hablar, por que yo la interrumpí

**-Con que sentido nos traes ropa, si ni siquiera sabemos cuando vamos a salir-** Dije yo sentándome en mi cama y sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis 2 manos.

**-El jefe lo permitió, si fuera por Shadow no los hubiera dejado hacer el tratamiento contra el veneno- **Dijo Rouge sentándose al lado mió.

**-¿Qué tiene ese tal Shadow contra nosotros? Igual es culpa de el que estemos aquí- **Dije yo, seria.

**-Es demasiado desconfiado- **Dijo de forma aburrida **–Pero te aseguro que algún día van a salir- **Dijo dándome esperanzas. Yo no le creí.

.

.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que Rouge hablo

**-Bueno párate. Todavía quiero saber si traje la ropa correcta- **Dijo parándose.

Yo me pare.

Ella camino hasta la caja y de ella saco una cinta con las medidas. Volvió a caminar hasta mi trato de rodearme con la cinta mi cintura. Yo me aleje rápidamente. Ella me entendió y me dijo

**-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo te voy a medir la cintura- **Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Yo me acerque lentamente, todavía cautelosa y deje que Rouge me midiera.

.

Mientras me medía, yo le pregunte

**-¿Por qué están importante la ropa? Estamos en medio de una guerra- **

Ella termino de medirme, y me miro, parecía indignada. Mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la caja, hablo

**-Que vivamos en medio de una guerra no significa que no podamos vestirnos bien- **Me miro **–O al menos limpiamente- **Volvió a buscar algo de esa caja.

**-Cuando vives en medio de un bosque es difícil tener la ropa limpia por mucho tiempo- **Dije de la misma manera.

**-Pero ahora estas aquí- **Me dijo todavía buscando algo en la caja.

**-Pero no por mucho tiempo- **Dije volviéndome a sentar en la cama.

**-Quien sabe…- **Susurro Rouge, tratando de que yo no la escuche, pero yo al pude escuchar.

Igualmente no dije nada.

.

.

Knuckles todavía se estaba bañando.

Rouge saco una remera de tirantes negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Después saco unas zapatillas, blancas y negras.

Y me las dio, dejo las zapatillas al lado de mi cama. Después volvió a la caja y saco unas botas negras, para hombre.

.

Yo mire las zapatillas confundida. Nunca había visto unos calzados así. Le dije a Rouge

**-Nunca había visto unos zapatos así- **Ella se volteo a verme. Había dejado las botas al lado de la cama de Knuckles.

**-Se llaman converses- **Me dijo con una sonrisa.

**-No las conocía- **Dije mirándola.

**-Es posible, eres muy joven, tal vez no las recuerdes. Esas zapatillas las usan los adolescentes como tu. Claro… si no viviéramos en guerra- **Me explico, al decir esa última oración, pude notar un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?- **Le pregunte.

**-23- **Me dijo simplemente.

Vaya. Me sorprendí, parecía mas joven.

.

.

.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Ambas nos volvimos hacia la puerta. Dejando ver al erizo negro, de nombre Shadow.

**¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Dijo Rouge confundida, levantándose de mi cama.

**-Ya es tarde. No se permiten mas visitas a los prisioneros- **Dijo el con su grave voz, mirándome con un poco de ¿asco?

Yo lo mire seria.

**-Ya te dije que no son prisioneros- **Dijo Rouge, defendiéndome.

**-Hmph- **Dijo el apoyándose en la puerta **–Da igual, vamonos- **Dijo serio.

**-Gruñón- **Susurro Rouge levantando la caja entre sus manos y caminado hasta la puerta.

Ambos la escuchamos. Yo aguante una risa y Shadow gruño.

**-Adiós Amy- **Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir por la puerta.

Antes de irse, Shadow me miro y yo le devolví la mirada confundida, luego se fue, cerrando la puerta.

.

Un rato después, Knuckles salio del baño. Con su nueva ropa y todo limpio. El miro para todos lados confundido y luego me miro a mí

**-¿Y Rouge?- **

**-Se fue. Tardaste mucho, ¿Creías que te iba a esperar?- **Le dije burlona.

**-Las escuche discutir- **Me dijo sentándose en su cama.

Yo me pare de golpe de mi cama, agarre mi ropa y camine rápidamente al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta, dije en un murmullo

**-No paso nada- **

.

Cerré la puerta, hace mucho que no veía un baño tan limpio y moderno.

Era un baño como una casa normal, se parecía a un baño de una casa antes de la guerra, _antes de que todo esto ocurriera_.

.

.

.

.

.

Salí del baño, todo estaba en silencio.

Se sentía bien estar limpia y mucho mejor con la ropa, era limpia y cómoda.

En la mesa había un poco de comida. Vi la cama de Knuckles, ahí estaba el, durmiendo. Seguro me habrá dejado eso para mí.

.

Me senté en silencio en una silla. Comí poco, no tenia mucha hambre.

.

Deje la comida que no comí, me acosté en mi cama y me tape con una sabana, no hacia mucho frió.

.

Tarde un poco en dormirme. Por alguna razón me sentía rara.

Pero al final, pude dormirme.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

...

_¿Reviews? _

_. _

_. _

_*TheOnlyGirl*_


	12. Luz del Sol

**Notas de la Autora: **Como que no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que les guste. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Nunca de los nunca del mundo de los nunca (?, Sonic me va a pertenecer. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, le va a pertenecer a SEGA. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes. Y si, en este cap. va a parecer un personaje mio. Pienso ya no decir eso de "**DI NO AL PLAGIO"**ya me canse se eso.

.

Si visitan mi perfil, hagan la encuesta, quiero saber que piensan.

Si me ponen en favoritos sin dejar reviews, están en mi **lista negra**. Quedan advertidos (?.

Agradezco a las hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejar reviews. Ustedes son geniales.

Y ya saben el resto. Pero también les agradezco, de enserio.

.

**Advertencias: **Estoy casi segura que nada en este capitulo... Casi.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Luz del Sol **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Tarde un poco en dormirme. Por alguna razón me sentía rara._

_Pero al final, pude dormirme._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Varios días después… _

.

Estábamos hace mas o menos una semana en este lugar, encerrados.

Y en ese tiempo nos visitos Rouge, Tails y una agradable conejita llamada Cream y su madre, la señora Vainilla.

Shadow, el erizo gruñón, siempre aparecía a última hora, avisando que las horas de visitas habían acabado. Supongo que el era como una especie de jefe en guardias o algo así. Con el parecía que estábamos en una cárcel.

Yo sinceramente me sentía así.

.

**-Tails… ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sonic?- **Le pregunte a Tails.

Tails y yo estábamos sentados en mi cama, leyendo un par de libros que el zorrito trajo.

Rouge, Cream y Rouge estaban en la mesa, jugando cartas, según ellos, los libros eran aburridos.

**-No ¿Por qué preguntas?- **Me pregunto confuso.

**-Es que no nos viene a ver desde hace mucho- **Le dije mirando la tapa de unos de los libros.

**-Esta en una misión- **Dijo simplemente, sacando otro libro se su bolso.

**-Ah, ok- **Dije. Mire un libro que se había caído de la cama, lo agarre. Observe su tapa.

Me llamo mucho la atención. En la tapa solo se veían siete esmeraldas de distintos colores.

Abrí y leí la primera página. Una oración volvió a llamar mi atención

.

"**Las siete servidoras del caos o Chaos Esmeralds" **

.

Abrí mucho mis ojos, sorprendida.

**Esmeraldas del Caos**, eso era de lo que había hace tiempo la señora Beicker.

.

Tails me vio y me quito lentamente el libro de las manos, pensé que lo mas correcto seria preguntarle sobre el tema, tal vez el sabría algo sobre eso.

Tails parecía un poco apenado.

**-Tails… ¿De que se trata ese libro?- **Le pregunte un poco curiosa.

**-No importa… es solo un cuento- **Dijo pasando rápidamente las hojas.

**-No, se enserio, dímelo- **Le dije con voz suave.

El me miro, de una manera rara, como si me estuviera analizando.

**-Bueno…- **Tomo aire **–Este libro trata sobre una vieja leyenda. La leyenda de la Esmeralda Maestra y sus siete servidores, las esmeraldas del caos…- **

El usaba casi las mismas palabras que había usado la señora Beicker.

Me miro un poco avergonzado, como si me pidiera permiso para continuar.

**-Sigue, por favor- **Le dije.

**-Yo leí en este libro…- **Hablo mirando las hojas del libro **–Leí que las únicas criaturas del mundo, que puede controlarlas…**- Hizo una pausa **–Son los erizos- **Dijo en un susurro.

Yo lo escuche perfectamente.

.

**-¿Erizos?- **Murmure pensativa, mirando un punto fijo en el piso.

**-No le creas, eso solo… un viejo cuento para niños- **Dijo guardando el libro en su bolso. Yo lo detuve.

**-Yo le creo…- **Dije con una suave sonrisa.

El abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

**-¿De-de enserio?-** Tartamudeo.

Yo asentí.

**-¿Conoces toda la leyenda?- **Me pregunto.

Yo volví a asentir.

**-¿De donde la conoces?- **Me pregunto curioso y confundido.

Mi sonrisa desaparecía un poco

**-De un lugar…-** Dije, mirando a Knuckles, al parecer había ganado un juego.

.

El también miro a Knuckles, luego volvió su mirada otra vez hacia mí

**-¿De donde son ustedes?- **Dijo algo precavido.

**-Lugares que ya no existen…- **Dije en un suspiro.

**-¿No son de los mismos lugares?- **Pregunto.

**-No- **Dije mirándolo.

.

Aunque pareciera que yo estaba dando información sobre Knuckles o mía, yo era cuidadosa con ese tema. No les diría nada.

.

**-Lo siento mucho… a ambos- **Dijo apenado.

Yo sonreí de forma melancólica.

.

**-¡Gane!- **Grito Knuckles, parándose de golpe de la silla **-¡Ja! ¡En su cara, perdedoras!- **Siguió, señalando con ambas manos a Rouge y a Cream. Ambas estaban cruzadas de brazos.

**-Eso no es lindo Knuckles- **Dijo un poco seria Cream.

**-Estoy con ella- **Dijo de la misma manera Rouge.

.

Yo me levante de la cama y me cruce de brazos

**-Aprende a ganar bien, Knuckles- **Dije de manera burlona.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **Dijo –más bien grito, como niña- Knuckles.

Yo asentí, seria.

**-¡Pero gane!- **

Yo lo mire, fijamente.

**-Solamente no te burles- **Dijo Rouge.

**-Tú te burlabas, Rouge- **Dijo Knuckles.

A mi me dio gracia la manera en el que Knuckles lo dijo.

.

Rouge abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido la callo, era la puerta.

Como todas la veces que alguien nos venia a visitar, Shadow venia a avisar que las horas de visitas habían terminado. Pero al menos, ya no utilizaba la palabra "prisioneros", cortesía de Rouge.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se apoyo en ella, siempre con su pose, como de chico malo. No lo conocía en nada, pero eso me hacia gracia.

.

Tails, Cream y Rouge se miraron.

**-Bueno chicos. El gruñón nos vino a buscar y si no nos vamos, se va a poner a gruñir…-** Shadow la miro, con el ceño fruncido **–De nuevo- **A Rouge no le importo. Antes de salir se despidió de nosotros.

La segunda en salir fue Cream, con un simple

**-Hasta luego, chicos- **

.

El último fue Tails.

Antes de irse, dejo el libro sobre las esmeraldas caos en mis manos. Yo iba a protestar, pero no me dejo y antes de cruzar la puerta me dijo

**-Quédatelo- **Con una suave sonrisa.

Yo lo mire agradecida, mientras Knuckles me miraba confuso.

.

Como hace varios días, Shadow antes de cerrar la puerta me miro. Pero en su mirada no era de asco ni nada parecido. Era como si su mirada estuviera vacía, y yo lo volví a mira confusa.

Luego cerró la puerta.

Y volvimos a quedar solamente Knuckles y yo. Encerrados. De nuevo.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Qué es ese libro que te dio Tails?- **Me pregunto Knuckles, acababa de salir del baño.

Esta vez fue el segundo.

Yo ya me había aseado y todo.

.

**-No es nada- **Dije desde mi cama, de manera fría, haciéndole saber que no quería hablar de eso.

**-Como quieras- **Levanto los hombros de manera indiferente y se acostó en su cama **–Descansa- **Me dijo.

**-Igual tu- **Le dije.

.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, con el libro que me había dado Tails en mi regazo.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa leyenda.

Era posible que fuera cierta.

Pero también era posible de que no.

.

.

Me quede así por varios minutos, hasta que me empezó a dar sueño.

Deje el libro en el suelo, y me acomode mejor entre las mantas. Creo que ya empezaban las épocas de invierno, por eso cada vez hacia un poco más de frió.

Cerro los ojos, y a los pocos minutos me dormí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos despertamos casi al mismo tiempo.

Como todos los días, nos trajeron el desayuno y varias horas después, el almuerzo.

Era un día como todos los otros. Un día normal.

Seria un día aburrido, pensaba yo.

.

.

.

Estábamos haciendo lo que hacíamos todos los días.

Bueno… yo estaba leyendo el libro. Antes dibujaba, tenía los dibujos guardados debajo de mi cama, pero ahora los tenía dentro del libro, hasta encontrar un lugar donde guardarlos, o en su defecto, desecharlos.

Knuckles seguía con el cubo, después de muchos días, todavía no podía armarlo.

.

Era un caso perdido, según yo.

.

Escuchamos unos gritos del pasillo de afuera, según lo que podía escuchar era Rouge. Su voz era inconfundible, al menos, cuando gritaba.

.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un lobo de pelaje gris oscuro, tenía una banda que le tapaba un ojo, dejando el otro solamente a la vista, que era de color negro, frío e inexpresivo. Eran como posos vacíos, sin fondo.

.

Atrás de el, estaba Rouge, sonriendo, y también estaban los demás.

.

Ambos lo miramos confundidos. Mire a Rouge y ella movió los labios. Logre entender un

"**Es nuestro jefe" **

Me pare de prisa, y mire a Knuckles para que haga lo mismo. El también se levanto.

Tendría que tenerle respeto a ese sujeto, si el era nuestra única salida, se lo tendría.

.

Ese tipo sonrió de manera extraña y dijo

**-Seguro habrán escuchado de mi, soy el jefe del campamento- **Presento su trabajo en el ¿campamento? Eso era un dato nuevo para ambos.

**-Me llamo Thiago- **Y nos dio la mano en señal de saludo. Nosotros correspondimos el saludo.

.

Vi a Rouge, que ella empezó a dar unos pequeños saltitos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, y me señalo con la cabeza que lo escuchara. Le hice caso y mire a Thiago.

**-Seguro Sonic les habrá contado el primer día que estuvieron aquí, que nos los liberaríamos en cuanto confiáramos en ustedes…- **Hizo una pausa.

Creo que Knuckles y yo estábamos emocionados, aunque no lo mostráramos en el exterior.

.

**-Con sus acciones, mostraron que podemos confiar en ustedes. Se que han esperado este día por mucho tiempo. Hoy los dejaremos salir- **Término de decir.

Cuando dijo esa ultima oración, Rouge corrió a abrazarnos, a ambos. De verdad estaba contenta de que pudiéramos, al fin, salir de este lugar.

.

Knuckles y yo nos miramos, en la mirada del otro pudimos ver las emociones que ocultábamos.

Ahora que íbamos a salir, tendríamos que ser más precavidos que nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos caminando por un pasillo. Acompañados por Rouge, Tails, Cream y Thiago.

También estaba Shadow, pero el caminaba atrás nuestro, mas alejado.

.

Llegamos a una puerta doble.

Thiago la abrió.

Knuckles y yo tuvimos que cerrar los ojos por un momento, por que la luz del sol nos dio de lleno en la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	13. El Campamento

**Notas de la Autora: **Vi en las vistas que tuvo este fic ¿Quieren saber cuantas? -**No- **Tuvo 600 y un poco mas! Como es posible y solo tiene 37 reviews. Ustedes pueden dejar un review, no les cuesta nada.

Espero que les guste este cap. lo siento si salio corto. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic sigue sin pertenecerme. Ya lo saben, le pertenece a Sega. Y bla bla bla, ya saben el resto. Lo único que es mio es la historia y mis personajes.

.

Si visitan mi perfil, hagan la encuesta, quiero saber que piensan.

Si me ponen en favoritos sin dejar reviews, están en mi **lista negra**. Quedan advertidos (?.

Agradezco a las hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejar reviews. Ustedes son geniales.

Y ya saben el resto. Pero también les agradezco, de enserio.

.

**Advertencias: **Últimamente mis capítulos son limpios. ¿Quieren groserías? Dejen Reviews!

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**El Campamento **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Knuckles y yo tuvimos que cerrar los ojos por un momento, por que la luz del sol nos dio de lleno en la cara._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que no veíamos hace muchos días, pudimos observar que estábamos todavía dentro del bosque, pero el suelo estaba muy hundido eso hacia que en las esquinas del enorme agujero se hayan construido casas y demás cosas (N/A: no se si me explico bien. Si no se entiende, pregunte mediante reviews). También había camionetas y autos. Era como un campamento, como había dicho Thiago.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos, era lindo sentir escuchar las hojas rompiéndose bajos tus botas o el calor del sol. Como extrañaba eso.

.

**-Tails…- **Le llamo Thiago.

**-Si, jefe- **Camino hasta quedar en frente suyo. Tuvo que elevar un poco la cabeza. Ese tipo era alto.

**-Ya te dije que soy Thiago- **Le dijo de manera cansada **–Ven, tenemos que hablar- **Y se alejaron un poco para poder hablar.

.

Knuckles seguía mirando a su alrededor.

**-A que te impresionaste… ¿No?- **Me dijo Rouge.

**-Es impresionante, de enserio ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?- **Le pregunte.

**-Trabajo duro, solo eso. Por suerte, hasta ahora nadie nos encontró- **Dije mirando a su alrededor.

.

**-Tails y Cream les buscaran lugar donde quedarse- **La profunda voz de Thiago me sobresalto un poco. A su lado venia Tails.

**-¿Y por que yo no?- **Chillo Rouge, como una niña pequeña.

**-Que yo sepa tienes trabajo- **Esta vez hablo Shadow, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo.

Rouge gruño, se despido de nosotros y se fue caminando a no se donde.

.

.

.

Ya llevábamos varios minutos caminando, el lugar, aunque no lo pareciera, era enorme.

Solo íbamos Tails, Cream, Knuckles y yo. Nadie más, al parecer tenían trabajo.

Eso me hizo acordar a la aldea y me pregunte mentalmente como estará Knuckles. Lo mire, parecía bastante bien, pero con el tiempo aprendí que las apariencias engañan.

.

Mientras caminábamos, Tails y Cream eran como nuestros guías. Nos enseñaron todos los lugares.

Era realmente impresionante, había un lugar que funcionaba como comedor publico, allí las personas se juntaban a la mañana, al mediodía y a la noche, para las respectivas comidas. Allí trabajaban Cream y su madre. También era un lugar para pasar el rato, pero la mayoría de personas tenían algo que hacer.

También pasamos por el taller de Tails.

Allí Tails trabajaba, inventaba cosas, etc. Según lo que me contaba, ese pequeño zorrito era un genio.

También había un lugar para entrenar, un almacén y estaban las viviendas, pero eso estaba en una especie de túnel, como por si acaso llegan a descubrirlos algún gobierno, no se perderían tantas vidas.

.

Entramos al túnel, era enorme.

A los lados estaban las viviendas, y se podían ver a las familias dentro.

.

Estaba tan concentrada viéndolas que me sorprendí un poco cuando Cream nos pregunto

**-¿Quieren vivir juntos o en casa diferentes?- **

**-No se… Según- **Le respondió Knuckles.

**-¿Según que?- **Pregunto confundido Tails.

**-Si hay dos casas vacías, separados. Si no, no- **Dije yo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final, hubo dos casas vacías. Una al lado de la otra.

.

A mi me toco la primera y al Knuckles la segunda.

.

No es por que no quisiéramos vernos. Pero cada uno necesitaba estar solo un tiempo, en privado. Ambos lo necesitábamos después de muchos días encerrados juntos.

.

Cream al entrar me explico todo y me dio un recorrido por toda la casa. No podía creer que ellos hicieran esto, les habrá tomado mucho tiempo en construirlo todo.

Cuando me explico todo, me dio un comunicador que se ponía en la oreja, dijo que podía llamarla si necesitaba algo.

Y antes de irse, dijo que Rouge pasaría por aquí a dejarme algo de ropa.

.

Al cerrar la puerta, mire a mí alrededor. Estaba todo muy ordenado. Cuando vivía en el bosque, había escuchado que hacia aldeas o campamentos que eran muy modernos y tecnológicos.

Este debe ser uno de ellos.

.

Camine hasta la heladera.

Este seria mi hogar, al menos hasta que complete el tratamiento.

La abrí y saque un cartón de leche, hace mucho que no la tomaba.

De uno de los muebles saque un vaso y la serví en ella, luego la volví a guardar en la heladera.

Me senté en la silla de la mesa y observe la mochila que me había dado Rouge, para guardar el libro.

.

.

Mire el reloj, ya era tarde.

Estaba guardando un par de cosas que había usado para hacerme la cena.

La habrán dejado aquí, para que me acostumbre a ella, pero cuando se acabara tendría que ir al comedor publico.

.

Estaba yendo a la habitación cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Camine hasta la puerta y mire a través de la mirilla.

Era Rouge, y traía una caja. Le abrí la puerta y ella paso.

Cuando entro miro a su alrededor y luego me miro a mi

**-Linda casa la que te toco- **Dijo dejando la caja en la mesa.

-**Es todo gracias a ustedes- **Dije simplemente.

.

.

Ella abrió la caja y de ella saco mucha ropa

**-Mira tu pijama. ¿A que es bonito?- **Me empujo hacia el cuarto **–Ve y pruébatelo- **

.

.

Me quedaba bien, según Rouge.

Era una remera de unos finos tirantes, color blanco y unos pantalones cortos, color verde oscuro.

.

.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo me hablo Rouge acerca de la ropa, le emocionaba mucho ese tema, en cambio, a mi no.

Luego de que se fue. Ordene la ropa en el armario de la habitación.

Había un espejo de cuerpo completo y me mire en el. Los años viviendo en el bosque me habían afectado, y si que lo había echo.

Estaba delgada, muy delgada. Y tenia unas ojeras horribles, pero antes la tenia peor, estos días sin vivir en el bosque me habían echo muy bien.

Aprovecharía estos días para mejorarme del todo.

.

Me acosté en la cama. Era enorme, muy cómoda y calentita.

Lo ultimo que pensé antes de dormir era que tendría que conseguir un trabajo mientras viva aquí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	14. El Regreso

**Notas de la Autora: **Actualizo muy rápido ¿No creen? Es por que la inspiración se quedo unos días en mi casa, _es genial_ (?.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

_. _

**Disclaimer: **Sonic sigue sin pertenecerme. Ya lo saben, le pertenece a SEGA. Y bla bla bla, ya saben el resto. Lo único que es mio es la historia y mis personajes.

.

Visiten mi perfil y hagan la encuesta, por favoor.

Ya saben lo de la **lista negra** ¿No?

Agradezco a las hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejar reviews. Ustedes son geniales.

Y ya saben el resto. Pero también les agradezco, de enserio.

.

**Advertencias: **Creo que alguna que otra mala palabra.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**El Regreso **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Lo último que pensé antes de dormir era que tendría que conseguir un trabajo mientras viva aquí._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté.

Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no podía recordarla, igual estaba segura que había sido una pesadilla.

Trate de normalizar mi respiración.

Con una mano me toque la mejilla, estaba húmeda, _había llorado_.

Me senté en la cama y abrase mis rodillas, hundí mi cabeza en ellas. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

Lo último que recordaba eran unos** ojos celestes**, no sabía que tenía que ver con algo.

.

Me quede así por unos minutos hasta que mi respiración volvió a ser normal.

Luego me senté en el borde de la cama. Necesitaba aire fresco.

.

Me levante y camine al baño, cuando me vi en el espejo, pensé que esas ojeras jamás desaparecerían. También tenía los ojos rojos. No se cuanto habré llorado.

Me lave la cara con agua bien fría y salí del baño.

.

De la ropa que me había traído Rouge, me puse un jean un poco desgastado y una remera color verde. Seguro hacia frió afuera, así que me puse una chaqueta color negra. Con mi mano me peine un poco las púas.

.

.

Cuando abrí la puerta, el aire frió me recibió. Todo estaba en completo silencio y solamente algunas luces estaban encendidas dentro del túnel.

.

.

Camine hasta la salida del túnel.

Aunque afuera no había ninguna luz encendida, se podía ver perfectamente con la luz de la luna llena.

Podía escuchar los grillos y algunos animales del bosque, además de mis pasos sobre la tierra.

.

.

Camine hasta unos de los limites del enorme agujero, y empecé a subir por una de las esquinas.

Cuando llegue a la altura de los techos, empecé a saltarlos.

Me detuve en el que estaba en el medio, creo que es el del taller de Tails. Con cuidado me senté, solo quería pasar el rato, en verdad no tenia sueño.

Mire al cielo, lleno de miles y miles de estrellas. Extrañaba verlas.

.

.

No se hace cuanto tiempo estaba así, pero sabía que no era muy tarde, o en su defecto, muy temprano.

Una ráfaga de aire frió hizo que me diera un escalofrió.

.

**De nuevo sentí esa horrible sensación, era como si me estuvieran espiando. **

.

Escuche unas pisadas en el mismo tejado en el que yo estaba. No me di vuelta.

.

**Y de hecho… alguien lo estaba haciendo. Yo lo sabía muy bien. **

**. **

Y también sabia quien era, por un motivo desconocido para mi, pero yo podía reconocerlo.

**-¿Acaso me estas espiando?- **Dije de manera burlona, sin mirarlo.

.

**En verdad, nunca cruce palabra alguna con el. Solo extrañas miradas.**

.

**-Quien sabe… Tal vez, estabas escapándote- **Dijo con su profunda pero aterciopelada voz.

**-Si me voy, me muero- **Dije de la misma manera que antes.

No dijo nada a eso.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio. Dijo

**-¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?- **

Yo no le pensaba contestar nada. O al menos, no le pensaba contestar nada, de la manera correcta.

**-Eso no te importa- **Dije de manera fría.

**-Si que me importa. Estoy a cargo de la seguridad en la aldea…- **Dijo de la misma manera, un poco enojado **–Y poco me importa lo que Thiago diga, tu no eres de confianza- **Dijo de una manera que podría herir a cualquiera, menos a mi.

**-Y a mi poco me importa lo que tu pienses- **Dije dándome vuelta para encararlo.

Sus ojos rojos daban miedo a la luz de la luna atrás de el, pero no me afecto demasiado.

Vi su ceño fruncido, estaba enojado. Por alguna razón, me dio gracia.

**-¿Por que no te vas?- **Le pregunte dándome la vuelta de nuevo, un poco irritada de su presencia.

**-Tengo que vigilarte- **Dijo, y escuche como el también se sentaba.

**-Entonces creo que no dormirás esta noche- **Dije burlona.

**-Hmph- **Contesto el.

.

.

.

.

Hace mas o menos una hora estamos aquí, ninguno se movió en ningún momento.

**-¿En que país estamos?- **Pregunte de repente, tenia esa duda hace mucho. Sin darme vuelta.

**-En el 4- **Dijo sin inmutarse.

.

En el país 4. Definitivamente, cuando terminara el maldito tratamiento, me iría de aquí.

No me gusta estar en el país 4, ya conocen las razones.

.

**-¿Por qué tu flecha tenia veneno?- **Por alguna razón quería hablar.

**-Hay que desconfiar de todos- **Contesto.

Lo pensé.

**-Esa no es una respuesta- **Dije seria.

**-Para mi si lo es- **Volvió a decir monótonamente.

Me quede callada, sin siquiera conocer hasta este sujeto, ya creía que lo odiaba.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Sabes que hora es?- **Le pregunte, después de unas horas.

**-Las 4 de la mañana- **Dijo.

.

Me levante y me estire, tenia los músculos entumecidos por no moverme por tanto tiempo.

Mire lo que tenia que recorrer para bajar, quería ir a dormir, o tratar de dormir, ya.

Mire cuanta era la altura que había entre el techo del taller y el suelo, he visto peores.

.

Shadow observaba cada unos de mis movimientos, no es por que yo también lo vigilara. Era por que podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

.

Con cuidado de no resbalarme, salte y caí de pie en el suelo.

Me puse a caminar al túnel.

**-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- **Medio grito, medio susurro Shadow, bajando del techo también.

**-Estoy haciendo lo que vos querías que haga- **Dije irónica.

Se mostró una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

**-Me voy a ir a dormir- **Dije y me puse a caminar de vuelta, dejando a Shadow solo.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi nueva casa y abrí la puerta, estaba todo como lo había dejado.

Deje la chaqueta en la silla y fui directo al cuarto.

Me senté en la cama y me saque las botas, tirándolas por ahí. Ni siquiera había prendido la luz, por eso no se veía nada.

Me tape con todo lo que encontré, hasta la barbilla, tenia frió.

Cerré los ojos y enseguida me dormí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Apaga eso…- **Dije medio dormida.

Alguien había puesto la alarma del reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

.

Estire un brazo para tratar de apagarlo, no lo encontré.

**-Mierda-**

En cambio me caí de la cama.

.

Mire el reloj, las 10 de la mañana. No era muy temprano ni muy tarde.

.

Bostezando me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha.

.

.

.

.

Salí del baño envuelta en una bata que había dentro del armario del baño.

Se sentía bien, cómodo.

Me puse la misma ropa que me había puesto la noche anterior, cuando había encontrado a Shadow vigilándome. Fue demasiado extraño, decidí no darle vueltas al asunto. De todas formas, no me importaba.

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala leyendo el libro que me había dado Tails, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Deje el libro en el sofá y abrí la puerta. Era Tails, y parecía agitado.

**-¿Qué ocurre?- **Pregunte algo preocupada.

**-Sonic y algunos mas volvieron de la misión…-** Tomo aire y siguió **–Están heridos- **Soltó de repente.

Yo me preocupe.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y tome su mano, corrimos hasta afuera del túnel, después el me guió hasta donde estaban todos.

.

.

Allí había muchos, lobos, aves, conejos, zorros, etc.

Y en medio los que habían ido a esta tal misión.

.

Tails tenia razón, el estaba herido, tenia la pierna lastimada, como si le hubieran disparado allí.

.

.

.

.

Ellos habían ido al hospital, yo me quede sentada en un banco de por ahí, en medio del campamento.

**-¡Amy!- **Escuche una voz aguda que me llamaba.

Yo levante mi cabeza y vi hacia el lugar de donde venia aquella voz.

Era Cream, venia corriendo hacia a mi.

Cuando llego a mi lado, dijo con la respiración agitada

**-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!- **Dijo jalándome del brazo para que corriera con ella.

Mientras corríamos le pregunte

**-¿Para que?-**

**-No hay demasiados médicos- **Dijo agitada.

Quería que yo ayudara a los heridos.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la puerta de lo que supongo seria como un hospital o algo así.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Cream me pregunto

**-¿Nos puedes ayudar?- **Dijo medio tímida.

Yo asentí, convencida.

Y ella abrió la puerta, dejando ver a todos los heridos de aquella misión. Incluso a Sonic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Que charla tan extraña (Si se le puede llamar así)

Espero que les haya gustado-

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	15. ¿Amistades?

**Notas de la Autora: **Hace dos capítulos había como 600 vistas ¿Se acuerdan? Bueno... pues vi en el capitulo anterior que aumento a 700. Créanme. ¿Por que no dejan reviews? Solo has pocas personas que dejan reviews en casi todos lo capítulos, y de en verdad les agradezco.

Quiero saber que piensan del fic, dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada. Yo por eso escribo... para ustedes. Si no les gusta, con mas razón, dejen reviews, quiero saber que piensan y que no les gusta. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic sigue sin pertenecerme. Ya lo saben, le pertenece a SEGA. Y bla bla bla, ya saben el resto. Lo único que es mio es la historia y mis personajes.

.

Visiten mi perfil y hagan la encuesta, por favoor.

Ya saben lo de la **lista negra** ¿No?

Agradezco a las hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejar reviews. Ustedes son geniales.

Y ya saben el resto. Pero también les agradezco, de enserio.

.

**Advertencias: **Creo que vuelve a estar limpio.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Amistades? **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_**-¿Nos puedes ayudar?- **__Dijo medio tímida._

_Yo asentí, convencida. _

_Y ella abrió la puerta, dejando ver a todos los heridos de aquella misión. Incluso a Sonic._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño armario y Cream lo abrió.

Mientras sacaba un pequeño maletín, me pregunto

**-¿Sabes curar heridas de bala?- **Estaba preocupada.

**-He tenido algunas… puedo con ellas- **Dije poco convencida.

En mi vida, como he tenido que cuidarme sola, algunas veces tenia que curarme por mi misma algunas de las heridas que los infelices de los soldados me hacían cuando me descuidaba.

.

Me dio el maletín y me dijo

**-Ve a curarle a Sonic, seguro que puedes con eso- **

Cream me empujaba levemente por la espalda.

**-Vale…- **Murmure, mas para mi misma que para Cream.

.

**-¡Hola Amy!- **Me saludo animadamente Sonic cuando llegue a su lado y me senté en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

**-Hola Sonic- **Dije preocupada.

Mire su herida en su pierna, estaba cubierta vagamente por unas vendas un poco ensangrentadas.

Abrí el maletín y saque un poco de ungüento y unas nuevas vendas. También saque unas tijeras, para cortar la parte de su pantalón que tapa su herida.

**-Al fin te dejaron salir- **El no parecía preocupado por la herida.

**-Si…- **

Mentiría si dijera que le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy preocupada por su herida.

.

De pronto el dejo de hablar y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Yo había empezado a cortar sus vendajes ensangrentados.

Sonic ahogo un quejido.

-**Lo siento mucho- **Dije atropelladamente. Nunca había tenido que curar a alguien más que no haya sido yo, era lo único malo de vivir en soledad.

**-No pasa nada- **Dijo relajando su cuerpo.

.

Con mucho cuidado saque sus vendajes.

Al menos no era una herida muy grave.

Saque un algodón y le puse el ungüento

**-Estoy te dolerá un poco- **Le dije seria a Sonic, el solamente asintió con la cabeza.

.

Lentamente pase el algodón por la herida, limpiando restos de sangre. Sentí que Sonic se tensaba.

Cuando la herida la estuvo limpia, agarre los vendajes y los puse alrededor de la herida.

Le dije a Sonic, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y los apretaba

**-Listo- **

No había echo un mal trabajo.

Sonic abrió los ojos y miro los vendajes, luego me miro a mí

**-Gracias- **Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo solamente le sonreí.

.

Pero rápidamente me puse seria

**-¿Qué les ha pasado?- **

Sonic borro su sonrisa y su rostro quedo sin emoción alguna.

**-Encontramos a un gran grupo de soldados, y nuestra misión es que no se acerquen a la base. Logramos detenerles pero nosotros quedamos así- **Esa última frase la dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

Yo solté un gran suspiro

.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Era unos de esos silencios cómodos, o al menos para mí.

.

**-¿Y Knuckles?- **Pregunto Sonic.

**-No tengo ni la menor idea- **Dije aburrida.

**-¿Ya tienes un lugar donde quedarte?- **Dijo el también aburrido.

**-Si-** Dije bostezando.

**-¿Dormiste bien?- **Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

**-Yo nunca duermo bien- **Dije simplemente. El estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo más, pero yo me adelante **-Cosas mías- **

Y cerró rápidamente su boca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede con Sonic una hora más, hasta que llego Tails para cuidarlo.

Antes de salir, Tails me hizo el tratamiento y dijo que a knuckles ya se lo había dado. Le pregunte donde estaba y me respondió que seguro estaba entrenando.

.

Cuando salí del lugar, me pregunte que podía hacer.

Mis respuestas eran pocas. Bueno, en realidad solo era una…

**No podía hacer nada. **

.

.

Camine hasta donde era el lugar de entrenamiento y entre.

Vi a Knuckles, estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo.

Me quede observándole por un rato, hasta que termino de golpearlo y me miro confundido

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Últimamente te adelantas en todo lo que hago ¿Cómo le haces?- **Pregunte

**-No tengo nada que hacer- **Dijo volviendo a golpear el saco.

.

Nuestras charlas últimamente eran muy cortas. No me parecía raro.

Estaba por salir, cuando el me pregunto

**-Cuándo termines el tratamiento… ¿Te iras?- **

Yo me voltee a verlo, estaba mirando su saco.

**-¿Y tú?- **Le pregunte

**-Creo que me quedare, no tengo a donde ir- **Dijo mirándome, para que le responda.

**-Yo… no lo se- **Dije indecisa.

**-Como que no lo sabes…- **Dije elevando la voz y acercándose a mi. Yo ni siquiera me moví **–Aquí ya tenemos un hogar, tenemos amigos… Podríamos vivir bien aquí- **Dijo tratando de convencerme de que me quede.

.

**-No puedo quedarme… Knuckles- **Susurre con la cabeza baja.

**-¿Por qué?- **Me pregunto.

**-Es el país 4, me traen malos recuerdos- **Dije en voz baja.

**-Sea lo que sea. Tienes que dejarlos atrás- **Dijo con voz suave.

**-No puedo…- **Dije agarrando mi cabeza **–No puedo dejarlos atrás- **Dije mirándolo.

Note en su mirada lastima.

Solté mi cabeza y salí rápidamente del lugar. Antes de irme le dije a Knuckles en un susurro **–Adiós- **

.

.

.

Corrí hasta mi casa.

Como iba corriendo, en el camino me tropecé con Shadow.

El se sorprendió y yo solo susurre un pequeño **–disculpa-**. Luego seguí corriendo, dejándolo atrás, confuso.

.

Al entrar a mi casa, cerré rápidamente la puerta.

Luego me apoye en ella y me deslice lentamente hasta el suelo. Abrace mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas.

.

No sabía por que me pasaban estas cosas. Solamente quería estar sola y nada más.

Antes no me pasaban estas cosas, por que estaba sola y nadie podía hacerme recordar mi pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¡Amy! ¡Ábreme!- **Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Quería que dejara de golpear, me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Seguro me habré dormido.

.

Me levante del suelo y abrí la puerta. Allí estaban Cream y Rouge, parecían preocupadas, Cream tenía una cesta en sus manos.

Yo las mire confundida

**-¿Qué ocurre?- **Pregunte bostezando.

**-¡¿Cómo que "que ocurre"?!- **Grito preocupada Rouge.

Yo me toque la cabeza con una mano.

**-Shadow nos dijo que te vio, al parecer se preocupo y nos aviso- **Dijo Cream, preocupada, pero con voz normal.

.

Yo me sorprendí y las deje entrar.

**-¿Shadow?- **

No podía creerlo.

Estamos hablando de Shadow, hasta donde lo conozco, que es prácticamente nada, es solamente un tipo duro, sarcástico y que no le importa nada la vida de los demás.

**-Si Shadow… A mi también me pareció extraño- **Dijo Rouge con voz normal, al fin.

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto Cream mientras ponía la cesta en la mesa **–El también tiene sentimientos, todo el mundo los tiene- **

Rouge la miro

**-Pero Cream… hace mucho que estas aquí, lo conoces, es como una piedra- **Me miro **–Era… hasta hoy- **

Yo la mire confundida

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Dejemos de lado el tema de Shadow…- **Dijo moviendo la mano, restándole importancia **–Lo importante aquí es ¿Qué te sucede?- **Dijo mirándome preocupada.

Yo suspire y me senté en el sofá

**-Nada- **Le dije mirándola.

Ella me miro, como indignada

**-Sabemos que te ocurre algo…- **Me dijo sentándose al lado mió.

Cream trajo tres tazas, creo que de te o algo así, y nos la dio, ella se quedo con una y se sentó al otro lado mió.

**-No te preocupes Amy, cuéntanos. Somos tu amigas…- **Me miro Cream y su sonrisa desapareció un poco **-¿No?- **

Las dos me miraban esperando una respuesta de parte mía

**-Claro… son mis amigas- **Dije rápidamente.

Ambas sonrieron y me abrazaron

**-O eso creo…- **Susurre, no me escucharon, y les devolví el abrazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_TheOnlyGirl _


	16. Día de Elección

**Notas de la Autora: **No tengo mucho que decirles, no se me ocurre nada. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic no ser mio, ser de SEGA. Ser mi historia y mis personajes (?

.

Visiten mi perfil y hagan la encuesta, por favoor.

Ya saben lo de la **lista negra** ¿No?

Agradezco a las hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejar reviews. Ustedes son geniales.

Y ya saben el resto. Pero también les agradezco, de enserio.

.

**Advertencias: **Limpio.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Día**** de Elección **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_**-Claro… son mis amigas- **__Dije rápidamente._

_Ambas sonrieron y me abrazaron _

_**-O eso creo…- **__Susurre, no me escucharon, y les devolví el abrazo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Basta de dramas- **dijo Rouge de la nada, separándose de nosotros.

Cream y yo la miramos confundidas. Rouge llevo las tazas de té, que casi ni habíamos tocado, al lavado y miro el reloj, luego nos miro, un poco emocionada

**-Vamos a cenar- **

Nosotras la miramos aun mas confundidas.

**-¿Al comedor?- **Pregunto Cream.

**-No Cream, vamos a ir a comer en el medio del bosque- **Dijo ella irónica.

Yo aguante una pequeña risa.

.

Rouge camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y nos miro

**-¿No van a venir?- **

Cream y yo nos levantamos del sofá casi al instante y salimos de la casa. Rouge cerró la puerta detrás de si.

.

.

Rouge y yo caminábamos una al lado de la otra. Cream caminaba un poco mas adelante.

No hablábamos ni nada, solo caminábamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, fuimos directo a donde estaba la mama de Cream, Vainilla.

**-Hola chicas- **Dijo con una amable sonrisa **-¿Quieren algo para comer?-** Pregunto.

**-Si- **Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno… Vallan a sentarse. Cream ven a ayudarme- **

**-Bueno- **Dijo Cream mirando a su madre y luego nos miro **–Las alcanzo luego- **Y siguió a su madre.

.

Nosotras nos sentamos en una mesa, cerca de la salida.

Mire a nuestro alrededor, no había muchas personas, el lugar estaba casi vació.

**-Rouge… ¿Dónde están todos?- **Le pregunte.

Ella se estaba mirando las uñas, cuando le pregunte miro a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar sus uñas

**-Ni idea- **

La mire, esperando una explicación mas detallada. Ella me entendió.

**-Algunas personas no se sienten muy seguras estando fuera del túnel en la noche, por eso cenan temprano o cenan en sus casas- **Dijo.

**-Aja- **Y apoye mi codo en la mesa, sosteniendo mi mejilla con mi puño.

.

.

Luego de una media hora, más o menos, Cream apareció con tres platos llenos de comida.

**-Lo siento si me tarde demasiado- **Se disculpo Cream, dejando los platos en la mesa.

**-No tienes que disculparte por nada- **Dije yo acercando un plato y agarrando un tenedor. Rouge hizo lo mismo.

**-Amy tiene razón- **Dijo Rouge, antes de meter su tenedor lleno de comida en su boca.

Crean y yo miramos a Rouge, luego nos miramos entre nosotras, y nos pusimos a comer.

.

**-¿Qué hora es?- **Pregunte luego de que termináramos de comer.

Cream miro su reloj de muñeca y me contesto

**-Son casi las doce de la noche- **

**-¿No es muy tarde? ¿Cuándo cierra este lugar?- **

**-Las personas saben que necesitamos esto para sobrevivir, así que nos mantenemos en orden. Este lugar nunca se ha cerrado, pero los alimentos se mantienen bajo llave, por las dudas- **Explico Rouge.

.

Yo me quede callada, ya no necesitaba más explicaciones.

.

.

.

Ayudamos a Cream a lavar los platos y a guardar las cosas, cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, ya no quedaba nadie en el comedor, solo estábamos nosotras.

.

Yo me senté en una mesa. Cream y Rouge, que estaban por salir, me miraron confundidas

**-¿No vas a venir?- **Me pregunto Rouge.

**-No, ustedes váyanse si quieren- **Dije mirándolas con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno…- **Dijeron ambas suspirando.

Y me quede sola en el comedor, solo había dos luces prendidas, y una estaba titilando, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

.

No se hace cuanto tiempo estaba aquí, sin hacer nada.

Pensé que lo más correcto seria irme a mi casa.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia la salida del comedor, apagando las luces en el camino.

.

.

.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el ruido que hacían mis zapatos al pisar la tierra del suelo.

.

**-¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?-** Una voz.

Me sorprendí, no era la voz de Shadow.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y lo primero que vi fue una pequeña lucecita roja.

La lucecita roja se movió, dejando ver a una figura, era Thiago, el jefe, y estaba fumando.

Tenía ropa diferente a la que tenia puesta la primera vez que lo vi, pero seguía teniendo esa banda que tapaba uno de sus ojos negros.

**-Iba a mi casa- **Dije tranquilizándome un poco.

Me miro, como analizándome.

**-Y… ¿Te parece cómodo vivir aquí?- **Pregunto, como tratando de hacer conversación.

**-Si, me parece cómodo-** Conteste, casi mecánicamente.

**-¿Y a tu acompañante? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?- **Pregunto, tratando de hacer memoria.

**-Knuckles- **El asintió **–Creo que se va a quedar. Claro, si usted lo permite- **Dije.

**-Si el quiere se puede quedar- **Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Pero después su sonrisa desapareció

**-¿Y tú, Amy, no te quedaras?- **Pregunto.

Yo me quede callada un instante, luego respondí

**-Yo todavía no lo se- **

.

El me miro, de una manera extraña. No pude descifrar que significaba.

Luego le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, la ultima. Luego lo tiro en un cesto de basura que había cerca. Se puso a caminar, pero en dirección contraria al túnel, antes de desaparecer en la espesa neblina que no note cuando se había formado, escuche que decía

**-Solo piénsalo…- **

Luego desapareció.

.

Me quede parada en medio de la neblina, que cada vez iba apareciendo más.

Salí de mi especie de trance en el que estaba y mire a mí alrededor, la neblina daba un toque de terror a todo.

Empecé a caminar hacia el túnel.

.

.

.

Camine solo unos minutos, quería llegar rápido a mi casa.

Cuando llegue abrí y cerré rápidamente la puerta. Subí rápidamente, me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

.

.

.

.

_Días después… _

.

.

.

.

**-¿Qué ocurre?- **Le pregunte a Cream y a Tails.

Estaba en el taller de Tails, además de que me haya echo el tratamiento, yo lo estaba ayudando con uno de sus inventos mas recientes. Cuando llego Cream toda agitada, diciendo que teníamos que seguirla.

.

Cream, Tails y yo estábamos en el medio del campamento, entre muchas mas personas, entre ellas Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic –quien tenía la pierna enyesada y estaba con muletas- y los demás.

En frente de todos estaba Thiago, encima de una camioneta, una de las tantas que había por el campamento.

El pidió el silencio y todo le hicimos caso

**-Como saben…- **Empezó a hablar en voz alta, para que todos le escuchemos **–Es temporada de recolección de alimentos. A si que buscamos personas que se ofrezcan como recolectores. Los que quieran serlo, levanten la mano- **Término de hablar.

.

Después de un minuto de silencio. Empezaron a levantar sus manos.

El primero fue un camaleón, llamado Espio.

El segundo fue Shadow.

La tercera fue una mapache, llamada Miranda.

El cuarto fue un león, llamado Thomas.

La quinta fue una puma de pelaje negro, llamada Julieta.

.

Después de eso, nadie levanto la mano.

Thiago miro a su alrededor, como preocupado

**-Por favor, necesitamos a una persona más- **Dijo.

.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, mire a Knuckles y el me miro a mi.

El movió levemente su cabeza de un costado a otro lentamente, como negando algo, y gesticulaba con su boca un "No".

**El sabía lo que yo estaba pensando. **

Deje de mirarlo para mirar a Thiago, el seguía mirando a su alrededor, preocupado.

.

Rápidamente levante mi mano en alto y todas la miraras se dirigieron a mi. Incluida la de Knuckles, quien me miraba medio enojado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	17. Nuestras Habilidades

**Notas de la Autora: **Wow. No me he dado cuenta de que ya estoy en el capitulo número 16. Bueno... si me he dado cuenta pero no le di importancia. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero no se preocupen, seguro tendrá mucho, ya que falta mucho para que termine. Pasen por mi perfil y hagan la nueva encuesta que puse, ya que eso servirá para pensar en que escribiré en mi siguiente fic. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic no ser mio, ser de SEGA. Ser mi historia y mis personajes (?

.

Agradezco a todos.

Los que ponen reviews y los que no.

Los que te ponen en favoritos sin siquiera dejar uno.

Ah! Y también agradezco a los que me pusieron en favoritos, que dejaron reviews

.

**Advertencias: **Limpio.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nuestras Habilidades **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Rápidamente levante mi mano en alto y todas la miraras se dirigieron a mi. Incluida la de Knuckles, quien me miraba medio enojado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thiago sonrió un poco

**-Bueno. Los que levantaron la mano quédense, los demás, váyanse- **Dijo en voz alta.

.

Unos instantes después solo estábamos nosotros y Knuckles, quien estaba enojado y camino hasta quedar enfrente mió.

.

**-¡¿Por qué levantaste la mano?!- **Dijo.

**-Tenia ganas- **Dije borde.

**-¡¿Cómo que tenias ganas?! ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de aceptar?!- **

**-Si lo se- **Dije simplemente.

**-¡¿Y por que aceptaste?!- **

**-¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Acaso te importa lo que yo haga?- **Dije un poco enojada.

**-¡Me preocupo por ti!- **Dijo, al parecer sin pensarlo.

**-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?- **Le pregunte un poco calmada.

**-Por que soy tu amigo, y aunque no lo sepas, se cuanto has sufrido- **Me dijo un poco mas calmado también.

**-Tu no sabes lo que he sufrido- **Dije fríamente.

**-Tal vez yo no lo haya sufrido, pero aunque no me lo hayas dicho yo lo se- **

Yo lo mire, no sabia que contestarle.

Abrí la boca pero ningún sonido salio.

**-Knuckles. Lo siento pero tienes que irte- **Dijo Thiago atrás mió.

Knuckles lo miro y luego me miro a mí de nuevo.

**-No dejare que se valla- **Dijo serio, mirándolo a Thiago.

**-knuckles, yo puedo sola- **Dije en voz baja.

El me escucho pero no me hizo caso.

**-Fue su decisión- **Dijo seriamente Thiago.

**-Yo tomare su lugar- **Dijo Knuckles ignorando lo anterior.

**-knuckles…- **Dije elevando un poco la voz, ambos me miraron **–Fue mi decisión, yo elegí esto. Por favor vete- **Le dije sin mirarlo.

El me miro, un poco indignado

**-Bien- **Dijo enojado y luego se fue dando grandes pasos.

.

.

.

**-El es un verdadero amigo- **Dijo Thiago.

Yo mire por donde Knuckles se había ido

**-Lo se- **Dije en un murmuro.

.

**-Sigamos con esto- **

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta los demás, quien estaban hablando, menos Shadow, quien como siempre estaba mas alejado.

**-Síganme- **Dije Thiago caminando.

Todos le seguimos.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos hasta el lugar de entrenamientos, allí cada uno se acomodo en el suelo

**-Quiero agradecerles a ustedes, por haberse ofrecido como voluntarios a recolectores- **Empezó a hablar Thiago **–Todos ustedes tendrán tres días para entrenar y prepararse para el viaje, usaran unos de las camionetas ¿Entendido?- **Termino de decir.

.

Todos asentimos.

**-Bien. Esta será su primera y única clase de entrenamiento grupal- **Camino hasta una pared que estaba llena de diferentes armas **–Escojan la que llevaran- **Dijo señalando la pared.

Todos nos levantamos y nos acercamos a ella.

Miranda, la mapache, Eligio una escopeta. El león, Thomas, la miro sorprendido y rápidamente agarro una ballesta que estaba ahí.

**-¡Oye! ¡Yo quería eso!- **Chillo Julieta con voz aguda, muy aguda.

**-Te jodes- **Le dijo Thomas, de manera burlona, con un extraño tono español en su voz.

Julieta se cruzo de brazos y miro la pared. Unos instantes después agarro un gran cuchillo.

Thomas la miro y luego se pusieron a discutir.

Yo no sabía por que, tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

.

**-Quieren calmarse ustedes dos- **Dijo Shadow elevando su voz, mientras agarraba una espada, bueno… parecía una espada.

Thomas le miro entre burlón y confundido

**-¿Una espada? ¿Por qué eliges una espada?- **

Shadow le miro indiferente

**-A ti no te importa- **

Espio agarro una de esas espadas tipo ninja y se alejo un poco.

.

Yo me mantuve al margen en todo momento, tratando de elegir bien mi arma.

Después de unos minutos, mi mirada se quedo en un arco, con varia flechas en un tipo de bolso que iba en la espalda (N/A: Si saben como se llama eso, díganmelo por favor)

Yo camine hasta ellas y me estire un poco para alcanzarlas, ya que estaba medio alto y yo era un poco mas baja que la estatura normal.

.

**-Bueno…- **La voz de Thiago nos sorprendió a todos dejaron de hablar **–Ya todos eligieron sus armas. Ahora, a entrenar- **Termino de hablar elevando un poco la voz.

.

.

Thiago eligió para probar sus habilidades a Thomas con su ballesta.

Según Thiago, después de que Thomas destruyera dos muñecos de cinco, el tenia una precisión media. Y después de soltar un par de groserías, Thomas se sentó a mi lado, haciendo pucheros.

Thiago agarro una espada y le dijo a Espio que se acercara. También le dijo que usara todas sus habilidades, a lo que Espio respondió con una sonrisa medio arrogante.

Los dos empezaron a pelear, nosotros veíamos cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchando como las espadas chocaban entre si. De un momento a otro, Espio desapareció.

Todos nos sorprendimos, no podía ser posible, ya que estábamos viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Thiago se quedo quieto unos segundos, luego se dio rápidamente la vuelta, de espalda a nosotros, y escuchamos el ruido de unas espadas golpear. Espio volvió a aparecer. Todos nos sorprendimos. Espio de alguna forma se había vuelto invisible.

Thiago sonrió y bajo la espada

**-Tienes talento. Ve a sentarte- **Le dijo a Espio.

Espio asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado mió.

De pronto, Thomas se paro, parecía indignado

**-¡¿Cómo que al si le dices algo bueno?! ¡¿Qué hay conmigo?!- **Siguió con ese extraño acento español.

**-Tú elegiste la ballesta, eso significa que tienes que practicar más la precisión que otra cosa. El eligió la espada y lo hizo bien- **Dijo Thiago tranquilamente **–Ahora cállate y siéntate- **

Thomas se sentó, mientras Julieta tenia una mano tapando su boca, estaba aguantando la risa. Thomas se dio cuenta de esto y la miro mal.

**-Julieta…- **Dijo Thiago sorprendiéndola **–Al frente- **

Julieta se paro y camino hasta quedar en frente de Thiago.

**-Tú has elegido el cuchillo. Puedes elegir que practicar ¿Lucha o lanzamiento?- **

Julieta pareció pensarlo un momento y Lugo dijo

**-Lanzamiento- **

**-Bien. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer- **Dijo mirando los muñecos.

Julieta sonrió, pero de una manera extrañamente sádica, o algo así.

.

Mientras Julieta destruía los muñecos. Yo le hable a Espio, mientras los dos mirábamos a Julieta

**-No sabia que alguien se podía hacer invisible- **Estaba bastante confundida.

**-Pues ahora lo sabes- **Dijo Espio.

Hablábamos en murmullos.

**-¿Cómo lo puedes hacer?- **

**-No lo se. Solo lo hago y ya- **Dijo mirándome de reojo.

**-Es bastante sorprendente- **Dije también mirándolo.

**-Lo se- **Dijo orgulloso.

Y ambos volvimos nuestras miradas a Julieta, quien ya había acabado de lanzar cuchillos.

.

.

Hasta Thiago parecía un poco sorprendido, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien.

Todos lo muñecos estaban echo pedazos, hasta un tenia un cuchillo clavado entre los ojos.

**-Thiago, creo que debería alejar a Julieta de los cuchillos- **Dijo Thomas, con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-Cállate- **Le dijo Julieta, respirando agitadamente.

**-Te equivocas, Thomas- **Dijo Thiago con una sonrisa **–Ella tiene una gran puntería, es perfecta para cazar- **

.

Thiago mando a Julieta a sentarse, y luego llamo a Miranda. Ella había elegido la escopeta, así que lo suyo fue rápido.

Apareció un papel con dibujo de un cuerpo con varios blancos. Ella destruyo el papel, fallando y dejando agujeros en la pared, en algunos casos.

.

**-Amy…- **Me llamo Thiago, sorprendiéndome. Yo lo mire y el me señalo con la cabeza que me levantara.

Yo sujete bien el arco y las flechas y me levante, caminando hasta quedar en frente de todos, quienes me mirabas, estudiando mis movimientos.

"**Claro. La mayoría no me conoce" **Pensé.

Thiago señalo un par de blancos y muñecos

**-Veamos lo que puedes hacer- **Dijo Thiago, alejándose un poco.

.

Yo prepare una flecha en el arco. Si soy sincera, en mi vida nunca use un arco, pero tenia que usar un arma nueva ¿No?

.

Respire profundamente y solté la flecha. Rápidamente había cerrado los ojos.

Escuche que la flecha se había clavado en algo y lentamente abrí los ojos.

.

**Justo en el medio. **

.

Hasta yo me sorprendí.

**-Dime Amy… ¿Es la primera vez que usas un arco?- **Dijo Thiago a mi espaldas.

Yo me di la vuelta

**-En verdad. Lo haces bien para ser una primera vez- **Dijo sonriendo extrañamente **–Continua- **

Yo asentí y volví a preparar la flecha.

.

.

.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, incluida yo.

No había fallada en ningún blanco ni en ningún muñeco.

**-Siéntate- **Dijo Thiago. Le hice caso.

.

Por ultimo paso Shadow, que fue casi lo mismo que Espio, excepto la parte de la invisibilidad.

Se notaba que Shadow era un tipo muy fuerte, mas de los que alguien normal seria. El le termino ganando a Thiago.

.

.

**-Bueno…- **Empezó a hablar Thiago **–Como les he dicho, esto solo ha sido algo así como para mostrar sus habilidades a sus futuros compañeros de caza. Desde ahora todos entrenaran por su cuenta ¿Entendido?- **Explico Thiago.

Todos asentimos, menos Thomas, que hablo con un notable acento español, más que antes

**-Claro tío, lo he entendido- **

Era tan claro como el agua que era una broma.

**-Deja de hablar así. Es raro- **Le dijo Miranda.

.

.

Luego de eso, todos volvimos a nuestros hogares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme. _

_. _

_. _

_¿Reviews? _

_. _

_TheOnlyGirl_


	18. Las Despedidas

**Notas de la Autora: **No tengo nada que decir, excepto que hay una palabra en **negrita** y tiene un **(*)**. Ahora les pongo lo que significa.

**Carcaj*:** Es una caja o cilindro de piel, madera y/o tela usada por los arqueros para transportar las flechas, permitiéndoles alcanzarlas con facilidad y rapidez. Según Wikipedia.

_Agradezco a Ruedi por el nombre. Besos! _

No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil y hacer la encuesta. De eso depende mi siguiente fic (Si es que lo hay) **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic no ser mio, ser de SEGA. Ser mi historia y mis personajes (?

.

Agradezco a todos.

Los que ponen reviews y los que no.

Los que te ponen en favoritos sin siquiera dejar uno.

Ah! Y también agradezco a los que me pusieron en favoritos, que dejaron reviews.

.

**Advertencias: **Limpio.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Las despedidas **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Luego de eso, todos volvimos a nuestros hogares._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de una noche, a la cual me desperté varias veces por culpa de mis pesadillas, me levante como a las nueve de la mañana… Bueno… en verdad **me levantaron **a las nueve de la mañana.

.

.

**-¡¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?!- **Chillo Rouge.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza por sus gritos.

.

En este momento me encontraba sentada en mi sofá, recibiendo gritos y regaños por parte de Rouge, quien se encontraba en frente mió, caminando de un lado al otro.

.

**-No debería estar aquí- **Dije tranquila.

Rouge se detuvo y me miro

**-¿Dónde deberías estar?- **Me pregunto con ambas manos en su cadera.

Yo la mire

**-Entrenando- **

Rouge abrió muchos los ojos y se estiro de sus grandes orejas

**-¡¿Cómo que entrenando?!- **

Yo asentí con la cabeza

**-¡En realidad! ¡Tu no deberías ir!- **

Yo me pare, seria

**-No es necesario que me expliques esto…- **Dije caminando había la puerta y agarrando el arco y las flechas de un perchero en la pared.

Rouge me miro confundida

**-Knuckles ya me lo dijo- **

Abrí la puerta y salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del túnel, Sonic, quien ya no tenia nada en la pierna, pero cojeaba un poco. Se puso a caminar al lado mió.

**-Si solo me sigues para decirme lo peligroso que es ir de caza…- **Dije detuviendome y mirándolo de frente **–Olvídalo- **Dije volviendo a caminar.

El se adelanto, quedando en frente mió

**-¿Qué? Yo no iba a hacer eso- **Dijo con falsa inocencia.

Yo me cruce de brazos y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

**-Bien, bien. Si te iba decir algo así. Pero por lo que veo ya te lo han dicho varias veces ¿O me equivoco?- **Dijo, mientras ambos volvíamos a caminar.

**-No te equivocas. Knuckles y Rouge ya me lo han dicho- **Dije con voz cansada.

.

**-Bueno, cambiando de opinión ¿A dónde vas?- **Pregunto.

Yo levante mi arco. Haciéndole saber lo que era obvio.

**-¿Vas a entrenar?- **

**-Si- **Dije con ironía.

**-Iré contigo- **Dijo de la nada.

**-No. Mírate, todavía no estas del todo curado- **Le dije mirándole de reojo.

**-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes- **Me dijo restándole importancia.

Yo me quede mirándolo.

Y al final dije

**-Esta bien- **

.

.

.

Sonic me llevo hacia las afueras del campamento, donde podría practicar con árboles y demás cosas.

**-¿Alguna vez has ido de caza?- **Le pregunte mientras estaba apuntando hacia una manzana que estaba en lo alto de un árbol.

**-Si, he ido un par de veces- **Dijo Sonic, quien estaba apoyado en un árbol, comiendo una fruta que había logrado tirar antes.

**-¿Y…?- **Le pregunte lanzando la flecha.

La manzana se callo, ya que había logrado clavarle la flecha.

**-No es muy difícil, claro, si sabes como sobrevivir. A ti te resultara fácil, eres muy hábil con la flecha-** Dijo, y después le dio otro mordisco a su fruta.

Yo lo mire.

"**Ojala tenga razón" **Pensé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando volvimos, Sonic se fue para otro lado. Yo tuve que buscar a Tails, quien estaba en su taller, reparando la camioneta que nosotros íbamos a usar.

Mientras estaba preparando la inyección, le pregunte

**-¿Qué pasara con el tratamiento?- **

Sentí la aguja unos segundos.

Luego el me contesto

**-No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargare- **Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, ya eran como las nueve de la noche.

Me di una refrescante ducha y me puse ropa nueva.

Camine hasta el comedor, allí encontré a unos de mis futuros compañeros, Thomas. También había muchas personas, el lugar estaba lleno.

.

Cuando estaba con mi bandeja de comida, buscando un lugar donde sentarme.

.

Al parecer Thomas me vio y levanto su mano, llamándome

**-¡Amy! ¡Ven aquí!- **Grito.

Yo volví a mirar a mi alrededor, todavía lleno. Y me camine hasta estar en frente de su mesa.

El estaba solo, corrió una silla invitándome a sentarme. Yo acepte.

Al terminar de acomodarme en la mesa, le hable

**-¿Por qué estas solo?- **

El estaba con comida en la boca, solo movió los hombros, restándole importancia.

Yo también le reste importancia y empecé a comer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dos días después... _

.

.

Todas las personas estaban reunidas en el centro de campamento, donde estaba nuestra camioneta.

.

Yo todavía estaba en mi casa, sentada en el sofá, recibiendo "consejos" de parte de Sonic y Cream.

Rouge estaba preparando un pequeño bolso, donde llevaba un poco de ropa y cosas que me ayudarían, según ella.

Knuckles también estaba allí, apoyado en la pared, sin hacer nada.

.

**-Bueno. Todo listo- **Dijo Rouge cerrando el bolso.

Me obligo a pararme y me entrego el hombro.

.

Ella me había echo ropa para el viaje.

Ahora tenia puesto una remera color negro y unos pantalones color marrón, todo eso con unas botas y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Tenia que admitirlo, Rouge es una gran diseñadora.

.

.

Agarre mi arco y mi **carcaj***, donde tenia mis flechas guardadas, y me lo colgué en el hombro, como una mochila.

Luego de eso todos caminamos hasta el centro.

Allí mis compañeros y Thiago estaban al lado de la camioneta, que estaba de color marrón con toques verdes, bien camuflada.

.

.

Estábamos guardando nuestras cosas en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Cuando Thiago pidió silencio, todos lo hicieron.

**-Quiero agradecer a los seis voluntarios a recolectores. En verdad son valientes chicos- **Dijo mirándonos.

Luego miro a Tails, quien estaba al lado suyo y traía una caja en sus brazos.

Tails asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a nosotros. De su caja saco una especie de comunicador que se colocaba en la oreja, de modo que no se notaba mucho.

.

Nos entrego uno a cada uno de nosotros, y nos explico como funcionaba.

.

Nos dieron un tiempo para despedirnos, primero me despedí de Cream y Rouge, Cream soltó un par de lágrimas.

Luego de Sonic y Tails, Sonic se apuro un poco, ya que tenia que desearle suerte al idiota de Shadow, según el.

Y por ultimo, de Knuckles

**-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo- **Dijo el. Estábamos uno al frente del otro.

**-No te preocupes. Yo se lo que hago- **Dije yo.

El me miro y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

**-Espero que vuelvas…- **Me susurro al oído.

**-Volveré, te lo aseguro- **Le dije de igual manera.

**-Cuídate- **

**-Lo haré- **

.

.

Todos subimos a la camioneta.

En la parte de atrás entraban dos personas, allí estuvimos Espio y yo.

En la parte del medio Julieta y Thomas.

De conductor estaba Shadow y como acompañante, Miranda, ella sostenía el mapa.

.

Luego de un par de palabras de parte de Thiago, la camioneta arranco.

.

Y nosotros abandonamos el campamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por usar tu tiempo y leerme. _

_Espero que te haya gustado. _

_. _

_. _

_¿Reviews? _

_. _

_TheOnlyGirl_


	19. Compañeros

**Notas de la Autora: **Emmm...

Acuérdense de la encuesta... acuérdense de la encuesta! _(? _

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic no ser mio, ser de SEGA. Ser mi historia y mis personajes _(? _

.

Agradezco a todos.

Los que ponen reviews y los que no.

Los que te ponen en favoritos sin siquiera dejar uno.

Ah! Y también agradezco a los que me pusieron en favoritos, que dejaron reviews.

.

**Advertencias: **Alguna que otra mala palabra.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Compañeros **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl_

.

.

.

* * *

_Y nosotros abandonamos el campamento._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Cuánto crees que falta?- **Pregunto aburrido Thomas.

**-Ya te dije, por décima vez, que todavía falta mucho- **Le contesto irritada Miranda.

.

Ellos dos eran los únicos que habían hablado por todo el camino.

Hace bastante que llevábamos avanzando, ya que habíamos partido a la mañana y ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

.

.

.

**-¿Cuan…?- **Trato de decir Thomas, otra vez.

**-Ni te atrevas a hablar- **Le dijo amenazante Shadow.

Y Thomas enseguida cerró la boca.

.

Me acomode mejor, estaba hace mucho en una misma posición y me dolía un poco la espalda.

Mire a los otros, Shadow conducía, a su lado estaba Miranda, mirando un mapa. Thomas estaba mirando por la ventana, al igual que Julieta.

Y en frente mió estaba Espio, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar dormido. Yo sabía que no lo estaba.

.

.

.

**-¡Detente!- **Grito de repente Miranda.

La camioneta freno de golpe, impulsándonos a todos hacia delante.

Cuando nos volvimos a acomodar, todos vimos por el vidrio.

Había pasado un venado.

Eso significaba que ya podíamos bajar a cazar.

.

Todos nos miramos entre si.

**-Hay que ocultar la camioneta- **Dijo Julieta.

Shadow asintió, y volvió a arrancar la camioneta.

.

.

.

Encontramos una cueva no muy grande pero perfecta para que quepa la camioneta dentro.

Cada uno salio con dos armas, la que había elegido y un cuchillo.

Y también cada uno agarro el bolso de mano que había traído.

.

.

.

**-Hay que dividirnos- **Dijo Espio.

Era de noche, habíamos decidido que a la mañana siguiente empezaríamos la recolección.

Estábamos todos frente a una fogata.

**. **

Todos asentimos.

**-Si- **Bostezo Thomas **–Pero hagámoslo mañana. Tengo sueño- **Y se acostó en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la fogata.

**-Por fin una buena idea, idiota- **Dijo Julieta, haciendo lo mismo que Thomas. El no le contesto.

Todos le imitamos

**-Buenas noches- **Dijo Miranda.

**-Igual- **Contestamos todos, menos Shadow, el contesto con uno de sus famosos monosílabos

**-Hmph- **

.

.

.

.

Me levante de golpe, estaba respirando agitadamente.

Otra vez había tenido una pesadilla. Pero esta era como la que había tenido hace varios días atrás, solo podía recordar unos ojos celestes mirándome.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba todo oscuro y en silencio absoluto, la fogata pronto se extinguiría.

.

Al lograr tranquilizarme un poco, me volví a acostar en el suelo.

Mire el cielo, lleno de miles y miles de estrellas.

Cerré mis ojos, y luego de unos minutos logre dormirme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Espio y Miranda deberían ir juntos- **Dijo Thomas.

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto Miranda.

**-Simple. No quiero ir contigo- **Dijo moviendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Miranda iba a abrir la boca para contestarle a Thomas, pero Shadow hablo antes

**-Silencio. Miranda, vas con Thomas…- **Thomas iba a protestar, pero Shadow le lanzo una mirada amenazante **–Espio y Julieta van juntos. Amy tú te vienes conmigo. No mas discusiones- **Dijo caminando para no se donde.

Yo lo mire confundida

**-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué tú vas con Amy?!- **Se quejo Thomas.

**-Shhh…- **Miranda le pego en la nuca para que se callara **–Cállate imbecil- **

Shadow lo miro

**-Eso no te importa- **Me miro **–Andando- **Y se puso a caminar.

A regañadientes, Thomas se fue con Miranda. Espio y Julieta no tuvieron ningún problema, se fueron sin molestar.

.

.

Yo seguía a Shadow unos cuantos pasos mas alejada de el.

Todavía estaba confundida ¿Por qué el me Eligio?

.

**-¿Cuánto mas tenemos que alejarnos?- **Dije, mirando hacia atrás.

**-Si es mas… mejor- **Dijo mirándome de reojo.

**-Como digas- **Dije.

.

.

.

.

Esto me hacia acordar a cuando estaba en el bosque con Knuckles, cuando estábamos perdidos.

Hace varias horas que estábamos caminando y no encontrábamos ningún animal, ya que primero teníamos que conseguir carne y esas cosas.

.

De pronto, escuche un ruido, me detuve. Al parecer, Shadow también lo escucho, por que también se detuvo.

Ambos nos miramos por un segundo y luego miramos a nuestro alrededor.

Yo lentamente saque una flecha y la prepare en mi arco. Shadow solo saco una escopeta que tenia en la espalda.

Escuchamos otro ruido y los dos apuntamos hacia el origen de ese ruido.

No había nada.

Después de uno segundos en completo silencio, guardamos nuestras armas.

**-Sigamos- **Dijo Shadow.

.

.

.

**-¿Qué haces?- **Me pregunto Shadow.

Yo estaba trepando un árbol.

Cuando llegue a unas de las ramas más altas le medio grite

**-¿Tienes hambre?- **

El se cruzo de brazos.

**-Tomare eso como un si- **Le dije.

Con mi flecha apunte hacia el frente. Unos cuantos metros adelante mió había muchas frutas, las recordaba muy bien, eran las que había comido con Knuckles. Dispare, y por suerte con una flecha logre tirar dos frutas. Estas cayeron al suelo, cerca de Shadow.

.

El agarro la flecha y saco las dos frutas, las miro medio confundido. Luego me miro a mí, que acababa de pisar el suelo.

Yo camine hasta quedar en frente suyo y le quite la flecha y una fruta, y me aleje un poco.

Me apoye en un árbol y antes de dar el primer mordisco, lo mire. El todavía seguía mirándome confundido.

**-¿Qué?- **Le pregunte confundida.

**-Todavía sabes que no confió en ti-** Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**-Si no confías en mi… ¿Por qué me elegiste?- **Le dije irónica.

**-Eso no te importa- **Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**-Claro que si me importa. Estoy aquí- **Le dije enojada.

**-Hmph- **Dijo dándose la vuelta.

**-Igual es tu jodida culpa de que este aquí- **Susurre para mi misma, pero el me escucho. Se dio la vuelta y me miro enojado.

**-¿Mía? ¿Por qué mía?- **Dijo acercándose un poco.

**-Por que si no hubieras disparado esa maldita flecha con ese maldito veneno, no tendría que hacer ese maldito trata…- **No pude terminar la oración.

**-¿Qué?- **Dijo Shadow, medio confundido, medio enojado.

Abrí mucho mis ojos, sorprendida. Bueno… también estaba asustada.

**-El tratamiento- **Murmure con voz temblorosa.

Shadow me miro confundido y sorprendido.

**-¿Qué?- **Volvió a preguntar.

**-El tratamiento contra ese veneno- **Dije un poco mas alto. Luego lo mire enojada **–Todo es tu jodida culpa- **Le dije fríamente.

El me miro, esperando una explicación.

**-Ahora por tu culpa voy a morir. Si no fuera por tu maldi…- **Otra vez no pude terminar la oración, ya que Shadow me sorprendió tomándome de la muñeca, obligándome a arrodillarme en el suelo, el también lo hizo.

Rápidamente de su mochila saco una inyección, yo entre en pánico.

No pude hacer nada, era muy rápido y yo estaba sorprendida.

Sentí el leve dolor de la aguja en mi piel. Cerré mis ojos.

.

Cuando paso el dolor, abrí mis ojos.

Shadow estaba un poco mas alejado, guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Luego se puso la mochila sobre el hombro y se paro, me miro confundido, ya que yo no me había movido del suelo, y tenia mi brazo junto a mi pecho.

**-¿Qué has hecho?- **Le pregunte lentamente.

**-¿Qué crees que he hecho?- **Me dijo con ironía.

**-¿El tratamiento?- **Pregunte.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

.

Ahí me acorde de los que había dicho Tails.

Había dicho que con el tema del tratamiento, el se encargaría.

**-¿Tails te lo dio?- **Pregunte parándome del suelo.

Asintió.

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunte confusa.

**-Eso no te importa- **Contesto.

Otra vez esa entupida respuesta. Me enoje.

**-Si yo estoy en el medio, también es tema mió- **Dije enojada.

El desgraciado me ignoro, solo siguió caminando.

.

"**Idiota" **Pensé, mientras miraba donde me había dado la inyección, ese tipo si era un bruto. Tenía un pequeño moretón color morado.

Y empecé a caminar.

.

.

.

**-¡Hola Amy!- **Grito Thomas por el comunicador de mi oreja.

**-No grites- **Le conteste enojada.

**-Eso mismo idiota, no grites- **Escuche la voz de Miranda regañándolo.

**-Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo les va a vosotros dos?- **Pregunto Thomas.

**-Ya te había dicho que no hables así, es raro- **Escuche la voz de Julieta esta vez.

**-Hablo así por que se me da la reverenda gana- **Dijo Thomas.

**-Si solo nos hablas para molestar, mejor no hables- **Dijo Shadow por su comunicador.

El estaba del otro lado de la fogata que habíamos hecho, ya que se había hecho tarde, y no habíamos encontrado nada.

**-Nunca te he hablado, Shadow, estoy hablando con Amy. Bueno… ¿Habéis encontrado algo?- **Me pregunto Thomas.

**-No, no encontramos nada ¿Y ustedes?- **Pregunte.

**-No, esto es una mierda- **Dijo Julieta enojada.

**-¿Ustedes están todos bien?- **Pregunte.

**-Nosotros estamos bien- **Dijo Miranda.

**-Igual ¿Y Shadow y tu?- **Me pregunto Espio.

**-Nosotros estamos bien- **Dije.

**-¿Alguno de ustedes esta cerca de la camioneta?- **Pregunto Julieta.

**-No- **Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

**-Ok… Me voy, que descansen- **Y Julieta se desconecto.

**-Igual- **Dijo Thomas e hizo lo mismo.

Yo también me desconecte.

Mire la fogata. Shadow hacia lo mismo.

.

**-Tienes pesadillas- **Dijo Shadow de repente, sonaba mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- **Me sorprendí.

**-Ayer te despertaste a mitad de la noche- **Me dijo.

**-Al igual que tu… al parecer- **Dije confundida.

**-Hmph- **

.

**-Bueno…- **Dije acostándome en el suelo, de espaldas a la fogata **–Que descanses- **

Shadow no dijo nada, hasta creo que ni siquiera se movió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Lo siento si no es lo que esperaban. _

_Acepto cualquier critica negativa. _

_No me voy a poner mal _

**-Camino hasta una esquina, me acuesto en el suelo y me abrazo las rodillas, mientras intento no llorar- **

_Pero igual... _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

_¿Reviews?_

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	20. En Peligro

**Notas de la Autora:** Por fin! El capitulo numero 20! Ehhhhh... No se que mas decir... **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... es de SEGA! Solo mis personajes y mi historia son de mi propiedad.

.

Ustedes saben que les agradezco a todos.

Por eso ya me canse de poner esto.

.

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**En Peligro **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Shadow no dijo nada, hasta creo que ni siquiera se movió._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, tenían que acostumbrarse a la luz del sol.

Me senté en el suelo, mientras me estiraba y bostezaba.

Mire a mi alrededor, la fogata estaba totalmente apagada y Shadow estaba durmiendo a espaldas de ella.

Me levante lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y me puse a caminar al sentido opuesto a donde estaba Shadow, no sin antes agarrar mi arco y mi carcaj llenos de flechas.

.

.

.

Camine un par de metros, asegurándome de no perder de vista a Shadow.

Escuche un ruido de una pisada y sin pensarlo dos veces, lance una flecha hacia el origen de ese ruido.

Escuche el ruido de la flecha clavándose en algo, y después, silencio.

.

Camine hasta donde había quedado clavada la flecha, un árbol.

La saque del árbol y la observe, nada.

Mire a mi alrededor, pero unos segundos después sentí como algo manchaba mi mano, en la que tenia la flecha.

Agarre la flecha con la otra mano, y la mire. Tenía un líquido rojo, lo olí, era sangre. Pero yo no estaba herida ni nada.

Pase un dedo por la flecha, esta era la que tenía sangre, y no me había dado cuenta por su color.

En el interior, me emocione, ya que le había dado a algún animal, o al menos, logre herirlo.

.

Mire hacia mis lados, y comencé a caminar hacia la izquierda, con la pequeña esperanza de poder encontrar a ese animal.

.

.

.

Había estado caminando por unos minutos, y ya había avanzado mucho.

Decidí que volver a la fogata seria lo mejor. La verdad, no quería tratar con un Shadow enojado.

Empecé a caminar de vuelta hacia la fogata.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue, Shadow no estaba dormido, ahora estaba mirándome enojado, apoyado en un árbol.

Yo no le di importancia, me senté apoyándome en uno árbol, lejos de Shadow, y saque la flecha con sangre del carcaj. Me puse a examinarla.

.

.

**-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?- **Me pregunto serio.

**-Yo no te tengo que avisar si me voy o no- **Dije sin mirarle.

**-Si tienes, si te matan o algo, es mi culpa- **

Yo lo mire incrédula.

**-Te jodes. Tu me elegiste, yo no dije nada- **Dije volviendo la vista a la flecha.

**-Igual te morirías con otra persona- **Dijo sacando la inyección de su mochila.

Yo lo mire y me pare rápidamente.

**-No. Ni lo pienses, no dejare que me dejes un moretón de nuevo- **

**-¿Moretón? ¿Qué moretón?- **pregunto confuso.

**-Si. Eres un bruto ¿Ya te lo había dicho?- **Dije levantando el brazo, para que el viera la mancha morada.

**-Es que nunca he tenido que ponerle una inyección a nadie- **Dijo irónico.

**-Igual. No dejare que me hagas otro moretón- **Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**-¿Quieres morirte?- **Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Yo me quede paralizada.

**-No…- **Susurre luego de unos minutos.

**-¿Entonces?- **Dijo Shadow.

Yo lo mire durante unos segundos

**-Ok- **Dije.

Me acerque a Shadow, y el me agarro de la muñeca.

Sin mostrarlo, me sorprendí. Shadow era mucho más suave que ayer.

.

Cuando ya no sentía el dolor, el me soltó y guardo sus cosas en su mochila. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

**-Vamonos- **Dijo.

Yo solté un suspiro y le seguí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿No sientes eso?- **Pregunto Shadow de repente.

Yo iba unos pasos atrás de el

**-No ¿Qué?- **Pregunte.

El miro a sus lados rápidamente.

**-No se… algo-** Dijo.

Yo me confundí. Iba a hablar pero Shadow y yo no tapamos las orejas en los que teníamos los comunicados, ya que, Thomas nos había gritado.

**-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡¿Estáis bien todos?!- **

**-No grites. Si ¿Por qué?- **Dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente, por que el estaba de espaldas a mi.

**-¡Nos están persiguiendo un grupo grande de soldados!- **Grito agitado, al parecer, estaba corriendo.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **Grito Julieta esta vez **-¿Cómo que los están persiguiendo?!- **

Shadow y yo nos miramos, yo estaba preocupada.

Luego solo se escucho la estática de parte del comunicador de Thomas y Miranda.

**-¡¿Thomas?! ¡¿Miranda?!- **Pregunto Julieta con voz temblorosa.

**-¿Están ahí? ¿Hola?- **Dijo yo.

**-¡¿Qué haremos Amy?!- **Me pregunto Julieta asustada.

**-Tranquilízate- **Dije yo, ocultando un poco el miedo.

**-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- **Grito asustada.

**-Espio. Trata de tranquilizarla y ocúltense- **Dijo Shadow esta vez.

**-Bien- **Dijo Espio, y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

.

**-¿Qué haremos?- **Le pregunte a Shadow.

El parecía pensarlo.

.

De pronto, se escucharon varios disparos lejanos.

Por instinto, Shadow y yo nos echamos al suelo y nos tapamos las cabezas con nuestras manos.

Cuando pasaron los disparos, ambos nos miramos. El parecía saber lo que estaba pensando.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a correr en dirección de los disparos.

.

.

.

.

Mientras corríamos, vimos un grupo numeroso de soldados. Ambos rápidamente nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos.

Pude ver a todos los soldados pasar, pero uno me llamo la atención. Era un halcón con dos alas enormes y peinado raro, de pelaje blanco como la nieve. Tenía **ojos celestes**, fríos como el hielo. Pero lo que en verdad me llamo la atención, era que en el ojo izquierdo, tenia una gran y fea cicatriz.

No se por que me llamo la atención, pero me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordarle del todo.

.

**-¿Chicos, están bien?- **Pregunto en un susurro Shadow, por su comunicador.

Yo me di la vuelta para verle.

Ambos escuchamos solo la estática.

Nos miramos, pude ver un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?- **Le susurre.

**-No lo se…- **Dijo el, corriendo la mirada.

.

De pronto, una flecha se clavo justo entre mis piernas. Me asuste y me acerque un poco a Shadow. Ambos elevamos la mirada, en lo alto de un árbol, había una ardilla (N/A: Aviso, es macho) que tenía un arco y una flecha como la mía, nos miraba a los dos con una sonrisa macabra, movió los labios, como diciendo algo y nos volvió a apuntar.

.

Presos por el pánico, ni siquiera sacamos nuestras armas, solo Shadow me tomo de la muñeca y empezamos a correr.

.

Ahora, escuchábamos que los soldados nos seguían, y no estaban muy lejos de nosotros.

.

.

Corrimos unos cuantos minutos sin para, yo estaba mas agotada que Shadow.

Gire un poco mi cabeza y mire que los soldados no seguían de cerca, ambos aceleramos la velocidad. Shadow era más rápido que yo.

.

.

.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la pierna, me tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo. Shadow freno de golpe y saco rápidamente su escopeta, le disparo como a cinco soldados.

.

Me mire la pierna, sangraba mucho, me habían disparado.

.

Los soldados se distrajeron, Shadow aprovecho para cargarme estilo nupcial, (N/A: Estoy segura de que es así) y empezó a correr.

.

Después de correr un par de minutos con los soldados siguiéndonos. Shadow me miro de reojo y me dijo

**-Sujétate fuerte- **

Yo pase mi brazo por su cuello.

.

No tenia idea de lo que paso, pero por un minuto me falto el aire. Era como si Shadow hubiera corrido a gran velocidad, y de un momento a otro estábamos sobre una gran rama de un muy alto árbol.

.

Shadow me dejo suavemente en la rama para que apoye mi espalda en el tronco. Cuando me dejo, nos oculto a ambos poniendo un par de ramas llenas de hojas a nuestro alrededor.

.

Mire mi herida, era profunda, se notaba.

La parte de esa pierna de mi pantalón se había vuelto roja por la sangre.

No sabia que hacer, lo único que podía era aguantar el dolor. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, el dolor era realmente insoportable.

.

Shadow me miro y se acerco a mí.

Cuando estuvo al lado mió, se arranco ambas mangas de su chaqueta, que quedo como un chaleco.

Solté un gemido de dolor cuando Shadow me levanto un poco la pierna, abrí los ojos y lo mire sorprendida, bueno, mas confundida que sorprendida.

El rompió sus mangas por la mitad e hizo unas vendas con ellas, con las cuales me vendo la pierna. La tela se tiño un poco de rojo.

.

Cuando termino de vendarme la pierna, me miro.

**-No tenias que haber echo eso. Tendrás frió- **Dije en un susurro.

**-No importa- **Dijo el sentándose a mi lado.

.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio

**-¿Qué pasara si no llevamos nada?- **Pregunte cabizbaja.

**-Eso ya no importa- **Dijo el.

Yo lo mire, para que me responda mi pregunta

**-Bueno… Harían otro equipo y buscarían en otro lugar- **Dijo el suspirando.

.

.

Yo acerque mi rodilla buena a mi pecho y la abrace.

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?- **Pregunte en voz baja.

**-No lo se- **Dijo de la misma manera.

.

.

Hacia varia horas que estábamos aquí.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme. Shadow se dio cuenta de eso.

**-Puedes apoyarte en mi hombro si quieres- **Me dijo.

**-No. Tu solo sientes lastima por mi ¿Cierto?- **Le dije media adormilada.

**-Un poco si… ¿Te vas a apoyar o no?- **El tan impaciente como siempre.

Yo no le discutí, me apoye en su hombro y a los minutos me dormí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A todas las chicas que les guste Shadow _

_Imagínenselo__ con solo un chaleco! _

_Y con músculos!_

.

_Espero que les haya gustado _

_. _

_. _

_¿Reviews? _

_. _

_TheOnlyGirl_


	21. Una Esmeralda del Caos

**Notas de la Autora: **Nunca se que decir... **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... es de SEGA! Solo mis personajes y mi historia son de mi propiedad.

.

**Advertencia: **Creo que nada...

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Una Esmeralda del Caos **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo no le discutí, me apoye en su hombro y a los minutos me dormí._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabia que estaba dormida, pero me sentía rara, una extraña calidez recorría mi cuerpo, me sentía bien, me sentía _fuerte_.

.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y parpadee un par de veces para poder acostumbrar mi vista. No estaba en aquel árbol, no sabia donde estaba.

Mire a mi alrededor, era como una cueva, pero creo que es subterránea, podía ver las raíces de los árboles en el techo.

.

En frente mió había una fogata, la habrá echo Shadow…

…

..

.

_¡Shadow! _

.

El no estaba conmigo, no sabia donde estaba.

Se escucho el ruido de un trueno y me sobresalte, estaba lloviendo.

Mire mi venda, estaba todavía más llena de sangre que antes, y todavía me dolía mucho.

.

.

.

Esto era como un _"deja vu"_, excepto la parte de mi herida, y que Knuckles no esta, en su lugar esta Shadow, a quien todavía no sabia donde rayos estaba.

.

De pronto, una figura apareció en la entrada de la cueva, pero por la lluvia no se podía ver bien.

Yo busque desespera mi arco.

Estaba un poco más alejado, pero pude alcanzarlo. Agarre una flecha de mi carcaj, y apunte hacia la figura.

Al parecer eso se dio cuenta y entro rápidamente

**-¡Oye, deja eso!- **

Era Shadow, estaba todo mojado y traía entre sus brazos su mochila, que también estaba toda mojada.

**-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- **Dijo enojado.

Yo solté el arco y le fecha, como si me quemara.

**-Lo… lo siento- **Susurre.

.

Lo de estar perdida, herida, y además con un tipo que es sarcástico, gruñón e idiota, me esta afectando, emocionalmente hablando.

Nunca me sentí más débil en mi vida.

.

Recupere un poco de compostura y le pregunte

**-¿Dónde estamos?- **

El se escurrió un poco sus púas, también trato de peinarse con su usual peinado, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando termino de intentar, se sentó al otro lado de la fogata.

**-En una cueva… ¿No es obvio?- **Dijo irónico.

**-Eso ya me había dado cuenta, gracias. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- **Dije de la misma manera.

**-Empezó a llover y las ramas no evitaban nada. Por eso te tuve que cargar hasta aquí- **

Me calle.

Eso era una explicación, era todo lo que necesitaba.

.

.

Mire su mochila

**-¿Qué traes en tu mochila?- **Le pregunte.

El también la miro, después la agarro, acercándola a el y abriéndola. De ella saco una fruta y me la lanzo.

Yo lo mire extrañada.

**-Seguro tienes hambre- **Fue lo único que dijo.

Mire la fruta, era de color morada. Y la recordé.

.

Era la fruta que Shadow no quería comer porque no confiaba en mí.

.

Sonreí de lado y empecé a comer, Shadow hizo lo mismo.

.

.

.

Cuando terminamos de comer todas las frutas que Shadow trajo, le pregunte

**-¿Te gustaron esas frutas?- **Le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

El me miro extrañado, estaba sacando unas cosas de su mochila.

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- **

**-Solo contesta ¿Si o no?- **

**-Eh… si, supongo- **Me contesto dudoso.

Yo no pude aguantar una pequeña risa.

**-¿Qué?- **Me pregunto confuso.

**-Al parecer ya confías en mi- **Le dije burlona y sarcástica.

**-Yo nunca dije eso- **Me dijo serio.

**-Tus acciones lo demuestran- **

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Esa fruta era la que no habías comido antes por que no confiabas en mi ¿Te acuerdas?- **

El pareció pensarlo un instante.

**-No- **Dijo mientras sacaba la inyección de su mochila.

Yo me quede mirándolo

"**Sigue siendo un idiota. Es obvio que se acuerda" **Pensé, igual no le conteste nada. Eso haría que discutamos, y yo no tenia ganas de discutir.

.

Vi que de su mochila sacaba varias inyecciones vacías.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo?- **Le pregunte confusa.

**-Tirando esto- **Dijo el levantando con cuidado las inyecciones.

**-Pero… ¿Y el tratamiento?- **Le pregunte, aun mas confusa.

El me miro.

**-Ya lo terminaste- **Me dijo simplemente.

Moví la boca, pero ningún sonido salio, en verdad estaba sorprendida.

¿Cómo que había terminado el tratamiento? Si Sonic había dicho que…

.

**-¿Cómo que ya lo termine? Pero Sonic había dicho que duraba varios meses y no pasaran varios meses- **Le explique confundida.

**-¿El faker te dijo eso? No le tenías que creer, es un idiota- **Me dijo con una sonrisa irónica **–El tratamiento no dura mucho tiempo. Tú ya lo terminaste- **Y empezó a cavar un agujero en el suelo, coloco las inyecciones allí, y luego lo tapo con mucha tierra.

.

Tarde unos segundos en ingerir toda esa información.

.

Eso significaba que yo ya estaba libre.

Pero igual… quería volver al campamento.

Para ver a Knuckles… tal vez…_para despedirme_.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿No sientes eso?- **Pregunte luego de un rato.

Shadow me miro confundido.

**-No ¿Qué?- **

**-No le se. Es raro- **Le dije dudosa.

Otra vez sentía esa extraña calidez, algo me decía que tenía que ir mas adentro de la cueva. Estaba segura de que algo me llamaba.

Tenia que averiguar que era eso.

Intente pararme, lo logre, pero tuve que sostenerme con la pared.

**-¿Qué haces?- **Me pregunto Shadow.

Yo lo mire, contestándole lo obvio.

.

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

Estaba apoyada sobre mi pierna buena, intentando no apoyarla con la otra.

Sabía que Shadow no me iba a ayudar, igual no quería su ayuda.

.

.

Dando pequeños saltitos y usando de apoyo la pared, de a poco me fui moviendo hacia el interior de la cueva.

.

Shadow se levanto y empezó a caminar a mi lado.

**-¿A dónde vas?- **Me dijo burlón.

Yo lo mire enojada.

**-Si no vas ayudarme no me sigas- **Le dije fríamente.

**-Hmph- **Dijo el.

.

De pronto, paso unos de sus brazos por mi cintura, acercándome a el.

**-Te ayudare… solo para ver que tan loca estas- **Dijo serio.

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa burlona y pase uno de mis brazos por su cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas caminamos unos segundos, cuando el se detuvo. Yo lo mire extrañada.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **Le pregunte.

Se quedo pensativo, muy pensativo.

**-Nada- **

Y seguimos caminando.

.

.

.

**-Espera, detente- **Le dije.

Y Shadow se detuvo.

Yo me solté de su agarre, y camine con esfuerzo unos cuantos pasos adelante, todo bajo la mirada confusa de Shadow.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero podíamos ver bien.

Yo me di la vuelta, para mirarlo.

**-¿No sientes eso?- **Le pregunte.

El asintió levemente, sorprendiéndome.

Camino hasta una roca que estaba cerca mió y se agacho para tocarla.

**-De aquí- **Dije mirándome.

Yo lo mire, esperando.

El rápidamente saco la roca y cavo un poco en el hoyo.

Yo me senté con un poco de esfuerzo en frente suyo y lo mire.

Y el solo me miro por un segundo, luego siguió con lo suyo.

.

.

Luego de unas cavadas más se canso y ya no quería seguir.

**-Yo seguiré- **Dije, y empecé a cavar yo.

.

.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que sentí algo, no sabia lo que era, solo sabio que no era ni tierra ni una roca.

Con mis dos manos saque lo poco de tierra que faltaba y vi un destello color verde. Me sorprendí.

.

Shadow había vuelto a la fogata, dejándome sola.

.

Saque ese extraño objeto del agujero, tenía forma de esmeralda.

Brillo cuando la toque.

La limpie un poco y la examine. Era una esmeralda, pero las esmeraldas no brillan así ¿No?

Sentía algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo, además de esa extraña calidez.

De un momento al otro, la esmeralda brillo un poco mas, pero solo fue un segundo. Yo la solté y cayó no lejos de mí. Dejo de brillar.

El dolor había desaparecido un poco. Me toque la pierna, ya no dolía como antes.

Me pare y agarre la esmeralda. Volvió a brillar.

Podía caminar, eso si, todavía sentía algo de dolor.

.

.

.

Cojeando un poco, llegue a la fogata, donde estaba Shadow, revisando su escopeta.

Yo oculte la esmeralda atrás mió, para que el no la viera.

.

El me miro y siguió con lo suyo.

Yo me senté al otro lado de la fogata, cerrando los ojos un poco por el dolor.

Mostré la esmeralda, el no lo noto y le pregunte.

**-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- **Le pregunte mirando la esmeralda.

El la miro indiferente, luego volvió su mirada hacia la escopeta. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la volvió a mirar, con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-¿Qué es eso?- **Me pregunto.

Yo suspire.

**-No lo se… por eso te pregunto- **Le dije con voz cansada.

**-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- **Me pregunto sin moverse.

**-En ese agujero que empezaste a cavar- **Le dije mirando la esmeralda.

.

**-Mira lo que puede hacer- **Dije.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me levante ye me senté al lado de Shadow, quien se veía muy confuso.

Yo tome su mano y acerque la esmeralda a su palma.

**-¿Qué haces?- **Se trato de alejar un poco.

Yo le ignore y deje la esmeralda en su mano.

.

**-¿Sientes eso?- **Le pregunte.

El se había quedado pensativo.

**-Si- **Me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Yo también hice lo mismo, vi que una herida que tenia en su mejilla se curaba del todo, dejando solo un poco de sangre seca.

Yo acerque mi mano hacia su mejilla, el se alejo un poco.

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Solo quédate quieto- **Le dije.

Toque su mejilla y limpie la sangre que había. Su piel estaba curada.

**-Tenias una herida. Esa esmeralda las cura- **Dije sorprendida, alejando mi mano de su mejilla.

El también se toco la mejilla, y se sorprendió aun más.

**-Por eso ya no me duele la pierna- **Pensé en voz alta.

El me miro, confuso, como pidiendo una explicación.

**-Cuando recién la había tocado, sentí algo raro, y después ya no me dolía tanto- **Le explique, mirando mi pierna.

El también la miro.

**-Bueno… tú la encontraste, es tuya- **Me dijo dándomela, y luego volvió a su escopeta.

Yo no dije nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Despierta… _

.

Me desperté de golpe, juraría haber escuchado una voz.

Mire la esmeralda que tenia entre mis manos, estaba brillando mucho, no le di importancia.

Mire a Shadow, estaba durmiendo y abrazaba a su escopeta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Volví mi mirada a la esmeralda.

.

Recordaba el libro que me había dado Tails, sobre la leyenda de los erizos y sobre unas extrañas esmeraldas con poder.

**-Ya se lo que eres…- **Hable para mi misma **-Eres una Esmeralda del Caos- **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por usar tu preciado tiempo y leerme. _

_Espero que te haya gustado. _

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	22. ¿Por Qué?

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno... quiero avisar que en este capitulo habrá ShadAmy, o al menos, eso es lo que intento. A mi no me gusto como quedo, avísenme si nos les gusta y lo cambio. Últimamente he tenido días malos y nada de inspiración. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

Cambiando de tema, a los que no lo leyeron, pasen por mi perfil y lean "Noviembre Sin Ti", es un ShadAmy triste. Espero que les guste.

Les juro, que algún día voy a escribir un _**SonAmy**_.

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... es de SEGA! Solo mis personajes y mi historia son de mi propiedad.

.

**Advertencia: **No estoy muy segura de que haya algo, pero... Nada, no me hagan caso.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Por Que? **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl_

.

.

.

* * *

**_-Ya se lo que eres…-_**_Hable para mi misma_**_-Eres una Esmeralda del Caos-_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace dos días que estábamos en esta cueva.

Ambos teníamos que recuperar energía.

El único que salía era Shadow, para buscar algo que comer.

Yo, mientras tanto, investigaba la esmeralda. Yo ya sabía que era una esmeralda del caos, pero no se lo había dicho a Shadow.

Descubrí que mi herida se curaba más rápido cuando yo tocaba la esmeralda, por eso siempre la tenia entre mis manos.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Cuándo vamos a salir de esta cueva?- **Pregunte.

Ambos estábamos sentados en frente de una fogata, como todas las noches.

Shadow me miro.

**-Cuando puedas correr sin quejarte- **Me dijo.

**-¿Quejarme? Yo nunca me queje- **Dije indignada.

**-Pero si corres con la pierna lastimada te vas a quejar- **Dijo Shadow.

**-Pero ya no tengo la pierna lastimada- **Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y caminaba de lado a lado.

Shadow me miro confundido y sorprendido.

**-Solo pasaron como tres días ¿Cómo pudiste curarte tan rápido?- **Me pregunto.

Yo me detuve y le mostré la esmeralda.

**-Es por la esmeralda del…- **No termine esa oración **–Es por la esmeralda- **Dije rápidamente.

Shadow me miro un más confundido.

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Nada- **Dije rápidamente.

**-Esmeralda del ¿Qué?- **Me pregunto levantándose.

**-Nada- **Volví a decir.

**-Amy…- **Dijo serio.

**-Te dije que nada- **Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**-Dímelo- **Dijo el serio.

**-No- **Dije yo también seria.

El se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente, yo le imite.

Después de un rato, finalmente yo hable.

**-No- **

Y al final me negué.

.

No me di cuenta cuando Shadow se acerco a mí rápidamente, y me agarro por los brazos para estamparme contra la pared, elevándome un poco del suelo.

Yo me mordí la lengua para no quejarme y cerré los ojos.

.

**-Dímelo- **Dijo el.

Yo abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba muy cerca mió, me puse nerviosa, pero pude ocultarlo.

**-¿Para que quieres saber?- **Le pregunte seria, o al menos, lo mas que pude.

-**Eso no te importa- **Dijo el, apretando un poco mas su agarre.

Yo solté un pequeño gemido de dolor y volví a cerrar los ojos.

**-Habías dicho que es mía, me importa- **Ignorando el dolor.

Shadow se dio cuanta de eso y sonrió de una manera rara.

Se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

**-Dímelo y te suelto- **

Eso me causo un escalofrió.

**-Esmeralda del Caos- **Murmure en vos baja, pero igual me escucho.

El me soltó lentamente, hasta que ya no apretaba y podía apoyar mis pies en el suelo, pero igual no saco sus brazos de los míos.

**-¿Esmeralda del Caos?- **Me pregunto.

**-Si ¿Qué no me has escuchado?- **Dije enojada.

El soltó una extraña carcajada.

**-¿Crees en los cuentos de Tails?- **Me pregunto, con una extraña sonrisa.

**-¿Qué?- **Fue lo único que pude decir.

El volvió a reír de manera extraña.

Me elevo suavemente mientras apretaba sus manos en mis brazos, pero sin lastimarme. Hasta que mi nariz estuvo a la altura de la suya, ya que el era mucho mas alto que yo.

**-Todos en el campamento conocen esa tonta leyenda- **Dijo el.

**-Dime, si es tonta ¿Por qué esta allí esa esmeralda?- **Dije señalando la esmeralda con la cabeza, mientras sonreía irónicamente.

El se quedo callado, no sabia que contestar.

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada, pero me calle porque Shadow me apretó un poco más.

**-Eso es lo que no entiendo- **Dijo un poco mas enojado.

Yo lo mire sonriendo irónicamente, lo que hizo que el se confundiera.

**-¿Qué?- **Me pregunto el.

**-Eso significa que tienes que creer- **Dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

**-Yo nunca creería en algo como eso- **Me dijo apretándome un poco más.

**-Pero no me pudiste expli…- **No pude terminar de hablar por Shadow.

**-Mira. Ya he aguantado mucho estar con una niña que cree en cuentos- **Me dijo serio.

Eso me enojo mucho.

**-Oye. Yo no soy una niña y eso no es un cuen…- **No pude terminar de hablar, otra vez, porque sentí unos calidos labios apoyarse en los míos.

Rápidamente mi mente se nublo. Cerró sus ojos.

.

_¿Acaso Shadow me estaba besando? No, eso no era posible ¿O si? _

.

Ese era _**mi primer beso**_.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, pero no tenia fuerza para alejarlo. Yo quería alejarlo.

No sabia porque lo hice, pero cerré los ojos, creo que hasta lo estaba disfrutando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De pronto, se escucharon unos ruidos que venían de afuera de la cueva.

.

Shadow se separo lentamente de mí y me miro.

Yo abrí mis ojos y corrí la mirada, en verdad no quería verle.

El me soltó suavemente, hasta que sentía el piso con mis pies. Luego se fue a buscar su escopeta.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, y camine hasta donde estaba tirada la esmeralda, la agarre.

**-Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a ver- **Dijo Shadow a mis espaldas.

Yo me di la vuelta y asentí, quería estar un tiempo sola.

.

Luego el se fue.

.

.

.

Hace unos minutos que Shadow se había ido.

No podía sacar ese beso de mi cabeza, y sumando eso, para mi desgracia miles de preguntas también.

.

_¿Por qué me beso? _

_¿Qué estaría pensando el? _

_¿Lo habrá disfrutado? _

_¿Por qué lo disfrute yo? _

.

Todas esas malditas preguntas hacían que me duela la cabeza.

Suspire derrotada y mire la esmeralda.

Apoye mi espalda en la fría pared y me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Me abrace mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza entre ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Despierta… _

.

Me desperté de golpe, otra vez escuche esa voz.

Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba un poco mas oscuro.

Busque a Shadow con la mirada, no estaba.

Me levante del suelo y me estire un poco.

Camine hasta la entrada de la cueva y me asome, mire a mis lados, nada.

Suspire.

**-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- **Hable para mi misma.

.

Me di la vuelta y agarre mi arco y mi carcaj, tendría que salir a buscar madera, yo no dependería de nadie, en especial de Shadow.

.

.

Camine unos cuantos metros, en total silencio.

Pero algo me detuvo, a lo lejos vi dos figuras que se acercaban.

Rápidamente saque mi arco y prepare una flecha en el.

Todo se ilumino por un segundo, era un trueno, se estaba acercando una tormenta.

En ese segundo, pude ver quienes eran esas figuras.

Rápidamente baje mi arco y corrí hacia ellas, eran Shadow y Julieta, y al parecer estaba heridos.

Al llegar en frente pude ver que si eran ellos. Julieta prácticamente arrastraba a Shadow, ambos tenían toda la ropa toda sucia.

**-¿Qué les ha pasado?- **Dije preocupada.

**-Después te lo digo, ahora ayúdame- **Dijo Julieta.

Yo rápidamente pase un brazo de Shadow por mi hombro, luego entre las dos llegamos a la cueva.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme. _

_Por favor, avísenme si no les gusto. _

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	23. El Rescate de Julieta

**Notas de la Autora: **Por fin pude pensar con claridad y pude escribir! Bueno... los pocos **-pero importantes- **reviews que leí del capítulos anterior mostraron que les gusto, espero recibir mas! Es muy importante para mi su opinión. Agradezco de corazón a esas ambles personas (Sniff) Espero que les guste este capítulos. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! ** _  
_

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... ojala lo fuera.

.

**Advertencias****: **Nada.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**El Rescate de Julieta **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_-Después te lo digo, ahora ayúdame- Dijo Julieta. _

_Yo rápidamente pase un brazo de Shadow por mi hombro, luego entre las dos llegamos a la cueva._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes de entrar a la cueva, yo me solté de Shadow.

**-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- **Me pregunto Julieta alterada.

**-Tengo que hacer algo, vuelvo enseguida- **Dije yo rápidamente.

Julieta solo asintió con la cabeza, poco convencida, y siguió llenado a Shadow hasta la cueva.

Yo rápidamente me eche a correr y me detuve unos metros lejos de la cueva, hace unos minutos había empezado a llover torrencialmente.

Me agache y me saque las mangas que Shadow había utilizado de vendajes de mi pierna.

Como llovía mucho las limpie un poco con el agua.

Cuando ya estuvieron más o menos limpias, regrese corriendo a la cueva.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue, aunque estaba todo oscuro por falta de fogata, pude ver que Julieta había acostado a Shadow en el suelo y ella trataba de curarle la herida que tenia a un costado del abdomen.

.

Ella me miro, yo rápidamente me arrodille al lado de Shadow y le puse la tela encima.

**-¿No tienes algo para curarle?- **Le pregunte a Julieta.

Ella negó apenada.

**-Demonios…- **Susurre. Mire a Shadow, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba todo mojado y parecía que apenas respiraba.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, la herida dejo se sangrar, la limpie, no era muy profunda, pero todavía tenia que tener cuidado.

Acomode las magas para que sean unos vendajes y se las puse encima de la herida.

Me pase una mano por la frente, note que temblaba inconscientemente, tenia frió y no había fuego para calentarme.

.

Mire a Julieta, estaba apoyada en la pared y abrazaba sus rodillas.

**-¿Estas herida?- **Le pregunte en voz baja.

Ella negó levemente.

Yo suspire y me levante, me saque la chaqueta y la escurrí para que soltara toda el agua que tenia. Luego se la di a Julieta, ella me miro confundida.

**-Tienes que descansar- **Le dije.

Ella no dijo nada, solo acepto la chaqueta y se acostó en el suelo, uso la chaqueta como una manta.

Mire hacia fuera de la cueva, había una gran tormenta, que seguro dudara mucho tiempo.

Volví a suspirar y mire el techo de la cueva, de el sobresalían muchas ramas de los árboles, tal vez podría usar esas ramas para hacer una fogata.

.

.

.

.

.

Mire aburrida la fogata que había echo. Volví a suspirar, como por décima vez.

Dirigí mi mirada a Julieta, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Luego mire a Shadow, seguía inconsciente, lo que me confundió, ya que la herida no era profunda, pero lo que no sabía era desde cuando la tenia o cuanta sangre habrá perdido. Luego le preguntaría todo a Julieta.

.

.

Saque la esmeralda de mi bolsillo, no sabía por que, pero cuando Shadow o yo la tocábamos siempre se iluminaba, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

.

Suspire, otra vez, y la volví a guardar en mi bolsillo.

Me acosté en el suelo y trate de dormirme. Luego de un rato, lo logre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, nada, veía todo negro. Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba negro. Tampoco sentía nada bajo mis pies, es como si estuviera flotando en medio de la nada.

Me mire a mi misma, estaba vestida con un vestido corto y sencillo, de color blanco, me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

"**Debo estar soñando" **Pensé.

.

De pronto, siete puntos de diferentes colores se aparecieron alrededor mió.

Yo entre en pánico ¿Qué significa esto?

Rápidamente esos puntos se hicieron mas grandes y luminosos, ahí pude notar bien sus colores

.

_Morada, azul clara, oscura, verde, blanca, roja y amarilla. _

.

No sabía lo que eran esas cosas.

Segundos después, las luces empezaron a girar rápidamente alrededor mió, y a cada segundo, se iban acercando más.

.

No podía moverme, no podía gritar, no podía hacer _**nada**_.

Lo único que logre hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentí que algo me sacudía fuertemente por los hombros.

Abrí rápido los ojos, era Julieta.

Me senté en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Mire a Julieta.

**-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- **Dijo ella.

**-¿Una pesadilla?- **Pregunte tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

Ella solo asintió.

.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme, le pregunte.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **

**-Bien, supongo- **Me dijo ella, moviendo los hombros con indiferencia.

**-Bien… Ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- **Le pregunte seria.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

**-La última vez que hablamos con ustedes, Espio y yo estábamos caminando por el bosque. Luego que se corto la comunicación yo entre en pánico…- **No pudo terminar por que yo la interrumpí.

**-Eso ya lo se. Dime algo que yo no sepa- **Le dije.

**-Bueno… De un momento a otro, unos soldados nos estaban persiguiendo. Nos ocultamos en un árbol. Espio dijo que iba a conseguir ayuda o algo así. Pasó un rato y no volvió. Salí a buscarlo, pero encontré unos soldados y me persiguieron. Luego encontré a Shadow, el me ayudo y eme a aquí- **Dijo terminado de hablar.

**-Pero la herida de Shadow no es muy grave ¿Cómo es que esta inconsciente?- **Le pregunte mirando a Shadow.

Ella también le miro.

**-Un soldado se le acerco por atrás y le pego fuerte en la cabeza- **Dijo rápidamente.

Yo me pase una mano por el pelo.

**-Se supone que esto no tendría que salir así- **Dije en un susurro, para mi misma.

**-Es normal que en algunos casos salgo esto. No todos tienen suerte en la recolección-** Dijo ella cabizbaja.

**-¿No podrían ayudarnos o algo desde el campamento?-** Dije enojada.

**-Si no nos localizan… No- **

**-Demonios…- **Susurre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shadow no despertaba, hace mucho que estaba inconciente, o tal vez dormido, y todo fue para peor, en ese tiempo, Shadow empezó a tener fiebre.

Por suerte, Julieta tenía un paño, que lo humedeció con la lluvia, y se lo puso a Shadow en la frente, tratando de que le baje la fiebre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Julieta estaba durmiendo, yo no podía dormir.

Estaba sentada al lado de Shadow, que seguía sin despertar, pero al menos se le había pasado la fiebre.

Saque la esmeralda de mi bolsillo. Recordé ese extraño sueño que había tenido ¿Qué habrán sido esas luces de colores?

Suspire y agarre la mano de Shadow y puse la esmeralda en ella.

.

Espere unos segundos, nada.

Cuando iba a sacarle la esmeralda, esta empezó a brillar. Me sorprendí.

.

Después de unos segundos, la esmeralda dejo de brillar.

Toque con cuidado su frente y mejilla, estaba a temperatura normal.

.

Espero un rato más y Shadow empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Yo me puse feliz porque al fin despertaba.

.

El miro a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo saber donde se encontraba.

Luego me miro, después se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la pared, un leve gemido de dolor salio de su boca.

**-No te muevas, podrías hacerte más daño- **Dije en voz baja.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- **Dijo tocando su cabeza con una de sus manos, teniendo los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrí rápidamente y miro su otra mano. Vio que tenía en su mano la esmeralda, esta estaba brillando.

.

Me miro confuso, yo no dije nada. Lentamente me agarro una mano y coloco suavemente la esmeralda en mi palma.

Yo me confundí, pero le reste importancia.

**-¿Qué te duele?- **Le pregunte suavemente.

**-La cabeza y…- **Toco la parte donde le habían disparado **–Aquí ¿Qué paso?- **Volvió a preguntar.

**-Yo no se mucho, Julieta lo sabe mejor- **Dijo yo.

**-¿Julieta? Recuerdo algo… pero es muy confuso- **Dijo el mirando un punto "X" en el suelo.

**-No deberías pensar o hacer esfuerzo alguno por ahora. Será mejor que descanses- **Dije levantándome de al lado suyo.

Me senté en frente de la fogata, pero del otro lado, para poder verle.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la esmeralda entre mis manos.

.

.

.

**-¿Algo me hiciste con esa esmeralda?- **Me pregunto desconfiado.

**-¿Eh?- **Dije yo mirándole.

**-Al parecer si ¿O me equivoco?- **Me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

**-¿Funciono?- **

**-Si no habría funcionado no estarías despierto- **Dije irónicamente.

**-Hmph- **

**-¿Ahora crees?- **Le pregunte interesada.

**-Dije hmph- **Dijo el, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Yo solo solté una leve risita. Si que Shadow era muy orgulloso, pero yo sabia que en su interior el también creía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	24. El Secreto de los Ojos Azules

**Notas de la Autora: **Por favor, avísenme si no les gusta, para saber y poder cambiarlo. Bueno... seguro los que habrán leído "Los Juegos del Hambre" leerán que escribí algunas cosas que se parecen a el libro, es que no encontraba un nombre apropiado y estoy leyendo el libro ¿De que estoy hablando? Cuando lean este capitulo se darán cuenta.

Notaran que este capitulo vuelve a tener ShadAmy, pero no como el anterior, esta vez es mas leve y mas sutil. Espero que les guste. **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... ojala lo fuera.

.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, violencia y algunas cosillas mas...

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**El Secreto de los Ojos Azules **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo solo solté una leve risita. Si que Shadow era muy orgulloso, pero yo sabia que en su interior el creía._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Últimamente hay muchos soldados en estas zonas- **Dijo Julieta.

.

Julieta y yo habíamos tenido que salir da la cueva para buscar comida y algo para hacer fuego.

.

En mis manos tenia una mochila llenas de distintas frutas, y Julieta tenia un par de ramas de distintos tamaños.

.

La mire.

**-Tienes razón ¿Qué estará pasando?- **Mas bien pensé en voz alta.

.

**-Tengo una duda ¿De donde vienes?, se que eres nueva en el campamento- **Me pregunto.

.

Yo corrí la mirada. Suspire.

**-No me gusta hablar de eso- **Dije.

.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Julieta hablo.

**-Lo comprendo. Todos en el campamento tenemos un pasado triste, o al menos, la mayoría. Pero tú, eres muy joven todavía-** Dijo comprensiva.

.

Yo me quede en silencio.

.

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?- **Me pregunto de pronto.

Yo la mire.

.

**-Dieciséis- **Le respondí.

.

**-Pensé que tenias quince- **Dijo pensativa.

.

**-Tenia. Hace poco que los cumplí- **Dijo yo.

.

Después seguimos caminando en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, antes de entrar a la cueva, lo primero que vimos fue a Shadow, estaba apoyado en la pared y tenia una mano donde le habían disparado. El no quiso aceptar la esmeralda.

.

**-¡Shadow!- **Grites y solté la mochila llena de frutas.

Corrí hasta su lado y puse unos de sus brazos sobre mi cuello, para que se apoyara en mí.

**-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- **Le grite, mientras lo ayudaba a que se acostase en el piso.

**-Hmph- **Fue lo único que "dijo".

Mire su venda, estaba llena de sangre.

**-Te estas haciendo daño- **Le dije seria.

.

Saque la esmeralda de mi bolsillo y se la coloque sobre la herida. Esta empezó a brillar.

.

Julieta se había quedado al margen, pero cuando vio el brillo verde de la esmeralda, dejo lo troncos en un costado de la cueva y se acerco a nosotros, nos miro entre confundida, sorprendida y asustada.

.

Shadow no se negó, ya que por sus expresiones, le estaba doliendo.

**-Eres un idiota- **Susurre.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Qué es esa cosa?- **Pregunto Julieta un poco asustada.

.

Yo suspire y la mire.

**-Es una Esmeralda del Caos- **Dije seria.

**-¿Una Esmeralda del Caos?- **Pregunto ella.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

**-Creo haber escuchado sobre ella, me parece que Tails tiene un libro sobre eso- **Dijo Julieta **–Pensé que no existían, que solo era una leyenda- **

Yo sonreí irónicamente.

**-Yo también pensaba eso- **Dije.

**-¿Dónde la encontraste?- **Me pregunto.

**-En esta cueva- **Dije sin mirarle. Estaba concentrada en la herida de Shadow.

Antes de que ella preguntara otra cosa, le hable a Shadow.

**-¿Te encuentras mejor?- **

El se cruzo de brazos y asintió.

.

**-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- **Le pregunte seria.

**-Escuche un ruido- **Dijo cortante.

**-Todo ruido extraño para ti significa pelea o sangre ¿No?- **Dije enojada.

**-Que yo recuerde te había dicho que hay que desconfiar de todo y de todos ¿No es cierto?- **Dijo elevando la voz.

**-Lo admito, es cierto, pero ten en cuenta tu salud, estas herido por si no lo sabias- **Dije levantándome de al lado suyo.

**-Eso es lo que menos importa- **Dijo también levantándose sin esfuerzo alguno, estaba curado.

**-Chicos…- **

**-¡Eso es lo que más importa!- **

.

.

El iba a decir algo, pero una voz desconocida hablo primero.

**-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- **

.

Shadow y yo, todavía mirándonos, abrimos bien los ojos. Lentamente miramos hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Había cinco soldados apuntándonos con sus armas, no había posibilidad de pelea, nos separaban en número y seguro al mínimo movimiento nos dispararían.

.

Yo disimuladamente guarde la esmeralda en mi bolsillo.

.

**-Nos rendimos- **Dijo Julieta de la nada.

Shadow y yo la miramos. Luego volvimos nuestra mirada a aquellos soldados.

.

**-Levanten las manos- **

Nosotros lentamente le hicimos caso.

**-Atenlos- **Dijo aquel soldado, señalándonos con la cabeza.

.

Todos los soldados, menos el que acabo de hablar, nos rodearon y nos esposaron las manos en la espalda.

Cuando me termino de esposar, sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca y caí al suelo. Me habían golpeado y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

_POV Normal_.

.

.

.

.

Una fuerte sacudida lo despertó.

Shadow abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que todavía le dolía la cabeza por el golpe.

Cerro los ojos y se toco la cabeza, ahí descubrió que tenia las manos esposadas, volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

**-¿Dónde estoy?- **Murmuro con voz ronca.

No pudo descubrir donde estaba.

Miro a su costado, estaba Amy, inconsciente y se apoyaba en su hombro.

En frente suyo estaba Julieta, también inconsciente, pero estaba acostada de lado. Ambas estaban con las manos esposadas.

.

**-Miren… ya despertó el bello durmiente- **Dijo una voz burlona.

.

Shadow miro que una pequeña ventanita, enrejada se abría. Dejando ver a un gato con pelaje oscuro y ojos grises.

.

Otra sacudida.

.

"**Estamos atrapados… en una camioneta" **Pensó.

.

Eso le enojo.

Se lanzo hacia la ventanita y le dio un puñetazo. Rápidamente sintió mucho dolor y se masajeo los nudillos.

.

**-Con calma… Es un metal que resiste hasta tu fuerza, de eso también están echas las esposas. Así que no intentes nada- **Dijo otra voz, también burlona.

Shadow vio que era un halcón con ojos azules y una horrenda cicatriz en uno de ellos.

.

**-¿A dónde demonios nos llevan?-** Pregunto serio.

**-Al capitolio- **Dijo el halcón, sonriendo macabramente.

.

_El capitolio. _

El no lo conocía, tenia suerte de ello.

Pero había escuchado que esta lleno de gente millonaria, millonaria e ignorante, gente que no conoce la dura vida que viene después de los enormes muros que los rodean.

En cada país hay un capitolio, todos son iguales.

.

Otra sacudida.

Eso despertó a Amy.

**-¿Ehh…?- **Ella miro medio adormilada hacia todos lados -**¿Dónde estamos, Shadow?- **Pregunto mirando a Shadow.

El solo la miro serio.

.

**-¡Que bien! Nuestra segunda bella durmiente despertó- **Dijo el halcón, con falso entusiasmo.

.

Amy le miro, confundida. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, se dio cuenta de que tenía ambas manos esposadas.

.

Volvió a mirar a Shadow.

**-¿Dónde estamos?- **Le pregunto.

El no le contesto, se limito a correr la mirada.

**-En resumen… estas en una camioneta de camino al capitolio- **Dijo la voz del gato.

.

Amy, que ya era pálida, palideció un poco más, hasta parecer blanca.

.

**-Bueno… basta de dramas. Ahora disfrutemos del viaje. Al menos, ahora si podemos, gracias a nuestra segunda bella, que esta de en verdad lo es- **Dijo el halcón mirando a Amy con una extraña y aterradora sonrisa.

.

**-Todo esto les parece un chiste ¿Verdad idiotas?- **Dijo Shadow poniéndose en frente de Amy, de manera protectora, mirándoles de manera fría.

Ellos no parecían haberse afectado por su insulto.

**-Claro… nos pagaran muy bien por ustedes tres. Además… nos pagaran un poco más por las cosas de valor que traían- **Dijo el halcón.

**-¿Cosas de valor?- **Preguntaron Shadow y Amy al unísono.

.

**-Si. Esta esmeralda…- **Dijo mostrando la Esmeralda del Caos en una mano, Shadow y Amy se miraron entre si con los ojos bien abiertos. Amy se toco el bolsillo, estaba vació, los habían revisado, o al menos, a ella -**Y este collar, que me resulta extrañamente familiar-** Dijo mostrando el collar, que estaba colgado del dedo índice, tambaleándose levemente.

.

Shadow vio que Amy abría mucho los ojos, parecía asustada.

**-Devuélvanme eso- **Dijo ella.

.

El halcón la miro aburrido unos segundos, pero luego cambio su mirada, es como si hubiera recordado algo.

**-Reconozco esa mirada…- **Dijo, y después volvió a sonreír macabramente **–Yo mate a tu padre- **Dijo con una voz que daba miedo.

.

Shadow abrió mucho más los ojos, luego miro a Amy.

Se había quedado como paralizada.

**-Amy…- **Le llamo suavemente.

**-No…- **Fue lo único que pudo decir.

.

De pronto todos notaron que el ambiente se calentaba.

**-¡Diablos! ¡Esa cosa quema!- **Grito el halcón.

.

Shadow todavía estaba mirando sorprendido a Amy. Observo que su pelaje se volvía un rosa más fuerte, al igual que el verde de sus ojos. Una leve aura color roja le rodeo.

.

La camioneta freno de golpe, impulsando a todos hacia delante, haciendo que Julieta se despierta. Impulso a todos, menos a Amy, que se quedo quieta en su lugar, su mirada ya no mostraba mas miedo, miraba a la nada de forma indiferente.

.

**-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- **Pregunto el gato, parecía un poco asustado.

.

Amy frunció un poco en ceño y miro al halcón, el cual le miro asustado.

.

**-Chaos Control…- **Susurro Amy, luego, después de un destello color verde, ella desapareció.

.

Silencio…

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que se escucho un gran ruido, proveniente de la parte de adelante de la camioneta, el ruido era como si estuvieran arrancando algo, ese algo, parecía **metal**.

.

Todo paso muy rápido.

La parte de delante de la camioneta fue arrancada, junto con los dos soldados, la esmeralda y el collar de Amy.

Julieta y Shadow miraron asombrados a Amy, quien parecía estar en una especie de trance, mirando la parte de la camioneta que había arrancado, esta había caído a unos metros de ella, pero quedando a espaldas de Shadow y Julieta.

.

Julieta miro a Amy y luego a Shadow, observo que este la veía un poco preocupado, algo extraño en el.

.

**-Sígueme…- **Le susurro a Julieta.

Ambos bajaron del gran agujero que había dejado Amy en la camioneta, corrieron hasta ocultarse detrás de unos árboles, a unos metros de Amy, ellos la podían ver de costado y vieron que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Shadow noto algo que brillaba a sus pies, se agacho a recogerlo, era un collar con un dije en forma de rosa, era de Amy.

.

De la camioneta salieron arrastrándose y heridos aquellos dos soldados, e hicieron un vano intento por levantarse del suelo.

.

**-Amy…- **Susurro Shadow.

.

Ella abrió los ojos y estiro una mano hacia esos soldados.

Shadow y Julieta podrían jurar que sus ojos se volvieron un verde muy claro.

De pronto, el gato empezó a gritar y elevarse por los aires.

.

Amy pareció controlarlo, ella estaba elevando a aquel soldado.

Hizo un movimiento con su brazo y lanzo al soldado lejos, este callo muerto.

Los ojos de Amy volvieron a ser color verde, pero todavía seguían muy brillantes.

.

El halcón, en un ataque de pánico, agarro un arma que estaba cerca de el y empezó a dispararle a Amy.

.

_Uno… _

_Cuatro… _

_Diez…_

.

Diez veces trato de dispararle, en ninguna pudo herirla.

Las balas no llegaban a Amy, un campo de energía alrededor de ella lo evitaba.

.

Ella volvió a susurrar aquellas dos palabras, ella se volvió a teletransportar después de un destello color verde, quedando en frente del halcón. Este empezó a levitar, hasta quedar a varios metros de altura, después fue lanzado lejos.

Había pocas o nulas probabilidades de que sobreviviera.

.

.

Unos minutos en total silencio. Nadie se movió.

El primero fue Shadow, al acercarse a Amy, le siguió Julieta de lejos.

.

El se movió rápidamente cuando Amy callo inconsciente al suelo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que lo tocara.

Cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos, vio que poco a poco volvía a su rosado normal. Apoyo su oído en su pecho, respiraba.

.

.

.

.

Julieta se acerco a ellos con la esmeralda en la mano.

**-¿Qué le paso?- **Le pregunto viendo a Amy, quien Shadow la cargaba al estilo nupcial.

**-No tengo ni la menor idea- **Dijo también viéndola.

Julieta miro a su alrededor.

**-¿Ahora que hacemos?- **Le pregunto.

**-Caminemos- **Dijo empezando a caminar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando habían caminado apenas unos metros, unos gritos los hicieron alarmarse.

"**Mas soldados por favor no" **Pensó Shadow.

.

Pero ni siquiera empezaron a correr cuando los acorralaron.

.

Al observarlos bien, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Eran Knuckles, Sonic y varios chicos más del campamento. Todos estaban sobre unas extrañas patinetas que levitaban.

.

Knuckles se bajo de su patineta y camino hasta quedar en frente de Shadow, se le veía enojado.

**-¿Qué le paso a Amy?- **

**-No nos vas a creer- **Dijo Julieta acercándosele.

Knuckles los miro confundido.

**-Te lo explicaremos… cuando volvamos al campamento y me de una ducha- **Dijo Shadow serio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. _

_A mi me gusto. _

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	25. De vuelta a Casa

**Notas de la Autora: **Feliz día del Padre _súpermegaarchirequeterecontra_ atrasado (Si por casualidad algún padre lee en Fanfiction)!... No se que mas decir...

Pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con nada, solo por curiosidad: **¿Alguien vio Iron Man 3? Y si la vio ¿Fue en 3D?  
**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... ojala lo fuera.

.

**Advertencias: **Nothing.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**De vuelta a Casa **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_-Te lo explicaremos… cuando volvamos al campamento y me de una ducha- Dijo Shadow serio._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_POV Amy. _

Me dolía todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo, **todo**.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía que estaba sobre algo blando y cómodo. También era bastante calido.

.

.

Con esfuerzo abrí lentamente mis ojos. Estaba en mi habitación.

Eso me confundió, no recordaba como había llegado hasta aquí, pensándolo bien, no recuerdo nada de lo que haya pasado antes.

.

Sentí algo raro en mi brazo, gire la cabeza, estaba conectada a un suero, observe que el liquido era de color azul pero muy transparente.

.

Intente hablar, llamar a alguien.

Pero tenia la garganta seca y no sentía fuerzas para siquiera hablar.

.

.

.

Mis parpados empezaron a pesarme, yo no trate de mantenerme despierta, mas bien, no podía mantenerme despierta.

A los segundos, me dormí profundamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez abrí lentamente mis ojos, esta vez me sentía un poco mejor, con más fuerzas.

.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me senté en mi cama y observe bien a mi alrededor, definitivamente estaba en mi cuarto.

.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de recordar algo de lo que había pasado para que yo llegara aquí. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, demasiado para mi.

.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me quite con cuidado el suero de mi brazo.

Recién ahí pude notar que no tenía mi ropa común, estaba en piyama, que consistía en una remera de tirantes azul oscuro y unos pantalones de color negro. Eso me confundió aun más.

.

.

Me levante de la cama, me sentía muy mareada, todo me daba vueltas.

Camine arrastrando los pies un par de pasos, hasta que caí de bruces al suelo.

.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente, dando un rebote en la pared, eso me asusto.

Mire hacia la puerta, era Knuckles, se le veía entre preocupado, enojado, feliz… Bueno, se le veía entre muchas cosas.

.

Vi que atrás suyo venia Cream, se le veía feliz.

**-¡Amy! ¡Has despertado!- **Grito contenta, pero sin acercarse a mi.

.

Knuckles no dijo nada, se limito a cargarme hasta la cama.

.

Cream se acerco hasta mí y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **Me pregunto dulcemente.

Yo la mire.

**-Bien- **Dije no tan convencida.

.

Cream miro el suero.

**-¿Qué has hecho Amy? Necesitas esto, todavía estas muy débil- **Dijo colocándome de nuevo el suero.

.

Cuando termino me volvió a preguntar.

**-¿Te duele algo?- **Me pregunto amablemente.

**-Si, la cabeza ¿Qué me ha pasado?- **

Vi que Cream abría la boca, pero luego la cerraba rápidamente, miro a Knuckles.

El suspiro, y le dijo.

**-Yo me encargo de esto, Cream- **

**-Si necesitan algo solo llámenme- **Dijo Cream, luego se fue.

.

.

.

Cuando Cream se fue, knuckles se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin mirarme.

**-Knuckles…- **Le llame, el me miro **-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?- **le pregunte seria.

**-Otra vez no recuerdas nada… **Dijo apoyando sus cados en las rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

.

Yo le mire confusa.

**-¿Qué?- **Le dije.

.

**-Has… Has perdido el control como aquella vez en la aldea ¿Te acuerdas?- **Dijo en voz baja.

.

**-¿Perdí el control?- **Balbucee.

.

No podía creerlo.

¿Otra vez perdí el control?

Lo que recuerdo de la última vez, es que había perdido el control porque habían asesinado a Katniss en frente mió.

¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado ahora?

Eso me hizo acordar…

.

**-¿Qué ha pasado con Shadow y Julieta? ¿Les ha pasado algo malo?- **Pregunte atropelladamente.

"**Espero que esa no sea la causa" **Pensé preocupada.

.

**-¿Qué? No, a ellos no les ha pasado nada malo- **Dijo el.

.

Mentalmente suspire aliviada.

Pero todavía tenía la gran duda.

**-¿Entonces que fue?- **Le pregunte confundida.

.

El se quedo en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando que decirme.

**-Según lo que me dijo Shadow, uno de los soldados te había dicho que había matado a tu padre- **Dijo en voz baja, sin mirarme.

.

Yo me quede en silencio, estaba sorprendida.

Las imágenes de ambos soldados hablando de forma fría sobre sus asesinatos, aquel halcón de ojos celestes con una enorme y fea cicatriz en uno de ellos.

.

Inconcientemente me toque el cuello, donde tenia que estar el collar que me había dado mi madre, antes de morir.

.

Knuckles me miro confundido.

.

Unas lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, yo me pase la palma de la mano para borrarlas, no quería llorar.

.

**-¿Estas bien?- **Me pregunto suavemente Knuckles.

Yo le mire, lo veía borroso por las lágrimas.

.

**-Es… Estoy bien- **Dije con la voz temblorosa.

.

Knuckles me miro comprensivo.

**-Yo se que no lo estas Amy- **Dijo suspirando.

.

Yo sonreí, entre amarga e irónicamente.

**-¿Es tan obvio?- **Le pregunte.

.

El asintió con la cabeza.

Después abrió sus brazos hacia mi, como esperando un abrazo.

**-Ven- **Fue lo único que dijo.

Yo no le hice esperar.

.

Me eche a sus brazos y empecé a llorar en silencio, las lagrimas salían solas.

En verdad no quería llorar, eso me hacia sentir débil, pero… lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarme.

.

.

Después de unos diez de lágrimas, al fin me sentía más o menos bien. Me sentía mas aliviada.

.

Me separe de Knuckles, me sorbí la nariz y me pase la palma de la mano por los ojos, limpiando los restos de lagrimas.

.

**-¿Ahora estas mejor?- **Me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

.

**-¿Cómo le haces para nunca estar mal?- **Le pregunte.

**-Me desahogo muy seguido, mediante los golpes y esas cosas- **Dijo indiferente.

Me quede callada, eso tenia mucho sentido.

.

.

**-Cambiando de tema… Feliz Cumple- **Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Julieta?- **Le pregunte.

**-No, a ella no la veo hace tres días. Lo has dicho entre sueños, has tenido fiebre- **

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- **Le pregunte.

**-Tres días, de enserio estabas muy agotada- **Dijo serio.

.

**-¡¿Tres días?! ¿Tanto tiempo?- **Casi grite.

.

**-Si. Pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, tienes que descansar, te traeré algo de comer- **Dijo levantándose y yendo al comedor.

.

.

Yo suspire y abrace mis rodillas.

Me toque el cuello, donde debería estar mi collar.

Eso era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia.

.

"**Al menos, el asesino de mi padre debe estar muerto" **Pensé.

Sonreí irónicamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba todavía en mi cama, solo me había levantado para ir la baño.

Knuckles ya se había ido hace un par de horas, después nadie me vino a ver, seguro Knuckles les habrá dicho que necesitaba descansar.

Ahora me encontraba leyendo el libro que me había dado Tails hace tiempo.

.

Había descubierto que las esmeraldas tienes poderes curativos, pero es depende quien las use.

También si se usa en erizos pueden hacerlos cambiar de forma, pero eso no lo entendí, hablaba de una "Súper Forma" o algo así.

También decía algo de "Chaos Control", me sonaba, pero no se de que.

.

.

Bostece y deje el libro en el suelo, al lado de mi cama.

Me acomode mejor entre las mantas, con cuidado de no mover el suero de mi brazo.

A los pocos minutos, me dormi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	26. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Notas de la Autora:** A los que esperaban que salieran Shadow o Julieta, aquí tienen este capitulo! El ShadAmy volverá a hacer gala en este capitulo, solo aviso.

**¡Al fin este fic llego a los 80 reviews! ¡Wiiiii! **

**¡Les agradezco a todos!**

Para los que lo leen por primera vez, no se olviden de leer mis otros fics (Pero si dejan reviews es mejor aun). Y tampoco de olviden de votar en mi encuesta.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic is not mine.

.

**Advertencias: **Nothing.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nuevos Sentimientos **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_A los pocos minutos, me dormí._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¡Me alegra de que estés bien!- **Grito Rouge mientras me apretaba entre sus brazos.

.

Hace tres días que no había salido de casa y pocas veces me levantaba de la cama, al fin podía caminar bien, pero me sentía un poco débil todavía.

.

Estaba tirada en el sillón, mirando el techo, cuando habían tocado sin parar la puerta.

Después de soltar un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, me levante del sillón y abrí la puerta.

.

Eran Cream y Rouge.

**-¿Te sientes bien?- **Me pregunto suavemente Cream, mientras la invitaba a pasar, Rouge todavía me abrasaba, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

**-Han mandado grupos de rescate para buscar a los chicos que desaparecieron-** Dijo Cream cabizbaja.

.

Yo suspire.

**-¿Y…con el tema de la comida?- **Pregunte mirándolas a ambas.

**-No te preocupes por eso, mientras estaban buscándolos a ustedes, Thiago mando a otro grupo a la recolección, ellos volvieron sanos y salvos- **

.

**-Cambiemos de tema, esto es triste. Ya los encontraran, no te preocupes Amy- **Dijo Rouge de la nada, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

.

**-¿Cómo están Shadow y Julieta?- **Pregunte.

.

**-Ellos están bi…- **Cream no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Rouge la interrumpió.

**-¡Casi me olvidaba, Amy!- **Chillo Rouge **–No sabes lo que paso…- **Dijo contenta, muy contenta.

**-¿Qué?- **Pregunte haciéndome la interesada, la verdad no me importaban los chismes.

**-Cuando los chicos se encontraron en el bosque con Julieta, Shadow y tú, que estabas desmayada, dijeron que Shadow te tenia entre sus brazos…- **Dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Y que hay de raro en eso? A Julieta también la cargo muchas veces- **Mentí

El no había cargado nunca a Julieta, pero ya sabía a donde iba la conversación.

**-¿Seguro Amy? Tal vez la haya cargado, pero nunca al estilo nupcial, como en las bodas- **

**-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?- **Pregunte con una sonrisa confundida.

.

**-Que las veces que Shadow cargo a una chica siempre lo hacia al modo normal, nunca al estilo nupcial, eres la primera Amy- **Dijo Cream.

.

**-Estaba desmayada ¿Qué querías que haga? ¿Qué me arrastre?- **Pregunte irónica.

.

Ellas se miraron entre si.

.

**-¿No me digan que…?- **Trate de decir, pero Rouge me interrumpió.

.

**-No dejemos de lado esa idea. Pero lo mas impresionante fue que el no te dejo de cargar en todo el camino de vuelta al campamento- **Dijo emocionada.

.

**-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto?- **Le pregunte.

.

**-No lo se… Yo creía que Shadow era un asexual, hasta ahora- **Dijo mirándome raro.

.

**-Deja de pensar idioteces, Rouge- **Dije cruzándome de brazos.

.

**-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Sh…- **Dijo Rouge picaramente.

.

**-Ya cállate Rouge, el tendrá sus motivos, moléstale a el, no a mi- **Dije indiferente.

.

**-Buena idea- **Dijo Rouge.

Cream y yo la miramos con los ojos bien abiertos.

.

**-Vamos Cream- **Dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la puerta, llevándose a Cream con ella.

.

**-Adiós Amy- **Dijo nerviosamente Cream, antes de salir completamente por la puerta y después escuche el portazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-… Y el idiota de Shadow te cargo todo el camino, fue muy raro, pensándolo bien. Cambiando de tema ¿Tienes algún tres?- **Dijo Sonic enfrente mió.

.

El había venido a traerme un poco de comida, ya que todavía no podía salir. Y como no tenía nada que hacer, le invite a comer.

Ahora estábamos jugando a las cartas en la mesa, mientras comíamos.

.

Yo le mire aburrida y deje una carta sobre la mesa.

**-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- **Pregunte un poco interesada.

.

**-Estábamos cerca de allí y escuchamos unos fuertes ruidos, los seguimos y allí estaban ustedes, junto a una camioneta partida a la mitad- **Dijo confundido.

.

Yo le mire, ocultando mi sorpresa.

"**¿Yo party una camioneta por la mitad?" **Pensé.

.

**-Sigamos con el juego- **Dijo dejando una carta sobre la mesa.

.

Yo solo sonreí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y al final gane el juego, Sonic se fue haciendo pucheros y diciendo que yo hice trampa.

.

Limpie y acomode las cosas, luego me fui a dar una lucha caliente y me fui a acostar.

.

.

.

.

Rodé por quinta vez en mi cama esta noche, simplemente no podía dormir.

Suspire derrotada y me senté en el borde de la cama.

Mire el armario y camine hasta el, de el saque un pantalón, una remera y una chaqueta.

.

.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, busque mis botas, que estaban debajo de mi cama.

.

.

.

Ya sabia que me habían dicho que no tenía que salir, pero enserio lo necesitaba, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo encerrada.

.

.

Cerré lentamente la puerta de mi casa y empecé a caminar rápido hasta la salida del túnel.

.

Cuando salí del túnel, me recibió una fresca brisa, me abrace a mi misma. Había una leve niebla que cubría todo, pero se podía ver a través de ella.

.

.

Me asome por el comedor, estaba vació.

Seguro ya era muy tarde, estaba tan apurada por salir que no había visto la hora antes.

.

Camine hasta unos de los bancos del campamento, no me arriesgaría a subir por los techos, todavía no tenia toda mi fuerza totalmente recuperada.

.

Me senté en el y mire al cielo.

Había un par de nubes, pero se podía ver la mitad de la luna.

Abrace mis rodillas y apoye mi cabeza en ellas, seguí mirando al oscuro cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Pensé que era el único que daba paseos nocturnos por el campamento- **Dijo una aterciopelada voz masculina.

Gire mi cabeza para ver quien era.

.

Era Shadow, estaba parado a unos metros de mi, estaba vestido con un pantalón verde oscuro, unas zapatillas y una chaqueta, en la cual tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

.

**-Pues ya ves que no eres el único ahora- **Dije indiferente, volviendo la vista al cielo, ahora no podía ver la luna por las nubes, eso oscurecía un poco el campamento.

.

**-¿No deberías estar descansando?- **Me pregunto sin moverse.

.

**-Si, pero no tenia sueño y necesitaba salir- **Dije moviendo los hombros con indiferencia.

.

Se acerco hasta el banco y se sentó al otro extremo, yo no le mire.

.

**-¿Come te sientes?- **Pregunto.

.

Yo le mire, confundida.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

.

**-Bien, supongo ¿Y tu?- **Dije mirando a la nada.

.

**-Bien- **Fue lo único que respondió.

.

.

**-Creo que esto es tuyo- **Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

Yo le volví a mirar confundida.

.

Agarro suavemente mi mano y coloco la Esmeralda del Caos en ella. Luego volvió a su posición original.

.

**-Gracias… por todo- **Dije guardándola en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y volviendo a mirar a la nada.

.

**-¿Por todo?- **Pregunto el, abriendo los ojos y mirándome.

Yo no me voltee a verlo.

.

**-Knuckles y Sonic me has dicho que me estabas cargando cuando nos habían encontrado, gracias por eso- **Dije sin mirarle.

.

**-Hmph- **Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

**-¿Por qué no subes al techo? Allí hay mejor vista- **Me pregunto de repente.

.

Yo le mire, otra vez confundida.

.

**-Todavía no estoy del todo recuperada. No puedo- **Dije suspirando.

.

.

El se levanto y me tendió una mano.

**-¿Quieres subir?- **Me dijo.

.

Yo le mire unos segundos confusa y luego le di mi mano.

Me hizo levantar del banco y me cargo, de nuevo, al estilo nupcial.

.

Me sonroje levemente.

Las palabras de Rouge y Cream volvieron a mi mente.

.

.

"_Cuando los chicos se encontraron en el bosque con Julieta, Shadow y tú, que estabas desmayada, dijeron que Shadow te tenía entre sus brazos…" _

"_Que las veces que Shadow cargo a una chica siempre lo hacia al modo normal, nunca al estilo nupcial, eres la primera Amy…" _

"_Pero lo mas impresionante fue que el no te dejo de cargar en todo el camino de vuelta al campamento…" _

.

.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Shadow me dejo suavemente en el techo de unas de las casas y se sentó al lado mió.

Mire alrededor mió, el paisaje era raro, pero lindo.

Desde abajo no se podía ver, ya que la niebla estaba bastante alta, pero no llegaba a los techos.

.

Abrace mis rodillas y apoye mi cabeza en ellas, mirando al cielo, como cuando estaba en el banco.

.

**-¿Qué te ocurrió cuando estábamos en aquella camioneta con esos dos soldados?- **Me pregunto Shadow mirando a la nada, después de unos minutos en silencio.

.

Suspire.

**-Knuckles y yo le llamamos "perder el control", ya dos veces me pasa eso, no se porque- **Dije hundiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

**-Perder el control…- **Repitió Shadow, yo le mire confundida **-¿Tiene algo que ver con esa esmeralda que tienes?- **Me pregunto mirándome de reojo.

.

Yo saque la esmeralda de mi bolsillo.

**-No lo se, la primera vez ni siquiera sabia de su existencia- **Dije mirándola.

.

**-¿Sabes lo que es el "Chaos Control"?- **Me pregunto Shadow.

.

"_Chaos Control…" _

.

**-¿Chaos Control? He leído algo sobre eso, pero no se que es- **Dije mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendida de que Shadow supiera algo sobre eso.

.

**-Esas fueron las palabras que dijiste cuando estábamos encerrados en esa camioneta, luego te teletransportaste al parecer- **Me explico.

.

**-Al parecer cuando pierdo el control estoy de manera inconciente haciendo cosas, pero eso no recuerdo nada de lo que hice y… ¿De enserio me teletransporte?- **Le dije.

.

El solo asintió.

**-También puedes mover cosas con tu mente ¿Lo sabias?- **Dijo el.

.

Yo me voltio a verlo, me di cuenta de que alguno de los dos se había acercado al otro, estábamos muy cerca, pero no me molestaba, y parecía que a el tampoco.

.

Volví mi vista a la esmeralda entre mis manos.

.

**-Así los mataste a ambos- **Dijo el mirando a la nada.

.

**-¿Los mate sin siquiera tocarlos?- **Le pregunte mirándole de reojo.

.

El asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

**-Creo que esto te pertenece- **Dijo.

.

Yo, que tenía mi vista en la esmeralda, lo mire y abrí bien los ojos.

En su manos tenia el collar que había perdido, el que me había dado mi madre antes de morir.

.

**-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- **Dije sonriendo levemente.

Estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar de que Shadow me lo robo o algo por el estilo.

.

**-Cuando partiste la camioneta, se les callo a uno de los soldados, yo lo recogí, tenia que verte para entregártelo- **Dijo mientras me lo daba.

.

Yo mire al collar y acaricie el dije de rosa.

Después mire a Shadow.

.

**-¿Me lo colocas?- **Dije dándole el collar, me di la vuelta, mostrándole la espalda, desabrochándome un poco la campera y levantando un poco mis púas, para que se me vea el cuello.

.

**-Claro…- **Balbuceo.

.

Sentí el frió metal pasar suavemente por mi cuello.

Luego me di la vuelta y abrace a Shadow.

**-Gracias…- **Susurre.

.

El al principio se tenso, estaba sorprendido por el abraso.

Luego se tranquilizo y lentamente me correspondió el abraso.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos, me separe lentamente, pero Shadow me sujetaba con sus brazos por la parte de baja de mi espalda (N/A: Eso no significa que sea el trasero)

.

Cuando pude separarme un poco de el, no se porque puse mis manos en su pecho.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, sentía su respiración en mi boca.

.

Nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas, mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Lentamente deslice mis manos de su pecho hasta su cuello y el me abrazo a un mas fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarme, para profundizar el beso.

_Nos estábamos besando… de nuevo. _

Pero este beso no era como el primero, ese fue brusco, este era mucho más suave.

.

**"Sabes que estas besando a Shadow ¿No?" **Decía una voz en mi interior.

.

Cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar, nos separamos un poco y ambos abrimos los ojos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un par de segundos.

**-Lo… Lo siento- **Balbucee.

.

**-¿Qué…?- **Empezó a hablar.

Pero antes de que el pudiera seguir hablando, yo salte del techo hacia el suelo, haciéndome un poco de daño al aterrizar en el. Pero eso no me impidió seguir corriendo.

El no me detuvo, tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Solo se quedo mirando como yo me alejaba.

.

.

Corrí sin parar hasta mi casa, de un portazo abrí y cerré la puerta. Me apoye en ella.

Respiraba agitadamente, me empecé a deslizar hacia el suelo, pero antes de tocarlo me impulse para volver a pararme.

.

Antes de llegar al cuarto, me quite mis botas, tirándolas por ahí, y deje mi chaqueta sobre la mesa.

.

Me acosté en mi cama y me tape hasta las orejas.

Después de unos "**Duérmete" **constantes de mi mente, al fin me pude dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	27. Estoy Confundida

**Notas de la Autora: **Yo ya había avisado que este fic es un Ooc, así que cambie un poco la personalidad de Shadow (Avísenme si la cambie demasiado) No avisare que habrá ShadAmy (Y lo habrá) Ya que como avise, de nuevo, este fic lo tendrá. Después de escribir este fic me pregunte

**¿Este fic podría a llegar a tener lemmon? **

(Acuérdense que Amy tiene 16 años)

Por eso, como no soy capaz de responderme a mi misma, les pregunto a ustedes.

Nunca he escrito nada de eso, como lo habrán leído en mis otros fics.

Pero no tendrá lemmon fuerte (Si llega a tener) porque es rated **T** (Nunca **M**)

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio.

.

**Advertencias: **Obscenidades!

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Estoy Confundida **

_By _

_TheOnlyGirl _

.

.

.

* * *

_Me acosté en mi cama y me tape hasta las orejas._

_Después de unos "Duérmete"__constantes de mi mente, al fin me pude dormir. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté de mal humor.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Lo que había pasado con Shadow la noche anterior no había salido de mi mente. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquel beso.

.

**-¿Por qué lo besaste, Amy?- **Me dije a mi misma.

.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

Durante la noche me hablaba a mi misma, me sorprendió lo rápido que lo tome como costumbre.

.

**-Eres una idiota- **Volví a decirme.

.

Todavía estaba acostada en mi cama.

Me pase ambas manos por la cara. Preguntas que no tenían respuesta, al menos no de mi parte, pasaban por mi mente, y eso me molestaba.

.

Me senté en el borde de la cama.

Todavía tenía la ropa de ayer, ya que con los apuros de dormirme no me había cambiando.

.

Suspire derrotada y me levante de la cama.

Camine hasta el baño y me encerré en el. Pensé que seria lo mejor darme una ducha fría, para despertarme.

.

Abrí la ducha y me empecé a desvestir mientras el agua se regulaba a como yo la quería.

Cuando me quite el pantalón, observe que en mi pierna todavía quedaban una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz de cuando me había disparado, aunque la esmeralda me había curado la herida, no me había borrado del todo la cicatriz.

Me termine de cambiar y observe mi rostro en el espejo.

Estaba toda despeinada y tenía unas notables ojeras.

Suspire al ver mi reflejo, aunque antes vivía en la naturaleza, nunca fui así.

Me aleje del espejo y me metí en la ducha, me dio un pequeño escalofrió sentir las frías gotas de agua tocar mi piel.

.

.

.

Después de un largo rato bajo el agua, cerré la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo con una tolla.

Me escurrí un poco las púas y me mire en el espejo. Mi reflejo había mejorado un poco de cómo estaba rato antes de la ducha.

Mis ojeras no se notaban tanto y mis púas se habían peinado un poco.

.

.

Salí del baño todavía envuelta en la toalla y me lance boca arriba sobre la cama.

No sabia que hacer, estaba aburrida. No tenia ganas de nada, ni siquiera de salir de casa.

.

.

.

.

Estaba tirada boca arriba en el sofá, mirando el techo.

.

Me había puesto un jean un poco desgastado y una remera de tirantes verde oscuro, con unas zapatillas de esas que había dicho Rouge hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta me obligaron a abrir los ojos.

A regañadientes me levante del sofá y abrí la puerta.

Era knuckles, estaba dado vuelta, dándome la espalda.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **Pregunte de mal humor.

El se dio la vuelta.

**-Vaya… Alguien se despertó de mal humor hoy- **Dijo de manera burlona.

**-¿Desde cuando eres gracioso?- **Dije cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

**-Creo que desde hoy- **Dijo moviendo los hombros con indiferencia, restándole importancia.

**-Ven… tienes que salir ahora que te recuperaste- **Dijo agarrándome de la muñeca y jalándome para que le siga.

**-¡Oye!- **Dije safandome de su agarre **-¿Cómo sabes que en verdad estoy recuperada? ¿Y si no lo estoy?- **Le pregunte irónicamente.

El me miro indiferente.

**-Simple… Últimamente estas muy floja y no sales mucho de casa, y si, ya se que estas recuperada, pero en verdad no quieres salir. Volviendo al tema, estarías en tu cama y me gritarías que pase o algo así, pero no, te levantaste- **Me explico aburrido.

**-Solamente no tengo ganas de salir- **Dije tratando de defenderme.

**-Igual, tienes que salir- **Dijo volviendo a agarrar mi muñeca y cerrando la puerta de mí casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Knuckles me había cargado en su espalda para que nos subamos a un árbol, no muy lejos del campamento, hecho al que yo me había negado, pero a el no le parecía importarle mucho.

.

.

Ahora el estaba recostado sobre una gran rama con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía.

Yo estaba sentada abrazándome mis rodillas en la misma gran rama, mirando el campamento, en el cual muchas personas —mujeres, hombres y niños—pasaban por el centro del campamento.

.

—**¿Te das cuenta, de que ya no tenemos que hacer el tratamiento?**—Susurre con la mirada perdida en aquellas personas.

.

—**¿Todavía piensas en irte de este lugar, Amy?**— Dijo Knuckles mirándome sombriamente.

.

Yo le mire de reojo, luego volví mi vista al campamento.

—**Sinceramente… ya no se que pensar**— Dije suspirando.

.

El se sentó al lado mió, con los pies colgando de la rama.

—**Yo no voy a obligarte que te quedes, pero mira Amy, aquí ya tienes personas que te quieren, aquí puedes vivir una vida, o lo que se puede considerar una**— Dijo mirando al campamento.

.

—**Tu te vas a quedar**— Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

.

—**No tengo nada ni a nadie que me espere allá afuera, se que contigo es igual**— Dijo mirándome —**Aquí puedes vivir en paz**— Dijo volviendo la vista al campamento.

.

—**En este mundo nunca vamos a estar en paz, Knuckles**— Dije sombriamente —**Esta paz solo es temporal, algún día va a ocurrir algo malo**—

—**Por una vez en tu vida, piensa positivamente, Amy**— Dijo mirándome serio.

.

—**Las veces que he pensado positivamente, siempre pasa algo malo que lo arruina. Me he cansado de eso, Knuckles**— Dije con voz cansada.

.

El me miro sorprendido por mis palabras.

—**Pero…**— Trato de hablar.

.

—**Pero nada, Knuckles. De enserio estoy cansada de todo, tu no sabes lo que he vivido, tu no sabes lo que me toco pasar**— Dije un poco enojada.

El solo me miro, entre triste y comprensivo.

—**Lo… Lo siento mucho Knuckles, de verdad estoy confundida. Necesito pensarlo, adiós**— Dije saltando a la rama de abajo, hasta llegar al suelo. El no se movió, sabia que yo necesitaba pensarlo.

.

.

.

Corrí sin parar hasta el campamento.

Choque contra alguien mientras corría por el campamento.

Me toque adolorida la cabeza, el choque me había echo caer al suelo.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Shadow, que estaba igual que yo, con los ojos cerrados, en el suelo y se tocaba la cabeza.

—**¡Oye idiota! ¡Fíjate por don…!**— Abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido —**Amy…**—

.

Me levante rápidamente y trate de volver a correr hasta mi casa.

.

—**¡Oye…!**— Dijo medio enojado.

Trate de evitarlo, pero agarro mi tobillo para hacerme caer.

Todas las personas que caminaban por ahí se detuvieron a observar la escena que estábamos haciendo.

—**¡Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!**— Dijo todavía agarrando me tobillo.

.

Yo solté mi tobillo de su agarre y me pare.

—**¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar! ¡Ese maldito beso no significo nada para mi…!**— Cuando dije eso, el abrió mucho los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Algunas personas nos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, otras con una mano en la boca, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Yo le imite, pero viéndolas de reojo, luego volví mi vista a el y el hizo lo mismo.

—**Y tampoco para ti. Solo fue un error**— Dije fríamente, mirándolo de igual manera.

Mire a mi alrededor enojada, la mayoría de las personas continuaron con sus asuntos, como si me tuvieran miedo.

Me di la vuelta y camine dando pasos rápidos, no quería correr, pero quería llegar rápido a casa, echarme en la cama y taparme hasta las orejas.

Sentí que Shadow me seguía de igual manera.

.

.

.

.

.

—**¡¿Por qué me sigues?! ¡Déjame en paz!**— Dije abriendo la puerta con una fuerza que no se de donde la había sacado.

—**No**— Fue lo único que dijo Shadow, deteniendo la puerta con una mano, entrando a mi casa y cerrando la puerta.

.

Yo, que estaba a mitad de la sala y mi cuarto, me pase una mano por el pelo, desesperada y me di la vuelta para encararlo. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi, cruzado de brazos y mirándome serio.

.

—**¿Para que carajo me seguiste?**— Dije con ira contenida.

—**Tú no sabes lo que sentí yo. Y se que mientes, se te nota**— Dijo mirándome serio.

Yo me pase una mano por la cara, buscando paciencia.

—**¿Qué no entiendes? Fue un error, olvídalo. Finjamos que nunca sucedió ¿De acuerdo?**— Dije seria.

—**Pero te gusto**— Dijo el sonriendo arrogantemente.

—**¡Oh! Hablando de eso ¿Por qué me besaste en esa cueva?**— Dije de igual manera.

.

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

—**¿Y…? Estoy esperando tu respuesta**— Dije impaciente.

.

—**No lo se**— Murmuro Shadow.

.

—**¿No lo sabes? ¿Como que no lo sabes? no se besa a cualquiera ¿sabes?**— Por un momento sonreí irónica, pero luego mi sonrisa desapareció —**¿O acaso tu si?**— Le pregunte seria.

.

—**Te bese porque quería que te callaras de una puta vez. No soportaba que hables y no me aguante. De alguna extraña manera, me interesas**— Dijo el impaciente.

.

"**¿Le intereso?" **Pensé confundida.

.

—**¿Cómo que te intereso? ¿En que?**— Pregunte confundida.

.

—**No lo se. Eres interesante, o al menos, para mi**— Dijo el, corriendo la mirada.

.

—**Vete de aquí, por favor**— Dije suspirando, después de unos segundos.

.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto confundido.

Lo que no notaba, era que a cada segundo se iba acercando cada vez más a mí.

.

—**Ese beso… Es lo que me ha confundido todo este tiempo. Por favor, solo hazme este favor y vete**— Dije un poco apenada.

.

—**No me iré**— Dijo muy cerca mió.

Me di cuenta de que estaba entre Shadow y la pared.

Shadow me agarro suavemente de la cintura y me elevo hasta quedar mi nariz a la misma altura que la suya. Como cuando estábamos en la cueva.

.

—**No me iré, hasta saber que tú, al igual que yo, no te arrepientes del beso**— Susurro en mi oído.

.

—**No… No me arrepiento, igual, eso ya lo sabes. Por favor, vete**— Murmure mirándole a los ojos.

.

—**Igual quería escucharlo**— Dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

.

Me beso.

Pero por alguna razón, eso ya lo esperaba.

.

Con ambas manos agarre el cuello de su chaqueta, para profundizar el beso.

.

Cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar, nos separamos lentamente.

Escuchamos un ruido y yo mire a mi alrededor, Shadow suspiro fastidiado.

.

Todavía estábamos en la misma posición que antes.

Shadow dejo ver en su muñeca un reloj, tenia tres botones.

.

—**No quiero soltarte, toca el segundo botón**— Dijo mirándome.

.

Yo me sonroje, mucho.

Solté su chaqueta y toque el segundo botón.

.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo bruscamente.

Al parecer no era un reloj, era un comunicador.

.

—**¡Oye! Es la primera vez que te hablo hoy ¡¿Y ya me gritas?! ¡Que buen amigo eres!**— Dijo una voz desde el comunicador.

.

—**Yo no soy tu amigo, faker ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado**— Dijo mirándome de reojo y sonriendo extrañamente.

.

Yo me sonroje a mas no poder y trate de salirme de entre sus brazos, pero el no me dejo. Resople fastidiada.

.

—**¡Claro que soy tu amigo! Aunque no quieras aceptarlo…**— Se escucho que Sonic se aclaro la garganta —**Volviendo al tema. Ven a la plaza, el equipo de rescate volvió, pero no logro ver si has podido rescatar a algunos de tus compañeros**— Dijo Sonic, algo impaciente.

.

Ambos abrimos los ojos, sorprendidos.

Nos miramos y Shadow le hablo a Sonic.

—**Ahora iremos para allá, tu quédate ahí ¿Entendiste faker?**—

Yo abrí mucho los ojos y le mire asustada.

Shadow me miro confundido.

—**¡Ven rapid…! ¡Oye! "¿Iremos?" ¿Con quien estas?**— Pregunto Sonic.

Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

—**Adiós, te veré allá**— Dijo cortando la comunicación.

.

—**Eres idiota ¿Por qué dijiste eso?**— Le dije.

El solo movió los hombros con indiferencia.

.

—**Vete tu, yo no voy a ir**— Dije empujándole hacia la puerta.

—**¿Por qué?**— Pregunto resistiéndose.

—**Discutí con un amigo, no quiero verle por ahora**— Dije bajando la mirada, sacudí levemente la cabeza y le mire —**Vete ya**— Dije empujándole mas fuerte.

—**Tienes que venir, tu también estuviste en la recolección**— Dijo resistiéndose cada vez mas.

—**No me hagas recordar la recolección. Necesito estar sola y pensar. Si te vas, te lo agradecería**— Dije abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se valla.

.

—**¿Pensar que?**— Dijo ya estando afuera de la casa.

.

—**Cosas mías**— Dije cerrando la puerta.

.

—**¿Nos veremos luego?**— Dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

Me apoye en ella.

—**No lo se, tal vez**— dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche.

.

Lo escuche suspirar y luego sus pasos alejándose.

Me deslice lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

.

—**¿Qué acaba de pasar, Amy?**— Me dije a mi misma.

No lo había pensado bien antes.

Shadow me había dicho que le interesaba, que le parezco interesante.

.

—**¿Le gusto?**— Pensé en voz alta.

.

Me di cuenta de la pregunta mas impórtate que las otras preguntas…

—**¿El me gusta?**— Me pregunte a mi misma.

.

Cuando vivía en el bosque, en medio de la nada, mi único pensamiento era _sobrevivir_, no pensaba en nada más que eso.

Pero ahora, que no tengo que preocuparme por buscar comida y un refugio, siento sentimientos que jamás —o hace mucho— que no sentía.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en el _amor_.

.

—**¿Eso es lo que sientes, Amy?**— Me pregunte medio insegura.

.

Todo esto me estaba confundiendo.

No sabia si quedarme, no sabia si irme, no sabia que hacer.

.

Yo solo quería dejar de estar confundida.

Las únicas que personas que quise en mi vida, fueron mi familia, mis amigos, ahora a Knuckles, no sabia si había llegado a querer a Shadow.

.

—**No, tu no le conoces, no puedes quererlo**— Me dije hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

.

Las únicas personas que llegue a querer con el corazón, ya no estaban en este mundo.

_No quería querer a nadie. _

Pero el mundo en el que vivo, me enseño a pensar con la cabeza fría, dejar las emociones de lado.

.

Levante mi rostro de entre mis rodillas y me limpie algunas lágrimas que había salido de mis ojos con la palma de mi mano.

_No quería ser dañada de nuevo._

En ese momento, decidí lo que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_TheOnlyGirl_


	28. Diferentes Caminos

**Notas de la Autora: **No me culpen por hacer elegir a Amy esa decisión. Tenia motivos! Cambiando de tema (ejem)... Ya habrán visto que me cambien de nombre (no me decido). Es muy largo, necesito un apodo o algo, que tal _Pinki_, o no se. Usare ese hasta que me ayuden a elegir. Por fisss!

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no ser mio (?

.

**Advertencias: **No! (?

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Diferentes**** Caminos **

_ By _

_Pink invisible unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_En ese momento, decidí lo que iba a hacer._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede encerrada en casa todo el día. No quería ver a nadie, igual, nadie vino.

.

**"Mejor así" **Pensé mientras me miraba envuelta en una toalla en el espejo del baño.

.

Cuando salí del baño, saque del armario una remera manga larga color negra, una chaqueta de cuero que me quedaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cadera, color marrón. Unos pantalones no tan ajustados color negros y unas botas color marrones que me quedaban hasta las rodillas.

Lo coloque todo en la cama.

.

—**¿Segura que no es una mala idea, Amy?**— Me pregunte dudosa a mi misma, mirando toda la ropa.

.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta.

Pero no quería sufrir si no podía proteger a alguien a que yo quiero, como a Knuckles.

Aparte me sentía débil, era débil. Siempre salía herida, siempre dependiendo de alguien.

Como tuve que depender de Knuckles, Shadow y Tails.

Además siempre me quedaba en casa, y no conocía a tantas personas. Era como si yo no existiera para el campamento.

.

_Shadow…_

La verdad estaba muy confundida sobre mis sentimientos, si es que tengo, hacia el.

.

Suspire y volví a caminar hacia el armario.

Busque entre todas las cosas que había y encontré una mochila color marrón.

.

Camine con ella entre manos y la deje en la mesa de la sala.

Busque la esmeralda que había dejado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que había dejado en la mesa y la metí en la mochila.

Volví al cuarto y busque el libro sobre las Esmeraldas del Caos, necesitaba saber mas sobre ellas. Me lo podía llevar porque Tails me lo había regalado.

.

Busque entre los cajones de la cocina y agarre un afilado cuchillo, lo usaría como arma en el bosque. También busque un trapo para enrollar el cuchillo en el y poder guardarlo en la mochila.

No se que mas llevaría, comida no quería, ya que conseguiría por mi misma en el bosque.

Tampoco quería llevarme muchas cosas, me hacían sentir culpable.

.

Mire a la mochila y suspire.

Camine hasta el cuarto y comencé a cambiarme de ropa.

.

.

Cuando termine de cambiarme de ropa, me acorde de algo.

Busque en el armario, de el saque una bufanda color negra y unos guantes sin dedos, también color negros.

Necesitaba abrigos, ya que se estaba acercando el invierno.

Ya se que es una mala época para irse de un campamento, pero no quería esperar, eso me haría quedarme, y de en verdad no quería.

.

Guarde las cosas en la mochila.

.

En unos de los estantes que había por ahí, encontré un papel y un lápiz.

Quería despedirme, pero no quería hacerlo en persona. Ya se que soy una cobarde, pero si veo la cara de Knuckles eso me haría dudar de mi decisión.

Escribí la nota despidiéndome de todos, dando las gracias y también pedí perdón por las cosas que me llevaba.

.

Me colgué la mochila y mire al reloj.

Eran la una de la mañana, nadie estaría por el campamento a estas horas.

.

Abrí la puerta y le eche una última mirada a lo que había sido mi casa por un tiempo.

Suspire y cerré la puerta. Deje la carta por debajo de la puerta, una parte de la carta sobresalía para que alguien la viera, esperaba que ese alguien fuera Knuckles.

Empecé a caminar hacia afuera del túnel.

.

.

Cuando estaba por llegar hacia unas de las salidas del campamento, una voz me detuvo.

—**¿Así que al final te vas?**—

Sabía que esa voz no era Shadow, ni Knuckles.

.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Thiago, estaba apoyado en una farola con un libro entre las manos.

.

—**Pensé que te quedarías, como tu compañero, Knuckles**— Dijo mirándome.

—**Pues ya ve que no. Además, knuckles ya no es mi compañero, seguro me va a odiar después de esto, yo también lo haría**— Dije pasándome una mano por el pelo.

—**Pero si piensas eso ¿Por qué te vas?**— Pregunto un poco confundido.

.

**"Buena pregunta ¿Por qué? Aquí tienes todo, amigos, refugio, seguridad…" **Dijo una voz en mi interior.

.

—**No pertenezco a este sitio, me siento inútil, fuera de lugar**— Dije suspirando.

—**¿Inútil?**— Fue lo único que pregunto.

—**No ayudo en nada, no salgo de casa nunca. La única vez que trate de ayudar, todo salio mal y termine tres días inconciente**— Dije cruelmente.

—**Pero eso no fue tu culpa, fue cosa del destino**— Dijo tranquilamente.

—**Eso no me ayuda— **Dije cabizbaja.

—**¿A dónde iras?**—

—**No lo se, solo se que no puedo estar aquí**— Dije acercándome a el y tendiéndole la mano, en señal de despedida.

El me estrecho la mano.

—**Gracias por dejarme vivir con ustedes**— Dije soltándole la mano.

—**Siempre vas a ser bienvenida**— Dijo sonriendo.

—**No deje que knuckles se vaya**— Dije alejándome y empezando a subir por unas de las esquinas del campamento.

—**Considéralo hecho**— Dijo dando un saludo militar (N/A: Esos de los que se hacen con los dedos desde la frente ¿Los conocen?)

Yo sonreí amargamente y me eche a correr, alejándome del campamento.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un año después… _

.

.

.

.

.

Un año… No podía creer que me había ido del campamento hace un año. Dejando a Knuckles allí.

.

En mi camino no había encontrado ninguna aldea, campamento o lo que sea, así que estaba bastante perdida. No sabía si estaba avanzando, o solo caminaba en círculos.

.

Pero no me arrepiento de haber dejado el campamento.

Ahora era mucho más fuerte, gracias a la Esmeralda del Caos había descubierto un par habilidades que no sabia que tenia.

Como que podía teletransportame diciendo las palabras "Chaos Control", también podía hacer un escudo de energía alrededor mió. Pero tenia que tener la Esmeralda del Caos conmigo.

Bueno… si podía hacerlas sin la Esmeralda del Caos, pero después me quedaba muy agotada.

No había vuelto a perder el control.

.

Todo era igual que antes de ir a aquella aldea, de conocer a Knuckles, de haber vivido un tiempo en el campamento, antes de todo.

Lo único que había cambiado eran las habilidades y que ahora tenía diecisiete años, los había cumplido hace poco.

.

.

.

.

.

Pegue mi espalda al tronco del árbol y puse una mano en mi pecho, haciendo un vano intento para normalizar mi respiración.

Me asome y vi a los dos soldados que me venia persiguiendo hace mucho. Me teletransportaría, pero se me había caído la esmeralda un par de metros lejos de mi, por suerte, lo suficientemente oculta para que ninguno de ese par de entupidos la encontrara.

.

Lentamente saque mi arco y una flecha de mi carcaj, —que había hecho improvisadamente con hojas y lianas, pensándolo bien, había echo un buen trabajo haciéndolo— y la prepare en el arco.

Sin que me vieran, apunte hacia uno de ellos. Inconcientemente aguante la respiración hasta que dispare.

Desde aquel entrenamiento en el campamento, mi precisión era casi perfecta, —la única vez que había fallado era en la recolección— agradecía eso.

.

_Y como siempre… _

_No falle. _

.

No le di tiempo al otro soldado para siquiera moverse. De un momento al otro, ya tenia una flecha clavada en el pecho, justo donde esta el corazón.

.

Me acerque a ellos, agarrando la esmeralda del suelo de paso.

Les revise el pulso, definitivamente estaban muertos, a ambos les saque las flechas clavados en sus pechos, no podía darme el lujo de quedarme sin flechas. Limpie un poco la sangre de ellas con el césped y las volví a guardar en mi carcaj.

.

Ya se lo que estarán pensando.

Se que es un poco cruel, pero hay que pensar con la cabeza fría —y también con el corazón frió—

Si algunos de esos soldados me llegan a encontrar no tendrán consideración conmigo. Pueden matarme, o peor, llevarme al llamando _capitolio_.

.

Cuando me estaba por alejarme, algo me llamo la atención.

Ambos tenían armas, no perdí el tiempo y se las quite, necesitaba toda la protección posible.

Guarde las armas en mi mochila y otra vez algo volvió a llamar mi atención, ambos soldados llevaban placas, decían que eran del país 4.

.

"**Amy, son soldados, es obvio que van a llevar placas ¿No crees?" **Dijo aquella voz igual a la mía, en mi mente. Esa molesta voz me acompañaba desde que había dejado el campamento.

Ya lo se, estoy loca.

.

Suspire y mire a mí alrededor.

Empecé a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrace mis rodillas y me acerque un poco mas a la fogata que había echo, pero sin llegar a quemarme.

.

Ya era de noche, hacia frió y para peor, había comenzado a llover.

.

Tuve que buscar un refugio.

Encontré una muy pequeña cueva, pero lo suficientemente para que pueda entrar una fogata, mis cosas y yo. Había ocultado la entrada con unos arbustos.

.

Metí otro pétalo de esa flor en mi boca, era comestible y sabia bien.

Yo conocía una flor comestible, tuve suerte de encontrarla bajo tierra, ya que hace rato que no comía y mi estomago me empezaba a hacer ruidos.

.

.

.

Después de terminar de comer varias flores, (N/A: Se "lee" raro ¿No?) saque el libro de mi mochila y me puse a leerlo.

No sabia que hora era, pero no tenia sueño y me volvería mas loca de lo que ya estaba si no hacia nada para distraerme.

.

Pasaba las páginas distraídamente, hasta que una página me llamo la atención.

.

_Cuando una Esmeralda del Caos es encontrada y utilizada, el resto de las esmeraldas dejaran de ocultarse, se podrán encontrar más rápido. _

_Las demás Esmeraldas del Caos se podrán encontrar cerca de la persona que la esta utilizando._

.

"**¿Eso significa que puedo encontrar las demás esmeraldas?" **Pensé sorprendida.

.

Leí un poco mas de eso hasta que me dio sueño.

No pude sacar ningún otro dato que pueda interesarme.

Suspire y guarde el libro de nuevo en la mochila.

.

Acomode la mochila y la use como almohada.

Me quede mirando la fogata como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

.

Unos minutos después, los parpados empezaron a pesarme.

No me resistí y me dormí profundamente a los pocos segundos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y tuve que poner utilizar una mano para no quedarme ciega por la repentina luz.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude fijarme en donde estaba. Definitivamente no estaba en la cueva, seguro estaba soñando.

Estaba en un campo, el césped era de un verde hermoso, el cielo estaba sin una nube y el sol brillaba.

Me mire a mi misma, estaba vestida como lo hacia en la realidad. Yo no quedaba en ese lugar, se veía tan limpio, tan hermoso y yo estaba toda sucia, llena de tierra.

Me dieron ganas de quitarme las botas y correr descalza por todo el lugar, sintiendo el césped bajo mis pies, pero me contuve, eso solo era un sueño.

.

—**Todavía no entiendo porque te fuiste de la aldea**— Dijo aquella voz, idéntica a la mía, pero esta se escuchaba como si estuviera atrás mió.

.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y la vi, más bien, me vi.

Abrí mucho los ojos y observe a la figura que esta a un par de metros alejada de mi.

Era idéntica a mí, salvo que vestía un vestido largo color blanco y estaba totalmente limpia. Me miraba de manera indiferente.

—**¿Qué me ves?**— Dijo de manera brusca.

.

—**Nada**— Dije rápidamente —**Es que me parece raro verme a mi, enfrente mió**— Dije aburrida mirando a mi alrededor —**¿Quién eres y donde estoy?**— Pregunte poniéndome seria de repente.

.

Ella soltó una carcajada irónica y yo la mire confundida. O más bien ¿Me mire?

.

—**Yo soy tú y este lugar es producto de un sueño**— Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

.

—**Ya me di cuenta, gracias**— Nótese el sarcasmo —**Ahora, mi gran duda existencial es ¿Qué significa?**— Dije irónica.

.

—**Solo quería decirte esto…**— Dijo con falsa dulzura y luego tomo una bocanada de aire —**Eres idiota ¿Por qué te alejaste de knuckles y las demás personas en el campamento? Pudiste hacer vivido en paz, pero no, la señorita se hizo la difícil y eligió el camino de la soledad**— Cuando termino de hablar me miro de manera acusadora.

.

—**Porque yo no pertenecía a ese lugar. Era inútil y no ayudaba en nada, solo estorbaba**— Dije seriamente.

.

Ella resoplo fastidiada.

—**No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo ¿Qué pensarían mama y papa?**— Dijo mirándome.

.

Yo abrí la boca varias veces como un pez, no sabia que contestarle. Corrí la mirada.

—**Ellos están muertos**— Dije fríamente.

.

—**Eso no importa, no les gustaría**— Dijo una voz como la mía pero mas aguda.

.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la Amy con la que hablaba y mire a aquella pequeña figura.

También era yo, de pequeña, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco.

.

—**¿Mi "yo niña" sabe lo que paso?**— Le pregunte a la Amy detrás mió.

Ella asintió.

.

—**Ellos no están, no puede gustarles o no gustarles**— Dije un poco dolida.

.

—**¿Para que es todo esto?**— Pregunte luego de unos minutos.

.

—**Te teníamos que avisar**— Dijo calmadamente la Amy menor.

.

—**¿Avisar? ¿Avisar que?**— Pregunte confundida.

.

—**Ellos están problemas**— Dijo la Amy más grande.

.

—**¿Qué? ¿Quiénes están en pro…?**— Trate de decir, pero todo se volvió blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—…**blemas**— Dije sentándome de golpe.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la cueva. La fogata se había apagado.

Leves rayos de sol entraban por el agujero de la cueva.

.

Suspire y me talle los ojos, todavía estaba medio dormida.

—**¿Quiénes están en problemas?**— Me dije a mi misma, mirando a la nada.

Volví a suspirar, agarre mis cosas y salí de la cueva.

El cielo estaba nublado, pero se colaban leves rayos de sol por entre las nubes.

Me acomode la chaqueta, debíamos estar en invierno, hacia frió.

Y me puse a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por tu tiempo y por leerme. _

_. _

_. _

_¿Reviews? _

_. _

_. _

_Pinki fuera. _

**(Es demasiado idiota ¿No creen?)**


	29. Ayuda

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo siento si este capitulo salio corto, es que tenia que poner lago en medio, para intrigarlos.

¡Por que soy mala!

Muajajajawa (risa malvada)

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic no es mio.

.

**Advertencias: **Muerte, sangrecilla, etc.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ayuda **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Me acomode la chaqueta, debíamos estar en invierno, hacia frió._

_Y me puse a caminar. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Camine sin parar por varias horas.

Caminaba sin ningún apuro, por eso no estaba cansada.

Estaba tranquila, seguro me habré alejado de la zona donde los soldados se juntaban.

Desde hace un año, cuando deje el campamento, no tenia muchos problemas, había algunos días en los que no había soldados recorriendo el bosque —exactamente como ahora— y caminaba disfrutando la paz que tenia en ese momento, aunque sea momentánea.

.

El extraño sueño que había tenido volvió a mi mente.

¿Quiénes estaban en problemas?

¿Y por qué en mi sueño aparecían una yo que era idéntica a mi y otra que seguía siendo yo pero cuando era pequeña? Ahí tendría unos cinco años, la edad en lo que lo perdí todo.

.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

Trataba de no pensar eso, pero todavía tenia las pesadillas por las noches, pocas veces lograba no tenerlas.

.

.

.

.

.

Me detuve cuando a pocos metros vi un arroyo cristalino.

Me alegre, necesitaba asearme. Se sentía feo estar sucia, aunque ya estaba casi acostumbrada a ello.

.

Me acerque y metí una mano en el agua.

Tenía mucha suerte, que al estar en invierno, me había tocado un día bastante calido. Pero por las noches si bajaba bastante la temperatura.

.

Me desvestí, quedando solo en ropa interior y le saque un poco la suciedad en el agua, luego la colgué en unas ramas que daban al sol para que se secasen.

También saque las cosas de mi mochila y las oculte en un arbusto, por las dudas. La mochila también la lave un poco en el agua y la colgué junto a mi ropa.

.

De un salto me metí en el agua, al salir del agua tome una bocanada de aire.

Mire a mi alrededor, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y era el lugar ideal. El arroyo se encontraba oculto entre muchos árboles, sabia que era bastante seguro, pero por eso no dejaba de estar alerta.

Estuve unos minutos flotando boca arriba, hasta que sentí una sensación rara y muy familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.

Me detuve y tome aire, luego me sumergí.

.

Abrí los ojos, al principio veía todo borroso, pero luego me acostumbre, antes de salir vi que había una parte mas profunda.

.

Salí de nuevo, volví a tomar aire y me sumergí, nade rápidamente hasta llegar a lo más profundo.

Cuando empezó a estar más oscuro, vi una leve luz color celeste.

Nade hasta la luz y tuve que levantar un par de rocas para ver que era esa luz. Casi trago un poco de agua al saber que era.

_Era una Esmeralda del Caos_.

La agarre y me impulse de unas rocas para llegar más rápido a la superficie.

.

.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y nade hasta la orilla.

Cuando estuve en el césped, me eche boca arriba y trate de respirar normalmente.

Levante el brazo y mire la esmeralda, estaba brillando porque la tocaba y brillaba aun mas por estar frente al sol.

Sonreí ya respirando normalmente.

—**Así que era cierto**— Dije recordando aquella pagina del libro.

.

Escuche un ruido y me levante un poco, quedando apoyada en mis antebrazos.

Mire a mi alrededor y no vi nada.

"**Ya es hora de irse" **Pensé.

.

Me levante una agarre mi ropa, que ya estaba seca, y empecé a vestirme.

Saque las cosas del arbusto y las guarde un mi mochila, que también estaba seca.

Antes de guardarla, volví a mirar a la esmeralda, me impresiono lo rápido que la había encontrado.

La guarde y comencé a caminar, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba lenta y tranquilamente, hasta que escuche unos pasos.

Me alarme.

—**Chaos Control**— Susurre.

Me teletransporte hasta lo alto de un árbol, las ramas ayudaban a ocultarme.

.

Me asome entre las ramas y pude ver a un grupo no tan grande de personas, eran unos seis y no eran soldados, llevaban ropa como yo, algunos estaban con raspones y llenos de tierra.

Me fije mejor, no conocía a ninguno de los que estaban allí.

.

No me di cuenta cuando una persona —que no era de ese grupo— tapo mi boca con una mano enguantanada y susurro en mi oído. Yo me quede quieta.

—**Quédate quieta y no ordenare que les maten**—

Era un soldado.

.

Rápidamente use un Chaos Control y aparecí detrás suyo.

Sin darle tiempo para siquiera reacciona, le clave un cuchillo en el pecho y tape su boca para que no haga ningún ruido.

Lo acosté en unas gruesas ramas lejos de mí, era obvio que ya estaba muerto.

Volví a fijarme en las personas y saltaba de rama en rama para seguirles.

"**Espera… Dijo algo de…Ordenar" **Pensé un poco preocupada.

.

Mire hacia la rama que estaba en frente mió, un poco alejada. Allí había soldado, listo para saltar y atacarles.

.

Yo prepare mi arco y una flecha, le di en el pecho, por suerte no cayo al suelo. Eso alarmaría a esas personas.

.

Fui avanzando y matando varios soldados, mientras aquellas personas caminaban, parecían que estaba buscando algo.

.

.

De un momento al otro, y sin que yo lo notase, tres soldados parecieron frente a esas personas, que se detuvieron al instante y levantaron sus manos.

—**No tenemos armas, no queremos pelear, déjenos irnos**— Dijo el hombre que estaba enfrente de esas personas con voz temblorosa.

.

—**Es un delito andar recorriendo los bosques del país cuatro**— Dijo unos de los soldados con voz monótona.

.

—**Lo sentimos, nos iremos ahora**— Dijo otra temblante voz femenina al lado del hombre.

.

—**El castigo por estar por aquí es la muerte**— Dijo el mismo soldado, mientras hacia una señal con la mano y aquellos soldados les apuntaban con sus armas.

.

—**¡No por favor! ¡Tenemos niños aquí!**— Dijo suplicante una mujer, mientras cargaba un niño entre sus brazos.

.

Esos soldados dispararon, las personas cerraros los ojos, pero las balas nunca llegaron.

Abrieron lentamente los ojos.

Allí estaba yo, entre los soldados y esas personas, alrededor mió tenia un escudo de energía.

.

Miraba fijamente a esos soldados, quienes me miraron confundidos.

Volvieron a disparar sin parar.

Yo de reojo mire a aquellas personas, se les veía asustados.

Sin dejar de concentrarme en el escudo, metí una mano en mi mochila y lance hacia ellos las dos armas que tenia, estas cayeron a los pies del hombre, me miro confundido.

.

—**Váyanse, yo me ocupare de estos**— Dije seria, volviendo mi mirada a los soldados que seguían disparando.

.

Ese hombre asintió, agarro las armas y todo ese grupo se echo a correr.

.

—**¡Hey!**— Grito unos de los guardias, dejando de disparar.

Yo rápidamente saque mi arco y unas flechas.

Les dispare a los tres, matándolos al instante.

.

_O eso creía… _

.

El escudo desapareció de alrededor mió, mire hacia atrás, las personas ya no estaban.

Suspire y me acerque hasta los soldados que yacían en el suelo, para sacarles las flechas.

Cuando me disponía a sacarle la flecha del pecho al soldado que había hablado, sentí un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

Mire la cara de soldado y palidecí al instante.

—**Nos veremos en el infierno, perra**— Dijo con una sonrisa, lego cerro los ojos, muriendo definitivamente.

.

Sin apartar la mirada, me toque donde tenia el dolor, sentí un liquido espeso y calido.

Eleve la mano, estaba manchada de rojo.

_Sangre_.

.

—**Diablos…**— Susurre antes de caer al suelo.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Cada vez me sentía más débil.

.

Cerré los ojos, esperando ya dejar este mundo.

Pero antes de perder la conciencia, escuche unas voces que se acercaban.

—**Tenemos que ayudarla**—

—**Llevémosla con nosotros, allí la curaran**—

Luego de eso, ya no escuche nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki fuera._


	30. Entre la Vida y la Muerte

**Notas de la Autora: **Wow! Dos capítulos en un día! Merezco un premio! **(Mentira)**. Personalmente quería escribir ya este capitulo, me gusto mucho. Espero que les guste como a mi.

**NOS LEEMOS** **ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic bla bla bla bla bla bla SEGA.

.

**Advertencias: **Nadita (?

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Entre la Vida y la Muerte **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Cerré los ojos, esperando ya dejar este mundo._

_Pero antes de perder la conciencia, escuche unas voces que se acercaban. _

—_Tenemos que ayudarla— _

—_Llevémosla con nosotros, allí la curaran— _

_Luego de eso, ya no escuche nada más. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos.

Por primera vez, había luz y no me lastimaba los ojos.

Tampoco sentía el dolor de antes, me sentía bien. Bueno… en verdad no sentía nada.

.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de estación de trenes.

Era todo blanco y limpio, había muchas filas de personas, muchas personas, y todas estaban vestidas de blanco.

.

Estaba muy confundida.

No sabía que era este lugar ni que estaba haciendo aquí.

Me mire a mi misma, tenia la ropa que llevaba en el bosque, pero era blanca, como todo lo de allí. Lo único que resaltaba eran los pelajes de las personas.

.

—**Al fin te encuentro**_— _Dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Yo me di la vuelta y mire a un chico, _—_que seria un poco más grande que yo, hablando de la edad_— _era un zorro de pelaje rojo oscuro y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales me hicieron acordar a Tails, estaba vestido de blanco y lo mas curioso fue que de su espalda, salían dos alas emplumadas, también blancas.

.

—**¿Qué cosa eres?**_— _Pregunte mirándole.

.

—**¿Cómo que "que cosa" soy? Soy un ángel**_—_ Se dio media vuelta, mostrando sus alas, y las movió _—_**¿Qué no es obvio?**_—_ Pregunto con una sonrisa.

.

Yo me limite solo a verlo.

Estaba demasiado confundida para siquiera hablar.

.

—**Te estas tardando**_— _Pregunto el "ángel" con una sonrisa burlona.

.

—**¿En que me estoy tardando?**_ —_ Pregunto confundida.

.

—**En preguntar donde estas**_— _Dijo todavía sonriendo.

.

—**¿Dónde estoy?**_—_ Pregunte al fin, mirando a mi alrededor.

.

—**Me sorprendes, es lo primero que preguntas las personas al venir aquí. Pero la mayoría están bastantes tristes**_— _Dijo entristeciéndose un poco, yo le mire aun mas confundida _—_**En fin, volviendo a lo importante. Solo te aviso que no te asustes ni nada, es muy difícil de explicar**_— _Tomo aire y empezó _—_**Estas entre la Tierra y el cielo…**_— _No pude terminar de hablar, ya que lo interrumpí.

.

—**¿Entre el cielo y la Tierra? ¿Estoy muerta?**_— _Tartamudee.

.

—**No… Aun**_—_ Dijo eso en un susurro que apenas pude entender _—_**Estas como en un limbo, entre la vida y la muerte, para ser mas precisos**_— _Dijo simplemente.

.

—**No entiendo…**_— _Susurre confusa.

.

—**Eso muy difícil de entender**_— _Dijo comprensivo.

.

Yo mire a las personas que seguían en las filas, como si no nos notaran.

—**¿Y esas personas? ¿También?**_— _Pregunte en voz baja.

Me volví a verlo, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Quién eres, exactamente?— **Le pregunte.

.

—**¿Además de ser un ángel?— **Pregunto burlón.

.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

.

—**Bueno… Soy **_**tu ángel guardián**_**, me llamo Harry. Un gusto**_—_Dijo tendiéndome su mano en señal de saludo.

Yo la acepte con desconfianza.

.

—**Así que eres mi ángel guardián. Dime ¿Cuándo me voy a morir?**_— _Le pregunte un poco curiosa.

.

—**Depende de ti, morir o no. Ah! Casi me olvidaba, el tiempo pasa más rápido aquí que en Mobius**_— _

.

—**¿Eso que significa?**_—_

.

—**Que si aquí pasaron unos minutos, en Mobius pudieron pasar días**_— _

.

Yo me quede sin habla.

_¿Días? _

Aleje esos pensamientos, tenia otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

Una de ellas… _era no morir_.

—**¿Cómo le hago para no morir?**_— _Le pregunte directa, sin rodeos ni nada.

.

—**Te explico ¿Ves esas personas?**_— _Me dijo señalando a las filas de personas.

.

Yo las mire, algunas estaban tristes por dejar de vivir, algunas estaban felices, seguro tenían parientes en el paraíso. Y otros tenían cara indiferente, seguro les daba igual morir o vivir.

.

Yo solo asentí.

.

—**Esas personas están esperando el tren para ir al cielo, tú tienes que evitarlo. Porque cuando cruces las puertas del tren, ya no hay vuelta atrás**_— _Dijo seriamente.

.

_¿Solo eso? _

—**¿Cuan difícil me puede resultar no subir a un tren?**_— _Pregunte irónica.

.

—**No tienes idea**_— _Me dijo seriamente.

.

Mi sonrisa irónica desapareció rápidamente.

.

Una campana sonó, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

—**Escúchame, cuando suene la tercera campana, empezara el caos. Todas la personas, o al menos la mayoría, quiere llegar al paraíso. Tú tienes que ir contra la corriente**_— _Me dijo rápidamente.

.

_La segunda campana. _

.

—**Nos veremos luego, si es que sales**_— _Me abrazo _—_**Suerte**_— _Dijo separándose.

Luego se desvaneció en un "¡Puff!"

.

_La tercera campana. _

.

Después de esa campana… todo se volvió un caos.

La gente se abalanzo desesperada hacia el tren que acababa de llegar, empujándome con ellos.

Cuando pude tomar un poco el control de la situación en la que me encontraba, empecé a empujar hacia delante.

.

Después de unos segundos de empujar, no había logrado avanzar nada, pero tampoco me habían empujado, me había quedado en el mismo lugar, al menos.

.

Una chica, que me parecía conocida, había sido empujada y paso por al lado mió. Yo rápidamente le agarre la muñeca y la acerque lo más que pude a mí. Ella era gata con pelaje claro y ojos color ámbar, tenia la ropa casi igual a la mía.

Vi que movía sus labios diciendo un "gracias", yo solo asentí

.

Luego de unos minutos sin movernos de nuestro lugar, alguien la empujo, por ende me jalo a mí, haciendo que ella cruzara unos de sus pies hacia dentro del tren.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento.

Ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y luego de esfumo.

.

Una lagrima salio de unos de mis ojos, no había podido salvarla.

La limpie rápidamente y al instante el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y con el, los empujones.

.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba soportando los empujones, pero ya estaba cansada.

Mis fuerzas empezaron a fallar, me estaba rindiendo lentamente.

.

Mis ojos se aguaron al instante… _no quería morir, no ahora_.

.

.

.

Sentí una mano en mi muñeca que me jalaba hacia delante.

Abrí mucho los ojos sorprendida.

De un momento al otro estaba entre un cuerpo y una pared, ese alguien me parecía estar protegiendo de los empujones.

Inconscientemente deje de respirar.

.

.

Cuando sentí que ese alguien dejaba de hacer fuera y se alejaba de mi, abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado no se porque.

.

Vi a una persona bastante conocida para mi, era Thiago.

Estaba arrodillado, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración.

Cuando se levanto, pude ver el ojo que ocultaba tras esa banda, su otro ojo era de otro color, no era negro, si no que era de un color ámbar muy claro. Curiosamente vestía de blanco con su ropa normal, pero no tenia su banda.

.

—**¿Estas bien?**_— _Pregunto todavía agitado.

Yo solo pude asentir.

.

—**Tu no deberías estar aquí**_— _Dijo serio, mirándome fijamente.

Me sentí muy intimidada por esa mirada diferente.

.

El se dio cuenta y se tapo su ojo ámbar.

—**Lo siento, he perdido mi banda en la batalla**_— _Dijo apenado.

.

_¿Batalla? _

—**¿Qué batalla?**_— _Le pregunte seria.

.

—**Tiempo después de que te fuiste, atacaron el campamento. Desde ese momento en el que me apuñalaron he estado aquí**_— _Explico mirando hacia la nada, luego volvió a mirarme _—_**La pregunta ahora es… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?**_— _

.

—**Me ataco un soldado cuando protegía a un grupo de personas**_— _Dije directamente.

.

El iba a hablar, pero a su lado apareció Harry en un ¡Puff!, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

—**Lo conseguiste, felicidades**_— _Dijo Harry sonriendo _—_**Ahora ambos volverán a su mundo**_— _miro a Thiago _—_**Me alegra de que hayas podido resistir todo este tiempo, Thiago**_— _Dijo sonriéndole.

.

Thiago nos sonrió a ambos.

—**Espero que despiertes pronto Amy, y suerte**_— _Me dijo.

Luego se esfumo como lo había echo Harry.

.

—**¿Qué le paso? ¿Estará bien?**_— _Le pregunte preocupada a Harry.

.

—**Estará bien, el ya despertó**_— _Dijo simplemente.

.

—_**¿**_**Ya le conocías?**_**— **_Le pregunte confundida.

.

—**Hace un tiempo que estaba aquí**_— _

.

—**¿Cuándo voy a despertar yo?**_— _Le pregunte cambiando de tema.

.

El se quedo pensativo unos minutos y luego me sonrió.

—**Ahora**_— _Fue lo único que me dijo.

.

Yo le mire muy confundida.

—**¿Qué?**_— _Logre preguntar antes de desaparecer.

Todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki fuera._


	31. Curando mi herida

**Notas de la Autora: ** Prácticamente con este capitulo llegamos a los 100 reviews ¿No? Porque están esas amables y maravillosas personas que comentaron en cada uno de mis capítulos desde el principio. Les agradezco.

Pero seguro también están las que lo leen pero no comentan, igual, les agradezco!

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Sonic sigue sin ser mio.

.

**Advertencias: **Si digo que no, no me crean, no estoy segura.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Curando mi herida **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo le mire muy confundida._

—_¿Qué?— Logre preguntar antes de desaparecer. _

_Luego todo se volvió negro. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volví a sentir las cosas, sentía que estaba sobre una superficie cómoda, como una cama… creo.

Volví a sentir el dolor, quería volver a dormirme, quería no sentir dolor. Pero algo me lo impedía.

.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un techo de madera, pero estaba de color ceniza, era raro.

Intente sentarme donde quiera que este, pero un dolor en el abdomen, justo donde esta el estomago, hizo que volviera a acostarme.

Con esfuerzo me fije que mi remera estaba toda llena de sangre, me alarme. Lentamente me subí un poco la remera, tenía muchas vendas un poco ensangrentadas.

.

Todo volvió a mi mente, el grupo de personas, los soldados, la apuñalada…

.

Me sobresalte, pero el dolor hizo que me calme.

Me había apuñalado y estuve a punto de morir.

.

Pero ahora la gran pregunta era…

_¿Dónde estoy? _

.

Con esfuerzo mire a mí alrededor.

Era una casa de madera, según lo que podía ver.

Pero esta estaba gris, había maderas y cosas tiradas por todos lados, como si fueran ruinas.

.

Logre alargar un bazo hasta poder tocar el suelo y pase un dedo por el.

Me mire ambos dedos, estaban llenos de ceniza.

Definitivamente eran las ruinas de algún pueblo, talvez de aluna aldea.

.

_¿Como llegue aquí? _

Me pregunte esta vez.

.

Recordé que esas personas que había protegido, habían hablado algo de llevarme con ellos.

Seguro me trajeron hasta aquí, me curaron y me dejaron.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato muy largo mirando el techo, intente levantarme de nuevo.

Con esfuerzo y dolor, pude sentarme al borde de la cama.

Vi que mis cosas estaban en el suelo, apoyadas en la pared.

"**Al menos no me robaron" **Pensé con ironía.

.

También tenía las botas puestas, lo único que me faltaba era la chaqueta, así que apoye mis pies en el suelo.

Con esfuerzo logre levantarme y caminar hasta donde estaban mis cosas. Me puse la chaqueta y de mi mochila saque la Esmeralda del Caos celeste, enseguida sentí el alivio que me daba la esmeralda.

Guarde la esmeralda en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta —para que todavía siga haciendo efecto— y camine con esfuerzo hacia la puerta, que era de madera, gris y estaba un poco rota.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, con el miedo de que si hacia un poco de fuerza, la puerta se caería.

.

Lo que vi me hizo abrir mucho los ojos.

Al parecer era un pueblo, mejor dicho _las ruinas de un pueblo._ Ya que ni siquiera podría llamarse pueblo.

Había escombros y pedazos de madera por todas partes, sumando también la ceniza, porque en vez de tierra había ceniza.

Había algunas casas que todavía se mantenían en pie, pero les faltaba partes. Otras simplemente ya no eran ni siquiera casas.

Estaba tan distraída viendo el ambiente desolador, que me sobresalto ver pasar a una persona en frente mió. Ni siquiera se detuvo al verme.

Pude ver que llevaba madera y estaba lleno de raspones, sangre seca y ceniza.

.

—_**Tiempo después de que te fuiste, atacaron el campamento. Desde ese momento en el que me apuñalaron he estado aquí**__— _

Las palabras de Thiago volvieron a mi memoria, me había dicho eso cuando estábamos en ese limbo de la Vida y la Muerte.

.

Pero este no podía ser el campamento, allí las casas no estaban bajo el cielo y tampoco eran de madera.

.

.

—**Despertaste— **Dijo una voz que me sobresalto.

Subí la mirada y vi a thiago.

Palidecí al instante.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Me pregunto preocupado.

.

Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme. Solté mi mochila y esta cayo al suelo.

El soltó las cosas que tenia entre sus brazos e hizo un ademán de acercarse.

Yo levante la mano para que no lo haga.

—**¿Qué hago aquí?**— Pregunte en un susurro, con la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

.

—**Cuando desperté, me avisaron que había encontrado a alguien herido. Ese alguien eras tú**— Me explico, levantando las maderas que se le habían caído.

.

—**¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?**— Pregunte.

.

—**Hace como tres semanas, estuviste en una especie de coma por la pérdida de sangre. O eso me dijeron**— Dijo ya con sus cosas entre sus brazos.

.

—**¿Hace cuanto que despertaste tú?**— Le pregunte, mirándole de reojo.

.

—**Hace dos semanas**—

.

Suspire.

—**Tengo que irme**— Dije agarrando mi mochila que se había ensuciado de ceniza e hice un ademán de caminar.

.

Pero el puso su brazo, evitándolo.

—**No puedes irte así, puedes morir, la herida todavía no se cerro del todo**— Dijo serio.

.

—**No puedo ver las caras de Knuckles y los demás, me odian porque me fui. Lo se bien**— Dije cabizbaja.

.

—**No te odian. Hasta tuvimos que evitar que Knuckles saliera a buscarte, dijo que estabas loca**— Dijo con una muy pequeña sonrisa ladina.

.

Yo reí amargamente.

—**El ya me lo había dicho una vez, igual Knuckles ya sabia que podía irme en cualquier momento**— Dije mirándole seriamente —**Tengo que irme**— Dije susurrando.

.

—**¡Tu no te iras a ningún lado esta vez!— **Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

.

Thiago se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, en cambio yo no, ya lo venia venir.

Me limite a suspirar resignada y mirar un punto "x" en el suelo, evitando su mirada.

.

—**Estuviste a punto de morirte…**— Empezó a hablar Knuckles.

Pero yo no le escuchaba, no quería escucharle.

.

—…**No entiendo porque te fuiste. Estas loca**— Fue lo único que escuche.

.

—**No se para que dices estas cosas, tu ya sabias que me iba a ir**— Dije mirándole al fin.

Sentía que mis ojos estaban cristalinos, sentía que quería llorar, pero pestañee un par de veces para evitarlo.

—**¿Y eso que importa?**— Dijo el.

.

Yo camine hasta el, pero en vez de deterge en frente suyo, seguí de largo, solamente me detuve a su lado.

—**Me importa a mi**— Susurre.

El solo abrió mucho los ojos y luego yo seguí de largo.

—**No llegaras muy lejos en ese estado**— Dijo.

Yo no le veía, pero pude imaginar la sonrisa que tenia en su cara.

.

.

Avance solo unos cuantos pasos cuando empecé a tener un dolor insoportable en donde tenia la herida.

Me toque la herida sobre la remera y sentí algo húmedo.

La herida se me había abierto.

.

El dolor era realmente insoportable, que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de aguantarlo.

.

Escuche que Knuckles se acercaba a mí y luego sentí que me levantaba del suelo.

Yo me mordí el labio y ahogue un quejido.

.

—**Te lo dije**— Dijo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos.

Yo solo gruñí en respuesta, pero más por dolor que por Knuckles.

.

Antes de entrar a la casa en la que había despertado, Thiago le hablo a Knuckles, haciendo que se detuviese por un minuto.

—**Llamare a Tails**— Dijo.

Knuckles solo asintió con la cabeza y Thiago siguió su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto!**— Dijo una voz chillona.

Yo no tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando alguien se lanzo encima mió a abrazarme.

Yo solté un gemido entre dientes.

—**¡Lo siento mucho!**— Dijo ese alguien separándose.

Pude ver que era Cream, se le veía muy feliz y con los ojos cristalizados.

.

"**¿Por qué estas feliz de que yo vuelva, Cream? Deberías odiarme" **Pensé medio enojada.

Pero tampoco pude ser capaz de sonreí, siquiera falsamente. Me limite a mirarle solamente.

.

.

Knuckles me había dejado en la cama y se fue, bueno, se fue porque yo le ignore.

.

.

—**No le hagas eso Cream, puedes hacer que la herida vuelva a sangrar**— Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Era Tails.

—**Ya dije lo siento, Tails**— Le dijo Cream, sonriendo juguetonamente.

.

Vi que Tails se acercaba hasta quedar a los pies de la cama, traía un bolso y un baúl. Me pregunte que traía ahí dentro.

Ambos traían el mismo aspecto, estaban sucios y con algunos raspones.

Luego se arrodillo junto a Cream, que estaba al lado de la cama, también arrodillada.

.

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**— Me pregunto suavemente Tails.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—**Te duele ¿No?**— Me pregunto esta vez Cream.

.

—**Todavía me duele, pero no como antes**— Dije en voz baja.

.

—**Bueno… Esto seguro te dolerá, ya que tenemos que cerrar la herida. Pudimos conseguir aguja e hilo, tendrás que quedarte en reposo algún tiempo**— Explico Tails un poco apenado, sacando algunas cosas de su bolso.

—**No te preocupes Amy, yo hablare contigo para distraerte**— Me dijo Cream, haciendo un intento por tranquilizarme.

Yo solo asentí con un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

.

—**Tienes que sacarte la chaqueta. Déjame ayu…**— Trato de ofrecerse Cream.

.

—**Yo puedo sola, no te preocupes— **Dije levantándome con esfuerzo y quitándome la chaqueta, Cream la agarro y la coloco sobre lo que tendría que ser una silla, luego volvió a su lugar.

.

Tails agarro una tijera y comenzó a cortarme los vendajes ensangrentados.

Cream empezó a hablarme.

—**Creo que estamos en algún lugar del país 4, no estoy muy segura**— Dijo Cream.

.

—**¿Cómo fue que paso el ataque al campamento?**— Le pregunte, mirando al techo.

.

La mirada de Cream se entristeció un poco, pero enseguida de sorprendió, seguro se debe estar preguntando como se eso.

.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no tuviste cuando paso**—

.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero en vez de hablar, solté un grito al sentir como Tails cosía la herida.

.

—**¡Lo siento!**— Dijo Tails rápidamente.

Cream solo me miro preocupada y me tomo una mano.

.

—**Tu solo sigue, no te preocupes**— Dije a regañadientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

.

Tails me miro apenado y asintió, luego siguió con la herida.

.

—**Thiago me lo dijo**— Le dije a Cream.

No le iba a contar lo de mi extraña experiencia con un ángel, una estación de trenes y Thiago, contando que estaba allí para vivir o morir.

.

—**No sabemos como nos encontraron, pero tiempo después de que te fuiste, varios aerodeslizadores aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacarnos. Y de ellos salieron muchos soldados **—Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro —**Perdimos a muchos de los nuestros. Logramos salvar dos camionetas. Tuvimos que huir y luego de muchos kilómetros encontramos estas ruinas**—

.

Yo solté un gemido de dolor.

—**¿Saben algo de este lugar?**— Dije esforzadamente.

.

—**Este lugar lleva varios años abandonado. Al parecer luego de que lo atacaron nadie mas vino, ya que todo esta intacto, hasta…**— Al parecer no era capaz de terminar esa oración.

.

—**¿Hasta que?**— Pregunte mirándola.

.

—**Hasta encontramos los huesos de los cuerpos…**— Ella soltó un par de lagrimas que limpio con rapidez —**No puedo imaginar lo que esta gente sufrió, es horrible**— Ella respiro para tranquilizarse —**Pero es lo único que encontramos, no tenemos donde ir**— Dijo bajando la mirada.

.

Las dos dejamos de hablar, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que un pequeño grito salio de mi boca.

.

.

.

.

Varios gritos después, Tails por fin término de cerrarme la herida. Luego me la volvió a vendar y me dijo que no me moviese, por que si no la herida se volvería a abrir y tendría que volver a coserme la herida. Y yo no quería eso.

.

Cream se fue, diciendo que tenía que ver como estaba todo entre las personas, Tails se quedo.

.

—**Tienes que ver esto, Amy, seguro que te interesa**— Dijo agarrando el baúl que había traído y lo apoyo en la cama, pero sin llegar a tocarme.

Lo abrió y su interior parecía estar iluminado, ya que salían luces de varios colores.

.

Yo solo abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

.

De el, Tails saco una esmeralda color roja.

Yo lo mire y luego mire la esmeralda.

—**¿Dónde la encontraron?**— Balbucee.

.

—**Shadow la encontró, al poco tiempo que te fuiste, dijo que estaba dentro de una cueva subterránea**— Luego me miro confuso —**¿Las conoces? ¿Sabes que son?**—

.

—**Me extraña de ti que no las conozcas**— Señale mi bolso —**¿Podrías traerme mi mochila y me chaqueta? Tengo algo que mostrarte**—

.

—**Claro…**— Balbuceo **—¿Quieres ver las otras?— **Dijo mientras daba vuelta el baúl, para que yo pueda ver el interior, que tenia cuatro esmeraldas.

Yo agarre la de color rosa, que brillo a mi tacto.

.

Tails volvió al lado de mi cama, con la mochila y la chaqueta, y me miro confuso.

—**Eres la tercera a la que le brilla la esmeralda cuando la toca**—

.

—**¿Cuáles fueron los dos primeros?**— Pregunte mientras revisaba mi mochila.

.

—**Fueron Sonic y Shadow**— Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

.

—**Creo que tenías razón, Tails**— Dije abriéndole el libro sobre las Esmeraldas del Caos en su nariz, en una pagina exacta.

.

El agarro el libro, me miro un segundo y empezó a leer.

.

Mientras el leía, yo agarre mi chaqueta y saque la esmeralda celeste, luego de la mochila saque la esmeralda verde.

.

Cuando termino de leer, me miro y miro ambas esmeraldas que tenia entre manos. Estas dejaron de brillar cuando deje de tocarlas.

.

—**Hasta yo me empecé a creer que era una leyenda**— Dijo riendo.

.

Le di ambas esmeraldas y yo agarre la roja, eso aliviaba el dolor que sentía. Sonreí levemente.

.

—**Pues no lo es, leí que cuando se encuentra una esmeralda, las otras se dejan encontrar. Seguro por eso pudieron encontrarla**— Le explique con una suave y ladina sonrisa.

.

—**Por eso brillan cuando las tocan Shadow, Sonic o tú**— Dijo todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—**También cuando las toco, las heridas se me curan un poco más rápido o dejan de doler**— Dije tocando levemente la herida de mi estomago con la punta de los dedos.

.

—**Es realmente sorprendente…**— Balbuceo sorprendido —**Gracias**— Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

.

Yo me quede paralizada.

—**¿Por qué?**— Dije con la mirada en la nada.

.

—**Por hacer que vuelva a creer en esta leyenda**—

.

—**No deberías agradecerme, yo no hice nada. Tú siempre lo creíste, yo solo lo afirme**— Me quede en silencio unos segundos —**Tu siempre tuviste esperanza de que eso fuera verdad**— Susurre.

.

—**Nunca hay que perder la esperanza**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

.

Yo le mire, pero el no podía ver mis ojos, ya que los tapaban mis púas estaban todas despeinadas.

—**Yo ya la perdí**— Dije sin emoción alguna.

.

Su rostro se volvió serio.

—**Siempre hay esperanza, aunque parezca que no la haya**— Suspiro y sonrió —**¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?**— Dijo cambiando de tema.

.

—**¿Pero como voy a ir si todavía estoy en cama?**— Dije con una sonrisa irónica.

_Le iba seguir el juego._

.

—**Era así hasta que descubrí lo de las esmeraldas**— Luego se cruzo de brazos **—Para la noche estarás bien, al menos podrás caminar— **

Luego se fue, dejándome sola.

.

Al instante deje de sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por haberlo leído. _

.

.

.

_¿Se merece algún review? _

.

_Pinki se despide._


	32. Se vale soñar ¿No?

**Notas de la Autora: **Según mis cálculos (? este fic va a tener muchos capítulos. Nunca pensé que iba a tener tantos, pero... ya ven lo que salio. Espero que les guste.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic no es mio... Es de SEGA!

.

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Se vale soñar ¿No? **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Al instante deje de sonreír._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que Tails se había ido, nadie mas vino.

Igual tampoco quería ver a nadie.

.

Tails me había dejado el baúl con las Esmeraldas del Caos, pero yo tenia la roja entre mis manos por el dolor.

Me había dejado de doler hacer rato, pero todavía tenia miedo de levantarme y que se me vuelva a abrir la herida.

.

De alguna manera, había logrado darme vuelta en la cama, quedando mis pies donde debería estar mi cabeza y mi cabeza donde deberían estar mis pies.

Ahora estaba mirando aburridamente el techo.

.

—**Así que lo que me dijo Cream en real— **Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

.

Moví un poco la cabeza y vi a Rouge, estaba parada en frente de la puerta cerrada, mirándome contenta.

.

Ella camino hasta quedar arrodillada donde había estado Cream y Tails.

—**Ojala tuviera una remera para ti— **Rió amargamente **—Estas echa un asco— **Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

.

Yo no sabia que decirle.

Sentía que si le decía algo, estaría totalmente fuera de lugar, ya que fue egoísta irme del campamento.

.

—**Se lo que piensas, nadie te odia por irte— **Dijo mirándome.

.

—**Solamente lo dices para hacerme sentir bien, deberían odiarme— **Dije mirándole seria.

.

—**Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no es así. Yo te entiendo, debes estar confundida, lo dice en tus ojos— **Me dijo suavemente.

.

—**Pero deberían ¿Por qué no lo hacen?— **Dije sentándome en la cama.

.

—**Porque alguien que sufrió como tu estaría igual de confundido ¿Tu solo querías dejar de estarlo? ¿No?— **

.

—**¿Cómo sabes que he sufrido? Nunca te he dicho nada— **Le pregunte confundida.

.

—**Todo lo dice en tus ojos, se puede ver tu dolor— **Dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

.

No dije nada.

.

—**Bueno, cambiando de tema. Levántate vamos a comer, seguro tienes hambre— **Dijo levantándose y tendiéndome una mano.

Yo la acepte, y luego me acerco la chaqueta.

Yo guarde la esmeralda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

.

.

.

.

Todo era realmente triste.

A lo lejos de podía ver una gran fogata y alrededor varias personas.

.

Había algo extraño en estas ruinas.

Pero no sabia que era, no le di mucha importancia.

.

Paramos unos segundos cuando Rouge se ofreció a buscar a la mama de una niña.

Por suerte cuando llegamos, la niña la encontró. Luego, después de agradecerle a Rouge, la niña se fue corriendo hacia su madre.

Yo les mire, me hacia recodar a cuando mi madre me abrazaba así.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

.

.

Me sentía realmente incomoda allí.

Estaba al lado de Rouge y se acerco Sonic.

.

—**¡Amy!— **Dijo en voz un poco alta hasta quedar en frente mió.

Yo levante la mano en señal de saludo tímidamente.

—**Hola— **Dijo el también levantando la mano.

Luego empezamos a caminar hacia no se donde.

.

.

—**¿A dónde vamos?— **Le pregunte a Sonic.

El bajo la mirada entristecido.

—**Según Thiago, en la antigua Grecia, había que enterrar los cuerpos de las personas para que pudiesen descansar en paz— **Explico Rouge.

Ya lo entendía y no dije nada, solo seguimos caminando.

.

.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un claro del bosque.

Había pocas personas, según Rouge eran las que no habían podido soportar el camino desde el campamento hasta aquí.

.

Los cuerpos estaban en unas improvisadas cajas de madera, estaban abiertas, para que sus familiares y amigos se pudieran despedirse directamente.

.

Uno de ellos me llamo la atención, era aquella chica que había entrado en el tren de la Vida y la Muerte, no la había podido salvar.

Me limpie algunas lágrimas que amenazan en salir de mis ojos.

.

Escuche que alguien se detenía al lado mió, no lo veía, pero sabía que era alguien más alto que yo.

—**¿Le conocías?— **Dijo una voz grave y aterciopelada, que yo conocía muy bien.

—**No, pero la he visto una vez— **Dije en voz baja, sin darme vuelta a verle.

"**Y no pude salvarla, por mi culpa murió" **Quise agregar pero no lo hice.

.

—**Pensé que ya no volverías— **Dijo esa voz.

—**No volví porque yo quería, no tuve elección— **Dije.

.

—**Te espere un rato, luego encontré la carta que habías dejado— **

—**No quiero hablar de eso, por favor ya olvídalo— **Dije un poco dolida.

No quería recordar ese día.

Lo escuche suspirar y me tomo de la muñeca.

—**Vamos, ya los van a enterrar— **

.

Luego de unas palabras de parte de varias personas, enterraron a los ataúdes.

En una gran piedra blanca cerca de ese lugar, escribieron los nombres de las personas que habían fallecido en el ataque en el campamento y en el camino.

.

Yo me sentía terriblemente mal, prácticamente yo había podido evitar que una persona muriese, pero no pude evitarlo.

.

Cuando volvimos a la fogata, me había dado un poco de comida, pero sentía que si comía iba a devolverlo, así que le di mi comida a la niña que Rouge había ayudado, luego me levante y comencé a caminar alejándome de la fogata.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

_Eso no era del todo cierto… Pero yo no lo sabía_.

.

Empecé a caminar por donde las casas estaban menos destruidas que las otras, pero tenían partes derrumbadas.

Me detuve en una casa, no tenia nada en especial, era igual que las otras, tenia una parte de la pared derrumbada, solo mis pies me llevaron hasta allí, ya que no prestaba atención al camino.

.

Suspire cansadamente y entre a la casa.

Tuve que hacer un poco fuerza para lograr entrar, ya que al parecer había cosas delante de la puerta.

.

Al entrar, algunas partículas de polvo volaron por la repentina brisa que hice al abrir la puerta.

Después de toser un poco, entre levemente a la casa.

Observe aburridamente el interior, no sabia que era lo que me llamaba la atención.

.

Suspire cansadamente.

—**Estas cosas me están volviendo loca— **Dije pasando una mano por la cara.

—**¿Qué cosas te están volviendo loca?— **Medio grito una aterciopelada voz masculina detrás mió.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta, era Shadow y estaba a unos cuantos metros alejado de mi, por eso medio gritaba.

—**¿Otra vez siguiéndome?— **Pregunte exasperada.

.

—**Ya te había dicho que tenía curiosidad. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí?— **Dijo acercándose.

.

—**No lo se— **Dije suspirando.

Yo avance dentro de la casa y me senté en uno de los sucios sofás que había, haciendo que se levantara un poco de polvo.

El me imito, sentándose al lado mió.

Ambos disfrutábamos del silencio.

.

—**Sabes… Este lugar me resulta familiar, aterradoramente familiar— **Dije riendo irónicamente.

.

—**¿Ya estuviste aquí?— **Pregunto el.

—**No lo se. Si estuve no lo recuerdo— **Dije cabizbaja **—No puedo imaginarme las cosas horribles que pudieron hacer esos malditos del gobierno— **Dije mirando a la nada.

.

—**Solo lo hacen para sembrar el miedo, asesinan familias completas para hacerlo— **Dijo en voz baja.

.

_Familias… _

En mi mente aparecieron imágenes rápidamente, tan rápido que no podía verlas bien.

Me toque la cabeza con una mueca de dolor que Shadow noto.

—**¿Te encuentras bien?— **Dijo preocupándose disimuladamente.

.

—**No lo creo— **Dije en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

.

Una escena muy particular apareció en mi mente.

_Flash Back _

_. _

—_¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira lo que encontré en el bosque!_**— **_Chillo una pequeña eriza color rosa con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. _

_. _

—_Es hermosa Amy, pero que te dije de ir al bosque es peligroso_**— **_Dijo una eriza con pelaje rojo y ojos celestes, agachadose para quedar a su altura. Le acaricio las púas en un dulce gesto maternal._

_. _

—_Te la traje para ti_**— **_Dijo Amy entregándosela y dándole una suave beso en la mejilla. _

_. _

_Se escucho un ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. _

_. _

—_Ve a saludar a tu padre_**— **_Susurro con una suave sonrisa. _

_Amy sonrió y corrió hacia la sala, donde un equidna blanco con ojos verdes acababa de entrar. _

_. _

—_¡Papá!_**— **_Grito Amy y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, quien se había agachado para luego levantarla entre sus brazos. _

—_Mira lo que te he traído, Amy_**— **_Le dijo dándole un oso de peluche que tenia un corazón en el medio. _

_Amy sonrió. _

—_Es hermoso, gracias_**— **_Dijo agarrando el peluche y dándole un beso en la mejilla. _

_. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Amy despertó de su ensoñación y miro a su lado, donde **debería **estar Shadow.

Shadow se había levantado porque una luz lo estaba molestando en la cara, era un reflejo que la luna hacia por unos de los agujeros que tenia el techo hacia un pedazo de vidrio o algo así.

El fue a buscar esa cosa.

.

—**Creo que deberías ver esto, Amy— **Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando algo que parecía un cuadro que tenia entre sus manos.

—**¿Uh?— **Dije acercándome.

.

Lo que vi me hizo palidecer.

Era una foto.

En ella aparecían una eriza color roja con ojos celestes, un equidna blanco con ojos verdes, ambos adultos, y una eriza de unos cinco años, tenia el pelaje rosado y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Yo agarre suavemente el cuadro de entre sus manos y acaricie sobre el vidrio el rostro de la eriza roja.

El vidrio estaba un poco roto en una esquina, pero la foto estaba intacta.

.

—**¿Eras tu?— **Pregunto Shadow a tu lado, mirándola también.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Sentía las lagrimas amenazando por salir de mis ojos, seguro cristalizados.

.

—**¿Esta era tu casa?— **Dijo en voz baja.

Volví a asentir.

.

Levante un poco a mirada y vi una puerta, camine hasta ella y la abrí. Me quede en la puerta, sin entrar a la habitación.

Shadow me siguió y se quedo atrás mió.

En la habitación había una cama matrimonial y dos mesitas de noche a los lados. También había un armario en una pared.

.

—**¿Estas bien?— **Me pregunto precavido.

—**No…— **Dije con la voz ahogada.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y le abrace por el cuello, hundiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, comencé a llorar, mojando un poco su camiseta.

Se sorprendió al principio, pero luego me correspondió el abrazo.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos me separe de el.

—**Lo siento… Te moje la camiseta— **Dije en un susurro, mientras me limpiaba los ojos con la palma de mi mano.

El se miro el hombro.

—**No importa— **Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.

—**Si no te importa… Quiero estar sola— **Dije con una mirada a modo de disculpa.

.

—**No hay problema— **Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió **—¿Esta vez te veré luego?— **Dijo burlón, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

—**Si— **Dije tratando de sonar burlona.

El me sonrió y luego se fue, cerrando también la puerta.

.

Yo deje de sonreír.

Acerque el cuadro de entre mis manos a mi pecho.

Salí de la habitación de mis padres.

Cerré la puerta y sonreí con amargura.

.

_La habitación de mis padres… _

.

Suena raro ¿No?

Llamarla así cuando no había estado aquí desde los diez años. Cuando tus padres llevan muertos siete años y su único recuerdo es un collar.

Raro, muy raro.

.

Camine hasta donde había una puerta mas alejada y la abrí.

Este era mi cuarto.

Estaba algo desordenado, seguro era que los soldados habían estado revisando las casas.

Podía ver bastante bien ya que el techo en algunos lados estaba destruido y entraba la luz de la luna.

.

Ordene un poco los juguetes que estaban tirados por ahí y los guarde en un baúl.

Solamente deje afuera el peluche de oso que me había regalado mi padre.

"**Estas engañándote a ti misma, eres una idiota" **Dijo esa voz en mi mente.

Lo sabia muy bien.

Estaba siendo una entupida.

_Pero se vale soñar ¿No?_

Una noche no me hará nada.

.

Sacudí un poco la cama y me senté en ella.

Me quite la chaqueta y las botas, y las puse sobre la mesa de noche. Deje la esmeralda dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta porque su luz roja daría un aire aterrador a la habitación.

.

Me acosté y me tape con las sabanas.

Estaba un poco sucio, pero seguía teniendo la misma suavidad que antes.

Tarde solo unos minutos en dormirme, abrazada a mi peluche.

—**Buenas noches, mamá y papá— **Susurre antes de dormirme completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerlo. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki fuera._


	33. Jodidamente enamorada

**Notas de la Autora: **Perdón por el retraso (si es que hubo alguno) Espero que les guste este capitulo.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, Sonic es de SEGA y bla bla bla.

.

**Advertencias: **Nope.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Jodidamente enamorada **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Me acosté y me tape con las sabanas._

_Estaba un poco sucio, pero seguía teniendo la misma suavidad que antes. _

_Tarde solo unos minutos en dormirme, abrazada a mi peluche. _

—_Buenas noches, mamá y papá— Susurre antes de dormirme completamente. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un rayo de sol que entro por uno de los agujeros del techo hizo que me despertara.

Solté un par de maldiciones y abrí los ojos, los tuve que volver a cerrar por la repentina luz.

Me tape los ojos con el brazo y bostece.

.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Dijo una voz masculina que hizo que me sentara en la cama.

—**La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**— Dije con los ojos entrecerrados, medio dormida.

—**Yo te pregunte primero**— Dijo Knuckles, luego se levanto, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared —**Yo vine a buscarte**— Miro a su alrededor —**¿Dormiste aquí?**—

—**¿Y a ti que te parece?**— Dije irónica, tallándome los ojos.

—**¿Por qué dormiste en un viejo cuarto de una niña que debe estar muerta?**—

.

_Al parecer Knuckles perdió sensibilidad e inteligencia._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente.

—**Eres un idiota**— Dije enojada.

—**¿Qué ¿Por qué?**— Dijo indignado.

Yo agarre el cuadro de mi familia que había dejado en la mesita de noche y se lo mostré.

El me miro confundido y luego miro al cuadro, su ceño dejo de fruncirse y me miro.

—**¿Esta era tu casa?**— Pregunto suavemente.

Yo asentí, todavía enojada.

—**Lo siento. Yo… Yo no sabi…**— Trato torpemente de disculparse.

—**Cállate**— Dije duramente, luego me senté en el borde de la cama —**Solo cállate**— Susurre cabizbaja.

.

Lo escuche suspirar y luego sentarse al lado mió en la cama.

—**Lo siento**— Susurre abrazándome a mi misma.

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**— Me pregunto confundido.

—**Por irme, lo siento**—

—**No tienes porque disculparte, fue tu elección y te entiendo**— Dijo riendo.

—**Aun así me dijiste loca**— Dije irónica.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**— Pregunto confundido.

—**Y también tuvieron que evitar que salieras a buscarte**— Dije riendo, ignorando lo que había dicho.

—**Es por que era peligroso y no habías llevado nada para protegerte, por eso estabas loca**— Dijo rascándose la cabeza, todavía riendo —**Eres mi mejor amiga, tengo que protegerte**— Dijo mirándome.

Yo lo mire sonriendo levemente, el se dio cuenta.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo mirándome.

—**Gracias**—

—**¿Por qué?**—

—**Por ser mi mejor amigo**— Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—**Lo eres desde cuando escapamos de la aldea**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo reí levemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**¿Quieres llevarte algo?**— Me pregunto Knuckles apoyado en una pared.

Yo tenía entre mis manos mi cuadro con mi familia.

El se acerco a mí y me quito el cuadro de las manos.

—**¡Oye!**— Proteste.

El saco con cuidado la foto del marco, sin romperla y me la dio.

—**Listo, así podrás llevarte la foto**—

—**Gracias**— Dijo doblando la foto y guardándola en el bolsillo junto con la esmeralda.

—**No hay de que**— Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Yo le seguí pero me detuve antes de cruzar completamente la puerta.

De lejos mire mi antiguo cuarto.

Entre Knuckles y yo habíamos ordenado la cama y juntado los juguetes que había quedado en el suelo.

También habíamos tratado de arreglar la luz en la mesita de noche.

Yo había puesto mi peluche, no sin antes darle un beso, en la cama.

Así era mi cuarto antes de la tragedia, pero ahora solo estaba sucio.

Suspire.

—**¡Oye Amy! ¡Ven!**— Grito Knuckles a lo lejos.

Yo cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, ya que los soldados pueden estar cerca ¿Alguna idea?**— Dijo Thiago en voz alta.

Estábamos todos sentados en troncos, los habíamos movido para que formaran un círculo.

.

Yo estaba allí, Rouge estaba al lado mió y Knuckles también al otro lado mió, los tres sentados en los troncos..

.

—**Oye Amy ¿Conoces los alrededores?**— Me susurro Knuckles a mi otro lado.

—**Hace siete años que no estoy aquí, no recuerdo nada**— Le conteste también susurrando.

—**Entonces inténtalo**— Susurro.

Yo suspire buscando paciencia y comencé a pensar, ignorando lo que decía Thiago.

.

.

.

—**Creo que no muy lejos de aquí hay una ruta, creo**— Susurre con el ceño fruncido.

—**Tal vez sea verdad**— Dijo sonriendo levemente y levantándose.

Yo hice un vano intento por detenerle.

.

—**¡Oigan! ¡Amy dice que hay una ruta no muy lejos de aquí!**— Dijo en voz alta para que le escuchasen todos.

Yo me pase una mano por la cara, en señal de exasperación.

—**¿Cómo sabes eso, Amy?**— Pregunto Thiago levantándose.

.

Knuckles me tendió una mano para levantarme, yo la acepte.

—**No estoy muy segura si hay una, pero lo se porque yo vivía aquí antes de que fuera destruido**— Dije lanzándole una mirada asesina a Knuckles, el solo rió nerviosamente.

Thiago me miro pensativo y luego se dio vuelta.

—**¿A ti que te parece, Lucy?**— Dijo.

Una perra (N/A: No lo tomen de insulto, es solo perro en hembra. Me es incomodo escribirlo) de pelaje marrón y ojos marrones, se levanto.

—**No lo se, es posible que haya una ruta no muy lejos de aquí. Lo importante es que nos alejemos de este lugar**— Dijo con voz delicada.

Thiago miro a las personas que había a su alrededor y suspiro cansadamente.

—**Bien. Saldremos mañana a primera hora, los que sepan de mecánica vayan a reparar las dos camionetas. También necesitamos alimentos ¡En marcha!**— Luego de eso todas las personas se dispersaron del círculo.

.

—**¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!**— Le dije a Knuckles cuando todos se separaron.

—**¿Qué? Dijiste una buena idea ¿No?**— Dijo el con una sonrisa.

—**Si… pero ¿Y si me equivoco?**— Dije calmándome.

—**Ya oíste a Lucy, lo importante es alejarnos de este lugar**— Dijo lentamente, para que entendiera.

Yo suspire buscando paciencia.

—**Eso ya lo entiendo Knuckles**— Dije indiferente.

—**Que bueno… Vamos a buscar algo en donde ayudar ¿Te sientes bien?**—

Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos a caminar.

.

.

.

—**¡Oye Amy! ¡Ven a ayudar a empacar!**— Me medio grito Rouge, saliendo de no se donde, agarrando mi muñeca y jalándome.

—**¡Oye! ¿Y yo que hago?**— Pregunto Knuckles.

Rouge se detuvo un momento y lo miro indiferente.

—**Puedes ir a ayudar a Tails con las camionetas**— Dijo volviendo a caminar, yo me fui obligada a seguirla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**Wow… Es impresionante ¿No?**— Me pregunto Rouge con una sonrisa.

—**¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?**—

.

Hace un par de horas que estábamos preparando las cosas para guardarlas en la camioneta.

Estábamos Rouge, unas cuantas personas mas y yo.

.

—**Que vuelvas aquí**— Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

—**Mas que impresionante yo diría irónico**—

—**¿Y por que irónico?**— Me pregunto confundida.

—**Porque he tratado de alejarme de este lugar por siete años. Es irónico**— Afirme.

—**Tienes razón**— Dijo prestando atención a lo que estabas haciendo.

.

.

.

—**Entonces tu eres impresionante**— Dijo mirándome.

—**¿Yo? ¿Por qué?**— Pregunte contrariada.

—**Porque has venido con respuestas, sobre las Esmeraldas del Caos, sobre dond…**—

—**¿Cómo sabes sobre las Esmeraldas del Caos?**— La interrumpí confundida.

—**Tails nos contó a todos que tú también puedes usarlas**— Dijo simplemente.

—**¿Alguien mas puede?**— Pregunte confundida.

—**Shadow y Sonic**— Contesto concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

.

"**¿Shadow y Sonic también pueden usarlas?" **Pensé confundida.

.

—**¿Los has visto usarlas?**— Le pregunte, viéndola de reojo.

—**Shadow se teletransporto diciendo dos palabras que no me acuerdo. Sonic también, pero dice que nunca mas lo va a hacer porque se siente horrible**— Dijo.

—**Chaos Control…**— Susurre para mi misma.

—**¿Dijiste algo?**— Me pregunto sin mirarme.

—**Nada**— Dije rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y me encontraba caminando hacia mi casa por unas horas más.

.

Con Rouge habíamos ordenado y colocado varias cosas también en las camionetas.

.

Sentí que alguien se colocaba a mi lado comenzaba a caminar conmigo.

Yo le mire de reojo.

Era Thiago.

—**Si que te curas rápido**—

—**Es por la Esmeralda del Caos**— Dije pensativa,

—**Esa cosa es muy impresionante. Cambiando de tema… ¿Quieres hacer guardia esta noche?**— Me pregunto indiferente.

.

Esta vez le preste atención y le mire.

—**¿Guardia?**— Pregunte.

—**Si guardia, es vigilar y cui…**— me explico lentamente como si fuera una niña.

—**Ya se lo que es hacer guardia**— Dije interrumpiéndole.

—**Ok ¿Y…? ¿Quieres hacer guardia?**—

Yo me quede pensándolo unos minutos.

Nos detuvimos antes de entrar a la casa.

—**Si lo voy a hacer**— Dije firmemente.

—**Genial. Alguien vendrá a avisarte**— Dijo alejándose.

Yo suspire y entre a la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la cama, mi espalda contra la pared y abrazaba mis rodillas.

Estaba mirando a la Esmeralda del Caos verde, esa era la que había elegido antes de que guardasen el baúl en una de las camionetas. Shadow también eligió una, la roja, porque el también las podía usar.

Sonic también podía, pero no le gustaba la sensación de usar el Chaos Control, por eso prefirió no elegir ninguna, el confiaba en su velocidad.

.

.

.

Después de unos en total silencio, escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Me acomode la ropa y guarde la esmeralda en el bolsillo de la campera. También agarre mi arco y mi carcaj lleno de flechas, me los colgué al hombro como una mochila.

Camine rápidamente y abrí la puerta.

Del otro lado había un cerdo con ojos ámbar.

—**Tu eres Amy ¿No?**— Me pregunto.

—**¿Y tu?**— Pregunte indiferente.

—**Martín. Thiago me había dicho que es tu turno de guardia, te vengo a buscar**—

Yo asentí firmemente con la cabeza y nos pusimos a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

Martín me guió hasta la zona donde tenia que vigilar, luego me dejo sola.

Yo me subí a un árbol y me senté en una gran rama, de ahí tenia una gran vista.

.

Escuche un ruido y me alerte.

Rápidamente me prepare con mi arco.

Volví a escuchar ese ruido, pero este provenía del suelo.

Me asome con cuidado y vi una figura en el suelo, pero la oscuridad no podía verlo muy bien.

Pero note quien era cuando paso por un rayo de luna que iluminaba una parte del suelo.

Y yo suspire cansadamente.

.

—**¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a dormir!**— Grite susurrando.

.

Shadow, quien parecía estar un poco desorientado, elevo la mirada. Luego vi que de su bolsillo sacaba la Esmeralda del Caos roja y desaparecía en un destello rojo.

.

Yo volví a suspirar y me senté contra el tronco del árbol y me cruce de brazos.

De la nada apareció un destello rojo, cuando este desapareció, vi a Shadow, quien con cuidado se sentaba en la rama, ya que había aparecido parado.

.

—**Te dije que te fueras a dormir**— Dije seria.

—**¿Para que? Mi turno es el siguiente**—

—**Pero ni siquiera he pasado ni media hora aquí**— Dije confundida.

—**No importa**— Dije encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Si que importa. Podrías ir a dormir mientras**— Dije.

—**No puedo dormir, por eso vine**—

.

.

.

.

—**Sonic y tu son grandes amigos**— Dije en voz baja, mirando hacia un punto "x" del suelo.

—**¿Qué? ¿El faker? El no es mi amigo, es un idiota**— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo solté una leve risita y Shadow me miro confuso.

—**¿Qué?**—

—**El es tu amigo ¿Por qué le llamas faker?**— Dije con una suave sonrisa.

—**Nunca lo pensé bien, supongo que es costumbre y se parece a mi**— Dijo pensativo.

—**¿Son familia?**—

—**No. Solamente nos criamos juntos**—

—**Es como tu familia ¿Verdad?**— Pregunte en voz baja.

El suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

—**Nos criamos juntos en un orfanato, ninguno de los dos conoció a sus padres. Creo que desde que me hablo lo llame faker**— Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, sorprendiéndome.

Yo apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas, haciéndole saber que quería que continuase.

—**Aunque no conozca a mis padres, les odio, les odio por abandonarme, les odio por todo. El faker es distinto, nunca le importo sobre sus padres. Es lo bueno de el**— Dijo serio.

.

—**Pero eso es algo bueno**— Dije de la nada.

—**¿Uh? ¿En que es bueno?**— Pregunto confuso.

—**Porque no tienes que sentir dolor, nunca les has conocido, por eso no sientes nada. Es muy diferente a mi caso, yo les quise y por eso sentí dolor al perderlos**— Dijo en voz baja.

—**Supongo… que tienes razón**—

.

.

.

—**Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Hay que empezar de nuevo**— Dije de la nada, tendiéndole mi mano en señal de saludo —**Hola, soy Amy**—

El me miro confuso y me estrecho la mano dudosamente.

—**Hola… Yo soy Shadow**—

.

Cuando nos soltamos las manos, me siguió mirando confuso.

—**¿Qué?**— Le pregunte.

—**¿Eso era necesario?**—

—**Empezamos mal, era necesario**— Dije simplemente.

—**Nunca te vi así**—

—**¿Como?**— Pregunte confundida.

—**Sonriendo, siempre estas seria o directamente no estas**—

.

"**No se porque estoy así" **Pensé.

.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

.

—**¿Crees que en verdad hay una ruta no muy lejos de aquí?**— Pregunto Shadow después de unos minutos.

—**Yo… No estoy segura. Mis recuerdos de este lugar son muy confusos**— Dije cabizbaja.

—**Yo lo creo, nunca he visto ninguna, pero igual**— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¿Nunca has visto ninguna?**— Dije acercándome para sentarme al borde de la rama, con mis pies colgando.

—**Me he criado toda mi vida en el bosque, sin rutas ni nada de eso**— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Yo en parte igual, de pequeña me había acercado un poco cuando acompañaba a mi padre, pero nada más que eso**— Dije con una sonrisa llena de amargura.

Mi sonrisa desapareció lentamente, recién me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Shadow estaba igual, me miraba con esos ojos color carmín.

.

"**Tu te acercaste, tu te lo buscaste, te jodes" **Esa molesta voz de mi cabeza me molestaba de nuevo.

.

Ambos cerramos los ojos.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos.

Nos estábamos besando, de nuevo. Pero esta vez yo quería.

Yo le abrace por el cuello, profundizando el beso, y el paso sus manos por mi espalda.

.

Ya sentía que me estaba empezando a faltar el aire, pero no quería que nos separemos, _todavía no_.

.

Escuche que alguien aclaraba su garganta y nos separamos rápidamente, pero el no dejo de abrasarme por la espalda, ni yo deje de abrasarlo por el cuello.

.

A unas ramas de distancia, un ave color dorado con ojos negros nos miraba con la boca abierta y ojos de igual manera.

.

Shadow y yo nos levantamos.

Esa ave miraba muy asustado a Shadow, yo también le mire de reojo.

_Si las miradas matasen, ese pajarraco tendría que estar a unos cuatro o cinco metros… bajo tierra. _

.

Shadow me agarro de la cintura, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero sorprendiéndome a mi.

De su bolsillo saco la esmeralda roja.

.

—**Si llegas a decir algo de lo que has visto**— Dijo señalando al ave —**Considérate cadáver**— Dijo con un tono que podría asustar a cualquiera.

El ave asintió temblando, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a orinar en los pantalones.

—**Chaos Control**— Susurro Shadow.

Una luz roja nos envolvió, cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, estábamos en un lugar diferente.

.

Yo mire a mí alrededor.

Era en una rama, pero el lugar era diferente.

Shadow todavía me seguía sosteniendo de la cintura.

.

—**Dijiste que el próximo turno era tuyo**— Dije separándome de el y cruzándome de brazos.

El se encogió de hombros.

—**No tenia sueño y te vi. Se me da bien mentir**—

—**Pobre chico,** **por poco haces que se orine en los pantalones**—

—**Es por su bien que se quede callado. También se me da bien amenazar**— Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Yo solté una leve risita.

.

.

Esa noche fue muy extraña para mi.

Nos la pasamos besándonos y eso (N/A: SOLO ESO).

.

Hasta que amaneció.

.

Abrí lentamente los ojos.

Me había dormido en el regazo de Shadow, siendo abrazada por el.

En la rama del árbol donde estábamos, había una vista espectacular. El cielo se estaba poniendo en tonos rosados, pronto amanecería.

Bostece y mire a Shadow, todavía dormido, su cabeza estaba ladeada un poco hacia mí.

.

"**Sabes muy bien lo que te pasa, estas enamorada y a la vez, jodida" **Dijo esa molesta voz.

.

Nunca había sentido esto.

Me sentía bien, no me sentía triste ni nada, me sentía extrañamente _feliz_.

Y lo bueno de esto, era que no era un sueño, era la realidad.

"**Entonces… Estoy felizmente jodida" **Pensé.

.

Toque su mejilla levemente.

—**Shadow… Despierta**— Susurre.

El gruño, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Yo pase lentamente unos de mis dedos por su ceño y dejo de fruncirse.

—**Despierta— **Dije sacudiéndole suavemente.

.

El abrió un ojo y me miro.

—**Esta amaneciendo**— Dije en voz baja.

El abrió los dos ojos y miro hacia donde debería salir el sol, yo le imite.

.

Me levante y Shadow lo hizo después.

Saque la esmeralda de mi bolsillo y me colgué mi carcaj, que habíamos dejado a un lado, al hombro.

Antes de que digamos "Chaos Control", nos besamos.

Cuando nos separamos, dijimos "Chaos Control" al mismo tiempo.

Una luz verde me envolvió y cuando esta desapareció, ya me encontraba en la casa.

.

Deje caer mi carcaj de mi hombro al suelo y me tire boca arriba a la cama.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí tontamente.

.

.

Después de unos minutos en total silencio, escuche unos golpes de la puerta.

—**Es hora de irse, Amy**— Me dije a mi misma.

Y rápidamente me levante de la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki fuera._


	34. La ruta hacia la Ciudad

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya voy escribiendo el capitulo 34, todavía no estoy segura cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero sera entre 40 y 45. Aunque puede ser que no. Ya tengo pensado el final desde hace mucho.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

.

**Disclaimer:** Sonic... No... Ser... Mio.

.

**Advertencias: **N... o.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**La ruta hacia la Ciudad **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Después de unos minutos en total silencio, escuche unos golpes de la puerta._

—_Es hora de irse, Amy— Me dije a mi misma. _

_Y rápidamente me levante de la cama._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me pase una mano por el pelo, tratando de peinarlo un poco y agarre mi carcaj del suelo.

.

Rouge había guardado me mochila en una de las camionetas, se había ofrecido a también guardar mi arco y mi carcaj, pero me había negado, ya que si pasase algo malo, tendría que usar mis armas.

.

Abrí la puerta, era Tails el que había tocado.

—**¿Estas lista, Amy?**— Pregunto un adormilado Tails, mientras se tallaba un ojo.

—**Yo si ¿Y tu?**— Pregunte burlona.

—**Si lo estoy, es que recién me despertaron. Vamos**— Dijo empezando a caminar.

Yo cerré la puerta y le seguí.

.

—**¿Y por que te despertaron? Podrían haberte llevado dormido hasta la camioneta**— Dije confundida.

—**Ya lo se, es que tenia que decirte algo**— Dijo bostezando.

—**Entonces dime**—

—**Yo pude salvar dos de mis inventos en los que trabajaba en el campamento. Son como patinetas, pero estas levitan ¿Me preguntaba si quieres viajar en una ellas?**— Me pregunto.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**—

—**Es que tienes las mismas habilidades que Shadow, con respecto al Chaos Control, el también va a usar una de ellas. Además… ya no hay lugar en ninguna de las camionetas**— Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—**Pero yo nunca he usado una de esas cosas**—

—**No importa, se aprende rápido, no son muy difíciles de usar. Shadow tampoco sabia**—

—**¿Y alguien más no entra en las camionetas?**—

—**Son pocas. Sonic no quiso, el va ir a pie. Rouge va a ir volando, Knuckles también va a ir a pie. Y también hay algunos más que no conoces, ellos van a ir por los árboles**— Explico.

—**¿Y no se van a cansar?**—

—**Se van a turnar ¿Y…? ¿Qué dices?**—

—**Acepto**—

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, algunas personas estaban subiendo a las camionetas. Mientras otras ya empezaban a subir a los árboles.

Sonic estaba entrando en calor, Shadow estaba en su patineta, avanzando un poco. Rouge estaba ayudando a algunas personas, y los demás supongo que deberían estar adentro de las camionetas.

.

Tails me trajo una de esas patinetas, era de color negra con tonos verdes, pero una parte la tenia un poco quemada.

.

Tails apretó un botón en la patineta y la lanzo al suelo, pero esta se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos, impresionada.

Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a subir y tarde solo unos segundos en tener equilibrio.

—**Funciona con la anti-gravedad, pude elevarse varios metros y es muy veloz, pero no tanto como Sonic**— Explico con una sonrisa.

—**Es genial, eres un genio en estas cosas ¿Cómo la llamaste?**— Le pregunte, mientras el me ayudaba a avanzar.

—**No lo se, todavía no lo he pensado**— Dijo soltándome la mano.

.

Yo avance un par de metros, gire y volví al lado de Tails.

—**¿Ves? Era fácil de aprender**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

.

Escuchamos a Thiago llamar a los demás que tenían que subir a las camionetas.

Tails me deseo suerte y se subió a una de ellas.

.

Los que quedábamos fuera de las camionetas, nos acercamos a Thiago, que estaba en el techo de una de las camionetas.

—**Escuchen bien. Amy ira adelante junto a Shadow para guiarnos…**— Empezó a explicar en voz alta.

.

"**Era de esperarse" **Pensé.

.

—**Sonic…**— Le señalo —**Tu iras detrás de nosotros, no te alejes y avísanos si hay algún problema**— Sonic asintió levantando su pulgar y guiñando un ojo —**Los que vayan por los árboles, igual. Rouge, avísanos si ves algo extraño desde las alturas**— Rouge asintió **—Nos avisas si tienes algún problema ¿Vale Knuckles?— **Knuckles asintió.

—**Ustedes pónganse estos comunicadores en las orejas, así nos mantendremos en contacto**— Nos lanzo unos comunicados a Shadow y Amy, los agarramos en el aire y después nos los colocamos en las orejas.

.

—**Ahora ¡En marcha!**— Grito Thiago, entrando a la camioneta.

.

Antes de que avanzáramos, eche una ultima mirada a lo que había sido mi hogar.

Luego Shadow y yo empezamos a avanzar por delante de todos.

Después nos siguieron los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya llevábamos varias horas sin parar, era alguna hora de la mañana y el sol estaba en lo alto de todo.

.

Nos detuvimos y yo mire a mí alrededor.

—**¿Sabes donde te encuentras?**— Me pregunto Shadow, acercándose a mi todavía en su patineta.

—**Recuerdo este lugar, se donde estoy**— Dije decidida.

Iba a empezar a avanzar de nuevo, cuando una voz en nuestros comunicadores nos hizo detenernos.

.

—_**Chicos, deténganse. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin descansar y ya hay que cambiar los turnos**_— Dijo Thiago.

Al mismo tiempo vimos a los demás acercarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thiago nos había dicho que descansaríamos una hora y luego continuaríamos el viaje.

Yo le pregunte a Tails cuantas personas podía llevar esa patineta, el me respondió que dos personas, sin importar su peso.

.

Ahora me encontraba en la sombra de un gran árbol junto a Knuckles, quien había aceptado que lo lleve en la patineta conmigo.

.

—**Estas cansado**— Dije mirándole.

—**No me digas**— Nótese su uso sarcasmo, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor.

—**¿Por qué no elegiste ir en la camioneta?**— Pregunte confundida.

—**Porque ya no había mas lugar**— Dijo como si fuera obvio.

—**Pero igual había lugar antes, pero se lo ofreciste a alguien más. Te felicito**— Dije burlona.

El sonrió arrogante.

.

.

.

.

Knuckles estaba sentado en la patineta y se sostenía de mis piernas. Y cada vez que el tocaba algo que no tenia que tocar —inconcientemente, claro— yo le pegaba en la cabeza.

—**¡Oye! No te toque nada esta vez**— Se quejo.

Yo le mire de reojo.

—**Si lo hiciste, aunque no te diste cuenta**— Dije indiferente.

—**Pero de algo me tengo que sostener**—

Yo suspire buscando paciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Me detuve rápidamente y Shadow me imito y luego se acerco a mí.

Knuckles se levanto con cuidado y se sostuvo de mi cintura. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera le pegue por eso.

Shadow al ver eso, gruño y miro hacia donde yo miraba, Knuckles noto esto pero no dijo nada.

.

—**Oye Amy ¿Qué pas…?**— Trato de preguntarme Knuckles.

—**Mira**— Le interrumpí, señalando adelante mió.

El miro hacia donde señalaba y abrió mucho los ojos.

A unos cuantos metros, se podía ver una ruta. Aunque tampoco se podía ver bien porque ya estaba anocheciendo.

—**Shadow…**— le llame.

—**¿Si?**— Se giro a mirarme.

—**Avisa a los demás que se apresuren, que ya la hemos encontrado**— Dije sin mirarlo, pero pude ver que asentía con la cabeza.

.

—**Oye Amy ¿Qué le pasa a Shadow?**— Me susurro Knuckles en el oído.

Yo le mire confundida y luego mire a Shadow.

—**No le pasa nada**— Dije bajando de la patineta, luego Knuckles hizo lo mismo.

Yo agarre la patineta.

—**Si le pasa algo, nos miro raro cuando me sostuve de tu cintura**— Dijo como si eso no fuera nada.

.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos, me sonroje y le peque un puñetazo —no muy fuerte— en la cabeza.

—**¿Qué tu hiciste que?**—

—**Me tenía que sostener de algo**— Dijo sobandose la cabeza.

.

Iba a decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron las dos camionetas y las demás personas.

.

Thiago salio de su camioneta, se coloco a mi lado y miro hacia donde estaba la autopista.

—**Sabia que tenias razón Amy**— Dijo Thiago con una sonrisa —**Sigamos adelante**— Dijo subiendo a la camioneta.

.

Dejamos que los demás avanzaran.

Yo me subí a la camioneta y mire a Knuckles burlonamente.

—**¿Vas a subir o que?**—

Knuckles no dijo nada, solo se limito a sentarse en la patineta y sostenerse de mis piernas. Luego empezamos a seguir a los demás.

.

.

.

—**¿Para donde vamos?**— Pregunto Rouge aterrizando en medio de la ruta y mirando de un lado al otro.

—**¡Eso déjamelo a mí!**— Dijo animadamente Sonic y luego desapareció hacia uno de los lados en una estela azul.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, una estela paso por enfrente mió, despeinándome mas de lo que ya estaba, y siguió de largo.

Yo bufe y me saque el flequillo de los ojos.

.

.

Luego de otros cuantos minutos, Sonic apareció y señalo la dirección en donde había ido primero.

—**A lo lejos creo que hay una ciudad**— Dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras señalaba —**Y una estación de servicio**—

—**¡Genial!**— Grito contento Tails, sobresaltándonos a todos.

—**¿Por qué es genial?**— Pregunto Sonic.

—**Las camionetas necesitan combustible— **Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Ahhh…**— Dijo Sonic, por fin entendiendo.

.

Luego nos pusimos en marcha.

.

.

.

.

Nadie sabía cuando íbamos a llegar a esa estación de servicio.

Había empezado a llover hace unos minutos y los que íbamos afuera la pasábamos mal, eso me incluía, ya que solo quedábamos afuera Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge y yo, los demás se metieron a la fuerza dentro de las camionetas.

"**Miedosos" **Fue lo que pensé al ver que una persona trataba de meterse.

.

—**¡No se ve un carajo!**— Grito Shadow furioso, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver algo, ya que la lluvia no dejaba ver nada.

—**¡No digas malas palabras, Shadow!**— Le grito Sonic, antes de resbalarse y caer la suelo. Por suerte nosotros íbamos por detrás de ambas camionetas.

.

Rouge, quien no volaba a mucha altura, se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—**¡Serás idiota, faker!**— Le grito Shadow.

.

—**¡Chicos, ya no podemos seguir así!**— Dije deteniéndome y bajándome de la patineta.

Todos me imitaron, Rouge aterrizo y se abrazo a si misma.

—**Ti… Tienes razón. Ya ni siquiera vemos las luces de las camionetas**—Dijo enojada Rouge.

Todos miramos a donde se habían ido las camionetas y tenia razón, no se veía nada.

—**Todo es por tu culpa, faker**— Dijo Shadow enojado.

—**¡¿Mía?! ¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa?**— Grito Sonic contrariado.

—**Es simple, eres un idiota**— Dijo aburrido.

Sonic iba a contestarle, pero Rouge le interrumpió.

—**¡Ya cállense! ¡Ambos son idiotas! Ahora tenemos que pensar como es los encontraremos**—

Nos quedamos en silencio.

.

.

—**Podemos usar el Chaos Control**— Dije pensativa.

Todos me miraron.

—**Podríamos, pero no sabemos donde están**— Dijo Shadow irónico.

Yo iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento en nuestros comunicadores escuchamos a Thiago.

—_**Oigan chicos ¿Dónde están? Se supone que deberían seguirnos. Nosotros ya llegamos a la estación de servicio**_—

—**Justo a tiempo, Thiago. Enseguida apareceremos por allí. Adiós**— Dijo Rouge y corto antes de que Thiago preguntase algo.

.

—**Ah no, no no no, ni se crean que viajare por el Chaos Control, es horrible y no se como ustedes dos pueden aguantar eso**— Dijo Sonic negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

—**Tampoco debe tan malo. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?**— Dijo animadamente Rouge.

Shadow y yo nos miramos confundidos.

—**Nunca lo intentamos, no lo sabemos**— Dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

—**Pues intentemos algo rápido, me están chorreando partes que no se si deberían chorrear**— Dijo Knuckles con una mueca en su rostro.

—**Ok…**— Dije lentamente.

Pase mi brazo por el brazo de Knuckles y tome la mano de Shadow.

—**Supongo que tenemos que mantenernos conectados de alguna forma**— Dije bajo la mirada confundida de Shadow —**Deja que Sonic te toque**— Dije señalando a Sonic con la cabeza.

—**Con eso no hay problema**— Dijo Sonic apoyándose en Shadow con total confianza.

Shadow le miro serio.

—**Nunca he dicho que me toques, faker**—

Sonic no le presto atención.

—**¿Y yo?**— Pregunto Rouge.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—**Escoge tú a quien tocar**—

Rouge primero miro a Shadow y luego a mí, después otra vez a Shadow y luego otra vez a mí.

—**Elige de una puta vez**— Dijo Shadow impaciente.

Rouge le devolvió una mirada indignada y me agarro del brazo.

—**Grosero**— Dijo levantando la cabeza orgullosa.

Shadow bufo.

—**Chaos Control**— Dijimos al unísono.

Y desaparecimos en un destello entre rojo y verde (N/A: No creo que termine siendo un color bonito)

.

.

.

.

—**¡Ahhh! ¡Que horror! ¡Nunca más hago esa cosa del infierno! ¡Jamás!**— Fue lo primero que vi.

A Sonic lloriqueando tirado en el suelo.

Y después vi a Cream corriendo hacia mí, luego me abrazo llorando.

—**Pensé que ya no nos veríamos**— Dijo mirando a Rouge.

—**Tranquila, ya estamos aquí**— Dijo Rouge con una suave sonrisa.

.

—**¡Oigan! ¡Vengan aquí!**— Nos grito Knuckles, dentro de la estación de servicio.

Nosotras caminamos hasta allí.

.

.

.

.

Yo me encontraba acostada, tapada de mantas en unos de los muchos sofás (N/A: Esos que son como una cama) que habíamos encontrado.

Al final termino siendo como un mini hotel.

.

Estornude y me sorbe la nariz.

—**Diablos…**— Susurre con voz nasal.

Knuckles se acerco a mí y se sentó en el borde del sofá.

—**Te estas enfermando**— Dijo como si hubiese echo un gran descubrimiento.

—**No me digas**— Nótese mi sarcasmo —**Nunca me he enfermado y he vivido en le bosque toda mi vida**— Dije tapándome mejor con las mantas.

—**Pasamos mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, debe ser eso**— Dijo pensativo.

—**¿Y por que no te ha pasado nada a ti?**— Pregunte mirándole de manera acusadora.

El pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Y yo como voy a saber?**— Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo le mire seria y su sonrisa se borro lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Sople un poco a la taza llena de te que tenia entre las mano, me la había traído Cream para que me mejore un poco.

Knuckles ya no me había molestado.

.

No me había levantado del sofá en todo el tiempo.

La mayoría ya dormía, pero yo, que me sentía realmente agotada, no podía dormirme, y no tenía nada que ver con el —casi— resfriado.

.

—**¿No puedes dormir?**— Pregunto una voz al lado mió que hizo que me sobresaltase.

Voltee la mirada hacia la voz, era Shadow, estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos del soga en donde estaba, tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo sentí y volví mi vista a la nada.

.

Sentí que se acerco lentamente. Yo no le mire.

—**¿Puedo sentarme?**— Pregunto.

Yo a modo de respuesta, me corrí un poco, dejándole lugar para que se acostase. El lo hizo.

.

.

Después de unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, me incorpore levemente, para poder mirarlo.

—**¿Hoy nos miraste raro a Knuckles y a mi?**— Le pregunte directamente.

Shadow abrió un poco mas los ojos, pero ocultando su asombro.

—**Hmph**— Dijo desviando la mirada.

—**¿Por qué motivo?**— Dijo agarrando suavemente su mejilla, para que me mirase.

El me miro, pero no dijo nada.

.

Un extraño y curioso pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

"**Esta **_**celoso**_**" **Me dijo esa voz en mi cabeza.

_Celos. _

No tenía ningún motivo para estar celoso.

Solo nos hemos besado un par de veces, solo eso.

No éramos nada.

Además…

¿Celoso de Knuckles? El solo es un amigo.

.

—**¿Acaso… Estas celoso?**— Pregunte con una sonrisa ladina.

—**Hmph… No estoy celoso— **Dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, como un niño.

Yo solté una leve risa y me volví a acomodar en el sofá.

—**¿De que te ríes?**— Pregunto acostándose de lado y apoyándose en su brazo.

—**De nada**— Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

—**¿Qué te hizo pensar de que estoy celoso?**— Pregunto.

—**Yo no se. Es que Knuckles me había dicho que nos mirabas raro cuando estábamos en la patineta**— Dije sin darle mucha importancia.

El dijo algo entre dientes que no pude entender.

—**¿Qué has dicho?**— Dije con total inocencia.

_O más bien que fingí no entender_.

Ya que lo había escuchado, bajito, pero lo escuche.

—**Nada**— Dijo volviendo a su antigua posición.

.

"_Es que toco tu cintura" _

Fue lo que dijo.

"**Señal de celos" **Dijo esa voz.

.

.

—**¿Qué crees que haya en esa ciudad?**— Dije apoyándome levemente en el.

Shadow estiro su brazo para que lo usara de almohada, y lo hice.

—**No se. Edificios, quizás**— Dijo con sarcasmo.

—**Eso ya lo se. Quiero decir si es que hay algo viviente allí**— Dije levantando mi cabeza para mirarle.

—**Seguro habrá algo vivo**— Dijo usando su brazo en mi espalda para acercarme mas a el.

Yo puse mis dos manos en su pecho, cerca de su nuca, pero sin llegar a abrasarle.

La mitad de mi cuerpo —la de arriba— estaba encima suyo.

.

Yo acorte la casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba y le bese.

Y el me correspondió enseguida.

.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, ya lo notaba con sueño, y la verdad también me había dado sueño a mi.

Le había dicho que se vaya a dormir, y el a regañadientes se fue.

Me acomode y a los pocos minutos me dormí.

_Y esa vez, sin pesadillas. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una sacudida hizo que soltara un leve gruñido.

Abrí un poco uno de mis ojos y me lo talle con mi mano.

—**Amy**— Dijo una voz a mi lado.

Y bostece y abrí ambos ojos, pero no del todo.

—**Em… ¿Cream? ¿Dónde estamos?**— Dije adormilada.

—**Veras… estas en la camioneta**— Dijo nerviosa.

Yo abrí ambos ojos rápidamente y la mire.

—**¿Qué?**—

—**Es que ayer te sentías mal y Knuckles dijo que necesitabas dormir, así que el esta en tu patineta y tu aquí**— Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Knuckles pasaba con la patineta justo por el lado de mi ventana.

Yo baje el vidrio y mis púas se movieron rápidamente por el viento, ya que íbamos a gran velocidad.

—**¡Oye tu! ¡¿Por qué has dicho eso?!**— Dije gritando enojada.

—**¡Tienes que descansar!**— Fue lo único que dijo, divertido, y luego avanzo hasta quedar delante de todo.

—**Maldito idiota**— Susurre para mi misma.

.

Un toque en el hombro hizo que me volviera, era Cream.

—**Tiene razón, Amy**—

Yo bufe, me acomode en mi lugar y subí el vidrio.

.

Ya me encargaría luego de ese idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasamos por debajo de un cartel que decía

.

_Bienvenido a Station Square _

_Una de las ciudades más modernas y limpias de Mobius. _

.

El cartel estaba un poco oxidado y parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

.

—**Irónico ¿No?**— Dijo un ave dorada y ojos negros desde el asiento acompañante, dándose la vuelta para mirarnos.

—**¿Por qué irónico?**— Pregunto Cream con inocencia.

—**El cartel, Cream. Es irónico porque dice que es moderno y limpio, todo lo contrario a lo que era ¿Entiendes?**— Le explique a Cream.

El ave me miro y abrió mucho los ojos, parecía asustado.

—**Ahhh. Ya entendí**— Dije feliz Cream —**Oye Nick ¿Qué te sucede?**— Pregunto al ave, llamado "Nick", que se había puesto nervioso.

.

Y ahí le reconocí.

Era el pajarraco que Shadow había asustado una noche que nos había encontrado besándonos.

Se habrá puesto nervioso por eso.

.

—**Nada**— Dijo nerviosamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar al frente.

—**Cremita tiene razón, te has puesto a temblar como gelatina, compañero**— Dijo el armadillo color anaranjado que conducía, dándole un amigable puñetazo en el hombro.

—**¡Te dije que odio que me llames Cremita, Jack!**— Chillo Cream.

—**Como quieras… Cremita**— Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Y después otro grito de parte de Cream.

.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos entrado en la ciudad.

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana, era horrible.

Todo estaba destruido, coches dados vueltas, escombros por todas partes y hasta se podía ver huesos, creo de personas.

.

.

Pasamos unas cuantas calles, cuando una explosión delante de la otra camioneta nos hizo detenernos rápidamente.

.

Yo sujete bien mi esmeralda y salí de la camioneta, bajo los gritos de Cream para que me quede.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Knuckles, ninguno de los dos no podía ver nada por la tierra y humo levantado.

—**¿Viste algo?**— Le pregunte seria.

—**Nadie puso ver nada**— Dijo también serio.

.

Cuando el humo empezó a desaparecer, vimos unas cuantas figuras acercarse a nosotros.

Todos retrocedimos y Sonic aviso a las camionetas que se alejen y nosotros nos haríamos cargo, ellos se alejaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

.

El humo desapareció por completo, dejando ver a siete ¿Personas?

No. No podían serlo, mas bien parecían robots, tenían esa apariencia y movimientos robóticos. Y todos eran de color rojo oscuro metalizado y ojos del mismo color.

.

Uno de ellos levanto su brazo, que era un arma, y apunto hacia nosotros.

—**Esta prohibido recorrer estos lugares, serán apresados por la justicia**— Dijo con voz monótona y metálica.

Sonic iba a gritar algo, pero eso robot disparo antes de que siquiera dijese una palabra.

Yo rápidamente agarre a Knuckles del brazo y nos pusimos a salvo con un Chaos Control.

—**¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?!**— Grito alterado.

—**Parecen como robots, creo que lo son**— Dije con voz normal.

El saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y empezó a correr hacia uno de los robots que estaban de espalda.

Yo trate de detenerle, pero no pude.

El clavo con fuerza su cochillo un poco mas arriba de la nuca del robot, este dejo salir un par de chispas y sus ojos rojos desaparecieron.

Knuckles de ayudo de una patada para sacar su cuchillo de la cabeza de aquel robot, que cayo al suelo.

.

—**¡Knuckles, cuidado!**— Grito Sonic.

Nadie pudo evitar nada, un robot había salido de la nada y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Knuckles, que lo hizo volar varios metros lejos y caer en el duro suelo de asfalto, su cuchillo quedo unos metros alejados de el.

Knuckles no se levanto.

.

Yo solo podía pensar en una cosa.

"_**Destruye a ese robot" **_

Sin notarlo, una luz verde apareció en mi otra mano —en la que no tenia la esmeralda— que estaba echa puño.

Corrí rápidamente hacia aquel robot y le pegue un puñetazo que hizo que volara unos metros con la mitad de su cuerpo destrozado. Todos se sorprendieron, menos yo que fui rápidamente a ver a Knuckles.

.

—**¡Knuckles, Knuckles! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!**— Grite arrodillada a su lado.

Estaba inconciente y en su boca había un hilito de sangre, señal de haberla escupido.

Yo desesperadamente puse mi oído en su pecho y escuche el latir de su corazón, no estaba muerto.

Me alegre.

.

Una explosión hizo que lo acercara más a mí para protegerlo.

Quería ir a luchar, pero no podía dejar a Knuckles solo.

.

Thiago apareció en frente mió con unas cuantas personas y se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura.

—**No te preocupes por el, Amy, lo pondremos a salvo**— Dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo que me pusiera tranquila y le sonriese agradecida.

Dije que se lo llevasen para desaparecer en el humo que había alrededor mió.

.

—**¡Amy, cuidado!**— Escuche el grito de Shadow.

.

Todo parecía ir más lento para mí.

Mi puño se ilumino de nuevo con esa luz verde.

Me di la vuelta y golpee al robot que se acercaba a mi, haciendo que quedase incrustado en el segundo piso de un edificio.

.

Shadow que se había acercado lo más rápido para salvarme, se había quedado parado con los ojos bien abiertos.

—**¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?**— Dijo confundido.

Yo mire mi mano, la luz verde desapareció lentamente, y luego lo mire a el.

—**No se. Solo pensé en dar un puñetazo, yo ya tendría que haber perdido el control al ver a Knuckles**— Dije también confundida.

Shadow me miro sorprendido.

—**¿Que?**— Le pregunte.

—**Es que ya lo perdiste**— Dijo sin entender.

Yo le mire sorprendida y confundida.

Me mire en un charco que tenia cerca mió.

Estaba de un color rosa mas fuerte y mis ojos brillaban, también como un vapor o humo de color dorado salía de mí.

.

Me levante sin entender, pero algo me hizo dar la vuelta rápidamente.

A unos metros atrás de Shadow, un robot se acercaba rápidamente.

No se porque levante la mano hacia el y sentí una extraña energía en mi.

Detrás de Shadow apareció uno de mis escudos de energía que era de un color verde. El robot choco contra el escudo, haciendo ruido, que hizo que Shadow se sobresaltase y se diera vuelta.

Cuando ya no había peligro baje la mano, haciendo desaparecer el escudo.

.

Yo solo podía hacer escudos alrededor mió, nunca había podido hacer un escudo sobre otra persona. Eso me sorprendió, pero no lo hice notar.

.

—**Oigan chicos, gracias por ayud…**— Dijo Sonic con sarcasmo acercándose, pero me vio, se asusto y se escondió detrás de Shadow, quien se pego la frente con la palma de la mano.

—**¿Me tienes miedo, Sonic?**— Pregunte irónica.

Sonic se asomo por el hombro de Shadow.

—**Es Amy, idiota**— Dijo Shadow alejándose de el y poniéndose a mi lado.

—**¿Amy?**— Pregunto el, sin miedo —**¿Qué te ocurre?**—

—**Eso es algo que no puedo explicar todavía, solo pasa cuando alguien que quiero le pasa algo malo**— Dije son volver a la normalidad.

Sonic miro a sus lados, como buscando a alguien.

—**¿Y Knuckles?**— Pregunto.

—**Fue herido, eso explica todo, mas o menos**— Dije moviendo la mano.

.

.

.

Unos robots salieron de la nada, eran muchos y estábamos con la guardia baja.

En cuanto pudimos, nos pusimos a pelear contra ellos.

Descubrí que Shadow y Sonic se podían hacer esferas y con eso destruir más robots.

Y también de que yo podía levitar.

.

.

Avance levitando rápidamente hacia uno de los robots, frene de golpe antes de tocarlo y le di una patada que lo hizo volar un poco.

.

Eran muchos y ya empezábamos a cansarnos.

Los que estaban en las camionetas habían tratado de ayudar con las armas, pero su metal era muy duro para ellos.

.

Destruí un robot que estaba por atacar a Sonic, quien estaba en el suelo. Le ayude a levantarse.

—**¡¿De donde carajos salen estos cacharros?!**— Grito enojado.

.

De pronto un objeto fue lanzado de la nada y de el salieron como rayos de electricidad que electrocutaron a los robots que quedaron, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

.

Los tres formamos un círculo, para cubrirnos las espaldas y escuchamos un ruido como de motos.

Tres motos no rodearon, las conducían un águila color verde, una golondrina color morada y un albatros gigante color gris.

Yo de pronto me empecé a sentir débil, muy débil y mareada.

.

Esas aves bajaron de sus motos y nos apuntaron con sus armas.

—**¿Ustedes vienen con las dos camionetas?**— Pregunto serio el águila.

Shadow y Sonic asintieron con la cabeza.

.

El águila le hablo al comunicador de su muñeca.

—**Tráiganlos**—

.

Yo pestañee un par de veces para poder mejorar mi vista, ya que empezaba a ver todo borroso. Disimuladamente me apoye en Shadow, quien me miro confundido.

.

De la niebla que no se cuando apareció, salieron las dos camionetas y luego unas cuantas motos mas, en ellas había otras personas que traían esposados a los que venían con nosotros.

.

Thiago salio de su camioneta con las manos en alto. Rápidamente las personas desconocidas le apuntaron con sus armas.

—**Yo soy el líder, no somos del gobierno ni nada**— Dijo en voz alta.

.

A duras observe que la golondrina le decía algo en el oído al albatros y este asentía con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, luego hizo un movimiento y todos los que tenían armas las bajaron.

—**¿De donde vienen y que hacen aquí?**— Pregunto el ave.

Thiago se acerco, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y se coloco delante de nosotros.

—**Venimos del bosque, sobrevivimos a un ataque del gobierno y buscamos un lugar donde refugiarnos**— Explico serio Thiago.

—**¿Del gobierno?**— Pregunto el águila.

Thiago asintió.

La golondrina le volvió a decir algo en el oído, el águila la miro por unos segundos y luego nos volvió a mirar.

—**Si quieren pueden quedarse con nosotros, así podrán mantenerse a salvo**— Dijo el ave haciendo una seña con la mano y todos guardaron sus armas.

.

Yo no aguante más, caí al suelo de rodillas y me mire la mano.

Estaba volviendo a la normalidad, ya que mi piel estaba con el rosa normal.

—**Amy ¿Estas bien?**— Pregunto Shadow arrodillándose a mi lado.

—**No estoy segura— **Dije con voz cansada.

.

—**¿Qué le sucede?**— Pregunto el ave sin moverse.

.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que alguien me cargaba.

—**El refugio es por aquí, sígannos**— Fue lo único que escuche, una voz lejana, antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki Fuera. _


	35. Nuestra relación

**Notas de la Autora: **(Momento incomodo) Em... En este capitulo habrá Lime, bueno solo mención de que alguien hizo algo, solo eso.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Mio-Ser-No-Sonic.

.

**Advertencias: **Menciones pervertidas (Sonrojo involuntario)

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nuestra relación **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Cerré los ojos y sentí que alguien me cargaba._

—_El refugio es por aquí, sígannos— Fue lo único que escuche, una voz lejana, antes de caer inconsciente. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un olor a limpio y a desinfectante entro por mi nariz, hace mucho que no olía ese olor.

Toque levemente la superficie donde estaba, creo que era una cama, era bastante cómoda y suave.

Entre abrí los ojos pero rápidamente los volví a cerrar por lo blanco que era el lugar. Pero estaba segura de que no era un sueño.

Volví a abrir los ojos y pestañee un par de veces para acostumbrarme. Lo primero que vi fue un blanco techo.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una sala toda blanca y parecía muy limpia. A mi lado tenia como una pantalla que estaba en negro y del otro un suero, que estaba conectado a mi brazo.

Me mire a mi misma, no tenia mi ropa, tenia una remera manga corta color verde agua y un pantalón del mismo color. Me sentía limpia, ya no tenía tierra ni nada encima.

También tenía una manta que me tapaba hasta la cintura.

.

.

La puerta que había en el fondo de la habitación se abrió, de ella entro una mariposa de hermosas alas rojas, que resaltaban en la habitación, y unos ojos color miel. Estaba vestida con una bata color blanca.

—**¿Cómo te sientes?**— Pregunto con voz dulce al llegar a mi lado, luego saco un anotador y una lapicera.

—**Creo que bien ¿Dónde estoy?**— Pregunte confundida.

—**¡Ah Tu eres de las personas nuevas que llegaron hace poco. Estas en un hospital del refugio subterráneo de Station Square**— Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—**¿Refugio subterráneo?**—

—**Tal vez no entiendas nada ahora, descansa, debes estar agotada. Luego vendrán algunos de tus amigos a explicarte las cosas**— Dijo cambiando la bolsa del suero y saliendo de la habitación.

.

"**¿Refugio subterráneo?" **Pensé todavía mas confundida.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, tenía que descansar.

Me acosté de lado, con cuidado de no desconectar el suero de mi brazo, y cerré mis ojos, en verdad estaba agotada.

Después de unos minutos, logre conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté rápidamente cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, de ella entraron Knuckles, Thiago, el águila verde y la golondrina morada. Knuckles y Thiago no tenían la ropa que recordaba, esa era más limpia y moderna.

Me incorpore y me senté en la cama.

.

—**Seguro estas confundida ¿No?**— Pregunto Thiago.

—**No tienes idea**— Dije sin dejar de mirar a el par de aves.

—**Bueno, dejare que te explique otra persona—** Dijo parándose a mi lado.

Yo le eche una mirada confundida y mire a aquellas aves, que dieron un paso adelante.

—**Tu eres Amy ¿Cierto?**— Pregunto el águila.

Yo asentí con desconfianza.

—**Mi nombre Jet y ella…**— Dijo acercando a la golondrina **—Es Wave— **

La golondrina asintió con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

—**Te encuentras en un hospital del refugio subte…**— Empezó a decir Jet.

Pero dejo de hablar cuando me aclare la garganta.

—**Siento interrumpir, pero una chica me dijo eso antes**— Dije.

Jet se quedo como tildado, pensativo. Wave se acerco y le paso una mano por la cara de arriba abajo, no paso nada y Wave resoplo.

—**Bueno… Como dijo Jet, me llamo Wave y ya sabes donde estas. El señor Thiago dijo que todos vivirán aquí, nosotros estaremos encantados de tener más personas sobrevivientes de esta guerra. A cada una de las personas se le asigno un hogar, también a ti. Aquí podrás tener una vida normal, bueno, casi una vida normal**— Dijo con una sonrisa amable —**Cuando te recuperes, te mostraremos todo el lugar. Si nos disculpan, les dejaremos solos**— Dijo agarrando del brazo a Jet, quien todavía no se movía, y le arrastro fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

—**¿Ustedes ya tienen una casa?**— Pregunte sin mirarles.

—**Si—** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.

Yo suspire y les mire.

—**Veo que tienen ropa nueva**— Dije abrazando mis rodillas por encima de la manta.

Thiago se miro a mi mismo, Knuckles se rasco la nuca y rió nervioso.

—**Es que… Ya sabes, teníamos la ropa toda rota y sucia**— Dijo Knuckles.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace un día que estaba en el hospital, para mí innecesariamente.

Estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro que me habían traído.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y desvié la mirada del libro. Eran Cream y Rouge, quien traía unas cosas entre sus brazos. Ambas estaban vestidas de otra forma.

—**¡Hola Amy!**— Dijo animadamente Cream.

Rouge se acerco y puso sus cosas, que término siendo ropa, en el borde de la cama.

—**¡No sabes lo genial que es este lugar! ¡Por fin puedo diseñar ropa de verdad!**— Dijo Rouge con los ojos brillantes por la alegría.

—**Me alegro mucho**— Dije con una sonrisa **—¿Y tu Cream?— **Pregunte.

Cream se sonrojo al instante y empezó a balbucear.

—**¡Cream sale con Tails!**— Dijo Rouge para después taparse la boca con ambas manos.

Yo me quede sin habla y luego sonreí.

—**Yo sabia que alguien de ellos dos gustaba del otro**— Dije sonriendo.

Cream, que no podía estar más sonrojada, se tapo la cara con sus grandes orejas.

—**Bueno, cambiemos de tema, porque parece que Cream se va a desmayar en cualquier momento—** Dijo Rouge burlona —**Mira lo que he diseñado para ti**— Dijo mostrando la ropa que me había traído.

.

Era hermosa.

Era una remera de tirantes negra, un jean oscuro, unas zapatillas de las que dice Rouge —creo que eran converse— y una camisa roja a cuadros.

.

—**Es hermosa, gracias Rouge**— Dije con una sonrisa.

—**Me alegra de que te guste, porque vas a salir ahora**— Dijo ayudándome a levantarme, dándome la ropa y empujándome al baño.

.

.

Al salir, Rouge me hizo dar una vuelta en el lugar.

Se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa, y frunció levemente el ceño.

Después me desabrochó la camisa y me doblo las mangas hasta los codos.

—**Así esta mucho mejor**— Dijo contenta.

—**¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que mostrarte tu nueva casa!**— Dijo Cream feliz.

.

.

.

Me quede realmente sin habla.

Rouge y Cream me habían explicado que había tres pisos, y que las casas estaban en el segundo, que era el que estaba mas abajo. También dijeron que era el más hermoso de todos. Y tenían razón.

El pasto era verde y el cielo celeste, mire las casas, estaban todas en fila y eran de dos pisos. También había varias tiendas y parques.

Pero…

No era real, todo solo era una imitación.

"**Aunque es mejor que nada ¿No?" **Me dijo esa voz con pesar.

Suspire y avance, porque Cream y Rouge me jalaron de ambos brazos.

.

.

—**¡Esta es tu casa!—** Dijeron las dos al unísono.

Estábamos en frente de lo que seria mi casa. Yo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—**Pero es enorme ¿Solo para mí?**— Dije impresionada, ya que tenia dos pisos.

—**¿Y que tiene? Todas son iguales**— Dijo Rouge abriendo la puerta con una llave.

.

El interior era muy lindo.

Las paredes eran blancas, los muebles de madera oscura, varios electrodomésticos y un sofá negro, bastante moderno para mi.

La sala de estar estaba junto con la cocina.

.

—**Se la decoro como pensamos que te gustaría, aquí todos son muy amables**— Dijo Cream.

—**¿Te gusta?**— Me pregunto Rouge.

—**Me encanta— **Dije mirándolo todo con una sonrisa.

.

Fui a ver el baño, era moderno.

—**¿Qué hay en el segundo piso?**— Pregunte subiendo las escaleras.

—**Tu dormitorio**— Dijo Cream siguiéndome.

Rouge también lo hizo.

.

Las paredes del dormitorio eran de color azul oscuro con puntitos blancos, imitando a un cielo de noche estrellado.

Había varios muebles ,y una gran cama con cobertor negro y blanco.

Me quede mirándola.

—**¿Por qué una cama tan grande?**— Pregunte.

Rouge se lanzo para quedar boca arriba en ella.

—**Ni idea, pero es muy cómoda**— Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Cream se paro a mi lado y rodó los ojos con paciencia.

.

—**¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos?**— Pregunte Rouge luego de unos minutos, incorporándose un poco.

Yo estaba mirando a las distintas personas pasar por enfrente de mi casa en la ventana.

—**¿Cómo que "que hacemos"?**— Pregunte mirándola pero sin moverme de enfrente de la ventana.

—**Si**— Dijo como si fuera obvio —**Ahora es como si viviéramos en la ciudad, Jet y Wave nos explicaron que podemos hacer lo que queramos, salir de noche, salir de día, lo que sea. Ya no tenemos que sobrevivir, ahora nos cuidan**— Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Cream se sentó a su lado.

—**Chicas… entiéndanme que pase mi vida en el bosque, no me va a ser fácil acostumbrarme a esto**— Dije.

—**No importa, yo estoy igual, Amy. Rouge es la desesperada**— Dijo Cream señalando a Rouge con el pulgar.

—**No estoy desesperada. Solo es que tenemos que vivir la vida como las jóvenes que somos, ahora que si podemos**— Dijo Rouge.

—**Em… Rouge, ambas somos menores de edad, por si no lo sabias**— Dije cruzándome de brazos.

Cream asintió.

—**Ustedes son unas aburridas**— Dijo echándose de nuevo a la cama.

.

Se escucho un ruido y Rouge le contesto a su muñeca, en donde había un comunicador.

—**¿Si?**— Pregunto sin ganas.

—_**¿Estas con Amy y Cream?**_— Se escucho.

—**Si**—

—_**Entonces vengan todas, nos encontraremos en el parque ahora**_— Y cortaron.

Rouge resoplo fastidiada y se levanto de la cama.

—**¿Qué quiere Thiago?**— Pregunto Cream parándose.

—**Ni idea**— Dijo Rouge molesta —**Casi me olvidaba, toma tu comunicador**— Dijo colocándome en mi muñeca, luego bajo las escaleras.

Cream y yo nos miramos, luego la imitamos.

.

.

.

.

Rouge me había dado las llaves de mi casa y nos pusimos a caminar hacia el lugar de encuentro con Thiago.

.

.

Llegamos y nos metimos entre las varias personas aquí estaban juntas en el centro del parque. Entre ellas estaban Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Vainilla. En frente de todos, estaba Thiago, quien carraspeo para llamar la atención, todos se callaron.

—**Gracias a todos por venir**— Empezó a decir en voz alta —**Los he llamado aquí, para decirles que… todo lo que tenia que ver con nuestro campamento… se termino**—

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Escuche que alguien hablaba en voz alta.

—**¡¿Qué quieres decir, Thiago?!**—

—**Que desde ahora, todos tomaran decisiones independientes, yo ya no soy nada para ustedes**— Dijo Thiago —**Se que seguro algunos pensaran que los llame para nada, como tu Shadow**— Este solo rodó los ojos —**Pero me quería despedir correctamente, eso es todo**—

—**Pero siempre seremos una familia ¿No?**— Grito otra voz.

Thiago asintió con determinación.

—**Siempre seremos una familia**— Dijo.

Luego de eso todos se separaron.

.

.

.

.

—**Siempre apareces cuando no lo necesito**— Dijo una voz.

Yo sonreí, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

.

Era de noche y no podía dormir, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo por los lugares.

Me había tirado en una colina a observar el cielo estrellado —imitación—

Tenía los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza, al igual que las piernas.

.

—**Entonces estamos igual**— Dije sin abrí los ojos.

—**Hmph… ¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto, al parecer, sin moverse.

—**Creo que lo mismo que tu**— Dije.

Sentí que se acostaba a mi lado.

—**Siento que no me voy a poder acostumbrar rápido**— Dije abriendo los ojos y mirando al cielo.

—**Me pasa lo mismo, ambos estuvimos toda la vida en el bosque**— Dijo suspirando.

Rápidamente me senté y abrase mis rodillas.

—**¿Qué sucede?**— Preguntó también sentándose.

—**Debería estar feliz por estar en un lugar donde se que sobreviviré, pero no me siento feliz, no siento nada**—

—**Es por que sabes que solo es una imitación**— Dijo mirando al cielo.

Yo lo mire, sus ojos rojos eran como si brillaran en la oscuridad.

—**Lo se, no hay ninguna manera de evitar pensar que estamos en medio de un mundo en ruinas**—

—**Lo que importa es que estamos a salvo**— Dijo acostándose y estirando su brazo, invitándome a que me acueste a su lado.

Yo lo hice y puse una de mis manos en su pecho, mientras el me acariciaba el pelo.

—**Pero debes admitir que esto es mejor que andar siempre en el bosque con miedo a que alguien te apuñale en el estomago**— Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Yo me incorpore para mirarlo.

—**Eso es lo único que admito**—

El me atrajo hacia si y quede encima de el. Le abrace por el cuello y le bese.

Nos empezó a faltar el aire y nos separamos, pero no nos movimos. Pude ver de reojo el reloj de comunicador, eran las 3:45 am.

—**Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que ir a dormir**— Susurre intentando levantarme.

Pero el me estrecho entre sus brazos, evitándolo.

—**No**— Susurro a mi oído.

—**Entonces pídemelo**— Susurre mirándolo.

El me miro confuso.

—**¿Es necesario?**— Preguntó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el bufo molesto.

—**Quédate**— Dije entre dientes.

—**Quédate ¿Qué?—** Pregunte.

—**No voy a decir eso, no es necesario**— Dijo sin mirarme.

—**Entonces me voy**— Dije levantándome.

Camine unos cuantos pasos, pero algo me detuvo.

—**Por favor… Quédate**— Dijo sentado y en voz baja.

Pero igual le escuche.

Sonreí, me di la vuelta y me acosté, palmee mi estomago.

—**Acuéstate**— Le dije con los ojos cerrados.

Me hizo caso y apoyo su cabeza en mi estomago lenta y cuidadosamente, con miedo a herirme con sus púas, pero no lo hizo.

Empecé a acariciar sus púas y el cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

.

.

.

_Muchos días después… _

.

.

.

"**Maldito despertador" **Pensé molesta.

.

Me tape la cabeza con la almohada, pero seguí escuchando ese maldito ruido.

Gruñí y golpee al despertador, este dejo de sonar al instante.

.

En vano trate de dormirme, pero no lo logre. Me saque la almohada de la cabeza y me senté en la cama. Me talle un ojo y bostece.

De repente me puse pensativa, juraba que tenia que acordarme de algo.

Suspire y me pase ambas manos por el pelo. Me iba levantar pero mi comunicador sonó.

Lo agarre y vi en la pantalla la foto de Cream, en ese momento me acorde de lo que tenia que hacer hoy.

Abrí bien los ojos y apreté el botón de contestar, mientras agarraba algo de ropa.

—_**¿Vas a venir?**_— Me pregunto preocupada.

—**¡Si voy a ir! Solo que me quede dormida**— Dije rápidamente, mientras me cambiaba.

—_**Pero prometiste que esta vez no te ibas a quedar dormida**_— Dijo triste.

—**¡Lo siento tanto, Cream! ¡Iré pronto, ya casi termino!**— Dije cortando y entrando al baño para asearme un poco.

.

.

Toque el timbre y trate de normalizar mi respiración.

—**Llegas tarde**— Dijo Cream al abrir la puerta.

Yo sonreí apenada.

—**Lo siento ¿Llego muy tarde?**— Pregunte.

—**Para el desayuno si, para el almuerzo no**— Dijo invitándome a entrar.

Yo entre y deje mi chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada, también deje mi patineta —que me había regalado Tails— en el suelo, apoyada en la pared. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Cream y su madre, Vainilla, que me trataba como a una hija. Era como mi segunda casa.

—**Justo iba a salir a comprar algo**— Dijo Cream colocándose su abrigo.

—**¿Quieres que te acompañe?**— Pregunte.

—**No. Mama quiere que la ayudes en la cocina**— Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Yo camine hasta la cocina y allí estaba la señora Vainilla.

—**Buenos días, señora**— Dije en la entrada de la cocina.

—**Mejor dicho buenas tardes Amy, y te dije que no me gusta que me llamen "señora", me hacen sentir vieja, solo llámame Vainilla**— Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

—**Siento mucho el retraso ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?**— Dije poniéndome el delantal que siempre había para mi.

—**Mas bien. Solo necesito hablar contigo**— Dijo poniéndose seria.

—**¿Pasa algo malo?**— Pregunte preocupada.

—**No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo. Solo necesito aconsejarte algo**— Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—**¿Uh?**— Dije confundida.

—**Se que estas en una relación con Shadow**— Dijo de una.

Yo me quede paralizada y luego empecé a reír nerviosa.

—**No se de que esta hablando. Yo no salgo con Shadow**— Dije dándole la espalda para que no vea mi sonrojo.

—**No puedes mentirme, soy como tu madre. Los he visto hace tiempo, aparte de cómo te mira y se enoja cuando te ve con otro, son señales claras de que tienen algo**— Dije con una sonrisa.

_¿Tan obvio era? _

Suspire y me di la vuelta lentamente.

—**Pensé que nadie la sabia**— Dije apenada.

—**Nadie lo sabe, solo yo**— Dijo despreocupándome.

Yo sonreí agradecida.

—**¿Eso es lo que quería decirme?**— Pregunte confundida.

—**Eso no era todo lo que quería decirte**— Camino hasta su refrigerador y saco algo de encima, para eso tuvo que estirarse un poco.

Vi que era una cajita muy chica de color blanca, Vainilla la leyó en voz baja que no pude escucharla y sonrió.

—**Se que están hace mucho, así que quiero que las tomes por seguridad**— Dijo dándome la cajita.

Yo la leí para mis adentros.

_Anticonceptivos. _

Abrí los ojos, entre sorprendida y asustada, solté la caja como si quemase.

—**¿Por qué tendría que tomarlas?**— Pregunte pegándome a la pared asustada.

Yo sabía lo que eran, Rouge se había encargado de darme clases sobre eso, termine echándola de mi casa.

—**Por seguridad, no se…**— Dijo levantando la cajita.

—**Pero, pero…**— Balbucee nerviosa.

—**Pero nada, tendrás que tomarlas si quieren dar el siguiente paso de manera segura**— Dijo seria y dándome la caja.

Yo, todavía cerrada, fui a guardar la caja en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y volví con Vainilla.

—**Pero no se porque le hago caso, nunca vamos a hacer nada**— Dije cruzándome de brazos y levantando la cabeza orgullosa.

—**No se sabe, los adolescentes de ahora se les puede ocurrir lo que sea**— Dije en tono maternal.

—**En algo se equivoca, yo no soy del todo normal, no como los adolescentes que siempre vivieron aquí**— Dije con una amarga sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió triste y comprensivamente.

—**Lo se, pero igual eres una adolescente**— Dijo.

Yo asentí.

.

Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta y luego a Cream con una bolsa entre los brazos.

—**¿Uh? ¿De que estuvieron hablando?**— Pregunto colocando la bolsa en la mesada.

—**De nada, Cream**— Dije con una sonrisa falsa.

.

.

.

—**¿Cuál es mejor?**— Dijo Cream mostrándome dos vestidos, uno era de color rosa y otro era de tonos lilas, ambos muy modernos y lindos.

Yo me puse una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

—**Em… Yo creo que el lila**— Dije señalando el vestido de ese color.

—**¿Crees que a Tails le gustara?**— Dijo lanzando el otro vestido a la cama, justo al lado mió, y mirando preocupada el vestido lila.

—**Yo no se, pero creo que si**— Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió y de fue a cambiar al baño.

.

—**Ese vestido te queda hermoso— **Dije cuando salio del baño.

Ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se miro en el espejo.

—**Ojala que a Tails le guste**— Dije mirando su reflejo.

—**Le va a gustar**— Dije firme.

—**¿Y a ti? ¿No te gusta nadie?**— Pregunto distraídamente, buscando algo en los cajones de su armario.

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

Respire profundo.

—**No, no hay nadie que me guste**— Mentí.

—**¿Estas segura?**— Dijo mirándome.

—**Estoy completamente segura—** Dije firmemente.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero el ruido del timbre la interrumpió.

—**¡Oh por dios! ¡Ya llego Tails!**— Se hiperventilo.

—**Tranquila Cream, ya has salido varias veces con el**— Dije agarrándole por los hombros.

—**Tienes razón, Amy ¡Yo puedo con esto!**— Dijo Cream bajando las escaleras.

Yo rodé los ojos y la seguí.

.

—**Ho… Hola Cream, estas hermosa**— Dijo Tails, cuando Cream abrió la puerta.

—**Gracias Tails ¿Quieres pasar?**— Dije Cream sonrojada.

Tails asintió y paso a la casa.

Yo ya había bajado las escaleras, Tails me vio.

—**Hola Amy**— Dijo saludando con la mano.

Yo solo le lance un saludo de esos como militar (N/A: Ya los conocen) y fui a la cocina.

—**¡Mamá! ¡Me voy con Tails!**— Grito Cream, según el ruido, abriendo la puerta.

—**¡Bueno chicos, diviértanse! ¡Y cuídala, Tails!**— Grito Vainilla.

—**¡Si señora, la cuidare!**— Escuche la voz nerviosa de Tails y luego el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

—**¿Nunca has tenido una cita con Shadow?**— Me pregunto Vainilla, tomado un te, desde la mesa.

—**No, además de no saber que hacer en una cita, Shadow no es de esas cosas**— Dije sentándome en frente de ella.

.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, sonó mi comunicador.

Vi la foto de Jet.

—**Si**— Dije al apretar el botón de contestar.

—_**Ven al primer piso, hay reunión en quince minutos**__— _Escuche su voz.

—**Ok. Ahora voy**— Dije suspirando y corte.

.

—**¿Ocurre algo?**— Preguntó preocupada Vainilla.

—**No tengo idea**— Pregunte caminando hacia la sala.

Me puse la chaqueta y escuche a Vainilla acercarse, me di la vuelta.

—**Ten. Se que no te gusta cocinar**— Dijo dándome un recipiente de plástico con comida adentro.

—**Gracias, Vainilla**— Dije agradecida.

Agarre mi patineta y Vainilla me abrió la puerta.

—**¡De nada, querida!**— Grito cuando ya había salido.

Yo me despedí con la mano.

.

.

.

—**Hola Amy, gracias por venir**— Dijo Jet del otro lado de la gran mesa.

Yo asentí y me quede parada al lado de Sonic.

—**Gracias a todos por hacer venido, los llame para comunicarles la situación actual de la superficie**— Empezó a decir Jet —**Nuestros agentes de la superficie nos han comunicado que los ataques son menos frecuentes, pero no estamos seguros, ya que nuestros agentes en el capitolio no han podido descubrir nada**— Dijo serio.

.

Hace tiempo nos habían avisado que los cuatro capitolios se habían unido en un mega capitolio, controlado por un tipo llamado Ivo Robotnik, alias "Eggman", y que también tenían varios agentes, entre ellos Thomas y Espio, que les comunicaban las noticias que podían conseguir. Al escuchar eso me alegre muchísimo.

.

—**No queremos que descuiden sus tareas y entrenamientos, necesitamos que estén listos para todo**— Dijo un enorme cocodrilo a su lado, llamado Vector.

Todos asentimos.

—**Disculpen, pero tengo que decir algo…**— Dijo Knuckles a su otro lado, quien se había echo un amigo de confianza para Jet, ahora no pasábamos nada de tiempo juntos —**Amy, espero que hayas olvidado el tema sobre usar las esmeraldas toda juntas**— Me dijo mirándome.

Las miradas de todos se pusieron en mi y bufe molesta.

—**No te preocupes, Knuckles, ya lo he olvidado**— Mentí.

.

Hace varios días atrás, yo había descubierto del libro que me había dado Tails, que las esmeraldas se podían usar para reiniciar al mundo, por decirlo de una manera.

Yo había dado esa idea si se trataba de una emergencia que no podíamos controlar, Shadow y Sonic estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al parecer Knuckles había leído el libro y sabia los riesgos de usarlo, _podíamos desaparecer_. Shadow y Sonic ya sabían los riesgos, por eso no habían dicho nada en contra, los tres sabíamos que haríamos cualquier cosa por el mundo,_ incluso sacrificarnos_.

El único inconveniente, era que no teníamos todas las esmeraldas, nos faltaba una.

.

Knuckles asintió, por suerte me creyó.

.

.

.

_Al día siguiente... _

.

.

.

—**Tenemos que ir a buscar algo en la superficie y nos gustaría que nos ayudes**— Me dijo preocupada Cream.

.

Me encontraba tirada en la colina con unas gafas de sol, me gustaba pasar tiempo allí.

Ahora Tails y Cream me hacían sombra, se le veían preocupados.

—**¿Que cosa?**— Pregunte levantándome las gafas y mirándoles.

—**Necesito unas piezas para mis inventos. Knuckles se ofreció a ir también**— Dijo Tails.

—**Lo pensare ¿Les puedo contestar mañana a la mañana? ¿A que hora salen?—** Les pregunte.

—**Mañana al anochecer, claro avísanos si quieres ir**— Dijo Cream con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Había invitado a Shadow a cenar esa misma noche, el acepto, sorprendiéndome, la verdad pensé que no iba a aceptar.

Y por alguna extraña razón, le había echo caso a Vainilla.

Y también sentía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no le hice caso.

.

.

—**Pensé que no ibas a aceptar**— Dije confundida.

.

Nos encontrábamos en el sofá viendo una película, mientras cenábamos. Yo estaba sentada en su regazo.

.

—**Soy impredecible**— Dijo mirándome de reojo.

Reí levemente.

.

Terminamos de comer y lleve los platos para lavarlos, pero no pude, ya que Shadow se acerco silenciosamente y me abrazo por la cintura, luego hundió si nariz en mi cuello.

Reí suavemente por las cosquillas.

"**Creo que Vainilla tenia razón ¿No, Amy?" **Dijo esa voz en tono pervertido, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Me di la vuelta y le bese, el me subió con cuidado hasta sentarme encima de la mesada.

El me susurro algo en el oído (N/A: Porque soy mala, no les diré muajajawaja) y yo asentí.

Abrase a Shadow con las piernas y el me levanto, subimos la escalera.

Terminamos en mi cama, el sobre mi… besándome. Ambos nos rendimos a la pasión… y termine extasiada bajo aquel erizo de ojos carmín.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki se despide. _

_(Risa nerviosa)_


	36. Dolor

**Notas de la Autora: **Desde ahora tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos, tengo pensado que de este fic tenga 40 capítulos, pero tal vez salgan algunos mas. En este capitulo habrá _**cliché**_ con el tema del ShadAmy, lo siento, pero asi lo pensé desde el principio.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben...

.

**Advertencias: **Como el titulo lo dice... dolor.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Dolor **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Abrase a Shadow con las piernas y el me levanto, subimos la escalera._

_Terminamos en mi cama, el sobre mi… besándome. Ambos nos rendimos a la pasión… y termine extasiada bajo aquel erizo de ojos carmín. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el techo. Abrace más la sabana a mí, que tapaba mi desnudez.

"**¿Qué ha pasado?" **Pensé.

Me senté en la cama y acomode un poco mis despeinadas púas. Gire un poco la cabeza y vi a Shadow, tenia la sabana hasta la cintura y estaba dormido de espaldas con la cabeza en la almohada.

Deslicé mis piernas y quede sentada en el borde de la cama, todavía con la sabana tapándome.

Encontré la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior, pero no la de arriba. Suspire fastidiada y algo llamo mi atención, me levante, ya sin la sabana, agarre del suelo la remera de Shadow y me la puse, me quedaba hasta el muslo y era de color verde oscuro.

Silenciosamente camine hasta la mesa de noche que estaba del lado de Shadow y saque la alarma, todavía era muy temprano, las 7:30 am.

Luego agarre mi comunicador y baje las escaleras.

.

Estaba apoyada en la mesada, tomando un vaso de agua. Lo que paso anoche volvió a mi mente y me sonroje involuntariamente. Escuche un ruido del piso de arriba, era el comunicador de Shadow, y me puse nerviosa.

Luego de unos minutos, escuche que bajaba las escaleras. Yo me di la vuelta y empecé a lavar el vaso, por alguna razón no quería verlo todavía. Escuche que se acerco pero se detuvo.

—**Hola**— Dijo con la voz ronca.

Yo deje el vaso en el posa-platos.

—**Hola**— Dije sin darme vuelta.

Suspire y me di la vuelta lentamente. Le vi, estaba todo vestido, solo le faltaba su remera y se le veía el mechón de pelo blanco que tenia en el pecho.

Yo camine hasta quedar en frente suyo, ambos nos miramos y yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero solo baje la mirada.

—**Me voy a sacar tu remera, ahora vuelvo**— Dije sin mirarlo.

No espera nada y trate de pasar a su lado, pero el me agarro suavemente del brazo y me detuvo. Me atrajo hacia el, yo me puse en puntitas de pie, le abrace por el cuello y nos besamos.

Luego de unos segundos sentí la pared atrás mió y que Shadow había echo que levantase una pierna acariciando mi muslo.

—**Tu llamada seguro es importante… Tienes que irte**— Dije entre besos.

—**No**— Dijo el de igual manera.

El deslizo su boca hasta mi cuello.

—**No me arrepiento de nada**— Dijo en un susurro.

—**Igual yo**— Dije con los ojos cerrados.

Escuche el ruido de su comunicador e hice que levantase la cabeza.

—**Es importante… Me voy a cambiar**— Dije con la respiración agitada.

—**Hmph**— Dijo, y dejo que sus brazos queden colgados a sus lados.

Yo rápidamente subí a mi habitación.

.

.

Baje con una bata puesta encima y le di su remera. Cuando termino de ponérsela, quiso acercarse para besarme de nuevo, pero yo le evite y camine hasta la puerta.

—**¿Por qué no?**— Pregunto el confundido.

—**Porque no te iras y tienes que hacer cosas importantes**— Dije cruzándome de brazos y señalando la puerta.

El bufo, pero antes de abrir la puerta, me robo rápidamente un beso, luego la abrió y se fue.

Yo sonreí tontamente, de verdad estaba enamorada.

Subí las escaleras y entre al baño, tenia que bañarme.

.

.

.

Ya me había bañado y vestido con un jersey de color gris, un jean color negro y botas negras hasta las rodillas.

.

Estaba tirada boca arriba en mi sofá, mirando al techo.

Vi la hora en mi comunicador, eran las 8:15 am. Todavía muy temprano, no sabia que hacer ya que siempre estaba durmiendo a esta hora, pero con lo ocurrido, no tenia nada de sueño.

Escuche el ruido del comunicador y vi que en la pantalla estaba la foto de Rouge, apreté el botón de contestar.

—_**¡Me impresionas, amiga!**_— Dijo ella.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por qué?**— Pregunté confundida.

—_**Tu nunca estas despierta a esta hora ¿Qué paso?**_— Preguntó.

—**No se. Me desperté y ya no he podido dormirme**— Mentí.

—_**Ok, cambiemos de tema. Ya que estas despierta ¿Quieren venir a desayunar conmigo al café?**_— Preguntó contenta.

Yo me pare del sofá.

—**Claro, ahora me paso por allí. Adiós**—

—**Adiós**—

Y corte.

Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y me peine un poco las púas. Agarre mis llaves, mi patineta, pero justo antes de salir, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Me dije a mi misma de que no era nada y salí de la casa, rumbo al café.

.

.

.

Pase por unos parques y llegue a la calle de piedras, que le daba más belleza al lugar.

Me detuve en frente del café y baje de mi patineta, la agarre entre mi brazo. Busque con la mirada a Rouge.

La encontré, estaba parada y mirando a sus lados. Ella también me vio y me levanto una mano en señal de saludo. Yo hice lo mismo y comencé a acercarme.

Mi vista se situó a algo que estaba detrás de ella, o más bien, _a alguien_.

Me quede quiete, incapaz de moverme y escuche que algo dentro mió… _se rompía_.

Solté mi patineta y esta cayo al suelo. Mi sonrisa desapareció poco a poco, hasta que en mi rostro no había ninguna emoción.

Rouge me miro confundida y miro detrás suyo, no pude ver su rostro pero supuse que estaba sorprendida.

Allí… allí estaba Shadow, con una chica, el le tenia de la cintura y ella le abrasaba por el cuello… se estaban besando.

"**Eres una tonta, solo te ilusionó" **Dijo esa voz cruelmente.

Vi que Rouge se acercaba a mí, pero sin taparme la vista.

—**Amy ¿Te ocurre algo**?— Preguntó tristemente.

Vi que Shadow se separaba de ella, de manera un poco brusca y se le quedo mirando. Noto que alguien le observaba y nos miro, más bien me miro a mí, y pude notar algo en su mirada, algo entre pena y otra cosa. Después empezó a acercarse rápidamente.

.

Yo note esto.

—**Te… Tengo que irme, Rouge. Luego nos vemos ¿Si?**— Me despedí rápidamente de Rouge.

Agarre mi patineta, me subí a ella y me fui rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

No tenia que ponerme mal, igual no éramos nada, el podía besar a quien quisiese, yo no tenia que tener problemas.

Pero igual… _dolía_.

Shadow se puso adelante mió, usando su súper velocidad, obligándome a detenerme.

—**Te lo puedo explicar… fue un er…**— Trato de decir, con un poco de suplica por su tono de voz.

—**No tienes que explicar nada, no corresponde. No somos nada y puedes hacer lo que quieras**— Dije suavemente.

—**No digas eso. Si somos algo, eres mi novia. Solo fue un error, ella me…**— Dijo acercándose un poco.

Yo, por ende, me aleje.

—**Te equivocas, esta es la prueba**— Vi de reojo que varias personas se acercaban, entre ellas Rouge —**No somos nada**— Mi voz se quebró y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos —**Era obvio, nunca sentí nada de esto y lo sabias, solo me utilizaste para satisfacerte, tendría que haberlo visto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad**— Dije pasándome la palma de la mano bruscamente por la cara para limpiarme los ojos.

Se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa, otras de lastima y tristeza, de odio. Algunos se taparon la boca, como Rouge.

—**Yo nunca te haría eso, lo sabes, todo fue real**— Dijo serio.

—**Y también lo fue esto**— Dije avanzando e ignorándolo.

El se adelantó de nuevo. Pero antes de que dijera algo, mi puño se ilumino y le pegue un puñetazo en el estomago, que el no pudo evitar y lo mando varios metros lejos.

Sin moverme, le mire fríamente.

—**No quiero volver a verte**— Dije fríamente.

Luego me fui sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo. No sentí nada, no podía llorar. Me deslice lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo y abrace mis rodillas, hundí mi cabeza en ellas.

Escuche que alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta. No dije nada.

—**Amy, por favor, ábreme**— Dijo suavemente Rouge.

—**Déjame sola**— Dije con la voz quebrada.

—**No puedo dejarte sola, déjame entrar y explícame que pasa, por favor**— Suplico.

—**No puedo, no quiero hacerte daño**— Dije de igual manera.

Sentía entre furia y tristeza, por eso tenia miedo de perder el control y hacerle daño a Rouge.

La escuche suspirar resignada.

—**Bueno. Avísame si necesitas algo ¿Vale?**— Dijo.

—**Vale. Rouge**— La llame.

—**¿Si?— **Dijo esperanzada.

—**No… No dejes que Shadow se acerque, por favor**— Suplique.

—**No te preocupes por eso**— Dijo.

Y luego escuche sus pasos alejándose.

.

.

.

No podía quedarme todo el día encerrada en casa, tenia que salir, pero no quería encontrarme con el.

Nadie había venido, ni llamado. Igual tampoco tenia ganas de hablar con alguien.

.

Busque a Cream entre los contactos de mi comunicador y la llame. Después de unos segundos, contesto.

—_**¡Amy! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte! ¡Lo siento mucho!**_— Dijo atropelladamente.

—**¿Ya lo sabes?**— Pregunté débilmente.

—_**Rouge me lo dijo, no te llame antes porque me dijo que no querías hablar con nadie**_— Dijo ella.

—**No quiero hablar de esto por favor, te llame para otra cosa**— Dije.

—_**Claro ¿De que quieres hablar?**_—

—**Quiero ir con ustedes a la superficie**— Dije lo mas firme que pude.

—**¿Estas segura, Amy? No creo que sea seguro que vayas así…**— Dijo triste.

—**Ya no importa, estoy bien y quiero ir**—

La escuche suspirar.

—_**Vale… Prepara algunas cosas, de las armas no te preocupes, Tails te dará algunas. A las 6:00 (pm) te pasaremos a buscar. Estate lista— **_Dijo.

—**Ok. Adiós, Cream**— Dije.

—_**Adiós**_— Se despidió.

Luego corte.

.

.

.

Me puse ropa oscura y un cinturón donde podría poner unas armas, también tenia una bolsita especial para colocar la esmeralda.

Escuche el timbre sonar y me puse la chaqueta.

Abrí la puerta, allí estaban Cream y Tails.

—**Hola**— Dije en voz baja y con una sonrisa débil.

Cream no dijo nada, solo me abrazo, le correspondí.

—**Hola**— Dijo Tails con una sonrisa triste.

—**Bueno… Hay que irnos ¿No?**— Dije lo mas feliz que pude, no se como salio eso.

—**Cierto, vamos. Seguro Knuckles debe estar enojado**— Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y empezábamos a caminar.

—**¿Le contaron?**— Pregunte.

—**Se dio cuenta solo, luego desapareció un rato y volvió a aparecer**— Dijo Tails rascándose la cabeza.

Yo asentí.

"**Creo que alguien te esta observando" **Dijo esa voz en tono normal.

Yo mire a mí alrededor.

"**No, mira a tu derecha" **Dijo.

No se porque le hice caso.

Solo fue un instante, pero le vi, por sus ojos rojos, luego desapareció. Y yo me di la vuelta, mirando al frente.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Tails me diera varias armas y la esmeralda rosa, subimos al primer piso.

Fuimos al estacionamiento, donde se guardaban los vehiculo y tenía una salida a la superficie que era una vieja fábrica abandonada.

Caminamos hasta una camioneta gris y observé que Knuckles estaba apoyado en ella.

—**Hola Knuckles**— Le salude al llegar.

El me mando un saludo militar.

—**Bueno chicos, nosotros tendremos comunicadores especiales ocultos en nuestras orejas**— Dijo ayudando a Cream a subir a los asientos de atrás.

—**¿Y por que solo ustedes?**— Pregunto Knuckles subiendo al asiento de conductor.

—**Porque son prototipos y estamos seguros que no saben usarlos**— Dijo Tails burlón.

Yo estuve de acuerdo, pero Knuckles se quejo.

—**Es cierto**— Lo defendió Cream.

Knuckles bufo y comenzó a avanzar.

.

.

.

—**No sabias que podías conducir**— Dije después de una hora de estar avanzando.

—**En este tiempo he aprendido**— Dijo mirándome de reojo.

—**¿A dónde se supone que vamos, Tails?**— Le pregunte, dándome la vuelta todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad me permitía.

—**Es una fábrica abandonada, me comunicaron que hay motores de helicópteros, eso es lo que necesito**— Dijo Tails con una sonrisa.

—**¿Y por que venimos nosotros?**— Pregunto Knuckles sin apartar la vista del camino.

—**Me dieron a elegir el equipo, Cream quiso venir, tú te ofreciste y Amy acepto**— Dijo simplemente.

Knuckles entendió.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un gran edificio, se veía como una fábrica.

Tails le aviso a Knuckles que de detuviese y bajo de la camioneta. Al lado de la gran puerta para vehículos, había una pequeña, Tails le dio seis golpes. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se entre abrió y después se abrió totalmente, dejando ver a una abeja, creo que iba vestido de piloto de avión. Tails entro y luego de unos minutos la gran puerta se levanto.

Knuckles avanzo y entramos al edificio.

.

.

.

—**¡Eres Amy! ¡¿Verdad?!**— Grito aquella abejita volando alrededor mió.

—**Em… Si. ¿Charmy, verdad?**— Pregunte tranquilamente.

—**¡Ese soy yo!**— Dijo animadamente, tanto que me hizo sonreír levemente —**Cream me dijo que estabas triste, entre los dos te haremos feliz de nuevo**— Dijo volando para quien sabe donde.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez traía a Cream arrastrando.

Al llegar enfrente mió, Cream rió nerviosa.

—**Siento la hiperactividad de Charmy**— Dijo nerviosa.

—**No hay problema, me cae bien**— Dije simplemente, mirando a Charmy molestar a las otras personas que estaban en la fábrica.

Cream iba a decir algo, pero Charmy salio de la nada y desde atrás mió paso sus brazos por debajo de los míos, comenzó a elevarse y yo a alarmarme.

—**Charmy… No creo que sea buena idea. Bájame ahora**— Dije asustada.

—**No te preocupes, Amy. Ya he hecho esto millones de veces y todavía nadie se murió**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—**Eso no me tranquiliza mucho, Charmy**— Dije tratando de sujetarme de el.

El solo sonrió más abiertamente.

—**¡Oye, Cream! ¡¿Conoces a Vector?!**— Le grito a Cream.

Yo pude ver que en su rostro se notaba confusión.

—**¡Lo siento, Charmy! ¡No lo conozco!**— Grito apenada.

—**Yo si lo conozco**— Dije mirándole de reojo.

Charmy me miro, sonrió y luego comenzó a bajar.

Cuando toque el suelo, Charmy empezó a revolotear alrededor mió.

—**¿Sabes como esta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Tiene hambre?**— Pregunto atropelladamente.

—**¡Charmy!**— Le regaño Cream acercándose.

Pero yo levante una mano, Cream se detuvo y Charmy se callo. Tome una profunda bocanada de aire.

—**No se como esta, yo lo vi bien. Nunca he hablado con el y no se si tiene hambre, solo le vi un par de veces**— Dije con una sonrisa.

Charmy se quedo unos segundos quieto, pero luego comenzó a volar por todos lados.

—**Estoy seguro de que tiene hambre**— Se detuvo en medio del aire y se acerco rápidamente a mí —**¿Y Espio? ¿Le conoces?**— Pregunto en voz baja.

—**Le conozco, pero no se como esta**— Le respondí.

—**¿Cómo conoces a Espio?**— Pregunto Cream.

—**Nosotros tuvimos que construir los dispositivos de señales, así le conocí**— Dijo moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

.

.

Habíamos ido donde estaba Tails, me impresiono lo inteligente que podía ser siendo tan joven. Estaba desarmando, o algo así, un helicóptero.

Estaba revisando aburridamente un montón de piezas que había por ahí, cuando se escucho un ruido muy fuerte que venia de todas partes, todos dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y nos quedamos en silencio, totalmente quietos.

Otro ruido, esta vez un poco mas fuerte que el anterior, Cream camino lentamente hacia Tails y le abrazo, este le correspondió. Charmy dejo de volar y se quedo parado a mi lado, a mi otro lado había una niña que vivía ahí, no la conocía. Era una gata color azul palido.

Un ruido muy bajo llamo mi atención, mire al techo que estaba arriba mió me fije que había una pequeña grieta en el, se estaba haciendo mas grande lentamente. Agarre la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Charmy, me miro confuso, pero yo la moví hasta que el pudiera ver la grita, abrió mucho los ojos.

—**Corre**— Dijo en un susurro.

Yo le mire confundida, pero pude ver en su mirada que estaba entrando en pánico. Me alarme.

En ese mismo instante, empezaron a caer escombros del techo. Yo rápidamente agarre en brazos a la pequeña que había a un lado mió y corrí hasta ponernos a salvo, Charmy había volado también para ponerse a salvo.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Le pregunte a la niña, dejándola en el suelo.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo. Yo me sorprendí al principio pero luego le correspondí.

—**Si. Gracias por salvarme**— Dijo entre hipidos, separándose.

—**¿Tienes a alguien que te cuide?**— Le pregunte, volviéndola a cargar en brazos.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero solo abrió mucho los ojos. Yo seguí su mirada al frente, allí estaba un soldado y nos apuntaba con su arma. Mire de reojo al agujero que había en el techo, de el estaban entrando muchos soldados.

Volví a mirar al soldado que no se había movido y deje a la niña lentamente en el suelo.

—**Quédate detrás mió**— Dije mientras la dejaba. Ella asintió.

Lo volví a mirar y levante las manos.

—**No vas asesinar a una niña ¿O si?**— Dije seria.

No vi dudas en su mirada fría y se preparo para disparar. Luego disparo.

En ese mismo instante, vi de reojo que la niña cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba más a mí.

Pero la bala nunca me toco, ni a la niña. Abrió los ojos, estábamos en uno de mis escudos de energía, pero este era de color rosado.

Mi puño se ilumino y rápidamente avance hasta pegarle un puñetazo al soldado para mandarlo varios metros lejos.

Sin que la niña llegase a decir nada, la levante con mis brazos y empecé a correr.

.

.

Tuve que usar mi escudo varias veces para evitar que los escombros no nos aplastaran.

Luego de unos minutos y varios soldados mandados lejos, me encontré a Knuckles, quien respiraba agitadamente.

—**¡Amy! ¡¿Estas bien?!**— Grito preocupado.

Yo asentí y deje a la niña entre sus brazos.

—**¡Amy! ¡¿Quién…?!**— Grito preocupado, pero sosteniendo a la niña.

—**¡No preguntes! ¡Solo ponla a salvo!**— Dije tratando de volver por donde habíamos venido, pero Knuckles me agarro de la muñeca y me jalo para que le siguiera corriendo.

—**¡Ni pienses eso! ¡Ya los demás están a salvo! ¡Vamos!**— Dijo mientras corría.

.

.

.

Charmy iba volando arriba de la camioneta.

Cream, Tails, Knuckles y la niña iban dentro de la camioneta, avanzando a gran velocidad.

Yo iba corriendo rápidamente a su lado, protegiéndolo del helicóptero y del auto que nos seguía.

De repente todo se lleno de espeso humo y nos obligo a detenernos. Un grupo numeroso de soldados nos rodeo.

Knuckles salio de la camioneta con una arma y Charmy saco la suya, yo también saque la que tenia oculta en mi cinturón.

Tails se preparo, al igual que Cream, a disparar desde la camioneta.

.

.

.

.

Tratando de proteger a Charmy, una bala me rozo el brazo y caí al suelo. Mis escudos desaparecieron, no sabia que pasaba. De pronto me empecé a sentir débil, me mire la herida y me extrañe, ya debería haberse curado.

"**Estas en graves problemas" **Dijo esa voz burlona.

Sentí que alguien me inmovilizaba con mis brazos en mi espalda y tirándome al suelo.

Todo era muy borroso y confuso, no tenía fuerzas para sacarlo de encima.

—**¡Amy!**— Grito, creo, Knuckles.

Luego de eso, creo que caí inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

—**Amy**— Dijo alguien a mi lado, sacudiéndome.

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y abrí lentamente los ojos.

—**¿Eh…? ¿Qué… Que paso?**— Pregunte incorporándome levemente.

Me dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada.

—**Nos atraparon**— Dijo esa voz.

Pude ver , todavía un poco borrosa, que era Knuckles quien me hablaba.

Después de unos segundos, abrí mucho los ojos.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunte si creerlo.

Recién ahí pude notar que estábamos en como una celda de metal, esta se sacudía de a segundos, y que también estaban Tails, Cream, Charmy y la niña, todos se veían muy mal. Charmy estaba abrazando a la niña.

—**Estamos en una camioneta de camino al capitolio**— Dijo Knuckles con furia contenida.

Me senté y apoye mi espalda en el frió metal. Sentí que algo me apretaba el brazo.

—**¿Qué es esta cosa?**— Dije mirándola.

Era como una pulsera, pero del tamaño de mí ante brazo, y era de color gris azulada con líneas negras. Lo toque, era de metal.

—**Lo revise, no se que es**— Dijo Tails tristemente.

—**¿Qué te paso?**— Me pregunto Cream.

—**No lo se. Una bala rozo mi brazo y eso me debilito, la herida no se curo y no pude usar el poder Caos**— Explique confundida.

Así habíamos llamado al poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos cuando las usábamos.

Me mire la herida del brazo, todavía no había curado. Y tampoco tenía mi esmeralda, ni mis armas.

—**¿Ahora que haremos?**— Pregunto asustada Cream, mientras Tails la abrazaba.

Nadie le contesto, solo corrimos la mirada y nos quedamos en silencio.

.

.

.

.

Sentimos que la camioneta se detuvo.

Escuchamos unos ruidos y luego de unos segundos las puertas de metal de la camioneta se abrieron, tuve que usar una mano para que la repentina luz no me quemase los ojos. Sentí que alguien me agarraba de las manos y las esposaba, abrí los ojos, eso era lo que estaban haciendo dos guardias. Me jalaron bruscamente, haciendo que salga de la camioneta y que casi me caiga.

Hicieron lo mismo con los demás, y tuvieron que taparle la boca a Knuckles para que dejara de gritar, los demás, incluyéndome, nos quedamos en silencio y nos obligaron a seguirlos.

.

Habíamos caminado por un largo pasillo de metal, llegamos a una gran habitación, también de metal.

Varios soldados nos rodearon y repentinamente Knuckles se quedo quieto y callado. Pude ver de reojo que un soldado le apuntaba desde atrás a su cabeza haciendo que sintiera el arma.

—**Si te mueves o haces ruido, disparo**— Dijo aquel tipo con voz amenazante.

.

—**Jefe, estos son las personas que logramos capturar**— Dijo un equidna verde entrando a la sala, seguido por una persona muy alta, creo que era un humano.

—**¿Solamente estos? No hicieron un buen trabajo, no estoy contento**— Dijo enojado aquel tipo gordo.

—**Lo la… lamento mucho, jefe. Hicimos lo que pudimos**— Tartamudeo nervioso el equidna.

—**Olvídalo, quiero identificaciones de los prisioneros**— Dijo parándose derecho enfrente de nosotros.

—**En seguida, jefe**— Dijo Rápidamente e hizo una seña con la mano.

Como estábamos parados en fila de lado y la primera era Cream, uno de los soldados le apunto en la cabeza, ella tembló asustada.

—**Nombre**— Dijo el equidna.

—**Cream**— Balbuceo ella en voz lo mas alta que pudo.

—**Edad**—

—**Quince años**— Dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

La siguiente era la niña.

—**Mérida. Ten… tengo nueve años**— Dijo rápida y nerviosamente.

Luego venia Tails, este bajo ligeramente la cabeza.

—**Miles. Quince años**— Dijo rápidamente.

Y Knuckles, le destaparon la boca.

—**Nombre**— Le dijeron.

Knuckles gruño por lo bajo.

—**Knuckles**— Dijo entre dientes.

—**Edad**—

—**Dieciocho años…**— Dijo —**Hijos de puta**— Susurro.

Pero igual le escucharon y le golpearon en el estomago, haciendo que se doblase ligeramente. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir yo también una grosería.

—**¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**— Pregunto esta vez el gordo.

Yo le mire fríamente.

—**Así que tu eres Ivo Robotnik**— Dije indiferente.

Uno de los soldados levanto una mano para golpearme, yo no hice nada, pero "Eggman" levanto una mano, evitándolo.

—**Eres una eriza. Dime tu nombre**— Dijo Eggman.

—**¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta?**— Dije indiferente —**Amy**—

—**Amy**— Repitió misterioso —**Llévenlos a todos a las celdas**— Dijo marchándose.

Y así lo hicieron.

.

.

Nos encerraron bruscamente en unas celdas, el piso y las paredes eran de piedra. Las celdas estaban separadas por barrotes.

Al parecer las celdas estaban un piso subterráneo, ya que habíamos usado por mucho tiempo un ascensor.

Antes de encerrarnos, al menos nos habían sacado las esposas, pero no me habían sacado la cosa del brazo.

Cuando encerraron a Knuckles, el rápidamente se pego a los barrotes de metal y empezó a sacudirlas.

Yo solo me senté contra la fría pared, abrace mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas.

.

Ya no soportaba el ruido que hacia Knuckles con los barrotes desde la celda de enfrente.

—**¡Deja de hacer ese ruido, Knuckles!**— Grite susurrando.

El dejo de hacer ese ruido y me miro indignado.

—**Tú puedes hacer algo con tu fuerza, pierde el control, hazlo**— Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—**No puedo, si lo pudiera hacer, no estaríamos aquí**— Dije parándome.

El no dijo nada, solo se sentó contra la pared.

.

Hace varias horas que estábamos aquí.

—**¿Amy?**— Pregunto alguien en la celda de al lado.

Yo levante la cabeza y mire quien me hablaba.

—**¿Quién eres?**— Pregunte confundida.

—**Soy yo, Miranda. Te entiendo si no me reconoces**— Dije acercándose a los barrotes.

—**¿Miranda?**— Pregunte también acercándome —**No te reconocí**—

Era Miranda, aquella mapache que había sido mi acompañante hace tiempo en la recolección, era una de las personas que habían desaparecido.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto preocupada.

—**Nos atraparon ¿No es obvio?**— Dije volviendo a la pared.

Seguimos hablando por unos minutos mas, luego paso un soldado, que dijo que era la hora de dormir. Irónico ¿No?

Yo no pude dormir, me quede en la oscuridad, tratando de sacarme la cosa del brazo, pero solo logre hacerme daño en el brazo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, unos soldados se pararon en frente de mi celda, la abrieron, me esposaron las manos y bruscamente me obligaron a salir de ella.

—**¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenla!**— Empezó a gritar Knuckles, mientras Charmy hacia un vano intento por calmarlo desde su celda.

Un vidrio encerró la celda de Knuckles haciendo que se callara, pero seguía golpeando el vidrio.

Deje de escucharlo cuando subimos al ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, mire con un poco de suplica a Knuckles y este dejo de golpear el vidrio.

.

.

Subimos unos pisos y caminamos por un pasillo con muchas puertas. Entramos en la que tenía una placa que decía

"_123" _

Adentro me hicieron para en medio y me encadenaron las manos al techo, me quedaron las manos a la altura de mis hombros.

—**¿Qué carajos me van a hacer?**— Pregunte enojada.

Uno de ellos solo sonrió macabramente y ambos salieron de la habitación.

.

A los minutos de que se fueron, entro Eggman.

—**¿Para que me trajeron aquí?**— Dije adelantándome todo lo que podía, ya que me dolían las heridas que me había echo en las muñecas tratando de soltarme.

—**Solamente te quiero hacer unas preguntas que tendrás que contestar**— Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Segundos después, una figura entro por la puerta. Era un halcón blanco, pero más parecía un robot, porque tenía la mitad de la cara, la pierna y el brazo izquierdos robotizados.

Al ver que el ojo que le quedaba era de un color azul, lo reconocí.

—**¡Tu…! De… Deberías estar muerto**— Balbucee palideciendo al instante.

El sonrió macabramente.

Me di cuenta se que traía un látigo en la mano.

—**¿Qué… Que me van a hacer?**— Pregunte con un poco de miedo.

—**Nada si contestas, si no contestas, si te haremos algo**— Dijo Eggman, serio —**¿Cuántas personas eran en ese lugar?**—

Yo mire de reojo al tipo atrás mió, estaba alejado y de brazos cruzados, como esperando algo, mas bien lo estaba haciendo. Trague grueso y volví a mirar a Eggman.

**"Tienes que ser valiente" **Dijo esa voz, por primera vez, apoyándome.

—**¿Por qué te lo diría?**— Dije tratando de sonreír irónicamente.

Eggman movió ligeramente la cabeza y sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la espalda, me estaban azotando con el látigo.

Grite de dolor y baje ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirar a Eggman.

—**Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Existen otros erizos?**—

No iba a contestar eso ni en un millón de años. Levante la cabeza, orgullosa, para demostrarle que no iba a contestar.

_Otro azote. _

_Otro grito. _

.

.

—**¡Ya basta, por favor!**— Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, cayendo y sintiendo como las cadenas me lastimaba las heridas que ya tenía en las muñecas.

Había soportado los primeros diez golpes, luego ya sentí el dolor sobre las heridas abiertas de mi espalda y las lagrimas empezaron a salir. Me habían roto la parte de atrás de la remera de tirantes negra que me había puesto.

—**¡¿Dónde están las demás Esmeraldas del Caos?!**— Grito Eggman furioso.

—**¡No se donde están!**— Grite adolorida.

Luego volví a gritar.

—**Tú sabes donde están. Dímelo**— Dijo tomando de mi barbilla con sus grandes manos.

Vi mi reflejo en sus mentes, daba lastima.

—**Ellas ya no existen, solamente explotaron**— Dije riendo entre las lagrimas.

**"Y ya estas delirando" **Dijo esa voz, con tono cansado.

—**¡Tengo dos de esas esmeraldas! ¡Mientes!**— Dijo furioso.

Otro azote sobre mis heridas.

—**Se que hay otros erizos que están vivos. Que mientas no hará nada bueno, yo los encontrare y los matare. Al igual que mande a matar a tus padres**— Dijo cruelmente mientras sonreía.

Yo solté un gemido de dolor.

—**Al menos se que los volveré a ver. Pero antes de morir, me asegurare de sacarte el corazón con mis propias manos**— Dije antes de caer inconciente.

**"Sabes que eso no sucederá" **Dijo esa voz antes de que quede completamente inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_El final esta cerca... _

.

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pink se despide._


	37. Fuera de mi Cuerpo

**Notas de la Autora: **Em... Tal vez este capitulo este mas de relleno que de otra cosa, ya que quería terminar el fic con 40 capítulos exactos y ya tenia pensado tres capítulos. Pero me sobraba un capitulo, y eso...

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic nunca va a ser mio.

.

**Advertencias: **Eh... Creo que no.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Fuera de mi Cuerpo**

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo solté un gemido de dolor._

—_Al menos se que los volveré a ver. Pero antes de morir, me asegurare de sacarte el corazón con mis propias manos— Dije antes de caer inconsciente. _

"_Sabes que eso no sucederá" Dijo esa voz antes de que quede completamente inconsciente. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba en la misma habitación en la cual quede inconsciente. Pero lo mas raro de todo, era que podía ver mi cuerpo con las manos encadenadas y mis rodillas que no llegaban a tocar el suelo, como medio colgando. También podía ver a Eggman, quien parecía estar entre sorprendido y asustado. Y también al halcón blanco, el estaba de espaldas a mi.

Me mire asustada la mano y abrí aun mas los ojos, estaba traslucida, podía ver el piso a través de ella.

Me levante del suelo y camine hasta quedar al lado del halcón, le pase una mano de arriba a bajo delante de su cara, era como si no me viese.

—**¿Qué es esto?— **Me susurre a mi misma.

—**Es una oportunidad para que veas todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor mientras estas inconsciente— **Dijo una voz familiar de algún lado.

Yo mire a mi alrededor, confundida. De la nada salio Harry, mi "ángel guardián".

—**¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?— **Le pregunte.

—**Solo soy guía, es todo— **Dijomoviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

—**Explica que es esto— **Pregunto señalándome y señalando a la Amy encadenada.

—**Ya te dije lo que es. Entre todos te mostraremos lo que pasa alrededor tuyo— **Dijo misterioso.

—**¿Entre todos?— **Pregunte aun mas confundida.

—**Se decidió que por única vez tu alma podría salir de tu cuerpo para ver las cosas— **Dijo una grave voz masculina.

Yo me di la vuelta hacia el origen de la voz.

De la pared salio un equidna de pelaje blanco con ojos verdes, lo conocía muy bien. También estaba como yo, traslucido.

"**Es solo un sueño, no es real, no es tu padre" **Me dije a mi misma.

Suspire cansadamente.

—**¿Qué están tratando de hacer conmigo?— **Dije fríamente, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—**No estamos tratando de hacerte nada, Amy— **Dijo aquel equidna.

.

_Amy… _

Como extrañaba que mi padre me llamara por mi nombre.

Hace siete años no escuchaba eso.

.

—**Si lo hacen. Se me aparecen y abren viejas heridas. Estaba a punto de superar tu muerte, papá, pero luego vienes y se va todo a la mierda— **Dije mirándolo al fin.

El solo me miro con tristeza.

—**No digas malas palabras, hija— **Dijo una dulce y suave voz femenina, también saliendo de la pared y colocándose al lado de mi padre.

—**Tu no eres real, esto solo es un sueño demasiado raro— **Dije seria, mirándola.

—**Esto no es del todo un sueño, lo que pasa ahí— **Dijo Harry, señalando a la otra Amy **—Es todo real— **Dijo serio.

Yo lo mire.

—**Pues… Entonces veamos que pasa— **Dije suspirando y dándome la vuelta para ver.

.

.

—**¿Esta bien, jefe?— **Pregunto el halcón con falsa preocupación.

—**Estoy bien. Retírate, Jake— **Dijo serio Eggman.

—**¿No quiere que la lleve a su celda, jefe?— **Pregunto Jake sin poder ocultar una risa macabra.

—**He dicho que te largues— **Dijo Eggman cortante.

A regañadientes Jake salio de la habitación.

.

.

—**Puedes atravesar las paredes, cielo— **Dijo suavemente mi madre.

Yo camine para atravesar una, pero el brazo de Harry me detuvo.

—**Pero aun no lo hagas— **Dijo negando levemente con la cabeza.

Yo solo me volví a mi lugar.

.

.

Eggman se acerco el comunicador de su muñeca para hablar.

—**Thomas, ven a la habitación 123, tengo trabajo para ti— **Dijo.

A los segundos una voz le contesto.

—**Enseguida, jefe— **Le contesto esa voz, luego corto.

.

.

—**¿Ese Thomas es el que yo conocía?— **Pregunte.

—**Si, ese es— **Dijo mi padre.

.

.

A los pocos minutos, un león apareció abriendo la puerta.

Estaba muy diferente a lo que yo recordaba, tenia el pelo las corto, seguro se lo habían cortado, y sus ojos verdes no tenían esa chispa de vida que había visto, ahora eran fríos e inexpresivos. Estaba vestido igual que todos los soldados que había en ese lugar.

Cuando me vio ahí inconsciente, lo único que tome por gesto de sorpresa es que abrió ligeramente más los ojos, pero luego, al mirar a Eggman, volvió a la seriedad.

—**¿Qué necesita, jefe?— **Pregunto serio.

—**Quiero que lleves a esta prisionera a su celda. Es la numero siete— **Dijo entregándole dos llaves y al salir de la habitación, cerro la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Thomas rápidamente uso una de las llaves para soltar mis manos de las cadenas y me sujeto antes de que toque completamente el suelo.

—**¿Qué te han hecho, Amy?— **Pregunto tristemente.

.

.

Yo sonreí levemente.

Ese era, más o menos, el Thomas que había conocido hace mucho.

.

.

Thomas me levanto cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de tocar mucho las heridas de mi espalda, ya que tenía toda la remera destrozada y las heridas abiertas.

Y salio de la habitación.

.

.

—**Ahora si. Síguelo— **Me dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—**¿Y ustedes?— **Les pregunte.

—**Nosotros te alcanzaremos, tienes que ir tu sola— **Me dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Yo me aguante las ganas de abrazarlo y corrí para atravesar la pared.

Al salir de la habitación, vi el pasillo en donde había estado con los dos guardias arrastrándome.

Corrí y empecé a caminar cuado estuve al lado de Thomas, quien caminaba rápido pero tranquilamente.

Subimos al ascensor y bajamos al último piso, el de las celdas.

Al abrirse el ascensor, todos los que estaban entre las rejas se asomaron curiosos, pero sin hacer ruido, solo observando.

Al ver bien a quien llevaba entre brazos, Knuckles empezó a hablar en voz alta. Ya sin el vidrio gigante que le rodeaba.

—**¡Déjala ahora en la celda y no le hagas daño!— **Dijo enojado.

Thomas le ignoro, abrió la celda y me dejo con cuidado en el suelo. Nadie podía ver mis heridas, ya que Thomas las tapaba.

—**¿Qué le han hecho?— **Pregunto preocupada Miranda, quien estaba pegada a las rejas que tenían en común nuestras celdas.

—**Le han hecho un interrogatorio, al parecer se negó a responder— **Le explico serio.

Julieta se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se escucharon exclamaciones de parte de los otros prisioneros.

—**¿Por qué le hablas así? Te das cuenta de que es uno de los malos— **Pregunto Knuckles, entre confundido y furioso.

—**Claro, el rojito nunca me ha conocido— **Dijo Thomas sarcástico mientras se levantaba pero aun no dejaba ver mis heridas **—Fui uno de los compañeros desaparecidos de Amy en la recolección. Ahora cállate— **Dijo volviéndose a agachar a mi lado.

Knuckles no dijo nada.

De su chaqueta saco un trapo y una botella, pude fijarme que era un tipo de ungüento.

Miro a Miranda y luego a Tails.

—**¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de medicina?— **Pregunto.

Tails levanto la mano.

—**Genial— **Dijo acercándome cuidadosamente a las rejas que su celda tenia en común con la mía.

Ahí Tails pudo ver en que estado tenía mi espalda.

Thomas le dio el trapo y el ungüento.

—**Yo no puedo curarla y si no se cura pronto tendrá mas problemas de los que ya tiene— **Dijo levantándose y cerrando con llave mi celda.

—**¿Por qué le han hecho esto?— **Dijo Tails empezando a curarme.

Thomas se detuvo, justo enfrente de donde yo me había quedado parada.

—**¿A alguien alguna vez le interrogaron?— **Dijo sin voltearse.

Un escorpión gris en la celda a su lado levanto la mano.

—**Bien, que lo explique el. Yo me largo— **Dijo volviendo a caminar.

—**Espera un momento ¿Qué es lo que Amy tiene en el brazo?— **Pregunto Knuckles.

—**Es un brazalete que impide que use el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos, lo invento Eggman— **Dijo subiendo al ascensor y marchándose.

.

.

—**¿Brazalete?— **Pregunte confundida.

—**Que cosas mas raras hace ese huevón ¿No, Amy?— **Dijo Harry apareciendo de la nada, riendo.

—**No veo motivo de risa, Harry— **Dije mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—**Ve el lado bueno de la cosas…— **Se quedó callado y se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensativo.

Yo rodé los ojos y cruce de brazos.

—**¿Cuándo voy a despertar?— **Dije mirando como Tails trataba de curar mis heridas de entre los barrotes.

—**Ni idea. Calculo que pronto— **Dijo hundiéndose de hombros.

.

.

—**Dime, tu… ¿Qué es el interrogatorio?— **Le pregunto Knuckles al escorpión.

—**Simple. Si contestas, no te hacen nada, si no contestas, te azotan con un látigo. Si ella se resistió, debe tener la espalda destrozada— **Dijo el escorpión con voz pastosa, mirando como Tails me curaba **—Dime niño ¿Cómo la tiene?— **Le pregunto.

Tails no pudo contestarle, solo bajo la cabeza.

—**Tails… ¿Cómo tiene la espalda Amy?— **Pregunto Knuckles preocupado.

—**No la tiene muy bien que digamos, tiene muchos cortes y la mayoría están profundos. Pero con este ungüento están mejorando un poco— **Dijo un poco esperanzado.

.

.

Deje de prestar atención y mire a Harry, me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban a sus lados.

—**Saben… Todavía tengo ese mal presentimiento— **Dije sin emoción alguna.

—**Shadow no tiene la culpa, hija— **Dijo suavemente mi madre.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—**Por favor, no lo metan a el en esta conversación— **Dije con la voz un poco quebrada.

—**Pero al menos, créeme en lo que te digo, por que tengo razón— **Dijo abrazándome.

Yo solo tarde un par de segundos en corresponderle. Luego mi padre nos abrazo a ambas.

—**Viste Amy, algún día volverías a verlos juntos— **Dijo Harry limpiándose unas lagrimas.

Yo me separe lentamente de mis padres.

—**No seas llorón— **Dije mirándole.

Luego los mire a todos juntos.

—**Creo que ya voy a despertar ¿No?— **Dije con la voz quebrada.

Ellos asintieron.

Yo solo logre levantar la mano como despedida, ya que después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les guste este capitulo. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Se merece algún review? _

.

_Pinki se despide. _


	38. Solo queda una Opción

**Notas de la Autora: **Siento el retraso, es que tenia que pensar bien este capitulo y bla bla bla. Me salio muy largo —al menos para mi— tenia que haber escrito algo en el anterior capitulo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, les aviso que el próximo sera corto, muy corto, casi como el primero ¿Se acuerdan?

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Sonic no ser mio.

.

**Advertencias: **Supongo que algo de sangre ¿Y que es lo que trae a la sangre?... ¡Correcto! Muerte.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Solo queda una Opción **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_Luego los mire a todos juntos._

—_Creo que ya voy a despertar ¿No?— Dije con la voz quebrada. _

_Ellos asintieron. _

_Yo solo logre levantar la mano como despedida, ya que después todo se volvió negro. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al volver a mi cuerpo, el horrible dolor también.

Lo primero que sentí fue, sin abrir los ojos todavía, el ungüento que había traído Thomas y que ahora Tails me lo colocaba cuidadosamente en las heridas de mi espalda.

Un débil gemido de dolor salio de mi boca, pero no me moví, me sentía débil pero no cansada, solo no tenia fuerzas para nada.

—**¿Amy?**— Escuche la voz de Tails llamándome suavemente.

No hice nada.

—**¿Esta despierta?**— Ahora la voz de Knuckles.

—**No lo se, creo que esta despertando**—

De repente reuní fuerzas para sentarme en el suelo, mi espalda había quedado de parte de la pared, no quería que nadie viera mis heridas, excepto Tails.

—**No me hagas eso, Tails**— Susurre con la voz ronca.

Eso los tomo por sorpresa a todos.

—**Amy… ¿Esta bien?**— Pregunto Tails preocupado.

Yo lo mire de reojo, con los ojos entrecerrados, y asentí con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—**¿Te duele?**— Me pregunto Miranda.

—**Tu que crees**— El dolor me había puesto de repentino mal humor —**Dime Tails ¿Cómo tengo la espalda?**— Le pregunte.

—**En su mayoría, mal**— Dijo apenado.

—**Genial**— Dije suspirando derrotada —**Bueno… Dime Miranda ¿Cómo esta Thomas?**— Dije mirándola.

Ella se sorprendió.

—**¿Cómo sabes de Thomas? Estabas inconciente**— Balbuceo.

—**No me van a creer si se los explico, ni siquiera lo creo yo**— Dije irónica.

—**No importa, cuéntanos**— Dijo Charmy.

Yo lo mire y suspire.

—**De alguna extraña manera, podía ver todo lo que pasaba desde otro lugar, pude ver a Eggman, a Thomas, a ustedes. También pude escucharlos, todo**— No iba a decir lo de mis padres y lo de Harry, eso me lo iba a guardar para mi.

Todos me miraban atónitos.

—**Si que soñaste muy raro, Amy**— Dijo riendo Miranda.

Suspire. Sabía que no me iban a creer.

—**Yo te creo**— Me dijo Knuckles.

Le sonreí agradecida.

—**¿Cómo que le crees? Eso no es posible**— Dijo Miranda mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—**El tiempo que estuve junto a ella, he aprendido que hay que creerle, hasta ahora en todo tuvo razón**— Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—**Tampoco es tan así, Knuckles**— Dije un poco avergonzada.

—**Si, hasta ahora todo fue así**— Dijo acostándose en el suelo y bostezando.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato, un soldado con un pequeño carrito con bandejas de comida se apareció por ahí.

Mientras iba pasando, iba dejando bruscamente las bandejas en el suelo de las celdas.

Al llegar a la mía, se me quedo mirando.

—**Vaya, vaya. La princesita al fin despertó**— Dijo burlón, dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

Yo no dije nada, me limite a asesinarlo con la mirada.

Luego de dejar una bandeja en cada celda, se marcho.

Acerque la bandeja de comida hacia mí sin pararme, ya que me sentía demasiado débil y no podía mantenerme de pie.

—**¿Qué rayos es esto?**— Dijo Knuckles mirando raro a la comida que había en la bandeja.

Yo lo mire por un segundo y me concentre en la comida.

Era como sopa, pero más cremosa y de color verde. También había un vaso de agua.

—**Pruébenlo, no sabe tan mal, no tanto como se ve**— Dijo Miranda comiendo como si nada.

Yo metí la cuchara en la cosa esa y la acerque a mi boca, pero Knuckles me detuvo.

—**Espera Amy ¿Y si esta envenenada?**— Pregunto con duda.

—**No te preocupes, niña, no esta envenenada. Puedo oler los venenos y además el huevo no es de hacer esas cosas**— Dijo el escorpión, también comiendo.

Yo ignore la mirada de Knuckles y metí la cuchara en mi boca, había cerrado los ojos, esperando un sabor horrible, pero los abrí impresionada y tragué.

—**No esta mal**— le dije a Knuckles.

Y el se pudo a comer, confiando en mi y viendo que tenia razón.

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostada con la espalda hacia la pared, ya que todavía tenia la espalda muy mal, según Tails, cuando escuche un ruido de algo explotando.

Me senté, al parecer todos lo habían escuchado.

—**¿Escucharon eso?**— Pregunto Cream.

Todos asentimos.

—**¿Qué estará pasando allí afuera?**— Mas bien pensó en voz alta Miranda.

Pude notar de reojo que Tails y Cream intercambiaban miradas, esta última asentía con una sonrisa.

No le di mucha importancia, tenia otra cosa en la que pensar.

Todos escuchamos otro ruido.

—**No me digan que otra vez se va a caer todo**— Dijo Mérida tapándose

—**No te preocupes, Mérida, no pasara nada**— Dijo Charmy tratando de tranquilizarla.

Después se escucharon unos gritos lejanos.

—**¿Qué carajos pasa ahí arriba?**— Dijo Knuckles mirando al techo.

Ahí lo pensé bien.

—**¿Qué pasa, Tails?**— Pregunte mirándole.

—**Yo no se**— Dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

Yo le mire confundida y luego mire a Cream, quien se veía entre contenta y nerviosa.

—**Estoy segura que sabes que pasa, Cream. Dímelo**— Dije seria.

Tails la miro, no pude ver su rostro. Crean también le miro y luego me miro a mi.

—**Cream…**—

Todo paso muy rápidamente.

Un soldado fue lanzado por alguien —que no pude ver— hacia el final del pasillo, donde las celdas estaban vacías y nadie llegaba a ver.

Luego de eso una estela negra paso rápidamente.

Después, una voz masculina, parecía furiosa.

—**¡¿Dónde carajos esta ella?!**— Grito ese alguien.

Se escucho una voz ahogada, parecía que le estaban impidiendo hablar.

Después un sonido seco de un objeto o cuerpo cayendo al suelo y unos pasos acercándose.

_No tuvo la culpa… _

Unas voces desconocidas, podía escucharlas en mi mente.

_Tienes que perdonarle… _

Quería que parasen.

_Solo fue un error… _

Entonces le vi, parado en frente de mi celda.

_Solo… Créele… _

_Shadow… _

Respiraba agitadamente y su piel era toda negra, al igual que sus ojos. No tenía las vetas rojas en sus púas.

Yo mire de reojo a Cream, esta tenía una sonrisa un poco apenada.

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Shadow?**— Pregunto Knuckles serio mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Shadow ni se inmuto, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

De un momento al otro, Shadow volvió a la normalidad, con sus vetas rojas y ojos carmín.

Tails se levanto, al parecer iba a contestarle algo. Pero de la nada salio Sonic lleno de polvo y tosiendo.

—**Oye bastardo, no era necesario tirar todo abajo, con entrar por la puerta disparando como maniáticos bastaba**— Dijo Sonic sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

—**¡Sonic!**— Le llamo animadamente Tails.

—**¡Eh, Tails! Tanto tiempo sin verte, me tenias preocupado**— Dijo corriendo y deteniéndose en frente de la celda de Tails, tratando de abrirla —**¿Dónde esta la llave?**— Pregunto sacudiendo los barrotes.

Shadow bufo y de una patada destrozo la cerradura, la puerta se abrió sola.

—**Engreído, lo siento por no tener tu fuerza sobrehumana**— Dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

Tails salio rápidamente y se fue para no se donde. Shadow hizo un ademán para destrozar la cerradura de la celda de Cream, pero Tails le detuvo.

—**No es necesario otra patada, encontré la llave**— Dijo mostrándosela.

—**Hmph**— Dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

.

Cuando Tails libero a Knuckles, lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo a Shadow en la mejilla, este no lo vio venir y callo al suelo por el golpe.

—**¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Knuckles?!**— Dije al mismo tiempo que Tails abría mi puerta, pero no me levante.

—**Se lo merecía**— Dijo indignado.

Yo iba a reclamar, pero Shadow se levanto rápidamente.

—**Ya basta. Tienes suerte de que no este de humor hoy, por que si no ya serias cadáver**— Dijo en tono indiferente, pero se podía notar la leve amenaza que tenia, Knuckles no le importo.

Shadow se acerco a mí y se agacho a mi lado, yo me corrí un poco para que no vea mi espalda.

—**¿Puedo?**— Pregunto despacio.

—**Tengo heridas abiertas en la espalda**— Dije en un susurro.

Note como Shadow se tensaba, enojado.

—**¿Puedo verlas?**— Dijo con furia contenida.

Yo negué con la cabeza, cabizbaja.

Sentí como alguien pasaba una chaqueta cuidadosamente por mis hombros. Apreté un poco los dientes por el dolor, pero sin quejarme.

Luego sentí unos brazos alrededor mió, queriéndome levantar.

—**Avísame si te duele**— Dijo en su susurro.

Yo asentí.

Me levanto entre sus brazos muy cuidadosamente, la única mueca de dolor que mostré fue apretar un poco los dientes. Pase uno de mis brazos por su cuello y todos comenzaron a caminar.

—**Perdón**— Dijo en un susurro, solo yo pude escucharlo.

Lo mire.

—**Solo fue un error**— Dije de igual manera.

—**¿Me crees?**— No parecía asombrado, mas bien, incrédulo.

Yo asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza.

—**Matare al infeliz que te lastimo**— Dijo serio.

Yo reí sin ganas.

—**Si llego a recuperarme, lo matare yo**—

—**¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en el brazo?**— Pregunto.

—**Es lo que evita que mis heridas se curen, también que no pueda usar en poder Caos, por eso estamos aquí**— Le explique.

Salimos todos del ascensor, ni me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado tan lejos.

Me sorprendió la escena que tenia enfrente.

Estaba todo destruido, había un enorme agujero en la pared y todo esta hecho pedazos.

—**¿Qué paso aquí?**— Pregunto Tails, asombrado.

—**Todo fue obra de nuestro querido amigo Shadow, se volvió loco y empezó a destruir cosas con el triple de fuerza que tiene**— Explico Sonic.

Empezamos a caminar.

—**Perdiste el control**— Le dije a Shadow.

—**Al parecer no eres la única que puede hacerlo**—

Iba a decir algo, pero apareció Thomas respirando agitadamente. Sonic, al pensar que era un enemigo, se abalanzo para poner su brazo en su cuello e inmovilizarlo contra la pared.

El hizo una mueca de dolor.

—**¡Suéltalo Sonic!**— Grito Miranda acercándose.

—**¿Uh?**— Sonic se dio la vuelta, sin contarlo, confundido.

—**El nos ayuda, es de los nuestros**— Dije entre los brazos de Shadow.

Sonic entendió y lo soltó, Thomas iba a caer de rodillas al suelo pero Sonic lo sostuvo del brazo.

—**Lo siento**— Dijo Sonic apenado.

Thomas tosió varias veces, sosteniéndose el estomago.

Note algo extraño en el.

—**¿Te sucede algo, Thomas?**— Pregunte.

El se paro derecho, todavía con la mano en el estomago y sonrió lo mas que pudo.

—**Estoy bien . No os preocupéis por mi**— Dijo con su acento español que hace mucho no escuchaba.

—**Oye subnormal, hace mucho que no hablabas así, hasta lo he extrañado ¿Por qué no lo hacías?**— Dijo Miranda.

—**Con esto de ir con el huevón, me han prohibido mi habitual acento**— Dijo simplemente.

Note una pequeña mancha roja en donde el tenia su mano.

—**Estas herido ¿Qué te paso?**— Dije de repente.

El no pareció sorprendido, los demás si.

Rió sin ganas.

—**Aproveche y entre en la oficina de Eggman para sacar lo que abre esa cosa**— Dijo señalando con la cabeza el brazalete en mi brazo, tapado por la chaqueta de Shadow —**Al salir de ella, me encontré con un soldado. Me apuñalo con un cuchillo y yo le patee en su entre pierna**— Dijo simplemente —**Al menos no logro herirme mucho**— Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Sonic le ayudo a sostenerse e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—**Eso debió doler**— Dijo Sonic.

—**Te lo aseguro, se puso a llorar**— Dijo Thomas con una sonrisa irónica.

—**¿Has conseguido la manera de sacarle esa cosa a Amy?**— Dijo Shadow hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Thomas sonrió abiertamente y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña llave.

—**Al menos no has sido un inútil, Thomas**— Dijo Miranda.

Tails agarro la llave de su mano y Shadow me dejo en el suelo cuidadosamente.

Me saque la chaqueta y Shadow pudo ver mis heridas, frunció el ceño.

Tails reviso el brazalete, tenia un pequeño agujerito que coincidía con la llave.

Nos miramos y Tails metió la llave en ese agujerito.

Las líneas blancas desaparecían y el brazalete se abrió, cayendo al suelo.

Me masajee donde tenia el brazalete.

Luego Shadow me volvió a poner la chaqueta y me levanto de nuevo.

Escuchamos un gran estruendo que venia de afuera.

—**Al parecer la caballería ha llegado ¿No Shadow?**— Dijo Sonic entusiasmado.

—**¿La caballería?**— Pregunto Cream confundida.

—**Oficialmente, estamos en guerra**— Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa de lado.

Otro estruendo y todos salimos.

.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa.

Había helicópteros, tanques, camiones y personas peleando en todas partes.

—**¿Qué paso mientras estuvimos encerrados?**— Pregunto Cream, atónita.

Sonic le iba a responder, pero de la nada apareció un tanque, sorprendiéndonos.

Todos se pusieron en guardia por si nos atacaba, pero del interior salio Thiago con una bolsa sobre el hombro.

—**¡Al fin los encuentro chicos!**— Grito acercándose.

—**Si que eres lento**— Dijo Sonic burlón.

—**Hmph**— Fue lo único que "dijo" Shadow.

—**Me alegra de verlos a todos de nuevo. Las esmeraldas dejaron de quemas y pude traerlas**— Dijo sacando una esmeralda amarilla de la bolsa.

—**¿Uh? Dámela**— Dije yo de repente.

Thiago me miro confundido pero igual me la dio.

Al tocarla, la esmeralda se ilumino y rápidamente sentí su poder en mí, la herida en mi espalda era dolorosa pero más soportable que antes.

Thiago noto el dolor de Thomas, quien era ayudado por Miranda.

—**¿Estas herido?**— Pregunto serio.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

—**¡Larry!**— Llamo a alguien Thiago.

Después de unos segundos, del tanque salio un oso con un gorro extraño y ojos color jade.

—**¿Si, jefe?**— Pregunto enviándole un saludo militar.

Thiago bufo exasperado.

—**No me digas jefe. Eres medico ¿Cierto?**— El oso asintió —**Bien, necesitamos tu ayuda. Ven**— Dijo.

Larry bajo del tanque luego de entrar de nuevo para buscar un maletín y se puso a curar a Thomas.

Luego de unos minutos, una bomba exploto cerca nuestro haciendo que la el polvo y la tierra volasen por todos lados, Shadow se dio la vuelta para protegerme.

—**Tenemos que separarnos**— Dijo Thiago serio.

Todos asentimos.

—**Thomas, tienes que ir con Larry para que te pueda curar, yo manejare el tanque— **Dijo otra vez Thiago.

Larry guardo sus cosas y empezaron a caminar con Thomas apoyado en el.

—**Casi me olvidaba. Tengan**— Dijo dándonos unos comunicadores a Cream y a mi —**Vainilla y Rouge estaban preocupadas**—

Ambas nos pusimos los comunicadores en las muñecas.

Después de que Thiago nos deseara suerte, todos nos separamos. Menos Shadow y yo que nos quedamos en medio, mirando a todos lados sin saber que hacer.

—**Bájame**— Dije mirándole.

—**¿Qué? Todavía estas débil**— Dijo.

—**Ya estoy bien, puedo caminar**— Dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Shadow me bajo lenta y cuidadosamente, poco convencido.

Cuando toque el piso, Shadow me sujeto, ya que hace mucho que no utilizaba las piernas.

Guarde la esmeralda en mi bolsillo, así mientras ayudaba, recuperaba energía.

Hice un ademán de marcharme, pero Shadow me detuvo.

—**Cometí un error, no dejare que te alejes de mi de nuevo**— Dijo serio.

Sin darle tiempo para decir algotas, me di la vuelta y le bese apasionadamente, el me correspondió al instante.  
El ruido del comunicador nos interrumpió, a regañadientes nos separamos.

No mire la pantalla, solo apreté el botón de contestar.

—_**¿Amy?**_— Pregunto la voz de Rouge.

—**Si, soy Amy. Tanto tiempo, Rouge**— Dije burlona.

—_**¡Amy! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Cómo esta Cream?!**_— Pregunto atropelladamente.

—**Estoy bien, ella también esta bien**—

—_**Me alegra de que estés a salvo, lamento no poder haber evitado que Shadow vaya**_— Dijo ella.

Shadow me miro confundido, yo reí nerviosamente.

—_**¿Y esa risita? Esta ahí contigo ¿No? Cuando vuelvan, le golpeare. Escuchaste Shadow, cuídala**_— Dijo Rouge amenazadoramente.

—**En tus sueños, Rouge**— Dijo Shadow arrogante.

—_**Lo sabia, maldito bastardo, mejor que la cuides. Espero que vuelvan pronto y a salvos. Suerte**_— Dijo despidiéndose y cortando.

Yo reí levemente y volví a besar a Shadow.

—**Nos vemos después**— Dije separándome.

El asintió.

—**Te quiero**— Dijo sorprendiéndome.

—**Al igual yo—** Dije antes de empezar a correr, alejándome de el.

.

.

Me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del enorme edificio del centro del capitolio.

Había tropezado con Espio a mitad de camino, después de intercambiar algunas palabras y saludos, cada uno siguió con su camino.

Apoye mi espalda en una pared y con una mano en mi pecho, trate de tranquilizar mi respiración.

No tenía armas, dependía de mi esmeralda para poder luchar.

.

Di la vuelta en una esquina, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el estomago que me lanzo varios metros lejos.

Me incorpore levemente y abrí los ojos, asustada.

Allí estaba Jake, me miraba con una sonrisa macabra.

Con esfuerzo logre pararme.

—**¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?**— Dije enojada.

—**Nada realmente. Me da placer lastimar a las personas— **Dijo el.

"**Te esta lastimando mas psicológicamente que físicamente" **Me dijo esa voz en tono como si fuera obvio.

—**No tengo tiempo para esto**— Dije seria y levantando hacia el la palma de mi mano.

De ella creció una esfera de energía color amarilla, esta salio disparada hacia Jake, quien no pudo evitarla.

Después de que Jake salio volando, me mire la mano.

—**¿Alguna vez pude hacer eso?**— Me dije a mi misma.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando.

Luego de unos segundos, escuche un zumbido. Me di la vuelta hacia el origen de ese zumbido y unos minutos después, la misma esfera de energía que había lanzado se dirigía a mí.

Estaba ya muy cerca mió, solo pude crear un escudo alrededor mió, pero era demasiada energía que causo una pequeña explosión, mandándome lejos.

Me levante con esfuerzo y cuando el humo se disipo, vi que Jake estaba parado ahí en medio, sonriendo, y su brazo robotizo ahora era un cañón del tamaño de su mano.

—**No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente**— Dijo.

Ahí empezó nuestra pelea.

.

Me lanzo con mucha fuerza varios metros lejos.

Me estaba agotando rápidamente, ya que no tenia mi esmeralda conmigo, estaba a unos metros de mi.

Hice un vano intento por levantarme. Jake se acerco sonriendo hacia mí, me apunto con su brazo-cañón. El como era medio robot tenia mas energía que yo.

—**Hasta nunca**— Dijo macabramente.

Tosí un poco de sangre.

—**No lo creo, hijo de puta**— Dije haciendo una mueca que debería ser una sonrisa.

En su cara de mostró confusión.

Todo paso muy rápidamente, levante mi mano hacia el techo y lance una esfera de energía. Empezaron a caer escombros sobre nosotros.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me teletransporte lejos con un Chaos Control, salvándome. Pero a Jake, por suerte, no le paso lo mismo.

Me arrastre hasta alcanzar la esmeralda y me arrodille en el suelo, me limpie el hilito de sangre que caía de mi boca.

Después de unos segundos, ya con suficientes fuerzas para poder ponerme de pie, guarde la esmeralda en mi bolsillo y camine hasta el montón de escombros que se había formado. De ella el sobresalía la mano blanca de jake, muerto al fin.

Luego de unos segundos, seguí con mi camino.

.

.

Al llegar a lo mas alto, su oficina, que estaba vacía, empecé a revisar todo, desordenándolo todo el en proceso.

En uno de los cajones del escritorio, encontré una nota.

"_Si quieres las Esmeraldas del Caos, búscalas en el -5 piso" _

No tenia firma, pero tenia la ligera idea de quien se trataba.

.

Tarde un rato en llegar a ese piso.

Una gran puerta se abrió y yo pase hacia la gran sala. El suelo se abrió, haciéndome retroceder y un robot salio de el. No pude volver, ya que la puerta se había cerrado.

En lo más alto del robot, estaba Eggman y tenía una gran sonrisa, daba miedo. Ahí pude notar que un poco mas arriba, en el robot, estaba ambas esmeraldas, la rosa y la blanca.

"**Este es el momento perfecto para perder el control ¿No te parece?" **Dijo esa voz con burla.

Yo bufe.

_¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? _

"**No estas enojada ni nada de eso" **

Salí de mi ensoñación y me lance lejos para evitar que el brazo del robot me aplastase.

Eggman reía como un desquiciado.

Con un Chaos Control trate de teletransportarme a donde estaban las esmeraldas, pero el robot se movió y tuve que volver a teletransportarme al suelo. Después de evitar otro golpe, lo volví a intentar.

Pero el robot empezó a elevarse con unos propulsores que tenia en los pies, me deslice por el robot hacia uno de sus lados para evitar que me aplastase con el techo.

El robot no se detuvo, traspaso el techo, haciéndolo pedazos.

.

Al salir afuera, pude agarrar las esmeraldas pero el robot freno y yo fui lanzada por el aire.

Sentí que alguien me sostenía y abrí los ojos. Era Jet.

Me dejo en el suelo cuidadosamente y a los segundos apareció Thiago, parecía preocupado.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Pregunto.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Jet iba a decir algo, pero de un momento al otro apareció Shadow y con su fuerza evito que el pie del robot nos aplastase a los tres.

—**Aléjense**— Dijo con esfuerzo.

Le mire agradecidamente y los tres nos alejamos.

—**¡Sonic, ahora!**— Grito Shadow.

De la nada salio una esfera azul que destruyo la pierna del robot, era Sonic. Shadow lanzo lo que quedaba del pie a un lado y se limpio las manos.

Note de reojo que Thiago tenia una bolsa colgada en la espalda y de ella se notaba algunas lucecitas de colores.

Mire las esmeraldas que yo tenia, estas brillaban mas de lo normal.

—**¿Ahí tienes las esmeraldas?**— Pregunte señalando la bolsa.

Thiago asintió.

—**Dámelas**— Dije.

Thiago se saco la bolsa y la dejo enfrente mió. Guarde las esmeraldas rosa y blanca. Todas estaban brillando mucho.

—**¿Qué les pasan?**— Pregunto Jet.

—**No lo se**— Balbucee.

—**La esmeralda que tienes también esta brillando**— Dijo Thiago.

—**¿Uh?**— Dije sacándola de mi bolsillo.

De pronto, todas las esmeraldas empezaron a levitar, nosotros nos alejamos rápidamente. Formaron un círculo mientras giraban.

Sentía algo extraño, una calidez agradable. Me sentía fuerte, capaz de todo.

—**Amy… ¿Qué te sucede?**— Pregunto Thiago con un poco de miedo.

Me di la vuelta hacia el y le mire confundida. Todos a mí alrededor me miraban con algo de miedo.

Me mire la mano y abrí grande los ojos, mi mano no estaba _rosa_, estaba _amarillo pálido_.

"**¿Qué me sucede?" **Pensé asustada.

—**Tus ojos… Están rojos**— Dijo Cream acercándose con cuidado.

_Me tenía miedo. _

—**No me tengas miedo, Cream**— Dije con una sonrisa apenada.

Ella se acerco, con un poco mas de confianza.

—**¿Qué te sucede?**—

Yo abrí la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerré, ni siquiera yo lo sabia.

—**¿Qué nos esta pasand…?**— Dijo Shadow acercándose, pero no pude terminar la oración porque me vio.

Lo vi, estaba igual que yo, en vez de su pelaje negro estaba amarillo y solo tenia sus vetas rojas.

También estaba Sonic, **volando** errantemente, mientras reía y gritaba divertido. Estaba todo amarillo y tenía los ojos rojos, en vez de verdes.

Antes de que Shadow diga algo, empecé a hablar yo.

—**Sea lo que sea, es cosa de Esmeraldas del Caos. Y si Sonic puede volar, nosotros también**— Dije directamente.

Shadow me miro confundido.

"**Piensa en volar ¿No?" **Dijo esa voz con burla.

No se porque pensé en eso, pero funciono.

Shadow me volvió a mirar confundido.

—**Solo piensa en volar**— Dije hundiéndome de hombros.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto sin entender.

Yo bufe, le agarre del brazo y me eleve.

—**¿Qué haces?**— Pregunto Shadow safandose de mi agarre.

Yo le mire sonriendo y cruzada de brazos.

El se miro, ya volaba. Iba decir algo, pero Sonic grito, llamando nuestra atención.

—**¡Oigan, si ya dejaron de hablar…! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!**— Grito mientras evitaba que el brazo del robot le aplastase.

—**¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez, asquerosa rata?!**— Grito Eggman desde el robot, furioso a más no poder.

—**¿¡Rata?! No se porque te llaman doctor, yo soy un erizo, debiste haber reprobado biología en la escuela**— Dijo burlón Sonic.

Eggman grito, impaciente.

De un momento al otro, yo patee en el centro del robot, este callo de espaldas al suelo.

—**Terminemos con esto de una puta vez**— Dijo Shadow sonándose los nudillos con una sonrisa.

.

Shadow saco el vidrio que hacia el intento por proteger al que manejaba el robot, en este caso Eggman, y lo lanzo lejos.

Tuvimos una dura pelea, pero estábamos en ventaja porque al robot le faltaba una pierna.

Yo agarre a Eggman del cuello de su traje rojo y lo golpee contra una pared, en su feo rostro se mostró una mueca de dolor.

—**Que ironía ¿No?**— Pregunte con una sonrisa irónica.

El trago grueso, con miedo, demasiado.

_POV Normal (Creo que va ser mejor así, al menos en esta parte)_

.

Nadie se quería acercar a Amy, se podía sentir su aura que crecía cada vez mas, era aterrador.

—**¿No deberíamos detenerla?**— Pregunto Sonic preocupado a Shadow.

El le miro de reojo.

—**Tiene que vengarse, el destruyo su vida**— Dijo Shadow serio.

—**Pero si no lo hacemos va a matarlo**— Dijo Sonic.

.

Amy lanzo a Eggman al suelo, este grito de dolor.

—**¡¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me azotaban?! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!**— Grito Amy fuera de si.

Eggman asintió a duras.

—**Todo lo que hiciste, destruiste familias enteras, mataste a personas inocentes ¿Todo para que? Solo por un maldito capricho de un maldito huevón**— Dijo Amy levantando su mano.

.

—**Tenemos que detenerla, esta fuera de si, no sabe lo que hace**— Dijo Sonic volando hacia ella.

Shadow no trato de detenerlo, ni se movió.

.

De un momento al otro, Amy hundió su mano en el pecho de Eggman, justo donde se encontraba el corazón. En el rostro de Eggman se mostraba miedo, dolor, pánico, etc. Sonic se detuvo, medio sorprendido y asustado.

Amy tuvo que mover la cabeza levemente, para que su sangre no le salpicase tanto.

—**Te dije que te sacaría el corazón con mis propias manos**— Dije en voz baja, mirándole con sus aterradores ojos rojos.

Eggman sonrió de forma retorcida, Amy de confundió levemente. Como su mano había quedado al lado de su cabeza, Amy pudo ver de reojo que tenía un control con un botón rojo.

Amy abrió los ojos cuando el lo apretó.

—**Si yo me voy… todos se irán conmigo**— Dijo antes de dejar este mundo.

Se escucho una voz en todos lados.

_Auto-destrucción activada _

_10 segundos para la auto-destrucción _

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, luego empezó el pánico.

Algunas personas empezaron a correr, tratando de alejarse. Otras siguieron peleando, otras empezaron a buscar a sus amigos o familiares.

.

_POV Amy _

Saque lentamente mi mano de su pecho, pero dejando el corazón. Se merecía la muerte.

Me aleje unos pasos y con mi mano limpia me limpie las gotas de sangre que tenia en la cara.

_9 segundos… _

—**Se lo merecía, no puedes negarlo**— Dije mirando de reojo a Sonic, quien se había quedado quieto, mirando al cuerpo de Eggman.

—**No lo niego. Ven, tenemos que largarnos antes de explotar**— Dijo agarrándome del brazo limpio y jalándome.

Vi que algunas personas me observaban, otras solamente corrían.

—**Si no lo hubiera matado, no tendríamos que correr por nuestra vida**— Dije sin emoción.

—**Podemos usar el Chaos Control**— Dijo Sonic con esperanza.

—**No sirve, son muchas personas**— Dijo Shadow serio.

_8… _

A lo lejos pude ver a nuestros amigos, volé hasta ellos y aterrice en el suelo, Shadow y Sonic me imitaron.

Knuckles estaba muy herido y sangrante, estaba siendo ayudado por Espio y Jet.

—**¿Y Thiago?**— Pregunte.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos.

Un grito nos sobresalto a todos.

—**¡No! ¡Tails! ¡No puede ser! ¡Despierta!**— Era Sonic.

Todos observamos hacia el. El y Cream estaban arrodillados junto a Tails, quien estaba en el suelo con una herida en el pecho hasta el estomago, seguramente muerto. Ambos lloraban también.

_7… _

Camine hasta quedar al lado de Shadow, quien observaba a las esmeraldas que formaban un círculo en el cielo. Le imite.

—**¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si escapamos no vamos a llegar**— Dije.

Lo escuche suspirar.

—**No tenemos salida, no hay nada que hacer. Solo…**— Me miro, yo entendí al instante.

—**Ve a decirle a Sonic ¿Puedo despedirme de Knuckles?**— Pregunte.

El asintió y ambos corrimos, el hacia Sonic y yo hacia Knuckles.

Mientras corría, le deje un mensaje de voz a Rouge, quien no contestaba, por el comunicador, para despedirme de ella.

Al llegar con Knuckles, le abrace fuertemente. El dejo de apoyarse de Jet y Espio y me correspondió el abrazo.

—**Tengo que despedirme**— Dije separándome.

_6… _

En su cara se mostró confusión.

Me saque mi collar que me había dado mi madre y se lo deje en su mano, luego se la cerré y volví a abrazarlo. Mientras le abrazaba le dije algo con la mirada a Espio y a Jet, estos asintieron en señal de que habían entendido.

—**Amy, vamos**— Escuche que Shadow me llamaba.

Me separe de nuevo de Knuckles, con lágrimas en los ojos le dije.

—**Espero que en tu otra vida seas feliz y que me recuerdes. Ojala tengas una familia. Hasta siempre, Knuckles**— Dije con la voz quebrada, alejándome de el.

El trato de seguirme, pero Espio y Jet lo sujetaron. El gritaba mi nombre y que no lo hiciera. Trate de ignorarlo.

Shadow, Sonic y yo volamos hasta las esmeraldas.

.

—**¿Ahora que hacemos?**— Pregunto Sonic confundido.

Estábamos alrededor de las esmeraldas, estas giraban cada vez más rápido.

_5… _

Empezamos a entrar en pánico, nos quedaba poco tiempo.

—**Tengo una idea, solo imítenme**— Dije apurada.

Shadow y Sonic asintieron.

Abrimos los brazos a nuestros lados, bien extendido.

Las esmeraldas se volvieron blancas. Su luz dolía, mucho.

_4… _

—**¡A la de tres, hagan el Chaos Control!**— Grite, ya que las esmeraldas al girar hacían mucho ruido, a eso le sumaba los gritos se Knuckles para que parase.

Ambos asintieron.

_3… _

Empezamos a girar lentamente alrededor de las esmeraldas inconcientemente.

—**¡1!**— Grite yo.

_2… _

—**¡2!**— Grito Shadow.

Todos cerramos fuertemente los ojos.

_1… _

—**¡Chaos Control!**— Gritamos los tres a la vez.

Una luz blanca.

_Y luego… _

_Nada. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, en serio. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

_Pinki fuera._


	39. Hasta Siempre, chicos

**Notas de la Autora: **No se olviden de votar en mi nueva encuesta, es solo curiosidad. Ante ultimo capitulo... Espero que les guste, es raro.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **D`oh ¿Ese era el de Homero Simpsons?

.

**Advertencias: **No... Creo.

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos"**... _Capitulo anterior_.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hasta Siempre, chicos **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_1…_

—_¡Chaos Control!— Gritamos los tres a la vez. _

_Una luz blanca. _

_Y luego… nada. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la dolorosa luz blanca, sentí que esta desaparecía, deje de apretar los parpados, pero no abrí los ojos.

No sentía nada, era como si estuviera en la nada, no sentía el cielo, no sentía el aire, nada.

—**Oigan chicos… abran los ojos**— Escuche la voz de Sonic.

Le hice caso.

Lo primero que vi fue a Shadow y a Sonic, quien estaba mirando a su alrededor, pero sin moverse. Ambos estaban con la misma ropa que en la pelea, pero estaba limpia, al igual que ellos. Me mire a mi misma, también tenia mi ropa y estaba limpia.

Nuestras púas se movían con lentitud, las mías flotaban. Todos levitábamos, no tocábamos el suelo, el cual, en este lugar, no existía.

—**¿Dónde estamos?**— Me pregunto Sonic.

Yo di una vuelta en mi lugar.

—**Yo no se**—

—**Lo último que hicimos fue el Chaos Control**— Dijo Shadow.

Sonic y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

—**En el libro no decía nada de esto. Pero supongo que debemos estar dentro del Chaos Control, o algo así**— Dije pensativa.

—**¿Dentro del Chaos Control?**— Pregunto Sonic confundido.

Yo me hundí de hombros.

—**¿Y donde están los demás?**— Pregunto.

—**Solo nosotros lo hicimos, idiota, no van a estar los demás, solo nosotros**— Dijo Shadow impaciente.

—**Ya entendí, no es necesario que me digas idiota**— Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

—**Es necesario**— Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa ladina.

Empezaron discutir.

—**Saben, tengo la sensación que todo se acaba aquí**— Dije pensativa.

Ellos se detuvieron.

—**¿De que hablas?**— Pregunto Sonic.

—**Solo es una sensación, pero en el libro decía que un Chaos Control de este tipo cuesta mucho, eso ya lo sabían ambos**— Dije con una amarga sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron.

—**¿Hay que despedirnos entonces?**— Dije Sonic.

Shadow y yo nos hundimos de hombros.

—**Supongo que si, no sabemos si vamos a estar después de esto, tal vez este es nuestro fin**— Dije.

Sonic suspiro y abrió los brazos, como esperando un abrazo.

—**Si hay que despedirnos, quiero un abrazo**— Dijo el.

Shadow y yo rodamos los ojos con paciencia. Yo le abrase, Sonic me correspondió.

—**¿Crees que Tails este bien?**— Me susurro.

—**Seguramente si, no te preocupes por eso ahora**— Dije en un susurro con la voz medio quebrada.

Nos separamos lentamente y me limpie las lágrimas que se amontonaron en mis ojos.

_Algo me decía que después de esto ya no había nada… Para nosotros. _

Ambos miramos a Shadow, quien se había cruzado de brazos y dado vuelta.

—**¡Oye amigo! No creas que te voy a robar a tu novia. Venga, un abrazo**— Dijo Sonic abriendo los brazos de nuevo.

Yo volví a rodar los ojos.

—**Hmph**— "Dijo" Shadow.

Sin avisarle, Sonic le abrazo por el costado, haciendo que Shadow se elevara un poco y abriera bien los ojos, entre sorprendido y molesto.

—**Ya suéltame, faker**— Dijo Shadow safandose de el.

—**Nunca voy a poder escucharte decir mi nombre**— Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Yo le mire confundida.

—**Algo me dice, que ya no hay nada para nosotros**— Dijo tristemente.

—**Yo también siento lo mismo**— Dije.

—**Faker, voltéate**— Dije Shadow de la nada.

Ambos le miramos confusos, luego yo le entendí y le sonreí dulcemente.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por qué me tengo que vol…?**— Ya entendió —**No digas mas**— Dijo volteándose con una sonrisa.

Yo nuevamente rodé los ojos pacientemente.

Sentí que Shadow me daba vuelta y me besaba, disfrute del beso cerrando los ojos. Le abrace del cuello para profundizar el beso.

—**Te quiero**— Susurre al separarnos.

—**Yo también**— Dijo besándome de nuevo.

—**¿Ya puedo darme vuelta?**— Pregunto Sonic impaciente.

—**Hmph… No**— Dijo Shadow.

Yo reí levemente.

—**Si es que vuelvo a aparecer en algún lado, te voy a extrañar**— Dije con la voz quebrada.

Shadow me limpio cuidadosamente una lágrima que se me había salido.

—**Yo también te voy a extrañar**— Dijo en un susurro.

—**Wow Shadow, nunca te escuche decir eso**— Dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa —**Lastima que sea justo ahora**— Dijo tristemente.

Nos separamos, yo me limpie los ojos con la palma de la mano y Shadow le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Sonic, quien se sobo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—**No le pegues, Shadow**— Dije regañándolo.

—**No te preocupes Amy, eso significa que me quiere ¿Verdad, Shadow?**— Dijo Sonic animadamente.

—**Hmph**— Dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

Yo volví a reír.

—**Creo… que ya es hora, chicos**— Dije con la voz quebrada.

Ellos asintieron y cada uno me tomo de una mano.

—**Fue un honor haberlos conocido**— Dijo Sonic firmemente.

—**Todos ustedes alegraron mi vida, gracias por eso— **Dije por todas las personas que había conocido.

Sonic y yo miramos a Shadow.

—**Hmph… Gracias**— Fue lo único que dijo.

Sonic y yo sonreímos,no era necesario que dijera más.

Los tres cerramos los ojos.

Sentí una sensación rara, era como si estuviera desapareciendo poco, pero no abrí los ojos.

—**Hasta siempre, chicos**— Dije antes de desaparecer por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_El final esta cada vez mas cerca. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

_. _

_. _

_¿Se merece algún review? _

_. _

_Pinki se despide. _


	40. Vidas nuevas, segundas Oportunidades

**Notas de la Autora: **Estoy triste... ¡No quiero terminar este fic! *puchero infantil* Ya era rutina escribir algo todos los días, pero algún día tenia que terminar ¿No?

Lo subí rápido porque ya tenia pensado desde hace mucho el final (exactamente desde antes de tener una cuenta en fanfiction)

Se que no se parece nada al el prólogo, espero que sea de su agrado, que les guste.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! **

.

**Disclaimer: **Ya dejamos en claro de que Sonic no es mio ¿O no?

.

**Advertencias: **No hay ninguna en este capitulo, el ultimo, estoy triste...

.

Texto Normal... _Recuerdos..._ -**Dialogo...- "Pensamientos" **

* * *

.

.

.

**Epilogo **

**Vidas nuevas, segundas Oportunidades **

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

Unos ruidos de golpes lo hicieron despertar.

—**¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?**— Pregunto el adormilado.

Observo que enfrente suyo había una persona, era un hombre como de cuarenta y tantos años.

—**Señor Makenshi ¿Podría explicarme la teoría de la relatividad?**— Dijo ese tipo serio.

En su cara no podría haber más confusión.

Empezó a balbucear y el sonido de una alarma le sobresalto.

—**Tiene suerte, Makenshi, el timbre le salvo**— Luego ese tipo se dirigió a las otras personas que no noto que estaban junto con el en la sala.

Miro rápidamente a su alrededor, esas personas eran jóvenes, se veían de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Estaban sentados en sillas y una pequeña mesa enfrente. El salón estaba adornado con carteles, algunos con números, palabras y otras cosas que no entendió.

Se dio cuenta de que el también estaba sentado en una silla y se apoyaba en la mesa enfrente de el, a su lado había una ventana, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz, vio que había un patio gigante, había varias mesas con sillas y personas sentadas en el césped conversando y riendo mientras comían.

—**¿Dónde estoy?**— Se pregunto a si mismo en un susurro.

Escucho a alguien carraspear y vio que era el tipo ese, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, le decía con la mano que se acercase.

El se levanto y se quedo parado enfrente del escritorio.

Pudo ver en un cartelito encima del mueble que decía

"_Sr. Thiago Girao" _

**"¿Thiago?" **Pensó sorprendido.

Si era el, no lo reconoció.

Tenía los ojos color negro, ambos, sin su banda. Estaba bien vestido, limpio y peinado.

—**¿Te ocurre algo, Knuckles? Has estado muy distraído durante toda la clase, luego te dormiste ¿Duermes bien en casa?**— Pregunto serio pero preocupado.

**"¿Clase? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?" **Pensó aun mas confundido. Pero decidió que lo mas correcto seria era seguirle la corriente, luego averiguaría algo de lo que pasaba.

—**Solo que no he dormido bien en la noche, he tenido algunas cosas que hacer en casa, solo eso**— Mintió.

No tenia ni idea de lo que decía.

—**No es bueno para ti no dormir bien, eres muy joven todavía. Bueno, te doy una semana más para que entregues el trabajo. Junta tus cosas, puedes salir**— Dijo mirando unas hojas que había en su escritorio.

Knuckles asintió y volvió a donde se había despertado. Encontró una mochila color verde fluor y varias hojas debajo de la mesa. Guardo todo dentro de la mochila, se la colgó al hombro, y salio del salón.

.

Al salir del salón, vio que estaba parado en un pasillo, muchas personas pasaban por el. A los lados había puertas y entre ellas, como separación, había como casilleros de color rojo.

No sabia que hacer ni donde ir, así que decidió caminar a su derecha, pero antes de siquiera dar tres pasos, choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Rápidamente se levanto e iba a ayudar a levantarse a quien sea que choco. Ahí se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado.

—**Rouge…**— Susurro atónito.

Ella también se dio cuenta y abrió mucho los ojos desde el suelo.

—**Knuckles…**— Susurro ella.

Knuckles le ayudo a levantare y luego le ayudo con sus cosas que se había desparramado por allí.

Cuando terminaros de levantar, ambos se quedaron mirando.

—**Por casualidad ¿No te suena el nombre Amy?**— Dijo tímidamente.

Knuckles abrió mucho los ojos.

—**Lo recuerdas. Dime… ¿Dónde estamos?**— Pregunto Knuckles, con repentina seriedad.

Rouge se mordió el labio, preocupada. Le tomo de la mano y le guió hacia hasta afuera, donde había visto antes, y se sentaron en una de las mesas alejadas.

Knuckles le miro serio, pero confuso todavía. Rouge puso su bolso color blanco encima de la mesa y empezó a buscar algo dentro de el.

—**Rouge**— Le llamo —**¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?**— Pregunto.

Ella solo le miro por un segundo y luego saco de su bolso un teléfono.

Apretó algo en el y lo puso en medio de la mesa.

—**Solo… Solo escucha**— Dijo de manera ¿triste?

El le miro confundido y preso atención a teléfono.

Al principio de escucharon ruidos como de explosiones y luego a alguien respirando agitadamente.

Luego, una voz femenina.

"_Hola Rouge, soy Amy ¿Por qué justo ahora estas ocupada? _

_Quería despedirme hablando contigo directamente, pero eso no se va a poder. _

_Bueno… Este es el adiós. Haremos el Chaos Control y no creo que vuelva a verte. Sonic y Shadow también lo harán, creo que no vas a poder golpearlo, Rouge._

Ella estaba riendo tristemente, se le notaba en la voz.

_Si vuelves a ver a Knuckles, dile que no sea idiota y que lo quiero, al igual que todos._

_Se que Shadow y Sonic también había querido despedirse, pero, yo me despido de su parte._

Su voz se le quebró totalmente.

_"Ojala que todos estén bien, y que Tails este vivo. _

_Hasta siempre y gracias por aparecerse en mi vida" _

El mensaje termino.

Rouge se paso la mano por los ojos, limpiando algunas lagrimas que se le habían salido.

Knuckles se había quedado en blanco y hasta había palidecido un poco.

—**¿Don… Donde estamos?**— Balbuceo con la voz un poco quebrada Knuckles.

Rouge sonrió, todavía tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus enrojecidos ojos.

—**Lo que creo que es Shadow, Amy y Sonic con el Chaos Control reiniciaron al mundo. Esto seria Mobius, pero antes de la guerra y esas cosas. Lo que me confunde, es que yo tengo diecisiete años ¿Cuántos tienes tu?**— Dijo dejando de llorar un poco.

Knuckles no sabia que contestar.

Rouge bufo.

—**Dame tu mochila**— Dijo señalándola con la cabeza.

Knuckles se la dio.

Rouge se puso a buscar algo en ella y luego de ella saco una billetera color marrón oscuro. Dejo la mochila de lado y se puso a buscar en la billetera, todo eso bajo la mirada confundida de Knuckles.

De ella saco una pequeña tarjeta de plástico y se la dio a Knuckles.

Knuckles miro a Rouge y luego a la tarjeta.

Había una foto de el y algunos datos.

.

**Nombre: **Knuckles.

**Apellido: **Makenshi

**Raza: **Equidna

**Origen: **Mobius

**Edad: **Diecisiete años

.

Dejo de leer cuando ya no le importo.

—**Diecisiete**— Dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la nada.

—**¿Ves? Debería ser mayor que tú, es raro**— Dijo Rouge ya recuperada.

—**¿Y donde están ellos?**— No era necesario decir sus nombres, ella ya sabia a quien se refería.

—**Ni siquiera se si existen**— Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza tristemente.

Antes de que Knuckles dijera algo, Rouge le interrumpió.

—**Acuérdate que hasta ahora somos los únicos que nos acordamos de eso**— Dijo rápidamente.

Knuckles le miro confundido, ella miraba a algo detrás suyo, el se dio vuelta levemente. Venían caminando, tomados de la mano, Cream y _Tails_.

Llegaron a la mesa, saludaron y se sentaron.

—**¿Te ocurre algo, Rouge?**— Pregunto preocupada Cream.

Ella rió nerviosa.

—**Nada, solo que he comido algo con picante en casa y el sabor volvió a mi**— Dijo moviendo una mano restándole importancia.

Cuando Knuckles se movió ligeramente para acomodarse en su asiento, sintió algo en el bolsillo. Metió la mano y de ella saco un collar con un dije de rosa, lo reconoció al instante.

Sonrió amargamente y con el pulgar acaricio el dije.

—**Oye Knuckles… ¿Es tuyo ese collar?**— Le pregunto Tails.

Rouge miro disimuladamente el collar, sabia de quien era, pero no dijo nada.

—**No. Es de una vieja amiga, me pidió que se lo cuide**— Dijo cerrando la mano donde tenia el collar.

—**¿Nosotros la conocemos?**—

—**No lo creo**— Dijo aparentando naturalidad.

**"No creo que la recuerden" **Eso fue lo que dijo en su interior.

Mientras los demás hablaban, Knuckles miro al cielo y apretó un poco más el collar en su mano.

**"Espero que estén bien" **Pensó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa primaveral.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto… En otro lugar de Mobius… _

.

.

.

.

—**No deberíamos estar aquí**— Dijo una voz femenina.

—**Nos habrán dado una segunda oportunidad**— Dijo una voz masculina aterciopelada.

—**¿Quiénes?**— Pregunta la voz femenina.

—**No lo se, el destino**—

—**¿Desde cuando piensas esas cosas?**— Dijo la voz femenina, mientras se incorporaba del césped para poder ver mejor a su acompañante.

—**Desde que desperté**— Dijo la voz masculina viendo las estrellas del cielo.

Ella se volvió a acostar en el césped.

—**¿Dónde estarán los demás?**— Pregunto ella.

—**No lo se**— Dijo el suspirando.

Ella se volvió a incorporar y miro a los ojos de su acompañante, eran de un color muy peculiar.

—**¿Estarán bien?**— Pregunto preocupada.

—**Lo mas seguro es que si, al igual que nosotros**— Dijo acercándola a el y besándola lentamente.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios y le paso las manos por su cuello, para profundizar el beso.

El sonido de su celular hizo que se separase, a regañadientes, de parte de el.

Ella miro su celular, todavía encima de el y bufo.

—**Me tengo que ir, me están esperando en casa**— Dijo levantándose, el no lo hizo, solo le se cruzo de brazos.

—**¿Y quien despierta a este?**— Dijo señalando al chico que estaba al otro lado de ella, antes de que se levantase.

—**No es mi turno, es el tuyo. Además es tu vecino, llévalo a casa**— Dijo burlona, viendo como su amigo daba patadas entre sueños, simulando correr.

El volvió a bufar, molesto.

—**No, se quedara durmiendo afuera**— Dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped y se cruzaba de brazos.

—**Por favor, por mi**— Dijo abriendo y cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que sus pestañas se movieran seductoramente.

—**Hmph… Vale**— Dijo al final.

Ella se agacho para quedar a su altura y le dio un beso corto en sus labios. Se alejo rápidamente antes de que su _**novio **_le correspondiese, porque si pasaba eso, sabría que no seria fácil alejarse después.

Ella agarro su patineta —flotante— y se despidió con la mano.

.

.

Uso su llave para abrir la puerta y dejo la patineta contra la pared en el suelo. Colgó su chaqueta en el perchero a su lado y camino hasta la cocina.

—**Hola mamá**— La saludo mientras buscaba algo de comer en la heladera.

—**Hola Amy ¿Cómo están Shadow y Sonic?**— Pregunto la eriza de pelaje rojo y hermosos ojos celestes desde la mesa, tomando un té helado.

—**Bien. Sonic dice que mañana vendrá a comer aquí, le gusta mucho tus chili dogs**— Dijo Amy sirviéndose té helado en un vaso y sentándose junto a su madre —**¿Y papá?**— Pregunto dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—**Volvió del trabajo hace unas horas, estaba agotado y le dije que vaya a descansar**— Su madre detuvo su explicación porque escucho unos pasos provenientes del piso de arriba —**Seguro ya despertó**— Dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

En la entrada de la cocina pareció un equidna blanco medio adormilado, se sentó en una silla enfrente se su madre.

—**Hola hija**— Dijo bostezando.

Amy rió levemente.

—**Hola papá**—

—**¿Se acuerdan de la película que vimos ayer?**— Pregunto de la nada.

—**¿La de la guerra?**— Pregunto su madre confundida.

Su padre asintió.

Amy no se acordaba de ninguna película, ya que había despertado en este mundo hoy al mediodía.

—**He tenido un sueño muy extraño sobre eso. Amy era la protagonista, también estaban Shadow y Sonic, y varias personas mas, como un equidna rojo y un zorrito de extrañas dos color amarillo y ojos celestes**— Explico confuso.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos y bajo levemente la cabeza, mirando a la nada.

**"Ellos se llaman Knuckles y Tails, en verdad eso si paso, papá" **Dijo en su interior.

—**Interesante ¿Qué mas?**— Pregunto Amy interesada, aparentando normalidad.

—**También algo sobre unas esmeraldas con poderes. Shadow, Sonic y tú podían usarlas. Fue el sueño mas extraño que tuve en mi vida**— Dijo su padre riendo.

Su madre se contagio de su risa y empezó a reír suavemente.

Amy los miro, era lindo tener una vida normal, con sus padres, un novio maravilloso, sus viejos amigos, sumando a Sonic.

**"Ojala supieran, que eso paso en realidad ¿Verdad?" **Pregunto esa voz amargamente.

Amy se toco en donde debería estar su collar y miro por la ventana.

**"Espero que se encuentren bien, no saben como los extraño" **Pensó con una sonrisa triste.

—**¿Te ocurre algo, Amy?**— Pregunto su madre preocupada.

Amy le miro, sonriendo sinceramente.

—**Nada mamá**— Dijo suspirando —**Nada**— Volvió a repetir en un susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que este capitulo haya cumplido sus expectativas _

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic completo. _

_Gracias por haberlo leído. _

_Fue un honor escribir para ustedes (?) mis queridisimos lectores. _

.

.

_Se merece algún review ¿No? _

.

_Pinki *sollozo* se *sollozo* despide. _

_*Lagrimas*_


End file.
